Cortos Historicos
by XMarkZX
Summary: One-Shots de mis historias.
1. Chapter 1

_**Super Cortos**_

 _ **Hola todos soy XmarkZX**_

 _ **Este es un nuevo proyecto que se me vino a la mente el día de ayer.**_

 _ **Como a veces me tardo para sacar capítulos de mis series que hago por eso hare pequeños cortos de mis historias.**_

 _ **Super Mario Bros**_

 _ **Kirby**_

 _ **MegaMan**_

 _ **The Legend of Zelda**_

 _ **Aviso que probablemente aparezcan ideas de otras historias en mente o escenas de esta.**_

 _ **Pero empezemos con uno tranquilo para niños.**_

 _ **Corto #1**_

 **Serie: The Legend of Zelda**

" **Pre-Braverous Spirit"**

 **Tiempo: 9 años antes de Braverous Spirit**

 **Lugar: Heiwa Village, Parque**

En los grandes parques de este hermoso pueblo se encontraba una familia disfrutando de un Picnic, se trataba de los "Sharpknife" que disfrutaban del cálido día con su bebe de ya un año.

Era una replica exacta de su padre, si no fuera por la cicatriz que se hizo en la Guerra una vez de grandes sería imposible reconocer al Hijo del Padre.

En lo que comían la pareja casada, no se fijaron que su pequeño empezo a gatear alejandose de sus padres que aún no se daban cuenta que su hijo ya no estaba.

El pequeñobebe gateo a las afueras del parque sin destino alguno, miro a todos lados para notar la carreta de Leche del Granjero.

Link chupaba su chupete viendo la deliciosa leche fresca de la tarde, no penso en su cabezita de bebe y se subío a la carreta que llevaba la leche.

El dueño se subio a estas para continuar su reparto de la tarde, pero no sabía quel pequeño Sharpknife tambien se había subido a esta.

En medío camino una de las ruedas de la carreta paso por una piedra haciendo que saltara pero hizo quel bebe saliera de la carreta.

Suerte del bebe, cayo encima de un perro labrador chocolate que al momento de notar al Hyliano lo lamio provocando risas al bebe.

Después de un paseo, dejo al hyliano cerca de la panadería del lugar, el pequeño siguío gateando por su propia cuenta.

El pequeño fue a parar en la entrada de una cueva en la que sobresalían plantas.

[Música: Great Fairy Fountain]

Link se hallaba en la Fuente donde habita la Hada del pueblo, pequeñas hadas rosadas rodeaban al pequeño.

Por curiosidad llego al final de la Cueva para quedar cerca de la fuente, este la miro por un rato hasta que se escucho una risa femenina.

-Aha ha ha ha- Del agua salio una mujer muy grande con pelo rosado y era cubierta por hojas para sujetar su cabello y para ropa.

-Hola pequeñín soy la Gran Hada del... Uhh- Decía la Hada con la misma sonrisa que le daba a los fatigados aventureros pero fue interrumpida al ver al bebe mojado, se le paso la mano con su entrada.

El solo se sacudío el agua para secarse hasta que noto algo que le entriztecio, su chupete ya no estaba en su boca y al parecer estaba apunto de llorar. "Oh-no" empezo a llorar.

-No por favor mo llores- La hada le pedía al pequeño que no llorara pero sus llantos continuaban.

Miro ambos lados para tratar de pensar en una forma de calmar al bebe. -" Y ahora que hago... Porque no me toco ZhünShi para hacer mi fuente"-

Trato de calmarlo con un truco de magía usando los elementos de fuego y agua. No servía para nada pero trato de ofrecerle el clasico de usarla como caballo.

Solo lloraba aún más, le faltaba una gorra roja y listo sería el doble de peor, la colmoción llamo la atención de alguien.

De los pilares salía una pequeña bebe identica ala Gran Hada que trataba de calmar al Bebe del héroe, ella solo se acerco levitando llevando consigo una botella de leche. Fue ahí que su madre la noto.

-¿Proxi?-

La pequeña solo se acerco al Hyliano, quien al notarla para de llorar y esta solo le paso la botella de leche al Niño de su edad, este la tomo y empezo a tomar de esta feliz, dejando atras su llanto. -"Aleluyah"-

Una vez que se la termino, este solamente abrazo a la hada llamandola por su nombre -Proxiii- La bebe solo se le cayo su chupon quedando con la cara como un tomate al ver el aprecio que le dio.

 **[Sónido: Get Rare Item]**

 **[Link ha dicho sus primeras palabras]**

 **[... Almenos no fueron gritos de pelea]**

~Aaaww~ *risillas*

Tiempo después vino su padre a recoger a su hijo, este solo se disculpo con la Hada si Junior le provoco un problema.

Solo le contesto que no causo muchos problemas

Una vez que se fue, esta solo se encontro aliviada.

 _-Por las tres diosas... Debo de ser más cuidadosa con mi entrada... Espero que esto no vuelva a pasa-_

 **[20 años después, After-Braverous Spirit]**

Se hallaba en la casa de su hija, por petición de ella le pidio junto a su madre y los padres de Link cuidar a la pequeña Linika.

A los primeros minutos, la Hibri hizo un desastre su pañal provocando que llorara pero sus llantos eran el doble de fuertes quel bebe promedio.

-Para que hable-

 _ **Fin...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Corto Historico #2**_

 _ **Mundo: Kirby**_

 _ **[Team Kirby Clash Deluxe]**_

 **Tiempo: Era de DreamKingdom**

 **Lúgar: Pupupu Village, Biblioteca del pueblo**

 **Después de sus travesías en las Dunas, Team Kirby regresa a los GrassLands para encontrar información de una especie capaz de usar magia oscura.**

 **Cada uno se hallaba buscando entre los tantos libros del establecimiento, pero no encontraban nada.**

 **Keeby encontro algo que les podría ayudar, era un libro sobre la gente del cielo, en otras palabras Floralia.**

 **Pero había algo mal, una de las páginas del libro fueron arrancadas, era muy pronto para llegar a una conclusión pero era posible que alguien la arranco, y ese alguien tuvo que ser de la raza de Taranza ya que no había imagenes de ellos.**

 **Una vez que salieron de la biblioteca, se dirigieron al Gremio en busca de un mapa para investigar las ruinas, en la que se realizaban unas excavaciones por parte de unos investigadores.**

 **Una vez que salieron del Gremio con mapa en mano estaban listos para partir con su nuevo armamento de la tienda de Maglor, pero se escucho el rúgido de un gran monstruo.**

 **Todos los aventureros en el área sacaron sus armas tras haber escuchado eso**

 **...**

 **Pero se trataba de mi, HAMBRE!**

 **El peor enemigo de Team Kirby, el hambre, lamentablemente ya no les quedaba dinero por haber comprado el mapa... Y haber quemado parte de la laguna... Y haber destruido parte del pueblo haya en las Dunas cuando pelearon con Kracko.**

 **¿Porque no solo comian de lo que tienen en su arca devuelta en casa?... Una rata encontro la manera de abrir el arca, y cuando digo rata me refiero a un niño que fue a su puerta en media noche para ver si podía ayudarlos en la casa, le daban comida, pero es que la mayor parte del día no se hallaban en casa dejando al niño muriendose de hambre hasta que estos regresaran muy tarde, cuando lo descubrieron no se molestaron debido que confeso el porque de sus actos para luego ser perdonado, pero tiempo después se fue.**

 **Ultimamente varios grupos tomaron varias misiones que ni ya quedaban para lps demás, no se solicitaba de ayuda en los negocios hací que trabajar no podían.**

 **Que más da deberían aguantar el hambre pero sus pensamientos sobre el tema se esfumaron cuando alguien los llamo.**

 **-Kirby- Se trataba de Fumos que fue dónde ellos junto a su hermano acompañandola.**

 **-Poyo (Hola Fumos, Hola Pun)- Saludaron alegremente a los nobles que se dirigían dónde estaban.**

 **-Oigan una pregunta estan libres este día- Pregunto el joven recibiendo un sí cómo respuesta, jeh quien diria que no a un festín... Acabaron de despertar al monstruo -Que bien Fumos, tu novio viene contigo-**

 **Pun solo recibió un puñetazo que mando su cara al suelo.**

 **Team Kirby veía aterrados el acto de la joven.**

 _ **~En la noche~**_

 **Los cuatro Kirbies se hallaban sentados esperando la comid como una persona normal, sudando como locos y moviendo el pie repetidas veces.**

 **Los hermanos veían preocupados, les tuvieron que enseñar modales a los cuatro pero fue tan mal que descubrieron un poder que esos cuatro poseían, absorber.**

 **Fue ahí que el jefe del restaurante llego a anunciar algo a los presentes.**

 **-Vengo a decirles que hoy celebramos el 25vo Aniversario de Tasty Dishes, el día de hoy podran comer todo lo que puedan de no una montaña de comida sino cuatro- Anunció y todos corrieron a estas y comer todo como bestías salvajes pero no peor bestía que los cuatro guerreros.**

 **-Nos van a castigar- Decía ambos hermanos con la cabeza abajo al ver que las bestías que trajeron ya iban a atacar.**

 **Solo se pararon y de sus bocas salío una gran tornado que empezo a absorber toda la comida que había.**

 **Todos los presentes veían asombrados esto mientras se sujetaban de algo para evitar ser tragados.**

 **Una vez que ya no quedo nada, los cuatro quedaron satisfechos y felices por estar llenitos pero una gente detras de ellos no.**

 ***3 minutos después***

 **Las puertas fueron pateadas por los cuatro que huían de de una multitud de Nobles furiosos ante Team Kirby, quienes huían de ellos.**

 **Se acercaron al Gremio de Aventureos gritando por Maglor.**

 **-¡POYO! (PASANOS NUESTRO NUEVO EQUIPO)- Gritaron para que el Vendedor les lanzara su nuevo set de armas que usarían para explorar las ruínas.**

 **Tomaron el Set Flameante Carmesí, el Set de Ciclope, el Set de Shaman y el Set Celestial.**

 **Solo se pusieron su armamento mientras corrían para terminar saltando a la fuente de Vigo que los llevo a las Ruinas.**

 _ **Fin**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Super Cortos**_

 _ **Hyrule Fantasy, Braverous Spirit**_

 _ **Tiempo: Sexto día de entrenamiento del Maestro Areg-Cor**_

 _ **Lugar: Minas Abandonadas.**_

Se encontraban los dos niños corriendo en un intento de salir de las minas, debido a que volvieron a encender la mecha de aquel barril de pólvora nuclear.

-Link si no lo logramos quiero decirte que eres el único amigo que he tenido-

-Gracias amigo, significa mucho para mí-

-Tengo que decirte algo… -

-Que es-

-Me comí tu almuerzo de Bolas de arroz con carne y Tacos al Pastor-

-TE VOY A MATAR-

Link lo tumbo cayendo ambos de un precipicio en el que eran esperados por un portal que se abrió en el último segundo.

 _ **Tiempo: 37 años en el futuro**_

Ambos chicos salieron del otro lado, en una nube de polvo mientras revolcándose en una pelea.

Mientras se peleaban se notaba en el gran lugar grandes inventos futurísticos se hallaban.

La pelea se detuvo cuando notaron la explosión venir del portal, ambos salieron por la puerta y se pegaron a la pared para cubrirse de la explosión.

 _ **Devuelta en Hyrule, en el presente.**_

El maestro se hallaba en la Fuente de la Gran Hada del Valor, esperando junto a ella, a que los dos cayeran, pero no han caído todavía de la explosión… extraño.

-Ya deberían de haber caído no crees- Pregunto el anciano evitando hacer contacto con la mujer de pelos verdes que se encontraban de piernas cruzadas asintiendo.

-Algo me dice que esta vez fuiste muy lejos viejo- comento la Hada, provocando al viejo al ver que le dijo viejo. -Oye yo no soy viejo, además a que te refieres que fui lejos-

-La última vez que cayeron tu descendiente aterrizo con un cuerno enterrado en su pecho es suertudo que siguiera con vida- Respondió sacando el cuerno donde estaba escrito "Kill in" pero no en su idioma.

El maestro solo se acordó de una pesadilla que tuvo su sobrino sobre un sujeto gigantesco de color blanco y purpura con grandes cuernos y que lo toreo atravesándolo con uno de sus cuernos y lo torturo.

 _ **Devuelta con Link y Kril… que diga con S**_ _ **ēn-Lín**_

Miraban asombrados el lugar tan futurístico, que ni en sueños se imaginaban solo en sus mangas de ficción.

Que se la pasaron haciendo, lo que todo niño haría, jugar con lo que se encontraran, jugaran justas con las sillas móviles.

Tomaron de las bebidas del lugar mientras veían que cosas hay, Link se hallaba tratando de entender las escritureas

-Al Demise, prefiero pelear con mi sombra que estar aprendiendo en la escuela- dijo para tirar el libro a un lado.

El monje veía una foto que le llamo la atención, en ella se hallaba ocho chicas de diferentes colores, algo totalmente extraño parecían sufrir de una enfermedad o algo, dos bolas con patas, una rosada y otra con marron con una bandana azul, y la última que provoco que escupiera su bebida.

La última chica era idéntica a Link, y si que era hermosa, llamo a Link para que viera la foto.

Las bolas con patas se le eran familiares, pero al ver a la chica le llamo la atención.

\- ¿Proxi? – Dijo confundido viendo a la chica quien tenía un parentesco con su amiga de la infancia.

-Quien- Pregunto el monje al herrero, al haber mencionado el nombre de su amiga.

-Es una amiga de la infancia, es la hija de la Gran Hada de nuestro pueblo- Respondió mientras ponía la foto devuelta en su lugar -Ella es alguien muy amable y se preocupa mucho por mí porque a veces dice que soy muy terco-

El monje no era tan bobo como su amigo, quien aún no se daba cuenta que su amiga sentía algo por el Hyliano, solo rodo sus ojos al ver que el chico dijo que no entendía porque mientras se reía y se rascaba la parte de atrás en su cabeza.

Solo se volvieron a divertir con un tipo de plataforma que manda alguien a otra plataforma.

El monje se subió y desapareció para aparecer en otro lado para luego vomitar su comida, le conto que vio cosas como un gran océano al igual que una batuta, un reloj de arena y una brújula y algo que expulsaba humo al igual que una pirámide, un bastón y un arpa, una ballena alada, un brazalete y trajes elegantes, pedazos de oros y palacios, pero cada una tenía algo en común que había alguien idéntico a Link.

Link quiso probarlo, pero al tan solo pisarlo la plataforma exploto.

Siguieron viendo los inventos, pero cada vez que Link presionaba "encendido" explotaban.

Al ver que ya no quedaba nada más, solo rastros de carbón

Salieron y vieron la peor pesadilla de Link, estaban en una escuela.

Link solo fue a uno de los casilleros para pegarse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo sonaron unas alarmas y de unas compuertas salieron seres de metal con luz roja y azul.

El monje solo retrocedió para atrás mientras Link se ponía en posición de combate para sacar su espada, pero solo agarro viento dándose cuenta de que no la llevaba consigo.

-Plan B-

\- ¿Cuál es el plan B? – Pregunto mirando a su compañero que mostraba una sonrisa.

-NINGERUN DAYOOOOO, Sēn-Lín-

Link solo se echó a correr para atrás mientras era seguido por su amigo, que decidió quitar el pensamiento de Link corriendo hacia atrás.

Disparaban laser que Link evadía fácilmente con volteretas, como el monje lo hacía con rodadas.

Pasaron por un gran pasillo en el que había varias puertas que tomaron los dos para escapar de sus perseguidores.

Empezaron a salir por puertas contrarias… Llego el momento que todo se volvió Random por todo el pasillo.

Empezaron a salir con bicicletas y patinetas voladoras, los papeles se tornaron y los perseguidores eran perseguidos por los chicos que llevaban consigo armas de alta tecnología.

De una de las puertas salio una silueta negra con un letrero diciendo "Aún se busca diseño" y era perseguido por dos chicos de armaduras azul y blanca y un adolescente de armadura azul, y llevaban cañones de brazos.

Luego continuaron seres bajos que eran perseguidos por una bola rosada en una armadura seguido por alguien de armadura roja y cabellera rubia al igual que un robot jet.

El grupo de dos chicos miraban esto confundidos al igual que la seguridad, solo continuaron con su persecución.

Pasaron por un gran pasillo blanco de alta seguridad que pasaron sin dificultad alguna, eso que las trampas estaban a nivel máximo bueno una de las trampas decía que estaban en descanso por ser sábado.

Fue ahí que terminaron siendo acorralados.

-Ahora que hacemos- decía el Monje al ver que no había escapatoria, Link solo le dijo pelearían hasta morir, eso no ayudo mucho.

Fue que se generó un tipo de portal en el que salio un escudo espejo que Link atrapo y reflejo los ataques de sus enemigos devuelta a sus dueños siendo electrocutados para luego explotar.

Lo malo es que el escudo hecho de espejo se rompió, era de esperarse ya que parecía malgastado, pero le pareció ver el dibujo de la Fragua.

Fue ahí que otro portal apareció y ambos chicos fueron rodeados de una energía rosada para ser lanzados a este.

-Cuando mamá me conto que no eras tan listo de niño, nunca creí que pasara la línea de estupidez- Decía una chica de pelo rubio atado en una cola y llevaba ropa casual, pero parte de su mano era cubierta por hojas.

 _ **~Tiempo después~**_

La científica del grupo probaba su nuevo invento ahorcando al Héroe de Hyrule, quien en una misión le echaron un hechizo que lo devolvió a su edad de 10 años, algo que no se quejó ya que de pequeño era más ágil y de grande sentía que no era la misma agilidad. Algo del agrado para la chica

Volviendo al tema ella se enteró quel padre de la Hibri viajo al futuro de niño y provoco mucho caos destruyendo mayor parte de sus proyectos por "accidente" y ahora le estaba dando su castigo como cierto padre de piel amarilla.

La Hibri solo veía molesta todo lo que ocasiono su padre y a la científica que solo lo ahorcaba, solo lo llamo para ver si le podían traer otro escudo espejo, pero la peli… seré honesto su cabello parece un tocino, llego e interrumpió la llamada.

-No me tomes de boba, aún se huele el olor a bolas de arroz con carne y tacos al pastor en este lugar- Comentaba haciendo más fuerza, al ver que Link le decía que no sabía de que hablaba… eso y del olor que tiene su túnica.

-Oye no vi un letrero de "No tocar, Link" -Comento mientras lo dejaban respirar solo para que le hicieran más fuerzas.

-Pequeño demonio te crees muy gracioso-

-Hablo en serio-

-Como llegaste a este lugar-

-Un mago lo hizo- Fue su única respuesta, la misma como en la Torre de Piedra

 _-"Wowowowow, me puedes explicar cómo sobreviviste a esa caída"-_

 _-"Cual caída, Tina"-_

 _-"Esa caída, volteaste todo el templ te vi caer del cielo como estas aquí sano y salvo"-_

 _-"… un mago lo hizo"-_

 _-"Pe pe pero si yo te ví caer de cielo y y y… SABEN QUE YA OLVIDALO, SIGAMOS CON EL TEMPLO PARA SALVAR AL GIGANTE Y ENCONTRAR ESA PARTE DE TU AMIGO, NO VOY A ENCONTRAR NADA DE LOGICA EN ESTE LUGAR"-_

El grupo no podía pensar de que manera se le puede llamar esta situación, solo la Hadas y la princesa hicieron un facepalm.

La pregunta del siglo era que le espera a Sēn-Lín,

 _-GOKUUUUUUU ¡AAAAHHH! –_

-Diosas, no otra vez esa pesadilla… -Se levanto para ir al baño a limpiarse la cara, pero al momento de abrir la puerta todo estaba negro hasta que dos ojos con pupilas negras y una sonrisa con labios rojos aparecieron.

-Hola-

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este corto.**_

 _ **Y del especial de Dos Horas de Dragon Ball Super estrenado en Latino América.**_

 _ **Byeeeeee**_

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cortos Historicos #4**_

 _ ***[Mensaje de Escritor]***_

 _ ***[Q zopa gente aquí les traigo un nuevo corto y esta vez tratando de Planet ΩmegaBots y su último capítulo sacado]***_

 ***[Con Serpent]***

El se hallaba en un tipo de ciudad infestada de muertos vivientes, primer lugar que llega era uno que llamaba la atención.

-Heh, no es mi problema- Dijo mientras se retiraba y notar a dos hombres haya abajo peleando contra los zombies.

El siguiente termino en un campamento de siglos atras al ver la falta de tecnología, lo unico notable era el hecho de consejeros haciendo el amor y un monton d malcriados molestando a uno en especifico.

-Quien diablos contrata a estos idiotas con hormonas- Se preguntaba a el mismo al ver a esa escusa de consejeros no hacer por el pobre chamaco.

Solo se abrio el portal y antes de que pudiera entrar salio un hombre enorme con una máscara de Hockey y machete en mano.

Al ver quel machete estaba cubierto de sangre puso una pose de combate, pero fueron interrumpidos al ver como lanzaban al niño al lago y como se ahogaba.

-Ki. Ki. Ki Ma. Ma. Ma- Susurro y en segundos desapareció para luego salir del agua con el chico con deformidad. Ahí empezo a masacrar a los niños matandolos en sangre fría realizando muertes dignas de pelicula de terror terror.

Una vez que acabo con los que se lo merecían regreso donde Serpent y entro al portal.

 **[Con Jason]**

-Esto es vida- Decía el una vez asesino a estrella de Cine en peliculas de miedo, en su lujosa mansión junto a su querida madre.

No más muerte y venganza completa, lo bueno de cambiar el pasado.

-Me pregunto que sera de Tom... Nah quien sabe-

Se hallaba el Maverick viendo un tipo de unión de universos y entre ellos se hallaban los héroes en los que tomaron de base a los BioMetales X y Z.

-Prefiero ver dos alienigenas y un hibrido que pueden tornar su cabello a uno rubio mientras pelean con un insecto androide, un gordo rosa y un emperador- Decía al ver todo lo que pasaba en este mundo.

 **[Con Metal]**

En el caso del general se hallaba en la gloriosa ciudad de los peleadores iconicos de la Galaxia Nintendo, Battle Zity.

Pues al parecer todo estaba normal, si eso contaba que Link, Fox, Samus y Shulk peleaban encima de un bus que arrazaba todo a su paso.

-Captura la Bandera, ah el casual- Decía viendo la destrucción que dejarón atras siendo algunos edificios destruidos así como se llevaron la gente que, no estaba muerta, tomaba en Tappers.

Lo demás era hermoso, la estatua del legendario dios, pantallas anunciando nuevas entregas como: Metroid Samus Returns y Metroid Prime 4, Kirby Switch 2018, Super Mario + Rabbids, etc.

 **[Con Kirby]**

El joven Guerrero Estelar estaba viendo como su contraparte junto a Dedede y Bandana peleaban con un ejercito de uhh Ponies poseídos por Dark Matter.

Dedede cargaba una MiniGun de Quick Draw, y mandaba a volar a cualquier pobre diablo que le atinara mientras se reía.

-LLOREN MÁS BEBES- Les ordenaba mientras los llamaba bebes.

Kirby cargaba un lanza cohetes para que saltara y disparara realizando el famoso Rocket Jump, del famoso Shakespare el musculoso. Saco en medio aire una mano con guante de jardinero que termino clavando en el craneo de un pony.

Se agacho para evitar unos guantes de boxeo y sacar una escopeta de dos balas y saltar para realizar un doble salto y luego disparar los dos disparos abajo que le dieron impulso para sacar un bate, que llevaba inscrito "BONK", y realizara un tercer salto para sacar otra escopeta en la que estaba pegada unas latas de soda moradas "Crit-a-Cola", tornandose morada recibiendo 5 saltos adicionales para estar al nivel de la Torre del Reloj, donde había un Sniper.

Saco un bate de madera con una bola de beisbol que bateo donde el pony quedando totalmente aturdido para luego recibir una mano de chef en toda su cara.

Cayo al suelo para rodar mientras sacaba una mano con guante de sirugía, una vez al frente de otra victima le clavo la mano antes de poder disparar.

En el caso de Bandana justo había apuñalado a alguien llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

Antes de recibir el guantazo saco un reloj amarillo con dedos como manesillas.

El cuerpo de Bandana cayo al suelo muerto y listos para celebrar uno recibió un guante con el dedo de la muerte.

-(¡F*ck You!)- Esa ofensa lo mato por ser ofendido.

Se quito del medio aterrizando en el baño terminando acorralado al ver que rodearón la puerta del baño. Antes de tirar el gatillo se escucho los sonidos de alguien orinando dejando confusos a los poseídos.

-(Piss off, Wankers)- De la puerta fue lanzado una jarra amarillaque dio al suelo salpicando su contenido con ellos tornandose de un tono amarillento, uno se oleo para vomitar al saber que les lanzarón orine.

Un guante fue directo a la cabeza de uno perdiendola con el **MINI CRÍTICO** impacto.

-(¡Tu sombrero sera un buen tazón para tus cesos)-

Solo entraron para acabar con el Waddle Dee quien solo se puso unos lentes de sol y cruzar sus brazos.

-(Your Mother)- Y explicablemente explotaron al ofender a sus madres.

En medio pueblo se hallaba uno poseído con ropa totalmente de vaquero tejano.

-It's High Noooooo _**BOOM**_

Antes de terminar su frase, fue recibido por puños cohetes que lo mandaron a volar muy lejos.

-(Perdón vaquero, pero son las 3:35 PM)- Decía Bandana con un casco de ingeniero y gafas de soldar a lado de una centínela junto a Kirby que tomaba unas botellas de cerveza de raíz mientras explotaba todo a su paso de manera eficiente.

-¡Bandana! Llego la hora- Llamo su rey, quien tenía un dispositivo de Maximun Tomatoes.

Se dirijio hacía el para activar la carga mientras Kirby lo defendiá con un lanza bomberos devolviendo los disparos con el aire. Una vez con el Rey activo la carga de "Invencibility Candy"

 **-I'AM GLOVLETTS PROOF-**

Se volvió invencible mientras los guantes rebotaban en su cuerpo y les disparaba.

 **NE-NE-NE-NECK SNAP NAP NAP**

Antes de irse quiso llevarse un Beat con el, torciendole el cuello a uno poseído.

Mismo lugar pero su dimensión, veía a su amigo bigotón acorralado por un grupo de poseídos junto a su hermano.

Una de color rosa y melena rubía estaba lista para disparar hasta que una figura salió de la nada dandole un puñetazo en toda la cara para salir y volando.

Pero en medio tramo recibió una patada que le saco el Dark Matter de su cuerpo terminando ella en colgando de su vestido con una de las manesillas.

Viendo esto como una oportunidad, ambos hermanos brillaron en un color verde quitando a los que tenían alrededor. Fue a recoger a la chica, recobrando su forma humana.

Una vez a una distancía lejos, Luigi creo una esfera eléctrica que al lanzarla agrandaba su tamaño.

Kirby se trago una piedra transformandose rápidamente en Stone Kirby volviendose en Piedra para aguantar el ataque.

Un vez toco el suelo, exploto arrasando con todo a su paso en la área del Pueblo dejando un crater enorme mientras ambos se iban apresuradamente diciendo que no les quedaba mucho tiempo.

En el gran hueco se hallaba nuestro héroe en forma de Fuente de los Sueños y antes de volver a la normalidad una Star Rod cayo en su lugar perteneciente.

 **[Con Zero]**

No podía evitar de ver a esa niña buscando algo en unas cajas, castaña, vestimenta azul y ojos verdes, debes ser un idiota para no ver su semejanza con X, pero le recordaba un poco a Iris.

Pero sentía un RP identico al suyo, provenía de aquel quien tapaba su rostro con el periódico. Sentía la misma energía que solo el puede controlar.

-Que es esto- Dijo la niña sacando lo que sorprendió al Hunter y el misterio, saco el Modelo Z.

Tuvo una oportunidad de verle la cara, era una replica exacta de el, cabello rubio y cara pero los ojos diferentes.

-Sip, no cabe duda que después de Iris, Ciel va a tener otro bebe- Decía mientras veía como a la chica no le impprto Z y lo tiro a un lado, que por pura coencidencía salia un chico con los mismos rasgos que ella solo piel diferente, mientras se iba el BioMetal dio a la palanca del escusado para caer en este y terminar en el drenaje.

Todo mientras su "segundo" hijo murmuraba -Mamá me va a matar- mientras se paraba del sillón.

-Aile recorde que tengo un mandado pendiente-

-Que hay de tu cita con la señorita Alouette- Pregunto el niño a su jefe quien tenía un cita. Bueno Alouette no es hermana de sangre de Ciel así que no debería haber problemas en esa relación.

-Los cuidara junto con la tía Iris, ya debe de venir, diganle que no me tardo- Respondió mientras iba a la puerta.

Una vez afuera corrio apresurado solo para chocarse con su cita, cayendo encima de ella en los labios.

No pudo evitar notar a los dos niños viendo desde la ventana burlarse de su fígura paterna por ese accidente.

-Adivinare, el Modelo Z- Inquirió la chica con una sonrisa juguetona, una vez que se separarón. -Giroutte A. Wily, hijo del Maverick Hunter Zero y la Cientifica Ciel, cuando vas a aprender-

Este solo miro a otro lado apenado, solo ayudo a levantarse para pedirle que cuidara a Vent y Aile al igual pedirle perdón por atrasar un poco la cita.

Un resumén de lo siguiente: Mundo raro, Concurso, Humillación, Su padre leyendole un cuento, Más humillación, Premio, sus tres chicas en vestimentas de baño seductivas y él en el suelo con una gran sangrado de la nariz.

La bola rosada solo abrió la puerta y encontro a Galacta Knight detras de esta.

-Oh, ¡MIER

 _ **~[Fin]~**_

 _ **=D**_

 _ ***[Avance de Planet ΩmegaBots]***_

 **-Quien diablos eres tú-**

 **-Yo soy la fusión de los BioMetales basados en las dos grandes leyendas de las Guerras Maverick, los Modelos X y Z.**

 **-No lo puedo creer, ese pedazo de chatarra esta haciendo trisas a αlpha-**

 **-Que te pasa señor Mesías, que no eras el Dios de la Destrucción-**

 **-FINAL STRIKE ¡OVERDRIVE!-**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cortos Históricos**_

 _ **#5**_

 _ **Historia: Team Kirby Clash Deluxe**_

 _ **Tiempo: Después de derrotar a Kracko y antes de la escena final.**_

 _ **Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Nintendo.**_

 **~Sweet Lagoon~**

 **~Noche de luna llena~**

 **En una de las tantas lagunas de esta hermosa tierra, entre los más finos bosques.**

 **Se hallaba aquel enmascarado que blandía sin piedad alguna la espada que derroto a un mal terrible años atras. Dicho enmascarado rosa veía la hermosa luna que hacía en despejado cielo nocturno.**

 **Reviso todo el lugar por si había alguien cerca, tras ver que no había gente alguna, removió su máscara por la que era conocido mostrando su cara inocente, pero ojos muertos y serios por la perdida de seres queridos.**

 **Solo miro su reflejo en la laguna y sentía melancolía al ver su cara nuevamente, pero como persona traumada con pesares estuviera alucinando vio su reflejo convertirse en un ser enmascarado de color azul y oscuro.**

 **-Meta Knight- Dijo viendo el reflejo d su ser querido y unico familiar que tuvo, al no saber si tenía otro familiar como un padre o una madre, el era la unica familia de sangre que tenía.**

 **Solo tomo su máscara para verla, esta era la misma máscara de su hermano quien dio su vida para salvar el universo, ahora la porta en honor a su hermano que le ha enseñado atraves de los años y como memento a su fallo como Guerrero Estelar.**

 **Volvió a mirar a la laguna de cristalina agua dulce para encontrarse con quel reflejo se convirtió en un ser redondo blanco y grande con un ojo rojo como la sangre.**

 **Alcanzo su espada para combatir a este ser que le repugnaba y odiaba tanto. Una vez que saco su arma bendecida con el poder de las estrellas solo para ver que todo se trataba de una alucinaciòn por sus largas noches sin descansar.**

 **Solo bajo la arma una vez que se calmo y se dispuso a descansar, pero cada vez que joven enmascarado de un trágico pasado trataba de descansar era artomentado por su fracaso en pesadillas.**

 **Su sueño fue interrumpido por el sónido de una ramita romperse y por instinto se levanto poniendose su máscara nuevamente y apuntar con su espada al intruso.**

 **-Sea quien sea muestre su cara, puedo sentir su presencía y al ver que es una pura le ordeno que se muestre antes de que lo obligue a salir a golpes- Amenazo el enmascarado con la intención de hacerlo.**

 **Fue ahí que de los arbustos salio la pequeña niña de la nobleza Fumos, llevando 6 unas lonchera ponesajas.**

 **-Quiero que me respondas dos simles preguntas; ¿Como me encontraste yque quieres?- Reclamo mientras estaba de brazos cruzados.**

 **-Vera yo... Me desperte de un extraño sueño en el que Kirby peleaba junto 9 personas en un estadio y lo vi a ústed entregarle su espada para que peleara contra un ser gaseoso con ojos rojos- Explicaba su sueño mientras el caballero abría las loncheras. -Cuando me levante para servirme algo de agua y por la ventana lo vi a usted saltar de casa en casa-**

 **-Mhmm, Dmi mmás- Le decía mientras deboraba toda la comida, solo tomo un poco de jugo para tragarse unos jampaus.**

 **-Y queria ver si sabía algo más de Kirby, por ello le traje toda esta comida como ofrenda- Conto con sinceridad para ver quel caballero se deboro 5 ya y estaba apunto de terminar el sexto de un bocado.**

 **-*Blurp* Sigues siendo curiosa sobre Kirby, bueno como no he provado esta deliciosa comida te voy a contar unas que otras cosas de el-**

 **-Y de usted- Exclamo la chica retando al caballero, provocando un silencio mortal.**

 **-Que te hace pensar que te voy a decir cosas de mi me habras dado comida, pero solo preguntaste por Kirby- Respondió rompiendo el frio silenció que asechaba en estas bellas partes del bosque.**

 **-Estuve recordando tus palabras dos días atras "El es como yo", tuve que deducirlo un poco para averiguar quien eres en verdad... Tú eres Kirby- revelo la joven mostrando una libreta con sus palabras y evidencia.**

" **Sus colores son del mismo tono"**

" **Sus ojos son azules"**

" **Miden el mismo tamaño"**

" **Se deboraron la comida en segundos"**

 **-Que tantos libros lees ¿Scooby Doo?- Respondió algo molesto quitandose la máscara mostrando aquella misma expresión de su tono en la cara.**

 **-"Mobby Pato, Tarzan, el Rey de las Formas, Tom Sawyer vs Rat Spats y Espíritu Valeroso"- Conto la chica orgullosa de su intélecto y sabiduría, mientras hacía eso Kirby noto el último libro que apenas comenzaba el segundo libro de la historia.**

 **-Sabías que el héroe termina con su amiga la hada y termiman teniendo uno o dos hijas- Comento con una sonrisa burlona al ver que le arruino el final a la niña, que ahora hacía un berrinche por arruinarle el final.**

 **Debería contarle que conoce a la pareja**

 **-¡Demonios! Hubiera terminado el libro tranquilamente si no fuera por tí bola rosada arruina lecturas y tu éstupida máscara- Reprimía mientras Kirby cayo al suelo muriendose de la risa al verque dijo la frase celebre.**

 **Ah como extrañaba reise**

 **-Bueno volviendo al tema, quiero saber como es posible que existas al mismo tiempo que Kirby- Pregunto seria a Kirby, quien dejo de reirse para tomar la conversación.**

 **-Soy como su gémelo, en palabras fáciles son los lados de una moneda, la cara y ell sello, Yo soy el sello él es la cara- Éxplico con metaforas a la chica quien pensaba la respuesta con su dedo en la barbilla.**

 **-En otras palabras vienes de un mundo paralelo- respondió la chica aciendobque Kirby, con su máscara puesta nuevamente, asintiera su cabeza.**

 **-Acercate, te lo mostrare- Pidio a la chica que se acercara a la laguna, una vez ahí saco un saco y hecho el polvo al agua y metio su espada ahí como para revolverla en el agua.**

 **Una vez que la revolvio el agua cristatina se torno blanca, extrañando a la chica, hasta que imagenes aparecieron.**

 **-Esta es una de las grandes diferencias- Dijo mostrando el climax fínal contra el Alma de Magolor, veìa sorprendida esto ya que no esperaba tal combate épico de Kirby.**

 **Pudo notar que era ayudado por un Pengi identico a Dexter, a un Waddle Dee con una bandana zul que blandía valerosamente una lanza con un cordon naranja, esos dos se parecían a los dos del Gremio de Aventureros.**

 **-Acaso es ese su hermano- Pregunto apuntando a la bola azul enmascarada con alas de murcielago y blandente de una espada dorada que era rodeada por llamas, el solo asintió.**

 **Una vez que debilitaron al Alma, llego el momento de asentar el golpe de gracía siendo Kirby que adquirio la súper forma de Sword, Ultra Sword Kirby, agrando su espada con la que corto a Magolor en un millón, apesar de su intento fallido de bloquear elataque con sus versiones de Ultra Sword.**

 **Después del grito desgarrador, su alma descanso en paz y como la corona fue destruída.**

 **-Aún sigo lamentando su muerte, el fue un gran amigo y hubiera deseado despedirme de el antes que muriera- Decía con un tono de arrepentimiento culpandose por tener que matar a su amigo. -Ahí esdonde inicía el cambio-**

 **Se mostraba quel lugar se estaba destrozando y se dividieron en dos, uno mostraba como los cuatro fueron succionados por un agujero negro mientras la otra mostraba como cuatro dragones y un velero rescataban a los cuatro.**

 **-En mi mundo llegamos a un mundo llamado "Equestria", un planeta pacífico habitado por ponies de colores que no venían venir al peor demonio en el universo, Zero- Mostraba el mundo y sus habitantes al igual quel ser de oscuridad más pura, esa esfera gigante en demoniada de color blanca y su ojo rojo como la sangre y su mirada sin emoción alguna.**

 **-He leído de demonios de diferentes mundos, de Dracula a Chzo, de la Dark Star entre otros, pero si se que estaras condenado a ser su titere si te lo topas- Decía la chica viendo a Zero, ser de cero emociones.**

 **-Resucito por tercera vez, una vez que destruyera la Master Crown y sé que buscaría venganza-**

 **Veían a lo que se rrfería siendo que él/ Kirby lo derroto 2 veces.**

 **Pero volviendo con lo importante, vieron lo que pasaron los cuatro y sus nuevas amigas. Encontrar la manera de derrotarlo, su primer combate con Tirek para luego su muerte, la traición en el Imperio de Cristal y el gran combate para proseguir con la súbida en las montañas nevadas y la infiltración en el Imperio, Como casi se comen de camino a Applelossa y la ronda de Quick Draw "Balanceada" contra los habitantes del lugar, La destrucción del Halberd, Manehattam no sabe que tanto paso ahí, Retomar PonyVille para luego recuperar los Star Rods y Elementos de Discord en la Torre de los Jefes más fuertes.**

 **Cuando todo ahí acabado con la unión de Galacta Knight y el regreso de Luna de la luna después de desenmascarar al traidor que se trataba ni más ni menos que Celestia, siguío el reencuentro con los amigos de Kirby, n que Fumos se sorprendió al ver a su descendiente y sonrojarse al ver que le recordaba a ella en todo aspecto, y la preparación para la gran guerra.**

 **-Fue ahí que todo empeoro- Conto una vez quel combate por el destino del universo inicio.**

 **Empezarón bien, pero cuando aparecio ese Fenix las perdidas iniciaron iniciando con sus amigos y amigas que dieron su vida para derrotar al Fenix hasta que terminara el efecto, siguio Bandana y Applejack que dieron hasta su ultimo aliento contra Miracle Matter, su hijo no sobrevivio después quel Dark Matter abandonara su cuerpo, Dedede y Twilight pelearon hasta el final contra la maldita de Celestia y acabar con la monarca para siempre a pesar de su victoria fallecieron segundos después, Meta Knight junto con Galacta Knight y Rainbow se sacrificaron para derrotar a Magolor quien se arrepentía de sus actos y por traicionarlos, luego siguío el combate final donde peleo con toda su fuerza y ayuda de Landia, sorprendiendo a la chica al ver que conoce al Angel Guardían, apesar de adquirir la Star Warrior Sword y lograr derrotar a Zero en su nueva y última forma no pudo salvar a nadie y evitar sus muertes.**

 **-Al ver todo este poder me dedique a destruir a toda la oscuridad del universo y en otras dimensiones y mostrar que sus muertes no fueron en vano- Le conto mientras miraba su espada y máscara, siendo esta la de Meta Knight que la usa para recordarlo.**

 **-Ya veo... Que paso con los familiares de tus amigos- Pregunto pensando que de seguro deben odiarlo por lo que les paso.**

 **-Estaban debastados por las noticias, los padre de Fumu y Bun al igual que la Reina Ripple, les pedí perdon por fallarles y dejar que esto pasara y apesar de la gran perdida me perdonarón, pero yo no lo acepte porque fue mi culpa no poder salvarlos- Su cara era triste y ganas de llorar, a pesar de ser un veterano aún era solo un niño y ella solo lo abrazo para consolarlo.**

 **-Regreso a Pop Star cada tiempo para protegerlo de amenazas, la última fue de los Robobots y acabe con cada uno de ellos, Haltmann esta muerto y de Susie no sé mucho solo que puede estar muerta o escondiendose y recuperandose de la hérida que le hice, es mejor muerta que viva- Contaba que apesar de su misión siempre volvería al planeta que llama hogar.**

 **-Pero como llegaste aquí-**

 **-Algo debio pasarle a la espada o pudo ser el destino, no hay otra explicación- Respondió tranquila hasta que la quito del medio recibiendo una flecha paralizante en su brazo.**

 **-¡KIRBY!- Grito la chica al ver como Kirby era llenado de estas.**

 **-¡Alejate! Corre y sal de aquí- Ordeno a la chica mientras trataba de alcanzar su espada y pelear ante la emboscada.**

 **-Pero... -**

 **-¡Que te vayas de aquí AHORA!- Le grito a la insistente Cappy que solo le obedeció y salio corriendo del lugar.**

 **Pudo hacer reaccionar su brazo derecho y sacar la espada para empezar a bloquear las flechas hasta que su brazo fuera llenado de estas, trato de absorber solo para recibir una flecha somnifero en sus trasero y caer inconciente al suelo.**

 **-El amo estara comlacido al tenerte como uno de sus tantos titeres, Guerrero Estelar- Decía mientras todos se reían de la bola rosa mientras se lo llevaban.**

 _ **~Día presente~**_

 **-Hoy nos reunimos para despedirnos de nuestros buenos camaradas y compañeros, a los que consideramos hermanos y quienes dieron su vida para proteger a la gente de todo este reino y descubrieron la identidad de este nuevo enemigo que asecha en las ruínas- Decía un papa alfrente de las lápidas de los que cayerón en combate noches pasadas a manos del metal frío de la espada de aquel enmascarado. -Sea al lugar donde fueron a dar esperamos que esten tranquilos y nos vean donde esten-**

 **Familiares, amigos, compañeros y Team Kirby asistieron al funeral de los que cayeron aquella fatídica y cruel noche en las ruínas, Sir Kibblur subió para contarle unas cosas a sus camaradas que ya hacìan dentro de las lápidas.**

 **-Dieron su vida para proteger a toda la gente del reino sabiendo que un dìa de estos iban a perecer en combate, pero prometemos que sus muertes no seran en vano y acabaremos con ese desgraciado- Dijo para que iniciaran a descender las lapidas mientras sus familiares lloraban.**

 **Una vez quel funeral dio por terminado todos se retiraron del lugar, pero no una figura que veía todo desde las sombras y con arrepentimiento por acabar con sus vidas.**

 **Este solo dejo unas flores para salir del lugar con su capa.**

 _ **Continuara en Guerreros Estelares en Dream Kingdom, capítulo 7**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Cortos Históricos**_

 _ **#6**_

 _ **Serie: The Legend of Zelda**_

 _ **~Braverous Spirit~**_

 _ **Tiempo: Pre-Braverous Spirit (6 años antes)**_

 _ **The Legend of Zelda © Nintendo**_

 **Lugar: Bosque de Faron**

En el gran bosque de la región del encomendado de Farore, cerca de unas áreas dónde quedaban restos de torres y bases se encontraban dos niñas a la edad de cuatro años junto a una pequeña de un año menor a las dos, estaban viendo molestas, triste en el caso de la menor, a un chico de la edad de las primeras dos que hacía en la rama de un arbol que los separaba.

-Lelolelo, no me pueden atrapar- Se burlaba el joven Hyliano de sus amigas.

-¡Link eres un tonto!- Exclamo la joven princesa Zelda con los cachetes inflados tras ver lo que Link planeo desde el principió.

-¡Eres un tamproso!- Dijo con el mismo sentimiento que expresaba la princesa del reino.

-Yo no hice trampa Proxi, estoh jugando limpiamente y recuerda que levitarse, flotar o usar magía esta prohíbido- Presumía el chico a su amiga la hada recordandole las reglas.

-Oni-Chan, tú... No jugar limpió- Decía la pequeña Linkle Sharpknife con ojos llorosos por la injusticía de su hermano.

Link solo les saco la lengua mientras ellas sacaban humo hasta que escucharon el sónido de algo romiendose en el arbol.

Se rompio la rama en la que Link estaba parado, Link solo miro a bajo y luego mirar a sus amigas siendo su hemanita la que le hacía seña de hasta luego.

-Bye-Bye-

-AAAAAHHHHHHH-

Cuando la gravedad hizo su trabajo, Link choco con otras ramas dónde lo esperaban avejas que lo picaron, espinas que lo puyarón sin piedad, hiedra venenosa lr empezo a picar por todo el cuerpo.

Link cayo de cabeza al suelo dejandole un gran chichón, se paro algo mareado para luego tropesarse con una rama y caer a un cámino de súbida dónde se golpeaba la cabeza aún más.

La princesa y la hada veían con lastima desde dónde estaban como su amigo se sacaba la mugre, a excepción de su hermanita que se reía del dolor de su hermano.

Cuando la súbida se acabo choco su cabeza con la de un chico que pasaba. Se le formaron un monton de chichones mientras el otro lo veía confundido.

-Estara bien- Pregunto un hada roja al niño que llevaba ropas verdes como el bosque, que al parecer ni le inmuto el chontazo del otro.

-Oigan acaso es suyo- Llamo a las tres que estaban arriba para ver si les pertenecía el Hyliano.

 _ **Más tarde...**_

Los tres cargaban al chico devuelta a la residencía de los Sharpknife para que lo cuidaran en lo que buscaban al doctor, Proxi solo pudo curarlo un poco dejandolo medio conciente y su madre no estaba en la fuente.

-¡Sr. Sharpknife͵ Sra. Sharpknife! Link se lasti... ¿Que estan haciendo?- Decía la princesa hasta ver que en el comedor a los padres de su amigo, su madre acostada en la mesa.

-Mmm... Naadaaaaaaaaa- Respondió el Héroe de Guerra mientras le daba espacio asu esposa para levantarse.

-Quiero... Un... Hermanito- Comento Link algo aturdido.

-Eso tomalo por hecho, ya oíste a junior manos a la obra- Dijo el herrero mientras se quitaba el cinturón solo para recibir un garnatón de su esposa.

-Link no ahora, hay niños viendonos- Le susurro a su esposo algo molesta, pero su atención fue tomada por su hijo mayor al ver su estado.

-¡Que le paso a mi bebe!- Exclamo preocupada tomando a su bebe notando ahí los chichones que se hizo.

 _ **Más tarde...**_

Del cuarto de Link salía un Doctor, con su maleta de herramientas mèdicas a mano, para informarles la situación del pequeño Sharpknife.

-Como esta nuestro bebe- Pregunto la madre, quien sujetaba la mano de su esposo por confort.

-El chicho no es de los que se mueren facilmente, despertara en 1 hora pero sufrira unos cambios- Comento el doctor de manera tranquila aliviando a los padres un poco pero llamando la atención del padre.

-Que cambios Doc- Pregunto el de la cicatriz, por los cambios que pueda tener su hijo. -No me digas que esos golpes lo hizo malo-

-Señor Sharpknife, eso es un manga y no se hizo malo- Respondió un poco irritado tras ver quel padre penso que a su hijo le paso lo mismo que a Go.., aquel chico mono a sus tres años.

Explico que al parecer el niño ha demostrado unos cambios en su forma de ser, los golpes provocaron daños mortales en su inteligencia ha disminuido dejandolo a la mitad aún así no muestra signos grandes de idiotez o perdida de memoría, algo que le llamo la atención es que mostro signos de tener la memoría del padre o de otras personas en las que dice ver a alguien identico a él.

El doctor no entro en más detalles y se retiro no sin antes recibir la paga de sus servicios. Una vez se fue el doctor, la pareja entro a ver como estaba su bebe.

La pequeña Linkle jugaba a la enfermera dandole cucharadas de sopa con dulces vitaminas para el cerebro, que tiene dañado, a su hermano que recobro la conciencía más rápido de lo esperado.

-¿Hijo te encuentras bien?- Pregunto su madre con una voz suave para ver como se hallaba su hijo.

-Me encuentro bien mamá, pero con la cabeza un poco adolorida- Respondiò con una sonrisa inocente, mientras se tocaba el chichon -Perdón por haberlos preocupado-

Sus padres solo le dieron una pequeña sonrisa tras ver que su hijo sentía culpable y triste por haberlos preocupado por ago que no tuvo intenciones en hacer.

-Tranquilo junior, nadie espero que se rompiera la rama- Le aseguro su padre mientras le revolvia el cabello con su mano.

La pequeña Linkle solo veía feliz la escena, apesar de no entender nada de lo que pasaba, aún más cuando su madre le dijo que harian galletas haciendo que tirara el plato de sopa a los hombres de la casa, quienes se levantarón al instante por el ardor de la sopa para saltar por la ventana al pozo de agua en busca de parar el ardor.

-Ya entiendo los cambios- Se dijo a ella misma al ver que su hijo imitaba a su padre.

 _ **En la noche...**_

Link buscaba en las alacenas y arcas de cómida por el jarrón de galletas que sobraron de las que hicieron, pero sin exito alguno y su mano atrapada en una ratonera con la nota de amenaza de su esposa.

" _Link y Link, no crean que porque mi madre no este de vísita no signífica que deje mis delicias desprotegidas de sus ratonas manos"_

Solo libero su mano de la ratonera y fue solo por vaso de leche Lon Lon, como se acabo los 64 pedazos de queso la noche anterior así que no le quedo más que tomar algo de leche para ayudarle a dormir.

-Buenas noches- Saludo, sin necesidad de voltear, al espíritu celeste que hacía en el sofa de la sala con su hijo reposando en sus piernas dormido.

 _-Saludos Link- Saludo la ser a su maestro que solo tomaba de su vaso de leche. -Puedo ver que su hijo la ha pasado "bien" este día-_

El Hyliano solo se río un poco del sarcasmo de su amiga, no decir sirviente ya que no la ve como una, mientras ella acariciaba la cabeza del niño.

 _-Lo que paso fue solo otro preparativo de la diosa Farore por su elégido- Comento a su maestro avisandole que lo ocurrido fue hecho por la diosa del valor y su enviado. -O solo una jugarreta por parte de ella-_

-Heh, deberia ser otro preparativo del destino que me retire de mi puesto como soldado y dejar mi sueño de formar parte de los Caballeros de la Gran Mesa- Dijo bromeando con sus planes de retiro para convertirse en herrero y seguir el negocio de la familía. Tras pasar la guerra el encuentra a su familia más importante que un tonto puesto de Caballero de una mesa.

 _-Sí es eso lo que desea, no lo detendre- Respondió mientras que su maestro cargaba a su hijo devuelta a la cama. Que descanse al igual que usted, joven maestro-_

 _ **Fin...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Cortos Históricos**_

 _ **#7**_

 _ **Tiempo: Af-Planet ΩmegaBots/ Pre-Rockman ZX**_

 _ **Eventos: Asalto aereo en el Hyper Death Rogumer/ Corto Hístórico #4**_

 _ **Rockman © Capcom**_

 **¡READY!**

 **¡START!**

-Ay no ay nononono- Decía el ex-Guardian rubio mientras buscaba un acantarillado por dónde meterse.

Momentos atras su pequeña protegida, Aile. Encontro el oculto módelo Z pero al creer que era un juguete de niños lo tiro a un lado que por conveniencia fue al baño, que Vent desocupo tras bañarse, terminando cayendo en el escusado e irse por este.

Ni lento ni perezoso, tomo cartas en el asunto apesar de tener una cita con su novia este mismo día.

 _-Giroutte A. Wily cuando vas a aprender-_

Recordaba con algo de vergüenza las palabras de Alouette, era comun para ella y los demás que este tipo de cosas le pasara al Mega Man Z.

Solo espera que su madre no se haya dado cuenta que la señal del Biometal se alejara de su dueño, ella es... Delicada con este tipo de cosas.

-Bingo- Exclamo al notar una tapa de acantarillado en un callejon.

Una vez adentro se tapo la nariz por el mal olor que hacia bajo tierra, o dios el olor de la defecación de un millon de personas en un solo lugar.

-Solo encuentr me largo de aquí- Decía mientras buscaba la señal del biometal basado en el último Wilybot, Zero. Bueno sin contar a sus tios Quick Man, Wood Man, Metal Man, Air Man, Spark Man, Shadow Man, Forte, Gospel y a King.

Sí... Él en si se podría considerar un Wilybot por ser hijo de uno pero esa era otra historía.

Solo descarto eso para enfocarse en la razón por la que esta ahí. La señal se hacia más fuerte por el este asi que fue por esa dirrección, una vez ahí noto un montiCULO de estiercol del que emanaba un brillo verde.

Asqueado, metio su mano para sacar por lo que vino, el modelo Z.

" _ **Has recuperado el Modelo Z"**_

" _ **Ahora podras convertirte en el Mega Man rojo"**_

" _ **(Ahora vayan a darse un baño, huelen a caca-**_

 **-Giro la proxima vez escondeme en un lugar en dónde esa mocosa no me encuentre ni tire-** Decía el biometal rojo a su elégido de manera molesta al tener que pasar por un momento tan asqueroso, que desiaria quel Guerrero Estelar lo tragara de nuevo.

-Oye Z, podría ser peor- Le aseguro a su compañero mientras caminaban devuelta a casa -Además no es como si un millon de retretes descargaran ahora mismo.

Fue ahí que su paso se detuvo al escuchar algo acercarse y de manera fuerte e intensa como si de una ola se tratase.

 _ **En la superficie**_

-Orale, ya no vuelvo a comer tanto chilly relleno de alitas- Decía Vent con periódico en la mano mientras veía sus desperdicios irse.

 _ **Devuelta con el par de (idiotas) W. Numbers**_

Al ver esa ola gigante les ataco el gran miedo posible con tan solo ver lo cerca.

-¡Oh mierda!- Giro exclamo asustado provocando que casí se le resbalara Z. -¡ROCK ON AHORA!

-R.O.C.K Syste...

No pudieron transformarse en el Mega Man rojo a tiempo y terminaron siendo atrapados por la ola de desperdicio que llevaba consigo cocodrilos, cierras eléctricas, restos de Pantheones y otras vainas que no caben en un escusado.

Que diablos defecan la gente de hoy en día.

El caso fue que separo a los dos mandando a Giro a otra tubería y a un destino incierto.

 _ **?...**_

El híbrido salio de uno de los escusados más finos y lujosos, olia a fresas en este lugar y seguro venía de esa hermosa chica con ojos rojo y una gran cabellera verde... ¡Un segundo!

-¡Pervertido!- Le grito la chica tomando una tualla para cubrirse, orale aún tenía ropa interior, mientras su cara se ponia del color de un tomate.

Giro trato de dar una explicación hasta que la puerta del baño fue pateada por un chico identico a ella, claramente son gemelos, que escucho el grito de su hermana vino al rescate.

-¡Que demonios haces aquí Mega Man rojo!- Inquirio saber furioso el Mega Man de la Parca hacia su enemigo que invadio la privacidad de su hermana.

-Esto es solo un malentendido Prometheus-

-Pruebalo, Poley-

-Pueden sentir quel modelo Z no lo tengo conmigo-

Ambos hermanos sintieron que en verdad no lo tenía y que estaba muy lejos de su elégido, eso y que olia a animal muerto del drenaje.

-Me creen ahora- Pregunto para ver si se salvo de ellos, ya que sin Z es hombre muerto contra estos dos.

-Vale te creo, pero si vuelve a pasar esto considerate desechado Wilybot- Amenazo al Guardían si esto volvia a pasar.

-Por favor viejo ya tengo novia, además los de Panthora son como una plana contra los Aoulette- respondió como si nada hasta que noto la mirada fulminante de la peli verde que ya estaba lista para matar.

Solo alcanzo la cadena para tirarla y largarse de ahí.

 _ **Más tarde...**_

Giro salio por una tubería que mandaba afuera de la ciudad, se oleo para ver que si olia a animal muerto y que si va a necesitar un baño después.

Algo vribo en sus pantalones y lo alcanzo para ver que se trataba de su telefono y estaba recibiendo una llamada de su hermana mayor.

-Hola Iris, ya estas en la casa- Contesto a su hermana mientras ella solo hizo el sónido de sí.

-Alouette ya me lo conto todo, en serio Giro debes de ocultar mejor a Z de esos dos para que no pase otra vez esto- Comento bajandole el autoestima por sus faltas, al menos no han encontrado el Modelo X. -Si mamá se enterara de esto, ya meteria tus partes en cajas separadas-

-Muy graciosa, sigues celosa que haya sido yo el quien pudiera usarlo- Bromeo recordando que hubo mucha disputa entre ellos por Z hasta que escogio a Giro.

-Tú y el estúpido virus del abuelo- Respondió algo molesta tras recordar que Z solo lo escogió por haber heredado el virus mientras ella no lo heredo, por ello odía la genética.

-Estas hablando con Giro-Kun, necesito decirle algo- Escucho a Alouette preguntando por él.

Le pregunto que pasa y esta solo le dijo que le mando una foto, una vez que le llego lo paralizo de miedo al ver que mostraba a el Modelo Z como premío de un concurso dónde la gente corre atravez de obstaculos sacandose la mugre tras un millón de intentos y era uno que su madre veía.

Antes que pudiera decir algo una llamada entrante le llego y casí se le va el DNA Soul al ver de quien se trataba.

 **Llamada entrante**

 **MAMÁ**

 **Eres hombre muerto**

 **Contestar**

Ya valio madres... Su madre ya se entero seguro.

Solo se armo con el mayor valor posible, rivalizando con él del héroe de verde, para contestar.

-Hola mamá- Saludo por el video mensaje a su madre que estaba de espaldas sentada, un galón de sudor pasaba por él.

Cuando la silla se volteo se le mostro comiendo un sopa ramen instantanea como si nada hubiera pasado -Hola hijo como estas escuche que...

-¡AAAAHH! ¡NO FUE MI CULPA ESTA VEZ, TE PROMETO QUE NO VOLVERA A PASAR!- Exclamo de rodillas pidiendo por piedad hacía su madre, que lo veía extrañada.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Pregunto confusa viendo a su hijo actuar de esa manera.

-Pues veras es que...-

-Oh, espera ya sé a que te refieres, no te preocupes solo estuviste ebrio esa noche cuando salieron del bar y no estabas consciente de tus actos- Le aseguro su madre a su hijo que no se preocupara por algo de meses atras, suerte que no era el tema de ahora. Al menos se le fue toda la palidez.

Charlaron un rato sobre la cita que tenía hasta que le dijo, mintío, que le estaba comprando unas cosas a Alou.

-Fiuu, estuvo cerca- Suspiro de alivio, pero su prioridad número uno era encontrar a Z.

Con tan solo dos pasos, sono nuevamente su telefono viniendo la llamada de Mamá.

Cuando no todo esa en mayúscula signífica que es la agradable mientras la otra es castigo, ella debio confundirse.

-Sí ma... ¡Papá!- Decía hasta darse cuenta que en la video llamada estaba su padre de brazos cruzados y una mirada no tan buena.

-Girouette Alexander Wily- Escucho la voz de su madre, llamandolo por su nombre completo, de una manera sombria para aparecer en la pantalla con una sonrisa y el seño fruncido, llevaba en su mano una tableta que mostraba la distancia entre Giro y Z.

-Hijo tienes mucho que explicar- Fue lo unico que su padre dijo.

 _ **Después de una explicación...**_

-Eso es todo lo que paso- Termino de explicarles lo que pasaba a sus padres, quienes estaban desconcentrados por la forma que perdio a Z.

-Por lo menos Aile no le importo el Modelo Z, pero solo importa recuperar a Z- Comento su madre algo aliviada de ver que la niña no los haya descubierto, pero hay cosas más importantes.

-Deberas ganar ese concurso antes que alguien lo gane y se quede con Z, tu estas cerca ve y ganalo- Aclaro su padre lo que el debía de hacer. Sus últimas palabras eran sinonimo que tu lo perdiste tu lo traes.

Solo cerro la llamada y se dirigio al lugar donde hacen el show ese, que podría salir mal.

 _ **Un concurso de obstaculo y sacadera de mugre más tarde...**_

-Y tenemos a nuestro ¡Anony! -Anuncio un señor sosteniendo la mano del concursante ganador, que era Giro disfrazado, tras haber ganado.

Después de haber recibido pastelazos, trompazos, golpes en la entrepierna, cara, estomago y costillas. Mojarse de lodo, crema batida, sudor de geopardo y la basura. Todo valio la pena.

Solo siguio al presentador para que le dieran su premio por hacer todas estas locuras en donde alguien podria haber muerto estas. Solo espera no ser el haz me reir de los que sabian quien era, refiriendose a su padre, madre y hermana.

 _ **Más tarde...**_

-Oye hermanito, asegurate que nada te arruine la cita- Se despedía su hermana de él mientras llevaba a Alou a la cita de este día.

-Entonces Giro... Como te fue con tu "misión" de hoy- Inquirio bromeando por lo que tuvo que pasar.

Solo emitió un sonido de que no queria hablar de ello provocandole risas a su cita.

Al menos su padrino la tiene fácil ... Que por cierto como le estara hiendo...

 _ **Pop Star**_

Kirby junto a Waddle Doo, Sir Kibble y Poppy Bros Jr veían como el rey Dedede era rodeado por una aura oscura y pasaba por una metamorfosis. Lo que una vez fue un cuerpo gordo ahora es un ser gigantesco y musculoso rompiendo kimono en el proceso.

-Oye Bola Rosa, es hora de quel Gran Rey de DreamLand te hara pedazos- Dijo "Dedede poseído" al Guerrero Estelar señalandolo para iniciar este duelo entre rivales inicie.

-Poyo (Eso lo quiero ver) Star Alies, Let's GO- Comento Kirby burlandose para dar la orden de brincar al combate.

La pelea entre rivales ha reiniciado

 _ **Continuara en Kirby Star Alies**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Corto Hstorico**_

 _ **#8**_

 _ **The Legend of Zelda: Braverous Spirit**_

 _ **Tiempo: 10 años antes (PRE-Braverous Spirit), 1 semana después del nacimiento de Link.**_

 **~Taverna de Velma~**

De todas las noches tormentosas que ha habido en Hyrule es esta la más fuerte que hay en esta epoca del año.

La mayoría se encontraban en sus casas durmiendo con este ambiente como para dormir o leer un poco y/ o escribir, para en el caso de otras personas estas se encontraban posadas o tavernas esperando a que pase la tormenta.

En el caso de cierto par de hermanos que se encontraban en el establecimiento de Velma, una taverna-posada que se localiza en la parte sur de la Ciudadela de Hyrule. Owen ha estado muy preocupado por su hermano que ultimamente ha estado distraido como estando en otro mundo.

"Que les sirvo caballeros?" Pregunto la dueña del lugar a los hermanos Sharpknife que sirvieron a la guerra.

"Yo quiero un Red Steed, porfavor"

"Yo quiero un Blue Doom"

"De inmediato" Dijo para ir a servirles las bébidas

Link solo volvio a su mente pensando en las cosas que ha visto hasta que llego la dueña con las bébidas "Quieren algo más"

"No hasta que esta copa este vacía" Dijo Owen, para beber la cerveza de golpe en solo unos segundos "Quiero otra"

"Para eso ordena el barril" Bromeo el caballero a su hermano sacandole carcajadas a la mujer que les servía.

"Oye Owen, ¿para que me pediste venir contigo a la taverna?" Pregunto a su hermano, le parecio extraño invitarlo a la Tasca cuando iban de cámino a la casa.

"Como te ha estando hiendo con el bebe?" Pregunto por el pequeño Link que apenas lleva una semana de nácido. "No te estara causando problemas ¿verdad?"

"No ha causado problemas, que no sean llorar y hacerse en el pañal" Respondió como si fuera lo más normal en el mundo "Junior es totalmente un bebe tranquilo porque se queda dormido hasta todo un día"

"Ya veo, pero que hay de ti hermano, no has estado siendo tú mismo desde hace mucho tiempo y en la guerra aún más desde que nacio Link"

"Me llamarias loco si te lo dijera" Comento, mientras tomaba algo de su bébida "He empezado a tener visiones y alucinaciones"

 _ **~Flashback Time~**_

 _Cuando salía del sotano esa mañana por armamento que me pidieron traer, lo vi a él. En la colina en la que podíamos ver toda la villa se hallaba un niño entre los 10 años, llevaba puesto una túnica verde junto a una bufanda azul algo malgastada que tapaba en parte un escudo con el símbolo de la familía real de Hyrule y una espada morada._

 _Lo llame mientras trate de alcanzarlo hasta quel viento vino junto una ojas y para aquel momento desaparecío._

" _Quien era ese niño"_

 _ **~Devuelta al presente~**_

Link solo veía su reflejo en el líquido. "Las visiones han sido cuando duermo o estoy inconsciente, pero las alucinaciones iniciaron desde que Lia ya le crecio la panza"

"No crees que con el quien alucinas sea tu hijo" Teorizo su hermano, ya que estas alucinaciones iniciaron desde que Lia embarazo y era aceptable creer que era su sobrino aquel niño.

Ahora que lo pensaba, si tenía razon que se tratare de su chamaco por ese aspecto familiar que le recordaba a él en su niñez.

No podía parar de pensar en las veces que se le ha aparecido esa ilusión de Junior, en la villa en aquel arbol dónde suele ir a descansar, en el mirador del lado este afueras del Castillo, aquel campamento con la que paso con su hermano y camaradas... A veces se sentía como un maldito cobarde por no tener el valor y no haber estado ahí para mostrar su condolencías a la familía de sus amigos.

"Quieren otra ronda" Pregunto Velma a los dos hermanos, si querían otra ronda, Link solo pago y dejo que su hermano disfrutara la noche... El tipo vive con él y no esta casado todavía.

 _ **~Hiawe Village~**_

Link solo dejo a su yegua Ebony, en el rancho, para irse directamente a su casa. Antes de poder haber podido poner su mano en la perilla, escucho la voz de alguien cantar... Una joven de chica metálica cantandole a alguien...

" _Your descendants... Would be my new... My Master, just as you have been all this time"_

Solo se le formo una sonrisa al saber de quien se trataba, solo abrio la puerta para ver en la sala a su esposa y un espíritu celeste sentadas en el sillón junto a un bebe que hacía reposado en las piernas del espíritu, ya dormido.

"Hola Lia, Hola Fi" Saludo mientras se quitaba su armamento dejandola en una mesa.

"Hola cariño"

"Hola Maes... Link" Se corrigió el espíritu, que estaba apunto de llamarlo maestro por la costumbre de llamar a los que han empuñado la Espada quel Héroe de la Diosa forjo y empuño en su tiempo.

"Cariño, como te fue" Le pregunto a su esposo, quien se acercaba a donde estaban sentadas. "Ya dejaron de molestarte con el que les unieras"

"¿Se refieren a los Caballeros de la Gran Mesa? Link según sé ese no era su sueño formar parte de ellos" Inquirio Fi, con la emoción llamada confusión, hacia la reencarnación de su antigüo maestro.

"Era mi sueño formar parte de ellos, con mis amigos ahí celebrando por mí... Si no estan ahí, no es lo mismo" Contesto mirando abajo, aún le dolia la muerte de sus camaradas y cumplir su sueño no importaria sin ellos ahí. "Pero lo que más me importa que ese tonto puesto, es este pequeño de aquí"

Tomo al pequeño en sus manos, que se desperto al sentir las manos de su padre y este empezo a reirse, su padre le empezo a hacerle mimimos que le hacían reir.

"Te lo digo ahora Lia, vas a extrañar cuando era un bebe para cuando crezca" Informo a su esposa, quien solo rio un poco extrañandolo.

"No me tendre que preocupar por eso mientras siga siendo joven" Conto mientras miraba a su esposo de una manera seductora y lameaba sus labios. Ambos Links se miraron entre sí con una expresión confusa a lo que su esposa/ madre se refería.

"Lía-San, hay una probabilidad de 100% que su esposo no capto la indirecta que le mando para tener rela" Comfirmaba hasta que la amante del Héroe de Guerra le tapo la boca para que no revelara sus "puras" intenciones.

Mientras esas dos hacían lo suyo, Link jugaba con su hijo al más alto que para cuando lo levanto lo más alto noto que ya no estaba en sus manos, asustandolo hasta que le cayo encima de su cabeza cayendo al suelo fuera combate al igual quel pequeño junior, solo que pancha de su padre le amortiguo la caída.

 _ **~Amanecer del Se... Espera esto no es Termina... Diablos dónde deje ese maldito guíon... Oh ya lo encontre... Amanecer del siguiente día~**_

 _ **~Faltan 10 años~**_

Bajo las escaleras sosteniendo un sacode hielo en su cabeza, una vez abajo noto que todo estaba destruido y para cuando va a mirar en la sala nota el cuerpo de su esposa ser sostenido por aquel niño solo que en vez de parecer de 10 ahora era uno de 19 años.

"Link" Fue llamado por alguien, provocandole un susto enorme solo para ver que se trataba de Lia. "Estas bien? Parece que viste un Poe"

"No, estoy bien no te preocupes" Le respondió a su esposa, quien solo lo vio con una cara de que no se la creía hasta que olio el olor de un pañal pudriendose.

Solo sonrieron al ver que su pequeño hizo de las suyas con el pañal, nuevamente, solo fueron a su cuarto para cambiarselo por uno limpío esta vez.

 _ **~Fin~**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Cortos Historicos #9**_

 _ **Corto Basado en EG3VdlE por Spinal 1284**_

 _ **Personajes © NINTENDO**_

 _ **OCS © XmarkZX**_

 _ **-The Legend of Zelda-**_

 _ **-Hyrule Fantasy: Braverous Spirit-**_

 _ **Tiempo: Post-Braverous Spirit/ EG3VdlE Capítulo 11**_

 **[Hyrule]**

 **[Hiawe Village]**

En la parte sur del gran reino de Hyrule se hallaba Hiawe Village, hogar de retirados soldados y caballeros que le sirvieron al Rey en la Guerra Demonial. Este pueblo es hogar del gran Héroe de Guerra, que acabo con la Guerra blandiendo una legendaría espada, al igual quel hogar de su hijo, el Héroe Valeroso, que salvo ambos presente y futuro evitando otra realidad alterna.

Este héroe de ya 37 años hacía practicando con su espada a las afueras de su casa para el próximo Torneo de SMB al que le fue invitado para decidir quienes seran los nuevos peleadores, a pesar de ser un adulto aún tenía las ganas de enfrentarse a todos esos peleadores cómo si fuera un niño de 10 años nuevamente.

Pero no nos enfocaremos en él para este corto.

"¡Oye!"

Dentro de la casa, una hermosa mujer de un largo cabello rosado preparaba el desayuno para la familía.

"¡Link! ¡Linika! La cómida esta lista" Llamo a su esposo y hija para que vinieran a comer, recibió respuesta de su esposo de que iria a comer, pero no hubo respuesta de su hija.

"¡Linika!" La volvió a llamar ahora desde las escaleras de la casa, nuevamente no tuvo respuesta de su hija.

Empezo a subir las escaleras para ir al cuarto de su hija y avisarle del desayuno, ultimamente no se ven mucho a la cara después de cada castigo. Desde que cumplió los 10 y le regalaron la túnica que su padre porto en esa misma edad, ella ha empezado a escaparse para explorar el mundo y eso conllevo a castigos que consistían en pasar el Templo de Agua en poco tiempo, algo que su esposo no estuvo bastante de acuerdo con ello hasta que le lanzo una mirada fulminante ese día y tuvo que seguirle el juego, en sí la historía se repite siendo esta vez que su hija se volvió a escapar de casa y nuevamente la castigaron y el doble por el hecho de tardarse más tiempo en ese templo.

Solo le gustaría que Linika entendiera que es por su propiá seguridad.

"Linika estas despierta?" Abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hija para ver si seguía dormida.

Linika estaba de rodillas en pequeño altar parecido a la Fuente de una Gran Hada con la vegetación y llevaba puesta su vestimenta de Gran Hada que consistía de estar cubierta de hojas por todo el cuerpo y su cabello atado en tres colas de cabello largas.

Solo suspiro y fue flotando dónde estaba su hija para notar que estaba completamente dormida, se le formo una sonrisa y solo chasquéo los dedos y unas pequeñas hadas llegaron con un balde de agua frîa hasta dejarla arriba de la Hibri.

Segundos después se la hecharon encima, despertandola de golpe tras recibir esa agua fría en todo el cuerpo.

"¡Mamá!" Le reclamo su hija que se estaba miuriendo del frío por el agua helada que le echaron.

"Uhohohoho" Se reía su madre cómo sus madres y tantas hermanas al ver la expresión de su hija, no lo podía evitar de todos modos era costumbre de su raza.

"No es gracioso!"

"Ya calmada hija, el desayuno ya esta listo" Respondió su madre diciendole sobre quel desayuno ya estaba listo mientras se retiraba de su cuarto.

Chasquéo sus dedos para que de su closet saliera una hada con una tualla y otra con sus ropas casuales, que consistían de una camiseta blanca y una falda verde cómo la hoja junto a unas botas de cuero largads.

"Aquí tiene Linika-Sama" Dijo la hada dandole la tualla a la hija de su maestra.

"Sprixy, cuantas veces te he dicho sobre lo de Linika-Sama" Le dijo mientras se quitaba sus sujetadores de cabello dejando caer su gran hermoso cabello rubió para empezar a secarselo.

"Que la hace sentir vieja" Respondió la otra hada de nombre Lody a la Hibri que asintió "Es la hija de una Gran Hada, ellas viven para siempre no importe si es híbrida"

"Y es la Hija de la Gran Hada de la Humanidad, debemos ser respetuosas con usted"

Linika solo rodo los ojos al ver qué era inutil hacer que las hadas que su madre cuidaba y guíaba la llamaran solamente por su nombre.

Se quito sus vestimentas de Hada y se puso las casuales dejandose en sus brazos muñequeras hechas de flores y hojas.

Sujeto su cabello en una cola cabello con un sujetador que se asemejaba a las alas de una hada, se puso una pañoleta azul y bajo al comedor de la casa.

Linika se tapo la nariz al oler el olor que desprendía su padre, quien subía las escaleras para subir al baño, una vez en el comedor se le unió a su madre a desayunar.

Una vez Link bajo a desayunar, le reclamaron que se pusiera ropa debido a que seguía en tualla, se regreso arriba con los brazos detras de su cabeza diciendo que era lo que le pasaba a esas dos.

"Sera un adulto, pero se comporta cómo un niño" Dijo Linika sobre el comportamiento de su padre que hizo un pequeño purchero mientras se comía unos huevos cócidos.

"Así es él, los años pasan pero eso no lo detiene de ser el mismo Link" Le respondió su madre contandole que los años no le importan a su esposo.

"A veces creo que mi abuelitos, no lo educaron bien"

"El señor Link y la señora Lia le daban mucha libertad a tus padre y tios... Bueno eso no evito que la señora Lia sea la estricta y la que pone todo en su lugar" Comento la Hada sobre la crianza de su esposo y cuñados, que se podría decir que fue decente.

"Como tú"

"Sí, cómo yo... ¡Oyeme señorita que significa eso" Exclamo al darse cuenta que su hija la comparo con su suegra.

"Esa fue buena" Se oyo la voz de Link desde el techo.

 **-MÁS TARDE EN ESE MISMO DÍA-**

 **[Región de Eldin]**

 **[Villa Kakariko]**

Su familía salió de casa para ir a Villa Kakariko, hogar de los Sheikah y pueblo natal de la Gran General y niñera de la princesa Zelda, Impa y de su hija Paya la nueva líder de su tribu.

La razón de su venida a esta villa fue a dejar a Linika en la casa de Paya para que la cuidaran mientras sus padres cumplían con una encomienda de la Princesa y cómo aún se encontraba castigada alguien debía de cuidarla.

Los Sharpknife estaban ocupados y lejos de casa, por ello decidieron los dos en dejarla en manos de un buen cónocido.

"No se preocupe Link-Sama, cuidare de su hija hasta que regresen" Afirmo la Sheikah al Héroe que conoció cúando el vino a Kakariko a los 10 años por el Orbe de Din.

"Vamos Paya, ya te he dicho desde niño que solo me llames Link" Le contesto a la lider Sheikah recordandole que de niños le dijo lo mismo.

"Mucha gracias Paya, avisenos si Linika se escapa" Agradeció la hada y que les avisara por si su hija se escapaba.

Le comento que no iba a ser facil que se escapara de su ojo y además que la entrada de Kakariko y la de la Montaña de la Muerte eran vigiladas por Soldados del Castillo.

Esto era debido que una de las escapadas de la Hibri fue a la Montaña de la Muerte, y por ello su madre convenció a la Princesa de poner más soldados quel usual con la máscara de Keaton.

"Pikachu, Escritor"

Lo que digas Link.

" _Corrección, Pupuchu"_

Lo que sea Link de Ocarina of Time.

Linika solo entro a la casa con sus cosas, sintiendose humillada al ver que la trataban cómo una niña de cinco.

Por las Diosas, Es la hija del legendario héroe de Hyrule no una simple adolescente desobediente, el espíritu del Héroe hacía dentro de ella al igual que en sus venas corría la sangre del Héroe del Tiempo demonios.

Mientras subía las escaleras sus oídos captaron a Paya decir "nombres", no le tomo importancia.

Desde la ventana veía como sus padres se retiraban montados encima de Epona, una vez que su padres ya no se veían saco de su alforja la túnica del Héroe, cocida por ella misma. Desde los diez porto la que él uso desde la misma edad hasta que llego a los 15, y eso mismo hizo ella pero esta la hizo para que se apegara a su figura.

Junto a esta estaba su fiel espada de la Gran Hada, forjada por su padre y bendecida por su madre, al igual quel Arco de las Hadas igualmente hecho por sus padres.

Abrio las ventanas de su cuarto para saltar de esta y aterrizar flotando, ya fuera de la casa empezo a dirigirse a la entrada a la Montaña de la Muerte hasta que alguien la sujeto del cabello.

Fue levantada para que la volteara y viera quien era la que le sujeto del cabello.

"Hehehe, hola señora Paya" Saludo de manera incomoda al ver que se trataba de la líder del pueblo.

"A dónde crees que ibas jovencita"

"Al baño?"

A la Sheikah se le formo una sonrisa sarcastica mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella para que la mirara a los ojos.

"Te dejare ir si me das una buena razon" Dijo a la Hibri, si le daba una buena razon para ir haya.

"Estaría haciendole un favor a los Gorons y a la Familía Real de eliminar al Rey Dodongo de crear caos una vez más en las Cuevas Mineras" Respondió la Hibri esperando que funcionara, fue ahí que la Sheikah le solto el cabello.

"Te dejare ir, pero no me hare responsable si los guardías te atrapan o tus padres se enteran." Comento Paya para retirarse nuevamente adentro dejando a Linika a su suerte.

Solo rodo los ojos y sintió un polluelo Cucco que le picoteaba la cabeza, solo lo tomo para dejarlo en el suelo cuidadosamente mientras seguía su camino.

¡Ding!

Se le formo una sonrisa al ver que se le ocurrio una idea para hacerse cargo de los guardías.

Se acerco al corral de Cuccos de la vecina que estaba totalmente distraida revisando a un Cucco, uso su magía para tomar uno de los Cuccos de corral y lo trajo para dónde estaba.

Lo tomo en sus brazos para empezar a subir a uno de los techos de las casa y acercarse a dónde estaban los guardías vigilando la entrada.

Arriba del techo del Bazaar, lanzo al Cucco dónde estaban los guardias vigilando. El Cucco empezo a picotear el suelo cerca de los guardias que mantenían la vista arriba ignorando al Cucco, excepto al de la máscara de Keaton.

"Pikachu escritor"

Lo que sea Linika, no me importa.

Este le molestaba la presencía de animal de corral que una vez que se acerco lo iba a patear.

 _ **(Clash of Gods de Dragon Ball Super)**_

Del Cucco emano un aura celeste blanco y cómo si fuera camara en lenta evadió la patada y picoteo la pierna del guardia rompiendosela.

Cayo al suelo sujetandose la pierna que le acabaron de romper, tomo su lanza y se la lanzo al Cucco, que ni se inmuto en esquivarla y toco el cuerpo duro emplumado.

"¡Kikiriki!" Cacareo al aíre y en pocos segundos apareció una horda de Cuccos acercandose a dónde estaban ellos.

"IDIOTA NOS HAS CONDENADO A TODOS!"

"YO NO SABÍA QUE ESTO IBA A PASAR!"

"CÁPITULO 5, PENDEJO!"

"TODOS VAMOS A MORIR!"

Gritaron los soldados que empezaron a recibir una brutal páliza de parte de los Cuccos mientras Linika veía todo desde su lugar.

"Uohohohoho~" Su instinto de Gran Hada desperto en ella y empezo a reirse cómo su madre y tías lo harían al ver tal espectaculo.

Bajo del techo y empezo a correr directo a la Montaña de la Muerte, pero no contaba que un soldado que salía del baño la vio correr.

Tomo un silbato de aguila y empezo a soplar para que del sónido emitido trajera un aguila.

Le dio una nota que era dirijida al Castillo de Hyrule.

 **[Llanuras de Hyrule]**

En las grandes llanuras de Hyrule hacía el grupo de Link tomando una parada de descanso para recuperar energías de un combate contra un grupo de Bulblins.

"Oigan, cuanto falta para llegar?" Pregunto una de los miembros de su grupo de caballeros.

"No falta mucho Catherine" Respondió Ashley a la peliroja, ubicando su ubicación actual en el gran Hyrule.

Link se hallaba viendo el lugar con su máscara de Buho, la que le permitía aumentar la vista en segundos. Miraba a la dirección de Kakariko y se le formo una sonrisa.

"¡Link!" Fue llamado por su esposa que se acerco a él para avisarle de algo.

"Esa no es una bengala" Señalo a la bengala que salió del Castillo de Hyrule, siendo esta de un color verde rosa que exploto en la forma de una espada con alas de hada.

"...!" Ambos se sorprendieron al ver la forma de la explosión y sabían que significaba.

"Linika" Dijo Proxi haciendo un facepalm al ver que su hija, nuevamente, los reto y se volvió a escapar a explorar mazmorras. Esta iba a ser la sexta y ya sabía cual sera ese Templo del Agua que va a escoger.

"Ashley tú quedas a cargo, voy a ir por Linika" Dijo Link dejando a su segunda al mando mientras se subía en Epona y cabalgar devuelta a Kakariko para buscar a su hija.

"(Linika, al menos pudiste haber sido más cuidadosa en evitar que nadie te hubiera visto)"

 **-DEVUELTA CON LINIKA-**

 **[Montaña de la Muerte]**

Linika se hallaba escalando la gran montaña que una vez su padre escalo para entrenarse y prepararse para afrontar los futuros retos que lo asaltarían.

Pero antes de ir a la gran Cueva Minera de los Gorons, se dirijiria a la Ciudad de los Gorons para comprar un saco de Bombas para hacerle frente a los Dodongos de la Cueva.

"Pero que Goro-Tenemos aquí!" Antes de poder entrar a la ciudad sescucho la voz de alguien arriba de ella.

Miro que una sombra agrandarse encima de ella y para cuando miro arriba, vio una gran roca caer hacía ella.

Se quito del medio a tiempo, evitando de ser aplastada por esa gran roca.

De la roca se levantaba una gran persona hecha de estas con músculos y una barba blanca.

"Darock?" Dijo confusa la Hibri al ver el Goron hasta darse cuenta que sí era él. "¡Tío Darock!"

"Si es mi Goro-Sobrina, Linika" Dijo el Gran Goron acercandose a la Hibri con los brazos abiertos. "Goro-Apacho"

"NononnonoNO" Trato de detenerlo, pero fue atrapada en el abrazo de cariño destructor de huesos de su tío Goron.

"Hace mucho Goro-tiempo que no veo a mi Goro-sobrina" Decía apretando con el doble de fuerza a su sobrina, que ya se estaba quedando sin aire y huesos.

"Ta-Tan bien UGHH estot feliz de UGHH de verte Tío Darock" Decía la Hibri con el poco de aíre que tenía hasta quel Goron dejo de abrazarla.

"Que te trae por aquí?" Le pregunto a la chica, que estaba arrodillada tratando de recuperar el aire.

"Solo vine aquí por un saco de Bombas" Le respondió a su tío, este le revolviá el cabello.

"Vas a ir a nuestra Goro-Cueva Minera" Supuso el Goron a lo que quería hacer la híbrida, ella solo asintió. "Ha-Ha-Ha! Justo cómo tu padre"

Rió para darle una gran palmada a su sobrina, que casí cae al suelo con una espalda adolorida.

Al menos no le saludaba con los puños... Se sorprende que su padre siguiera vivo después de recibir ese saludo por todos los Gorons.

 **[Tienda Goron]**

 **(Tema de la tienda)**

"Bienvenida a la Goro-Tienda" Saludo el cajero a la Hibri que sacaba su saco de rupías.

"Quiero ese saco de Bombas, por favor" Dijo señalando el saco de explosivos que se encontraba en la esquina.

"Serian 40 rupías" Le conto el preció del saco y ella le dio dos rupías rojas. "Gracias"

Al tomarlo lo levanto en el aire con una sonrisa. "¡Tengo el saco de bombas!"

 **~Linika obtuvo el saco de bombas~**

 **-En este saco hay un total de 30 bombas hechas a partir de jugo de flores bomba, asegurate de tirarlo antes de que te explote en toda la cara-**

"Si quieres te puedo Goro-vender un Goro-saco más grande por un Goro-descuento de 50 rupias" Le comento sacando el saco más grande que estaba en descuento.

"No gracias, con este alcanza" Respondió con algo de orgullo, negando el saco.

"De acuerdo" Dijo para que la chica empezara a irse "Gracias y vuelva pronto"

 **-DESPUÉS DE UNA GRAN MAZMORRA LLENA DE DODONGOS, PUZZLES, EXPLOSIONES, TESOROS Y CARRITOS DE MINA-**

Linika se bajo del carrito para dirijirse a la gran puerta que tenía al frente.

Solo saco la llave del jefe para abrir el candado de la gran puerta y entrar a la sala en la que el suelo había un agujero que llevaba bajo tierra.

Brinco en este y descendio flotando para quedar cara a cara con el dinosaurio infernal.

"Oye aliento de reptil, adivina quien te mandara a tu tumba" Presumio retando al dinosaurio, quien se olio el aliento y se asqueo, que rugió por el lugar.

 **-Dinosaurio Infernal-**

 **-Rey Dodongo-**

 **(Dinosaur Boss Theme de TLoZ Ocarina of Time)**

El dinosaurio hizo un zarpaso que la Hibri pudo evadir saltando para atras, quedando cerca de la pared dónde hacía la figura estampada de un niño.

La chica saco su arco y empezo a dispararle flechas de hielo a las patas, que en segundos se congelaron evitandole el movimiento.

Abrio su boca para escupir una de sus bolas de fuego, pero antes de haber podido hacerlo se le fue lanzado un total de 3 bombas a su boca.

Estos explotaron dentro de su estomago, dejandolo incosciente dejando expuesto su panza. Linika saco su espada y empezo aatacarlo realizando diferentes tipos de cortes en el estomago.

Ella retrocedió al ver que ya se estaba levantando nuevamente.

Escupio grandes llamarafmdas que solamente evadía sin mucha dificultad.

"¡Vamos! Es eso todo lo que tienes, no me sorprende que un niño de 10 lograra vencerte" Trataba de enfurecer al Dodongo para ver si de esa manera mostraba todo su poder.

Algo que logro y la bestia se hizo bolita para empezar a destruir el lugar con su fulminante rodada. Linika saco un escudo Hyliano de su alforja y se protegió este al agacharse con este encima de ella.

Cúando paro de rodar recibió tres flechazos de Bombas Flechas en sus ojos que lo cego y empezo a escupir bolas de fuego por todo el lugar, pero fue detenido al tragar tres bombas que la chica le lanzo a la boca del dinosaurio.

Nuevamente explotaron en su estomago y la Hibri tomo la oportunidad de atacarlo al estar expuesto nuevamente, lo ataco con su espada de la Gran Hada que era cubierta por un filo de agua.

Se volvió a levanrar e hizo una rodada a la pared, que termino de romper y retirandose del lugar para recuperar fuerzas.

Linika iba a llamarlo cobarde hasta que unas piedras le cayeron en la cabeza dejandole unos chichones muy grandes.

"¡Ouch! Vuelve aquí" Reclamo para empezar a perseguirlo.

El Dodongo empezo con la delantera y Linika estaba muy atras de él, lamentablemente para ella el vehículo que su padre y unos tíos Gorons usaron para vencer al Rey se hallaba cómo exposición en la entrada.

"Tienes suerte que no tenga a mi lado a unos Gorons y a esa exposición de mi lado, sino ya te hubiera pateado el trasero" Comento la Hibri corriendo lo más rápido posible para alcanzar al Dodongo.

Una vez que escucho quel suelo no temblaba, se detuvo al presenciar un portal extraño del tamaño de ella, se armo con el mismo valor de su padre y entro al portal con su arco en mano.

 **EN LA ENTRADA DE LAS MINAS**

En las entradas de las minas se hallaba Link sintiendose nostálgico de volver a pisar pie aquí.

"Je, je, Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he pisado nuevamente una mazmorra" Decía con una sonrisa retante al ver que su instinto de aventurero regresaba mientras se traqueaba los huesos "Me voy a divertir un rato antes de ir por Linika"

 **-YA EN LA SALA ANTES DEL JEFE-**

"Ay por favor! En serio"

Ya deja de quejarte, alegrate de que al menos apareces en este corto.

"Lo que sea"

Entro al cuarto del jefe para saltar a dónde estaba su área de combate, inspecciono el lugar empezando con la pared con la que una vez fue lanzado por un colatazo del dinosaurio.

Noto el agujero de la pared y empezo a correr hacía delante para ver si llegaba a alcanzar a su hija y ver si aún el Dodongo seguía vivo para ver si se le podía unir a su hija.

Fue ahí que noto un portal que adelante, pero se estaba cerrando y corrió lo más rápido para alcanzarla debido a que noto a su hija del otro lado.

"Linika!" La llamo, pero no logro llegarca tiempo y el portal se cerro antes de que pudiera llegar a el.

No podía hacer nada aquí, tenía que volver al Castillo y pedirle ayuda a su amiga de la infancía, Zelda.

 **MÁS TARDE EN EL CASTILLO DE HYRULE**

Héroe y Hada se retiraban de la sala del trono junto a la Princesa Zelda, luego de haber hablado con su hija que se hallaba en otro planeta y decidir que se quedaría haya siendo cuidada por las manos capaces de su buen amigo Kirby y Bandana, siendo el espíritu del Héroe del Twilight quien inquirio que el de la bandana era el mismo Waddle Dee que le quito su tercer puesto, la cuidarían.

"Espero que Linika vaya a estar bien en manos de Kirby y Bandana" Dijo Proxi, esperando que no le pasara nada a su hija haya.

"Linika es una chica que puede defenderse sola, les aseguro que su hija va a estar bien en las manos de un capitán tan responsable cómo Bandana" Aseguro la princesa a la pareja de que su hija se va a encontrar bien en su estadía con Kirby y los demás para que no se preocupara.

"Zelda tiene razon Proxi, Linika ya es muy responsable para cuidarse sola además de que dos fuertes guerreros cómo Kirby y Bandana la estan cuidando" Trato de hacerla sentir mejor, algo que pudo hacer un poco.

"A veces creo que Linika hace esto para demostrarnos que ya no es la misma niña de hace años, mientras que yo la trato cómo una" Comento la Hada, sintiendose un poco culpable por que talvez sea ella la razon de sus escapes.

"No tiene nada de malo querer protegerla, no quieres que nada malo le pase a tu bebe" Respondió la princesa ante el comentario de su amiga y trato de hacerla ver que sí hacía lo correcto y a la vez no.

"Además de que tú no tienes toda la culpa, tambien la tiene Link" Incluyo en su habla al Héroe que le reclamo a que se refería. "Tienes que ser estricto Link, Proxi no va a estar corrijiendote en tu labor cómo padre"

Link solo miro derrotado al suelo mientras su esposa y amiga se reían.

"Entonces que quieres que hagamos?" Pregunto la Hada a la Princesa en ver que podían hacer una vez que Linika regresara.

"Yo sugiero que le tengan una sorpresa para su hija" Solamente dijo la Princesa retirandose a cumplir con sus deberes.

"Una sorpresa?" Inquirio Link confuso mientras su esposa se tocaba el estomago.

"Ya se cual sorpresa"

 _ **~FIN~**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Corto Histórico #10**_

 _ **-Kirby-**_

 _ **-My Little Pony -**_

 _ **Basado en una historía que planeo, pero no quiero rebajar mi orgullo.**_

 _ **Los personajes de Kirby y MLP le pertenecen a Nintendo y Hasbro respectivamente.**_

 **Capítulo ?**

 **El combate Real de rivales**

Estaba amaneciendo en el tranquilo reino de Equestria y todos se despertaban para iniciar un nuevo día de trabajo a la luz del sol.

Pero cómo siempre el pequeño Kirby seguía durmiendo entre los libros que usaba cómo cama, claro que ayuda a sus amigos aunque eso no lo detiene de ser un holgazan en las mañanas.

"Kirby ya son las seis de la mañana" Le llamo Twilight para que se despertara y le ayudara con algunas cosas en la biblioteca, pero cómo siempre Kirby no es tan facil de despertar.

Solo rodo los ojos y dejo que el pequeño Kirby durmiera un rato, ayer se hizo cargo de encontrar las vacas robadas de la granja de Applejack y le tomo más de cinco horas por encontrarse en lugares que no se pueden ver desde el cielo.

Solamente desayuno junto a Spike e iniciaron el día de cada día.

Paso un buen rato dónde Kirby finalmente se desperto y se fue para disfrutar la mañana con el aíre fresco que hacía en las llanuras fuera de Ponyville.

Kirby tenía sus propias actividades cómo jugar con los animales del bosqué, pescar un delicioso pescado para comer más tarde en la cena, ayudar a Applejack en su granja... Bueno solamente a comerse unas ricas manzanas del lugar y las delicias que la abuela le hacía, comer en SugarCube Corner y jugar con las CutieMark Crusaders.

"Poyo" En el camino vio una carreta con varias cajas de mercancía que iban directas a la ciudad deCanterlot, en especial al castillo.

"*Sniff* Poyo!' Un delicioso aroma llego a su sentido del olfato y reconoció que había cómida en una de esas cajetas y se trataba de Pais de baya rosada sacada de la naturaleza.

El pony tomo un pequeño descanso antes de continuar, mientras tomaba algo de agua de su cantimplora el pequeño Kirby se subió a la carreta y trato de abrir la caja hastaque se resbalo y cayo en una caja abierta que tenía inscrita utensilios nuevos para la cocina del castillo.

Siguió su camino apesar de no saber que cierta bola rosada estaba en la mercancía cómo un policonte.

 **SALA DEL TRONO**

Se hallaba la princesa Celestia viendo los reportes de su fiel estudiante sobre los eventos de la semana pasada y la de ayer.

Disfrutaba este día con un poco de té mientras pensaba en una manera de regresar al pequeño Kirby a casa, ella le prometió que lo regresarian a casa con sus amigos peropor el momento nada todavía.

Iba a leer el reporte de ayer hasta que uno de los capitanes de su guardía real entro a la sala del trono.

"Que se le ofrece Capitan Golden Spear" Le pregunto al capitan por si vino a decirle algo de sus soldados o que algo está ocurriendo.

"Sú majestad, un Rey de tierras distantes ha venido a presentarse" Contesto a su majestad que le pareció raro que tuviera en su agenda las visitas de un gobernante de otro reino del que no conoce. Ella simplemente dijo que entrara.

De las grandes puertas entro una caravana de seres parecidos a la bola rosada, pero parecian peras de pelo marron rojizo y su cara de color crema y no poseian boca.

Ellos cargaban en un trono lo que parecía ser su rey que era un pingüino azul que llevaba un abrigo y sombrero rojo, llevaba un kimono y una faja triangular de rojos y amarillos.

"Buenos días, con quien tengo el placer de hablar" Le dio la bienvenida cordialmente al gobernante que entro a su sala.

"Yo soy el Rey Dedede y necesito un favor"

 **SALTEMONOS LA GRAN PARTE DEL CAPÍTULO, POR QUÉ SÍ...**

El rey estaba empezando a volverse impaciente con tener que esperar a 6 mulas de colores para que traigan a esa bola con patas.

Y eso fue hace más de tres horas, que diablos, se estaban tardando demasiado y aún peor que los estupidos sirvientes aún no han traido la condenada cómida.

"Esto es peor qué cúando solo tenía el menu de Hamburguesa, Taco y Hot Dog para cena" Murmuro el Pengi recordando esa bazofía de menu en sus tiempos de dictador.

Al menos podra comer pastel.

Y hablando el Rey de DreamKingdom. Entraron las Mane 6 y Spike a la sala del trono para ser recibidos por la princesa que empezo a una pequeña conversación con las ponies.

"Para que nos llamo princesa?" Le pregunto a su maestra la razón por las que la convoco a ella y sus amigas.

"OH POR CELESTIA!" Exclamo la pony fiestera de color rosa al avistar al Pengi que la vio con cara de "que diablos".

"Que eres!? Cual es tu nombre!? De dónde vienes!? Eres un pinguino!? Quieres que te haga un fiesta de bienvenida!?" Fue bombardeado de preguntas por la pony rosa que ya le estaba empezando a irritar.

Cómo le gustaria acabar con esta miserable farsa y destruir a esa bola rosada para siempre, y hablando de esa pelota...

"Un segundo, que no una bola con patas debería de estar con ustedes seis" pregunto Dedede al ver que no se hallaba Kirby en el grupo.

"Twilight no trajiste a Kirby?" Le pregunto a su estudiante alnotar que de en verdad faltaba el pequeño de rosa.

"Disculpeme princesa Celestia, pero Kirby se había ido a hacer unas cosas y no lo hemos visto por el resto del día" Le explico su maestra la razón por la que Kirby no estaba, incluyo que no fue mencionado en la carta que le mando.

El Rey no estaba muy contento que digamos ante la noticia de la unicornio que no pudo traer a Kirby, no estaba enojado con ella sino que estaba ¡FURIOSO!

"¡Eres una grandisima estupida!" Le grito a la unicornio furioso llamando la atención de todas y en especial la de Twilight ante tal vocabulario.

"Estuve esperando aquí por más de tres o cuatro a que llegaran cómo un maldito perro avandonado y ahora resulta que lo que le pedi a la cornuda que me trajera a esa estúpida bola rosada que solamente sabe decir "Poyo" y resulta ser que no lo incluyo en la carta y no lo trajeron!" Dijo furioso el Rey al ver que todo fue una perdida de tiempo mientras las presentes quedaron impactadas con su uso de paabras obsenas.

"Oye! Este fic es "Rated-K" no puedes usar lenguaje inapropiado, los niños lo estan viendo" Le regaño Pinkie al rey por su uso de malas palabras en un corto para niños.

"Eso dicelo a Planet Ωmegabots, SMRPG2, Braverous Spirit y a Guerreros Estelares en Dream Kingdom" Contesto el rey mientras sacaba su martillo y lo azotaba en el suelo.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, entro el sirviente con la cómida solamente que antes de poder abrir recibió un martillo en toda la cara para comerse la cómida de un trago.

La vomito al instante al encontrar su sabor, la cómida estaba hecha para vegetarianos y parte de este era cómida de caballo cómo heno y paja.

"Que diablos es esta porquería de cómida, sabe peor que la de Kawasaki!" Se asqueó mientras criticaba la comida, se acerco al sirviente y lo agarro del cuello.

"Vas a traerme un rico festin para un rey, pollo frito, pescado, pavo, carne o me voy a ver obligado a mutilarte con mi martillo y comerte!" Amenazo al poni qie se estaba orinando del miedo ante la amenaza.

" **SUFICIENTE!"** Le llamo la atención la princesa al Rey con su voz real de Canterlot al ver su comportamiento.

"Cierra la boca cornuda o quieres que te obligue a cerrartela a golpes!" Le grito devuelta apuntandole su martillo.

La princesa abrio sus alas y disparo un ray dorado de su cuerno, el rey salto muy alto evadiendo el rayo.

Aterrizo en el suelo creando un pequeño temblor que movio a las mayoría.

Dash salió disparada en vuelo para embestirlo y antes de hacer contacto, él logro esquivarla sin mucha dificulta haciendo que pasara de largo.

"Comó logro evadir a Rainbow" Se pregunto Rarity impresionada ante el acto del rey al ver como pudo evadir a la pegaso más rápida.

"He peleado anteriormente con "La cosa viva más rápida" y dejame decirte que el es más rápido que tú burra voladora" Respondió con la anecdota de que fue capaz de pelear contra el famoso y veloz erizo azul.

"Te pondre en una dieta de "Pingüino frito" "

 **SI QUIEREN VER EL COMBATE COMPLETO VAYAN A LEER LA VERSIÓN COMPLETA DEL FIC QUE SALDRA... Nunca :D**

En la sala del trono ya hacía las Mane 6 derrotadas junto a las princesas Celestia y Luna, por más que intentaron no pudieron vencer al Pengi que no sudo en todo el combate.

Entro nuevamente el sirviente de antes con lo que en verdad pidió el Rey y vino acompañado de un pastel de fresas.

Después de comer, le ordenariá a los soldados dsl castillo en traer a Kirby al castillo.

Abrió su boca y empezó a succeonar la cómida con un tornado hasta que otro tornado apareciera y se tragara la cómida.

"Sera acaso que...

Fue interrumpida al ver que de la cariola salió el pequeño Kirby comiendose la cómida del rey.

"Kirby!" Gritaron de alegría todas al ver al pequeño de rosa.

"Po-Poyo!" Kirby se alegro de verlas hasta que se alegro aún más de ver al pingüino.

"Poyo!"

En medió camino el rey chasqueó sus dedos y por arte de magía apaareció su Ring de boxeo, junto a las gradas con la gente de Pop Star y el tablero que decía "Kirby vs King Dedede"

Al igual que dos Comentaristas Dee con su escritorio comentando la batalla y al igual que un caracol gigante cómo referí mientras unos Waddles Dee ponía en la pared una pintura artística de un Kirby peleando contra Dedede.

"Damas y caballeros, hoy traemos en vivo lo que vendria ser un clásico en las leyendas de los videojuegos!" Anunció Escargoon con el microfono a mano y extendía su brazo en dónde estaba Dedede. "En este lado tenemos a su ovesidad, su glotesidad, y autoproclamada majestad del reino de Dream Land. ¡Él Rey Dedede!"

"DEDEDE!"

"DEDEDE!"

"DEDEDE!"

"Clobah dat dere Kirby!"

Animaban al rey mientras saludaba a su público y les daba su sonrisa mostrando el símbolo de la victoria.

"Y de este lado tenemos a la peste rosada de 8 pulgadas, el hijito de Sakurai, estrella de su saga, Guerrero Estelar de rango S y el Hoshi no Kaabi, ¡KIRBY!" Anunció volviendo loco a todo el público por su nombre, que Pinkie se les unió.

"KIRBY!"

"KIRBY!"

"KIRBY!"

"Go Twinkle Popopo!"

"Quien quiere Hot Dogs, Hamburguesas, Tacos al pastor, sus botanas, soda, algodon de azucar!" Llamaba el vendedor por las gradas si alguien queria comorarle algo.

Los dos caminaron al centro del ring para mirarse a los ojos, sus amigas pudieron ver la mirada de Kirby que era la primera vez que lo ven con esos ojos llenos de espíritu competitivo y rivalidad.

"Es la primera vez que veo a rosita de esa manera" Comento Applejack a las demás sobre los ojos de Kirby, no era algo muy comun en Kirby.

"Sera que Kirby haya peleado con el antes?" Inquirió temorosa Fluttershy al creer que la razon por la seriedad en Kirby sea por ello, que ya peleó con Dedede en antes.

"No sé querida, pero primero tendremos que ver lo que va a suceder" Dijo Rarity a sus amigas que le dieron la razon y prestaron atención a lo que va a dar inició.

Las hermanas se vieron a los ojos y asintieron para prestarle atención a la batalla.

"Tienes algo que decir bola rosada antes de que te deje como chicle masticado" Amenazo el rey a Kirby quien no se vió afectado por su amenaza, más bien solamente saco una pastilla para hablar.

"Dedede, te voy a patear el trasero cómo en 1992" BUM! Eso debió doler.

"It's on like Donkey Kong!"

"3, 2, 1... ¡GO!"

 _ **-Música-**_

 _ **-VS King Dedede-**_

El rey se le abalanzo a Kirby con su martillo en mano y lo azoto con el suelo para aplastar a Kirby, pero Kirby se hizo a un lado evitando el martillazo y absorbió unas estrellas que salieron del azote y se lo escupió a Dedede.

La estrella solo lo rozo y luego dio un gran salto en un intento para aplastar a Kirby, de una barrida se quito del radió de ataque y absorbió una de las estrellas y la escupió.

De un barrigazo la desvió para continuar con tirarsele encima a Kirby, logrando atraparlo y tomarlo del pie y azotarlo con el suelo del Ring.

 **¡TIERRA FIRME!**

Kirby logro darle una patada con su pie libre a la quijada del rey logrando a si liberarse y tropesarlo con una barrida a los pies haciendo que cayera de frente.

Kirby se le subió y le subió la cinta del kimono para quedar bajo esta y jalar.

 **¡EL POYOTURADOR!**

Mientras le destruía la cadera, el rey logro reponerse y azotar con su martillo a Kirby, que no pudo esquivar el martillazo y fue mandado a estrellarse con uno de los postes del Ring.

 **¡POSTE REAL!**

Kirby veía estrellas mientras el rey se estirraba con las cuerdas como un biombo para tomar impulso y salir disparado con todas sus fuerzas para taclear a Kirby, que se hizo en el medio por el mareo.

Kirby logro recuperar la compostura y en movimiento rápido absorbió una silla, que estaba cerca del ring y se lo escupióen toda la cara a Dedede parando su ataque.

 **¡ESCUPITA SILLAS!**

Cayo entre las cuerdas soltando en el proceso su martillo y Kirby lo absorbió sin previó aviso convirtiendose así en Kirby Mazo, cómo sus amigas lo llamaban.

"Que bien ¡Kirby Mazo!" Exclamo de alegría la unicornio violeta al ver que Kirby se transformo.

"Niña, se llama Hammer Kirby no Kirby Mazo" Le corijió el Comentarista Dee a Twilight sobre la transformación.

Fue ahí que del techo empezó a bajar un tipo de jaula de la que salían chispas eléctricas.

"Que significa esto!?" Exigió saber Twilight al ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Estamos iniciando el Round 2, duh"

"Pero si aún no ha tocado la campana"

DING-DING!

Ahí tienes tu Round 2.

"Muchas gracias escritor!"

No hay de que Pinkie.

La jaula termino de bajar y quedo solamente Hammer Kirby esperando que su rival se parara para iniciar con este combate.

Dedede se levanto y para cúando volteo llevaba puesto una máscara y saco un nuevo martillo hecho de metal y del que salian chispazos.

Masked Dedede entro al ring y está listo para clobear a Kirby.

 _ **-Música-**_

 _ **-Masked Dedede-**_

En el parpadeo de un ojo los dos ya se encontraban en el centro chocando con sus martillos que hacían prendidos en fuego y electricidad.

Cada choque agrietaba la plataforma en la que estaban parados, el rey fallo en uno de sus martillazos dejandolo expuesto a cualquier golpe y Kirby lo aprovecho y le dio un fuerte gancho en su estomago que lo hizo retroceder.

Paro su retroceso al enterrar su martillo en el suelo, le dio vuelta para mostrar la cara del martillo, tratandose de que era una compuerta de la que salieron varios proyectiles que iban directo hacía Kirby.

"Que demoniós son esas cosas" La pegaso de crin arco iris le pregunto a la vaquera, quien tampoco sabía que eran esos proyectiles.

Kirby evadiá los mísiles saltando encima de ellos o haciendose a un lado en medió aire, una vez que los mísiles dejaron de salir se dirigió directo con el rey para atacarlo hasta que olió un aroma a gas... ¿¡gas!?.

Kirby se cubrió para aguantar las calientes llamas que salieron del Dedede Hammer, una vez que terminaron de salir vio como la función jet del martillo iniciaba.

El rey empezo a dar giros en su propió eje cómo un tornado, gracias al jet de su martillo, se movía por todo el ring.

Kirby sonrió paraseguirle el juego y girar en su propió eje en un tornado hecho de fuego.

Chocaban como si se trataran de trompos que esperaban tumbar al otro en su giro, solamente que los golpes se podían sentir por el lugar. Tras el último choque, se detuvieron al notarse los martillos del otro se hallaban incrustados en el chachete, hasta que el impacto los mando a los dos a chocar con las rejas eléctricas con la que recibieron graves daños de un no sé cuanto Nintenwats.

"Puedo decir que ese Golpe de Rivales fue... Eléctrificante" Comento el Com. Dee viendo cómo termino ese digno golpe.

Kirby y Dedede lo miraron con una cara de "pesimo" mientras eran electrocutados

Cayeron al suelo algo exhaustos tras las grandes descargas, pero lograron levantarse para seguir su combate siendo Dedede que saco una esfera negra.

Lo lanzo al aire para batearla con su martillo adonde estaba Kirby, en su trayecto le salieron unos ojos y unos picos dorados, Kirby se la regreso azotando su martillo en el momento preciso.

El rey golpeó devuelta al Gordo y Kirby hacía lo mismo, siendo que en cada golpe seacercaban cerrando el espació que les daba tiempo para reaccionar.

Una vez quedaron a un paso del otro, el Gordo quedo en centro entre los dos martillos. Podía sentir un mareo intenso acompañado de como su cuerpo se agrietaba.

Hazes de luz salieron de su cuerpo que no eran notados por los rivales, pero si por el público que se ponía gafas de sol y cómo las princesas creaban un escudo alrededor de ellas y sus subditas por un mal presentimiento.

Gordo abrió los ojos como plato una vez que su cuerpo empezó a brillar y sin previó aviso explotar llevandose consigo todo el lugar.

Una vez quel humo se dísipo se podía apreciar cómo el ring fue destruido dejando solamente escombros y a Kirby en el suelo, pero ningun rastro de Dedede.

Iban a auxiliar a Kirby que se levanto algo adolorido tras la explosión, hasta que la princesa noto un agujero en lo que una vez fue su trono.

Segundos después salió Dedede, que tenía su máscara semi destruída mostrando el ojo derecho, llevando lo que parecía ser un arma hecha dorada muy familiar a la princesa del sol.

"Esa es mi hacha!?" Exclamo al ver que se trataba de su arma que uso millon pico de años atras y que ahora era usada para malos propositos.

Su estudiante le pregunto por qué tenia una arma como esa y ella simplemente le respondió que tuvo que usar armas para pelear en una guerra tiempo atras.

"Bola rosada, no se te olvide que tengo un espíritu 'Vengador'" Dijo con frialdad el rey a Kirby quien se recomponía para seguir luchando.

La venganza del rey ha dado inició al Round 3.

 _ **-Música-**_

 _ **-Dedede's Royal Payback-**_

De su hacha, robada, emergieron esferas de energía que lanzo a un de los pilares destruyendolo para luego continuar con el de a lado con su propia fuerza para demostrar lo fuerte que era.

Kirby se puso en posición de pélea para iniciar el combate nuevamente hasta que sus amigas se pusieron al frente.

"Poyo!?" Dijo Kirby confundido por lo que estaban haciendo las seis ya que este era su combate.

"No tienes suficientes fuerzas para seguir peleando, debes de descansar " Le dijo Twilight a Kirby, quien no estaba de acuerdo por querer que le ayudaran en un combate personal.

"Qué cosa de 'Combate de Rivales' no entienden? ESTO ES ENTRE KIRBY Y YO!" Grito con ira el rey al ver que las seis se estaban entrometiendo en su combate.

"Poyo" Kirby no quizo hacerlo pero no le dieron otra opción que hacer esto.

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo las princesas rodearon en un campo de energía a Twilight y a sus amigas, Twilight exigiá saber lo que estaban haciendo.

La princesa le hecho una mirada a Kirby asintiendole y Kirby le agradeció por entender, no importa la clase de Guerrero que sea ya que todos tienen su propio orgullo.

Dedede al ver que las distracciones fueron encerradas y no molestarian más con su combate decidió iniciar el combate cómo un gran salto.

Aterrizo enterrando la hacha en el suelo de dónde salieron hazes de energía que Kirby esquivo.

Uso la hacha cómo un helicoptero y empezó a absorber todo a su paso, Kirby se sostuvo de uno de los pilares para evitar se arrastrado por el tornado.

Se detuvo en medió aire y lanzo su hacha que hizo cómo una aspa y arraso con el suelo para cortar a Kirby.

Kirby se subió en su martillo y lo giro en un solo eje y por arte de lo OP, la hacha lo atravezo sin hacerle daño alguno.

"¡Demonios HAL! Si pueden nerfear a Bayonetta y a Meta Knight o cualquier idiota que está OP cuando diablos van a nerfear ese maldito martillo" Se quejo ante el invulnerable Hammer Twirl que ya van más de varios años que no ha sido balanceado, SANDMAN.

Dejo el tema y corrió con hacha en mano para cortar y tajar en un millon de pedazos a Kirby, que esquivaba todos los cortes de la hacha con brincos y deslices.

En uno de sus ataques dejo caer el hacha hacía bajo, una vez que toco el suelo Kirby se subió al mango dejando desconcentrado al rey que no tuvo tiempo de esquivar los mazasos que recibió del martillo giratorió a la cara, suerte que su máscara amortiguaba los golpes sino hubiese botado muchos dientes.

Desenterro su hacha y la alzo en el cielo para que se envolviera en fuego y empezara sus ataques a una velocidad que le costaba a Kirby seguir.

En uno de sus cortes roso a Kirby en el cachete provocando que del corte saliera algo de sangre.

Algo que hizo desmallar a Rarity y a Fluttershy por cómo el combate se estaba volviendo 'violento'.

"¡KIRBY!"

"Poyo!?" Respondió devuelta con una cara de "Demonios mujer, ¡no ves que estoy peleando!"

"Nuestra serie es Y7, no puedes sangrar aquí" Le dijo Pinkie, dejando desconcentrado a Kirby por lo que acabo de decir por su poca lógica hasta que fue absorbido por el rey para escupirlo al suelo y qué le acerata una cadena de hachazos para lanzarle una esfera de energía que le exploto en la cara mandandolo a chocarae con el escudo de las princesas.

Pinkie saco un pañuelo de su cabello y lo restrego en la cara del pequeño de rosa para limpiarlo y no dejar rastro de sangre en su rostro, solamente la marca de los cortes.

Se despego y escupió un poco de sangre antes de regresar al combate. Y nuevamente Pinkie limpió sangre del domo mágico para mantener la imagen de la serie.

"DYAAGHH!" Grito Dedede mientras su panza se abriá para mostrar un ojo que empezó a disparar hazes de luz a Kirby que corría directo adonde estaban.

"Poyo!" Levanto el martillo para que se prendiera en fuego cómo signo de que esta era su ataque más fuerte.

De la pupila emergierón grandes esferas de energía que al contacto del suelo provocaban grandes explosiones detras de Kirby, avisto un escudo tirado en el suelo que tomo para algo en mente.

Una explosión paso cerca de el y antes quel radio de esta lo alcanzare, se subió encima del escudo y lo tomo de impulso para saltar dónde Dedede.

En el parpadeó de un ojo se teletransporto atras de Kirby, pero no conto que Kirby voltearía el momento que azoto su martillo dandole en la cara, especificamente en el cachete derecho.

Ese golpe lo mando a volar a la ventana, rompiendola en el proceso y cayendo al acantilado.

Antes de que alguien pudiera ir a parar la caida, de los escombros del ring salieron 61 Dededes pequeños y dos Dededes de tamaño normal junto a unos grande formando un total de 64 Dededes.

"Solamente son unos pequeños pingüinos, no es la gran cosa" Se burlo Rainbow al ver la primera línea de ataque de Dededes, hasta que se convirteron en Masked Dedede.

Kirby, Spike y todas las presentes vieron a Rainbow con cara de 'Tenías que abrir la boca verdad' mintras ella se reía avergonzadamente.

"¡DEDEDE ARMY, ATAQUEN!"

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 _ **Hola a todos, quiero desearles una feliz navidad y que la pasen muy bien con su familia ya que esta noche la voy a pasar con una cena familiar en la casa de mi prima y espero que se hayan portado bien.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Cortos Históricos**_

 _ **#11**_

 **SUPER SMASH BROS**

 **(Super Mario Bros)**

 **(The Legend of Zelda)**

 **(Pokémon)**

 **(Kirby)**

 **~Tiempo~**

 **24 de Diciembre**

 _ **Los personajes y franqucias le pertenecen a Nintendo.**_

 _ **Los OCs sonmi propiedad.**_

 **~Lugar~**

 **-Reino Champiñon-**

En el cólorido reino de los hongos todos se hallaban en su casa celebrando la navidad con sus familiares y amigos la noche buena esperando a que sean las doce para abrir sus regalos.

Pero cierto Rey de los Koopa no la estaba pasando con su familía, sino que miraba desde la ventana de la casa de su nemesis cómo el fontnero pasaba la navidad entre amigos.

"¡Ese Mario! Invitando a todos sus amigos a comer en esta noche, pero no invita a su enemigo" Decía el solitarió Rey al ver que Mario,su enemigo que lo ha invitado a carreras de Go Karts, a jugar Beisbol, Golf, Soccer y a juegos de mesa, pero no lo ha invitado a Navidad, que Italiano más hijo de Koopa.

Y le enfureció aún más al ver cómo tambien estaban Mega Man y Pac-Man en la fiesta e incluso Sonic, invito a su rival de los años 90, pero no a su enemigo desde 1985.

Iba a ser el colmo si veía a Donkey Kong y a Cranky Kong en la fiesta.

"¡Después de tantos años de ser enemigos!" Rugió furioso ante tal falta de irrespeto a esos años de peleas cómo la de Super Mario Galaxy, no iba a tolerar más esto.

Penso que Mario lo iba a invitar a el y su familiá ha festejar, pero no fue así. Ya se canso de ver por la ventana.

Vio que Mario se retiraba de la fiesta con Cappy, que ahora era un gorro de navidad, una vez que se fue decidió a atacar la fiesta.

"BWUUAAHH!" Derribo la pared de la casa con su cuerpo mientras fuego salía de su boca.

Todos se espantaron por el hecho y los invitados junto a la princesa se escondieron detras de la mesa de la cocina mientras los héroes cómo Mega Man, Pac-Man, Sonic, Yoshi y los Toad; Blu y Rillo se hicieron al frente para detener al pejelagarto.

Y si se preguntan dónde esta Luigi, pues esta en la esquina asustado.

"Que quieres ahora aliento de reptil, acaso vienes por la princesa" Inquirió Sonic creeyendo que esa era la razon del rey. "Pues dejame decirte que ella esta en otro castillo"

"Muy gracioso rata azulada aunque la secuestrare al inició del año, ¡pero yo vine aquí por ese desgraciado de Mario!

"Y ahora que te hizo Mario?"

"¡No me invito, pedazo de ojalata!" Respondió de manera brusca el rey al robot.

...

Los presentes cayeron al suelo al escuchar la razon del ataque de Bowser, debe de estar bromeando, solo eso.

"Bowser, queras ver esto" Le dijo Luigi pasandole una carta que estaba dentro de una carta.

" _Querido Bowser"_

" _Esta noche estoy celebrando la navidad en mi casa y estoy invitando a unos amigos, invite a Peach, al igual que a Rock y a Pac junto a Sonic. Te nos quieres unir junto a tu familía."_

 _Sinceramente, Mario._

"Te mando cómo más de cincuenta cartas y jamas respondiste" Incluyo la princesa en el tema.

"Bwe he-he-he" Se reía nerviosamente Bowser al ver la realidad de todo y cree que sabe cual fue la razon, puso varios Chain Chomps gigantes en la entrada del castillo para tener a raya a los hermanos.

Iba a decir algo hasta que de la puerta entro Mario vestido cómo Santa con la bolsa de regalos.

"OH-Ho-Ho-Ho, Hola paisanos soy Santa Claus" Saludo 'Santa' a los presentes que no se creían que Mario se disfrazo de Santa.

"Oye Luigi, apreció lo que Mario quiere hacer, pero no crees que ya somos muy grandes para caer en ese truco" Comento bromeando el erizo al fontanero de verde, mientras se reían de él.

"Jeje, Ni que lo digas" Respondió riendose ante la infaltil ídea de su 'hermano'.

"Muy bien niños, espero que se hayan portado bien porqué aquí estan los regalos" Decía 'Mario' mientras buscaba en su bolsa los regalos de los presentes hasta que la puerta se abrió para revelar a...

"Hola chicos, miren a quienes me encontre en el camino" Saludo Mario entrando junto a Bowser Jr y a los Koopalings, dejando a todos sorprendidos de los dos Marios presentes. "De qué me perdí?"

 **~Lugar~**

 **-Ciudadela de Hyrule-**

 **(Mercado del Sur)**

En la gran ciudadela de Hyrule se hallaba la hija del Héroe Valeroso llevando los regalos de cierta niña que iba a experimentar noche buena por primera vez.

"Oye cómo te va ahí atras" Le dijo a la pequeña bebe que estaba en su mochila arropada con un abrigito enropada en un abrigo.

La pequeña solo sonreía inocentemente con tan solo mirar a su hermana mayor, algo que hizo que Linika tomara a su hermanita y le empezara a hacerle muecas con su cara haciendo reir a la bebe.

"Casí confundo a la bella mitad Hada por un feó Moblin" Escucho la voz de un cónocido detras de ella, se le hizo una sonrisa al saber quien era.

"Rossbow, sigues llorando por que rompí tu marca personal la semana pasada" Le dijo bromeando al Rito presumido, recordando su reacción cuando ella visito la academía en la villa de los Ritos y súpero su marca por un puntaje mayor.

"Y dime castigada, ¿esta polluela de aquí es tú hermana" Cambió del tema ahora dirigiendolo a la pequeña Hibri de pelos rosados?.

"Así es cerebro de lombriz, nació unos meses atras y dime que no es un linda criaturita" Le respondió mostrandole a la bebe para luego abrazarla.

"Ya veo, solamente espero que no siga el ejemplo de cierta chica que se tomo una poción de amnesía e incendió parte de las llanuras en fuego y no llevaba nada de ropa puesta" Comento esperando que la niña no imitara a su hermana de grande, algo que hizo que la cara de la mayor quedara roja como un tomate.

"¡Eso fue un accidente, de acuerdo!" Protesto la Hybri sonrojaba de la vergüenza por el comentario del Rito que se estaba riendo.

"Pa-paja-vo vo oco... Ce-cebaa" Trataba de decir la pequeña, de una manera que cualquier persona e incluso el Ganon más irracional se morirían de la ternura.

"Ternurita, oíste eso Ross ellate llamo "pajaro loco" Bromeó la Hybri con su hermanita, apesar de saber que la pequeña se refería otra cosa.

"Muy graciosa, pero como veras no puedo ir contigo polluela ya que tambien tengo a una familía con que festejar" Dijo el de plumas celestes excusandose del no poder ir y se fue volando no sin antes despedirse de las dos Hybris.

"Nov-No-Biu?" Trataba de decir la bebe a su hermana, que le entendió y se puso a reir en carcajadas. Alguien cómo Rossbow, ¿su novio? Ni en 100 años.

La dos solo regresaron a Hiawe Village a celebrar la navidad con sus padres y familía.

 **TIEMPO ACTUAL**

"Heheheh, Oni-Chan parece que tu investaste las partes del Sr. Rossbow"

"Vamos hermanita, si eso fue lo que en verdad paso, pero ya al punto que quieres que te compre"

"Quiero ese castillo de bloques"

 **~Lugar~**

 **-Dream Land-**

 _En las casas de todo Pupupu Town, todos se hallaban durmiendo esperando que al amanecer los regalos que dejo Santa estuvieran ahí._

 _Pero eso no iba a pasar nunca debido a que cierto rey robo todos los regalos del pueblo mientras dormían._

 _Era el malvado Santa Rey Dedede que robo todos los regalos de los niños y adultos,al ver que recibió carbon nuevamente este año decidió robar todos los regalos del mundo para asi quedarselos para el mismo._

 _Y no solo eso, sino que tambien secuestro al mismo Santa antes de ir por los regalos._

 _Pero sus planes se verían truncados por cierta bola rosada que vió como robaban sus regalos._

 _Su nombre era Kirby de las Estrellas Navideñas, un Guerrero Festividad que protegiá las festividades cómo Halloween y los Aniversarios de Kirby._

 _Sin la necesidad que se lo ordenaran, se embarco en la busqueda de recuperar todos los regalos robados antes que amaneciera._

 _En el cámino se hizo frente a los esbirros del Rey, cómo Holy Woods, el arbol navideño, Jingle & Bell, los gemelos cascabeles, Rodolfula, la nave de la nariz roja disfrazada de Rodolfo y Krarbon, la nube hecha de polvo de carbon._

 _Fue ahí que finalmente llego al castillo de Dedede dónde se pelearon por el destino de la navidad, cómo esta escrito en los combates contra el bueno y el malo._

 _Kirby termino ganando el combate y se dirigió a Santa para liberarle, pero para cúando estaba a punto de hacerlo..._

 **¡BUUM!**

 _Una criatura de un ojo destruyo el techo y ataco a los presentes, cúando Kirby quedo fuera del camino succiono los poderes de Santa._

 _Esta criatura se trataba de Anti-Santa Matter, la criatura anti navdeña que ha envocado la lista de los niños malos desde hace años._

 _Sin sus poderes, Santa no podría repartir los regalos a todos los niños de Pop Star._

 _Pero no todo estaba perdido debido a que Holyday Knight, un Guerrero Festividad cómo Kirby apareció para ayudarles._

 _Le entrego a Kirby el Trineoberd y el sagrado Bastoncillo de Caramelo Navideño para acabar con la criatura anti navideña, que huyo para destruir la navidad._

 _Dedede, al estar arrepentido de sus actos, decidio ayudar a Kirby siendo el quien manejaria el Trineoberd mientras la bola rosada destruía a ASM con el bastoncillo._

 _El combate no fue facil y no importaba lo que trataba, Anti Santa Matter le estaba ganando apesar de poseer la granarma sagrada._

 _Antes del golpe final, recordo las palabras de su querida amiga, Spirimu, la madre del Espíritu Navideño._

" _La navidad no solo se trata de los regalos, Se trata de dar, y no sólo a nuestros más cercanos… Debemos compartir con quienes más necesitan"_

 _Sus palabras lo golpearon cómo una bola de nieve y antes de saber lo que pasaba, una gran energía lo rodeo._

 _Desbloqueó el verdadero poder de la navidad._

 _Su poder era tan puro que el mismo Anti-Santa Matter, no podía contra el y fue vencido en el parpadeó de un ojo._

 _Las fuerzas fueron devueltas a Santas, pero aún no se recuperaban del todos y en ese estado no podría regresar los regalos a tiempo._

 _Pero para eso estaban Kirby y Dedede que con el poder de la Navidad y el Trineoberd, lograron regresar los regalos antes del amenecer y de esa manera salvaron la navidad._

 _Todos los niños abrieron felizmente los regalos e incluso los malos, que al recibir regalos sus corazones cambiaron e incluso Dedede formo parte de la lista de niños buenos._

 _~El Fín~_

"Les salió espectacular el resultado"

Felicito Taranza a los actores por su gran trabajo en este Especial Navideño de Chanel DDD.

"Buen trabajo hermana" Le felicito Bun a su hermana por su gran actuación en su escena.

"Saben cual fue la mejor parte de todas"

Dijo Dedede llamando la atención de todos al decir cual fue la mejor parte.

"Que mi combate contra Kirby fue real"

Exclamo mientras se ponía un hielo en su cachete mientras Kirby hacía lo mismo arriba de él.

Todos empezaron a reirse en carcajadas por lo que dijo el rey, que bueno era sentirse como en 1992.

 **~Lugar~**

 **-Región de Alola-**

 **-Isla Melemele-**

En la casa de Sun, Entrenador de Alola proveniente de Kanto y primer Campeón de Alola, se hallaba celebrando con su madre y hermana Moon la navidad acompañados de sus Pokémon.

Que son Raichu, Pikachu, Greninja, Decidueye, Talonflame, Tapu Koko (Shiny), Lunala, Zygarde (10%), Pikachu (Ash Sinnoh), Datrix, Torracat, Zimzar (Monferno) y Meowth.

 _ **(Ese es mi equipo de Pokémon Luna, bueno los 8 primeros, los que siguen son un equipo que hize para entretenerme luego de hacer el post-game, el Team de Moon esta ayudando al Prof. Kukui)**_

Pero no eran los unicos que estaban en la casa, sino que eran acompañados por Hau y el Kahuna Hala e incluso Gladion.

Que estaban terminando de ver el especial de "Kirby's Holyday Night", bueno solamente los menores de 13 y 16.

"Eso fue genial, casí me ahogo mientras me comía mi Malasada" Exclamo el nativo de Alola tras ver la película.

"No necesitas repetir lo que iba a ser una bendición de Arceus" Dijo de broma el edgy presidente de Æther Foundation al nieto del Kahuna por su comportamiento al ver un especial de niños.

"Gladion!" Le regaño la Kantoniana a Gladion por su comentario a su mejor amigo de Alola.

"No te preocupes Moon, pero debes de admitir qué la pelea del Guerrero Festividad contra el Rey fue tan asombrosa que parecía real"

"Lo que digas" Dijo Gladion mirando a Silvally, aunque a decir verdad ese combate fue bueno y si que parecía de verdad.

"Oye Sun, cúando va a llegar tu novia?" Le pregunto su madre por la novia de su hijo, mientras leía un libro azul.

"Mamá, que te dije de tener el album familiar cuando la invito a la casa" Le contesto a su madre con los ojos de 'Ni siquera se te ocurra Capcom' al saber lo que ella queria hacer.

"El campeón de Alola tine miedo que su madre le muestre a su novia las vergonzosas fotos de cuando era niño" Se burlaba su hermana del miedo de su valeroso hermano al que una chica viera sus momentos más vergonzosos en fotos. "Aún me acuerdo de aquella vez que cantaste ese opening sobre esos sujetos que se convierten en rubios para pelear con un bebe gordo rosado"

"La canción era pegajosa, de acuerdo!?" Reclamo el chico a su hermana al estar diciendo eso al frente de sus Amigos/ Rivales, Kahuna y novía que está en la entrada del balcon...

¿¡Novia en la puerta del balcon!?

"Desde cúando estabas ahí!?" Pregunto exaltado al ver a su novia, junto a su Bunneary y Rockruff, que se estaba riendo un poco.

"Lo suficiente para oir que cantas openings de anime" Respondió con unas risillas mientras su moral bajaba a grandes escalas.

Cómo le gustaria que un Ultra Ente apareciera o que un accidente le pasara a Pikachu y electrocutara a todos.

Pero cómo ayudo a Anabel a atraparlos a todos, ya no había ninguno que pudiera interrumpir este momento vergonzoso.

"Pika Pi Pika Pi" Le llamo la atención el Pikachu S a la empleada, ella sonrió y de su chaqueta saco dos Poké Bolas marca Great de l que salieron un Rockruff y un a Bunneary.

"Ruff Ruff"

"Bunne Bunne"

Los pequeños del grupo empezaron a jugar a la queda mientras los grandes los veían jugar, a excepción de Decidueye que estaba dormido y Greninja se fue a meditar al techo.

"Ese Greninja si que le gusta meditar" Dijo Hau viendo al Ninja meditar. "No ve que se esta perdiendo de la cena"

"Dejalo, talvez esta tratando de sentir a su Entrenador original, cree que esta aquí en Alola" Respondió para evitar que su amigo tratara de bajar a Greninja de ahí.

"Oye y eso que te tardaste?" Le pregunto Moon a la chica de su hermano por la tardanza.

Resulta ser que se encontro con una amiga que conoció en sus estudios, se la encontro en la ciudad y pasaron un buen rato juntas hasta ver que se le hizo tarde.

Se la pasaron hablando hasta que el reloj marco las doce, y el caos se desato en la casa. No fue por los regalos, sino que el Pokémon Buho se desperto alertado por la alarma del reloj y disparo una flecha que salio disparada por todo el lugar.

Los presentes se agacharon para evitar la flecha al igual que todos los Pokémon de la casa hasta que finalmente se detuvo... En la cola de Pikachu S.

"Uh-Oh"

"PIKAACHUUUUU!"

Desde afuera se podía ver como una luz amarilla alumbraba la casa, todo mientras Greninja se comía una galleta.

"Gekko (Esa fue la razon, por la que no me quede adentro)" Decía la rana ninja mientras se terminaba la galleta para observar las estrellas.

" _ **FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO"**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Cortos Hístóricos**_

 _ **# 12**_

 **~The Legend of Zelda-**

 **~Braverous Spirit~**

 **[3 Días después del fin de las Guerras Demoniales]**

 _ **Los personajes de The Legend of Zelda le pertenecen a Nintendo.**_

 **Capítulo 1**

Han pasado ya más de tres días desde que finalizo la maldita Guerra Demonial, todo gracias a un caballero de Hyrule que participo en la Guerra.

Link 'Link' Sharpknife, ese era el nombre de aquel caballero que derroto al jefe enemigo, gracias a que portaba la espada Sagrada que Repela al Mal. Era uno de los capitanes del mejor grupo de Soldados, Los SkyARC 105, Caballeros de gran habilidad con la espada y la supervivencia que mostraban la cualidad de la Cresta del Valor.

Por su acto héroico fue llamado "Héroe de Guerra" y ha sido reconocido por todo el reino por aquel nombre cómo los Héroes anteriores a él.

... Solo la familía real sabe que su línaje es el mismo quel del Héroe de la Antigüedad.

En este mismo día el Héroe se hallaba en su casa preparando sus cosas para partir al castillo y vigilar la reconstrucción de Hyrule junto a su hermano, primo, padre y suegro.

"Ya me voy" Se despedió de su mujer avisandole que ya iba a hacer su jornada del día.

"No te olvidas de algo" Le dijo su esposa mientras cargaba a su bebe recien nacido, algo que hizo sonreir al Caballero.

"Casí se me olvida" Respondió rascandose la parte de atras de su cabeza para luego sostener a su hijo.

"Junior, quiero que cuides de mamá mientras no estoy" Decía a su hijo que cuidara de su madre en su ausenciá, el pequeño solo mostro su mano derecha en la que estaba marcada la Cresta del Valor.

Una vez en el castillo, fue a su puesto a vigilar las reparaciones del Castillo. Todo estaba tranquilo por el momento, no sentía signos de que iba a llover y eso era algo bueno para los carpinteros.

Su concentración fue interrumpida por los pasos de cierta General de ojos rojos y que cargaba una gran espada.

"Cómo te va Impa" Saludo a la Lider de los Sheikah. "Ya llevo tres días sin verte.

"Dime Sharpknife, como les ha ido a ti y aLia con el bebe" Le pregunto al nuevo héroe sobre su tiempo con el bebe.

"Ha ido bien, Lia ha estado empezando a perder unos cuantos kilos tras del embarazo" Respondió el Hyliano con una sonrisa.

Se la pasaron hablando sobre sus vidas hasta quel turno de Link acabara y viniera otro a tomar su lugar.

Le dijo que se cuidara y que tuviera suerte con la bebe del Rey, ella simplemente le respondió que tuviera suerte con los pañales.

En su trayecto a su siguiente turno, escucho los pasos de alguien en los pasillos, unos pasos muy silenciosos que casí no pudo escuchar bien.

Uso sus oidos para seguir los pasos del intruso, le siguío con un paso sígiloso.

Conocía estos pasillos cómo la palma de su mano y sabía adonde se dirigía este intruso, la Sala del Trono.

Los Guardías Reales han tenido grandes bajas y no han encontrado a hombres que tomen el puesto. Por el momento se hallaban su padre y suegro, los capitanes BladeSmith y Sharpknife respectivamente, como Guardias temporales.

Ya no escucho los pasos del intruso y para cuando asomo su cabeza, el ya no se hallaba en el pasillo que llevaba aun rincon sin salida.

Se le hizo extraño hasta que por instinto desenvaino su espada y logro bloquear el ataque del intruso.

"Dime quien eres tú y el por que te dirigías a la Sala del Trono" Exigió el caballero al intruso por sus razones de estar aquí, razones que èl sabía que noeran puras.

"Ecerapased..." Susurro en un idioma ajeno y en un instante se le apapreció por destras.

Link reacciono a tiempo realizando un Gran Ataque Circular instantaneó obligando al intruso a desaparecer.

"Eesop onu ed sol saterces sacincét led Eoréh" Menciono en un lenguaje antigüo del que Link desconociá.

Saco una Katana y empezo a atacar de manera rápida al Hyliano que era capaz de seguirle el paso al Intruso.

"HIYAH!" Tomo por sorpresa a su enemigo tras realizar un corte veloz como un relampago y desarmarlo, incluyendo el brazo de su énemigo.

"Más te vale que me digas quien eres y quien te mando antes que te corte la cabeza" Le amenazo apuntando con la punta de su espada y mirandolo con la mirada fiera cómo la de un lobo.

Se estaba entregando facilmente hasta que tomo un cristal y lo rompió para que una explosión se llevara a los dos.

"Que diablos fue eso!?" Exigió el Capitán Sharpknife al escuchar los estruendos de afuera.

No recibió respuesta alguna ya que lo que había ahí solamente era polvo.

 **~Lugar~**

 **?**

Link se estaba despertando algo adolorido mientras recordaba lo que había pasado.

"Dónde estoy?" Pregunto confuso al ver que no se trataba de la enfermería del castillo, no estaba seguro en que lugar estaba.

Vio sus cosas en una mesa cerca de la cama en dónde estaba descansando, tomo su escudo y ropas.

 _ **~Tomaste devuelta tú Escudo Hyliano~**_

 _ **Este legendarió escudo se te fue obsequeado por los Héroes que protegieron Hyrule milenios atras tras sacar la Espada Sagrada.**_

 _ **~Tomaste tus ropas devuelta~**_

 _ **Esta ropa fue cosida por tu esposa para sentirte co... Espera por que estabas en boxers na más.**_

Pero... Dónde estaba su armadura y Espada, no las veía por ningun lado en el cuarto.

Sera acaso que alguien las tomo, obviamente le quitaron la armadura para recostarlo en la cama, pero su espada era una incognita ya que nadie a excepción de él puede portar la espada que Répela al Mal.

A menos que la hayan tomado de la funda.

Solamente ha estado en este lugar por unos cuantos minutos y ya encuentra algo que le sorprende y eso era que el lugar pareciá muy avanzado en tecnología antigüa con sus maquinas y notas cientificas en tabletas.

Este lugar le recordaba a las veces que visito Villa Kakariko y los populosos Nuevo Hateno y Nueva Akala, debido a su avanze tecnológico.

Dejo los pensamientos a un lado al ver su armadura en uno de los escritoriós del lugar, la tomo y se la puso devuelta.

 _ **~Te pusiste devuelta tú armadura de Caballero~**_

 _ **Esta armaduras las llevan los Caballeros que sirven a la Familía Real Hyruleana. Al parecer la estaban estudiando según las notas.**_

Lo unico lo que le faltaba era la Espada Maestra, pero en dónde podía estar.

Fue ahí que noto desde la ventana del lugar que la villa de a bajo estaba siendo atacada por sujetos vestidos cómo aquel intruso.

 **~Lugar~**

 **?**

 **(Quien sabe)**

La villa estaba siendo atacado por un nuevo culto de personas que veneraban a un ser dívino llamado Odi Meius, un culto que hacía ver a los Yigas cómo unos payasos obsesionados con las bananas... Bueno ya eran payasos adora bananas desde el día 1.

Estos sujetos hablaban muy en serio con sus planes de eradicar a todos los humanos por culpa de las diosas.

Amarraron a todos los habitantes del pueblo y los pusieron a todos de rodillas y bañadolos de petroleó

"Acifítneic al a nagiart" Ordeno el superior a sus hermanos de culto a que trajeran a la Sheikah que estudiaba la tecnologiá antigüa de su tribu.

Del grupo de personas uno del culto tomo a la Sheikah y la llevo con su superior.

Mientras ella forcejeaba para tratar de safarse del fuerte agarre de este ser, no sabía lo que este tipo quería de ella y de seguro no era algo bueno.

Y estaba en lo correcto, apesar de no ver lo que tenía en mano, el estaba sacando un pequeña daga.

Antes de poder apuñarla y acabar con su futuro, fue interrumpido por el grito de cierto caballero.

"¡HEEEY, SEÑOR DE LAS CAPUCHAS!" Le llamo la atención el caballero dejando confuso al superior de la apariciónde este Hyliano.

"Acope ed arto onailyH nu euq ecaH" Cuestiono el del culto ante la presencía del Héroe de la epoca de su Dios.

"Oye, te pareces a ese intruso que derrote minutos atras acaso era tu hermano o uno de tus tantos empleados renplasabes?" Le pregunto el caballero al superior, quien solto a la Sheikah que se retiro del lugar dónde estaban parados.

No recibió respuesta alguna, si es que otros miembros aparecieran delante de él se considera una.

Link solo sonrió de manera desafiante mientras desenvainaba su espada, que tomo devuelta del cadaver de unos miembros que mato con Melee.

 _ **Continuara...**_

 **Avance de próxima parte**

 _ **Él héroe de Guerra se encuentra en la persecución de miembros del culto que atacaron la villa, mientras trata de alcanzarlos, la Sheikah llama a la Princesa del Reino para informarle de esta situación.**_

" _Cual es la situación Purah"_

" _La villa fue atacada por un nuvo tipo de culto opuesto a los Yiga, pero fuimos salvados gracías a este valeroso Héroe"_

" _¿¡Link!?"_

" _Conozco cómo es Link en combate, pero este Voe tiene un perfecto balance entre ser agíl y fuerte y dejenme decir que sus ataques son rápidos y fuertes"_

" _Se parece mucho a él en cada aspecto, pero esos ojos no son los mismos"_

" _Entonces eso signífica que ahora hay dos hombrecitos"_

 _ **Podran encontrar a Link antes que otro lo encuentre en su cámino.**_

 _ **No se lo pierdan.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Cortos Históricos**_

 _ **#13**_

 **The Legend of Zelda**

 **~Braverous Spirit~**

 **[Cinco horas después del ataque]**

 _ **Los personajes de The Legend of Zelda le pertenecen a Nintendo.**_

 **Capítulo 2**

En el laboratorio de investigación de tecnologiá antigüa se hallaba la científica revisando una muestra de sangre de aquel Hyliano.

"Jefa, la princesa ha llegado al pueblo" Le aviso uno de sus asistentes sobre la llegada de la princesa del reino.

Ella asintió y dejo de analizar la sangre para ir a darle la bienvenida a la Princesa.

Y en la puerta se hallaba una joven Hyliana de pelo rubió que estaba en sus 16 años y vestía la parte de un vestido azul de la realeza y unas mallas negras, que mostraban una buena vista cuando se arodillaba, ella era la Princesa Zelda.

Y no venía sola.

Era acompañada por cuatro personas detras de ella.

Una de esas personas era una pequeña Zora de escamas rojas y unos hermosos ojos amarillos, su vestimenta consistía de unos collares y aretes de plata y una pequeña túnica celeste con el dibujo de un elefante, ella era Mipha la Princesa de los Zora y la Campeona de su raza.

A la izquierda de la princesa se hallaba un tipo de ave humanoide con plumas azules oscuras y blancas que llevaba puesto una túnica marron y una bufanda celeste con el dibujo de un ave, el era Revali el Campeón Rito.

Detras de él se hallaba una mujer alta de piel morena y un cabello rojo, ella portaba una armadura dorada que cubría sus pechos y una falda celeste con el dibujo de un camello, Urbosa la líder de las Gerudo y Campeona Gerudo.

Y detras de la Zelda y Mipha se hallaba el más grande de todos, un gordo hombre marron macizo que tenía una gran barba blanca y un cuerpo musculoso que es duro cómo la roca, Daruk el Campeón Goron.

"Vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos tras recibir tu mensaje de auxilió al mencionar que Hateno estaba siendo atacada por un culto nuevo" Dijo la princesa algo exaltada tras recibir el mensaje de ayuda de la Sheikah.

"Aunque al parecer la villa ya no esta siendo atacada" Comnto la Gerudo viendo desde dónde estaba al pueblo, que se estaba recuperando del ataque.

"Un segundo, si el pueblo fue atacado por un culto màs fuerte que los Yiga ¿cómo es que se libraron de ellos?" Pregunto el goron confuso de la situación que paso Hateno en antes, cómo es que se libraron de ellos.

"Daruk tiene razon, cómo se libraron de ellos sin que estuvieramos aquí" Concordo el Rito con el Goron ya que, sin ofender, ella y todo el resto del pueblo estarian muertos.

"Eso es de lo que quería hablarles, siganme" Dijo Purah al grupo a que la siguieran adentro.

Una vez adentro encontraron algo que sorprendió a la princesa y a los campeones, era la imagen del jovn héroe que salvo a Hyrule a Hateno.

"¿¡Link!?" Exclamaron las dos princesas al ver la imagen del Héroe y su gran parecido con el Hyliano que ellas conocen.

"Ese se parece al hombrecito" Dijo totalmente confundido Daruk al ver que se parecía a su hermano de pacto.

Y era muy cierto, ya que este joven se parecía en cada aspecto a Link. La cara, el cabello aunque el corte y tono eran distintos, ojos azules cómo el záfiro y la Espada que Répela al Mal en su espalda.

Lo único lo que lo diferenciaban era su armadura, su cicatriz en el cachete izquierdo, la aura en sus ojos y su ambiente maduro.

"Ese sujeto se parece demasiado al chico" Comento el Rito mientras veía un poco de cerca al Caballero.

"Dime Purah, quien es este joven en verdad" Le pregunto la Gerudo a la Sheikah, que estaba revisando una notas en la que tenía inscrito teorías.

"Acaso se trata de Link, solo unos años más grande" Inquirió la princesa, al ver quel caballero lucia cómo de veinte.

Mientras las dos nerds, _ ***SMACK* Owch**_ , que diga. La princesa y la Sheikah veían las teorías que la última hizo, el resto de los Campeones miraba al joven en las capturas que hizo la Sheikah para ver sus hazañas.

" _Oh vamos, apenas estoy calentando"_ Decía en burla el caballero a su adversarió que trato de hacerle una estocada, pero se lo regreso con un tajo trasero.

"Y luego dices que yo soy el presumido" Comnto el Rito viendo a la Gerudo, que siempre le regaña por su actitud.

"Fijate bien cerebro de pajaro" Le comtesto Urbosa a Lombardi... Que diga Revali, para que viera bien al Hyliano.

" _ZORYAAH!"_ Mientras miraba el cuerpo del otro realizo un rompeyelmos, o en este caso una rebana cabezas, a uno grandote que trato de atacarlo por desprevenido y aún así fallo.

"¿Y?"

"Mientras él se está diviertiendo en su combate sus ojos muestran una mirada seria que muestra que se esta tomando en serio" Respondió la Gerudo mirando los ojos azules del Hyliano, la mirada sería de una bestía en persona.

Y hablando de bestías, fue rodeado de un círculo de clones y que fueron eliminados tras realizar una poderosa técnica de la espada, El Gran Ataqué Giratorio.

" _ **ZEIYAAAHH!"**_ Su espada fue rodeada de un aura celeste con dorado y libero el ataque no sin antes gritar, un grito que sono cómo el ladrido más fuerte y feroz de un lobo.

Se le paso un feroz escalofrió al Rito que lo sintió cómo si fuera real.

"Pero quien no se va a entretener con una pélea cómo esa" Incluyo el Goron mientras veía cómo el mencionado lidiaba con un grupo de clones y que acabo en menos de un golpe al realizar un ataque volafor, el Mandoble Volador.

Mipha veía cómo el joven se le vio obligado a dejar su espada al ver que uno de ellos tomo a una inocente niña cómo escudo. Apesar de no entender su lengua entendió lo que quería, pero ese cobarde no esperaba caer en su trampa.

Cuando iba a apuñalar, Link le dio un corte rápido cómo el relampago que acabo con el cobarde y así liberar a la niña.

Ella sonrió al ver que tambien era gentil, amable y que se preocupa por los demás.

" _¿Estas bien?"_

" _Muchas gracias señor"_

" _Toma esto y libera a los demás, mientras yo me encargo de ellos"_

Fue en ese momento que estaba listo para enfrentarlos, pero no esperaba que este hablara en su idioma.

" _ **Lo has hecho muy bien héroe, ya entiendo por que consideran a los Caballeros de la Gran Mesa cómo los más fuerte guerreros del Reino"**_

'Caballeros de la Gran Mesa' eso es nuevo, eso tambien llamo la atención de la princesa ya que ella y los Campeones saben de los Caballeros de Hyrule, los Caballeros Reales, la Guardía Real y la Guardía Imperial del Castillo. Pero Caballeros de la Gran Mesa era nuevo para ellos.

" _ **Cómo me gustaria destruir al hijo de Farore en honor a mi dios, pero tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender"**_

El líder y sus guardaespaldas empezaron a huir saltando de techo en techo y el héroe enpezó a darle persecución a los tres, no sin antes entregarle a Purah una daga y ordenarle que ayudara a la chica a liberarlos a todos.

Algo que encontraron gracioso fue que llamo a Purah "Loli Científica" antes de entregarle la daga.

Este no tenía modales.

"Adonde habra ido" Pregunto Daruk a la científica sobre el paradero del caballero.

"Eso cuatro se fueron por la sálida del pueblo, pero ese sujeto dijo que el siguiente objetivo era Villa Kakariko"

"Oh no! Impa y Roddie estan en peligro" Exclamo Zelda al saber que ese era el siguiente objetivo de ese culto.

"Digame princesa, con todo el respeto, ¿Dónde rayos se encuentra tu caballero designado?" Pregunto con respeto Revali ante la falta del silencioso chico de la Espada Sagrada.

"Cómo esperas que sepa algo de alguien que ni siquiera habla"

"Buen punto"

Apesar de no tener que tener a ese chico siguiendole cómo un perro le aliviaba, pero era en esos momentos que más le necesitaba.

"Oh la ironía, no crees pajarito"

"Muy graciosa Urbosa, pero dada la circustancía es mejor que no se encuentren"

 **MÁS TARDE EN LAS LLANURAS...**

Seguían el paso del caballero que dejo rastro de su camino, si los cadaveres de monstruos, arboles cortados, hierba incinerada, el cadaver de uno de los guarda espaldas y su cabeza en la rama de un arbol, contaban cómo rastro.

Daruk comentaba que este hombrecito 2 seria capaz de poner al mismo hombrecito en aprietos si los dos llegaran a pelear.

La princesa apesar de no gustarle mucho la violencía, le llamo mucho la atención el tema.

Link contra otro Link, la batalla del siglo... Almenos sera mejor que ver la de Link contra Revali.

Sus atenciones fueron tomadas por una escena que nadie esperaria ver en años, en el campo se hallaban miembros del Clan Yiga en el suelo inconscientes y otros muertos.

"Oh por Hylia" Fue lo unico que dijo Zelda.

Se que se trataban de sus enemigos, pero verlos en este estado deplorable y penoso.

"Ay mi cabeza, lo único que recuerdo era ver a dos tipos venir para y eran perseguidos por el Hyliano y..." Decía hasta que noto a los campeones. "Ah mierda"

"Que fue lo que ocurrió aquí y más le vale no intentar algo o completaremos el trabajo de nuestro amigo" Ordeno la Gerudo sosteniendo la empuñadura de su cimítarra y su mano en el cielo aunto de chasquar.

"En resumen, dos sujetos vinieron y mataron a varios para luego su amigo de la espada viniera y nos noqueara a golpes"

"Sera guapo ese maldito, pero de un codazo me rompió toda la nariz"

"En serio Isabel, a Mark le cortaron un brazo y el no se queja"

"Disculpe, acaso su magía curativa podria volver a pegar mi brazito" Dijo un Yiga de los mandobles llevando en su mano su brazo cortado.

"Umm... Solamente puedo curar heridas"

"Oh..."

Los que sobrevivieron salieron de ahí con un sello de escape, sin las ganas de matar a los Campeones.

Esto no se ve todos los dias.

Siguieron el rastro que llevo a un pequeño bosque y dónde encontraron al guardaespaldas, cómo el otro el lugar estaba semi destruido solo quel cadaver estaba prendido en fuego... En el agua.

Cómo diablos eso es posible, mejor no hay que preguntarle al caballero.

"Oye Revali podrias volar alla arriba y ver si puedes encontrarlo"

"Cómo usted diga princesa" el menciono tomo vuelo y empezó a buscar en el cielo rastro del héroe.

No encontraba nada hasta que noto del otro lado del bosque, al joven que buscaban en posee de combate listo para desenvainar.

"Lo encontre!" Llamo a los demás "Siganme"

Los cuatros le siguieron detras a su compañero alado que encontro al joven Hyliano que buscaban y lo que han estado haciendo se ha hecho realidad.

Pero alguien muy conocido les gano en encontrarlo.

"..."

 **-Breath of the Wild-**

 **-Main Theme-**

Era un joven Hyliano rubió identico al caballero solamente que un poco más joven sin cicatriz en su cachete y su cabello algo corto de un rubió castaño sujetado en una pequeña cola. En vez de llevar una armadura puesta el portaba una túnica celeste con el símbolo de una espada cerca del cuello.

Su mirada era seria, estoica y sin ninguna emoción, el era el Campeón Hyliano... El era Link.

Sú Link.

"..."

El otro mostraba la misma expresión mientras sostenía la empuñadura de su espada esperando el momento de desenvainar y atacar. Justo era lo que planeaba el otro.

Era un momento de mucha tensión en el que uno tendría que reaccionar los más rápido posible. El viento soplaba en esta área del bosque y las hojas de los arboles se iban con este solo que una rica manzana se despego de la rama con el viento y caer al suelo...

Los brazos de los reaccionaron al instante.

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 _ **En otro corto más adelante**_


	14. Chapter 14

**XmarkZX Productions presenta:**

 _ **Cortos Históricos**_

 **#14**

 **Mega Man**

 **[Mega Man X Rebellión Prime]**

 **[Después de derrotar a los 8 Mavericks]**

 _ **Los personajes de Rockman le pertenecen a Capcom y algunos personajes originales a Rockmanation.**_

X finalmente ha derrotado a todos los Mavericks que han estado atacado todas las áreas importantes de Abel City, siendo Storm Eagle el último y el que salvo de una muerte segura gracias a su poder.

Lo dejo reposar en el área médica mientras Lifesaver el regresaba al Sistema para recibir noticias de la ubicación de Sigma.

"X!" Llamo la navegadora al Hunter de rango B que finalmente salió de reparaciones tras su combate.

"Oye X buen trabajo derrotando a esos Mavericks" Se oyó un Hunter entre el grupo que le daba cumplidos al bombardero.

"Debo admitir que no lo hiciste tan mal" Dijo Praineh tragándose algo de su, penoso, orgullo para decirle el cumplido.

"Debo recordarte que X fue él quien tu triste trasero de aquel Mechaniloide en las Minas de Energía" Remarco cierta navegadora castaña con alas al Hunter de un rango menor.

"De que estás hablando!? Quién te dijo eso!" Reclamo el Hunter a la navegadora con apariencia de ángel, que se estaba burlando de el. "Para tu información señorita tengo alas pero que jamás uso! Tenía todo bajo control hasta que X apareció de la nada"

"Y aún así no subes de rango"

"Auwch" Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Rembed

"Necesitaremos un Sub Tank para esa" Le susurró el Hunter verde de la motocicleta a X, que asintió concordando con lo que dijo.

La mayoría del lugar empezó a reírse de la escena de los dos, siendo el castaño que se hallaba refunfuñando en susurró, hasta que una llamada entrante llegó de cierto Hunter carmesí.

"Zero!" Dijo el Hunter azul al ver que se trataba de su amigo. "Inicia la transmisión"

"De inmediato" Afirmó Momo empezando a reproducir la llamada.

En la pantalla apareció Zero con su típica mirada con semblante serio.

" _X me escuchas?_ " Pregunto el Hunter carmesí a su amigo.

"Fuerte y claro Zero" Respondió para que escuchar la información que tenía.

" _Finalmente conseguí las coordenadas fortaleza de Sigma_ " Informo de su avanc los demás. " _Ahora mismo se las estoy mandando_ "

"Muy bien Zero, cuando tengamos las coordenadas me dirigiré al punto de encuentro" Aseguró X al de armadura carmesí, que asintió.

" _Entendido. Pero X, este no es como cualquier otro lugar al que hemos estado así que mantente alerta. Corto transmisión"_

Corto transmisión y se empezaron a mandar las coordenadas, X se estaba listo para infiltrarse y darle fin a esta rebelión de una vez por todas.

" **Entonces. Finalmente le has ganado a los esbirros del pelón"** Se oyó una voz proveniente del techo, que alarmó a todos en la sala.

X y los demás Hunter activaron sus Busters y le apuntaron al sujeto que los miraba desde arriba.

"Quien rayos eres tú!?" Exigió el sargento al de la voz.

De las sombras salió un reploide encapuchado en una capa malgastada y su cara era cubierta por la capucha. Por su estatura parecía que fue construido para parecer un niño de diez.

" **Yo? Yo solamente soy alguien que sigue su función con la que fue programado"** Respondió simplemente con esa voz alterada, mientras se sentaba.

Eso levantó más dudas que una respuesta, función? Los Reploides tenían libre albedrío mientras que este no la poseía.

Esto levantó muchas dudas en X ya que en sus estudios del siglo pasado averiguo qué los antecesores de los Reploides no poseían libre albedrío.

Acaso era del mismo tiempo en el que fue construido, acaso sabía quién era su creador, como era el año 20XX.

"Quien te envío!" Demandó el sargento Signas al reploide.

" **Tranquilo viejo! No quieres que tus sistemas se oxiden antes de tiempo"** Dijo con sarcasmo, irritando un poco al sargento. Algunos Hunters se estaban riendo un poco ante la indirecta del niño a su superior.

" **Ya ya ya ya, iré directo al punto"** Tranquilizo el humo del sargento antes que se pusiera rojo. " **Vine por el nada más"**

Señaló con su pulgar al reploide en cuestión, que lo miro desconcentrado ante lo que acabo de decir.

"Yo? Pero si no te conozco"

" **Yo tampoco** "

"…. Touche"

El chico se bajó de donde estaba sentado y una vez que piso suelo convirtió su brazo en Buster y lo apunto a X.

Ante ese gesto, todos los Hunters volvieron a apuntarle con sus Busters al chico que sacó un arma.

" **Mi atención está en el burro no la cola** " Replicó con sarcasmo aún teniendo su vista fija en X.

X se lo quedo mirando hasta que tomo una decisión, miro a Signas que asintió y dio la orden de que bajarán las armas.

"Oye X muéstrale a ese mocoso quien manda" Alardeó el castaño al bombardero azul.

Las partes de su armadura se volvieron blancas con azul siendo una de estas el peto que tenía imprenta una gran 'L'

" **Linda armadura, pero solo por tenerla no te hace invencible"** Comento y al instante le disparó un tiro a medio cargar, logro cubrirse a tiempo.

"Espera! No podemos pelear aquí, destruiremos el tele transportador en el proceso!" Reclamo el Light Bot al otro."

" **(Chingada)…. No se me ocurrió otro lugar de acuerdo, además cuanto le falta para que termine"** Se quejó el encapuchado para preguntar cuánto faltaba para la carga.

"Esta por el 35%" Confirmo la navegadora Momo viendo la carga que llevaba.

" **Al demonio! Estamos en el futuro y nada casi carga** " Dijo molesto con tan poco progreso.

" **Muy bien todo el mundo largo de aquí, esto es entre nosotros dos así que no quiero ver a gente lastimada en el proceso"** Le ordenaba a todos que se fueran, algunos se quedaron hasta que una hoja de metal cerca de los pies los hizo cambiar de opinión o que en el caso de alguna que otra navegadora fue caballeroso.

Una vez que solo quedaron los dos viéndose el uno al otro.

"Porque haces esto?"

" **Te estoy probando Mavericks Hunter** "

"Probando? Probando para que!?"

" **Para saber si estás listo para pelear contra Sigma, solo porque te hubieses vuelto tan fuerte significa que puedas hacerle frente a un Reploide tan poderoso como Sigma"**

 **[Música]**

 **[Mavericks Boss Theme]**

Disparó una ráfaga de disparos solares al Hunter que realizaba Dashes por todo el lugar evitando que le dieran.

Se hizo detrás de una de los escritorios del lugar y empezó a cargar un disparo y una vez termino de cargarse salto a la pared para treparse y disparar un poderoso disparó al encapuchado.

Este realizó una barrida para luego saltar a uno de los controles y disparar otra ráfaga de sus disparos.

X paso por arriba de el y aterrizó detrás el para propinarle un fuerte codazo que fue detenido y el joven le disparó en el estómago.

"AGHK!" Gemio de dolor ante el golpe.

El chico iba a dispararle de nuevo hasta que X cambio de dirección el disparo y le dio una patada a su contrincante.

"UGH!" La pagado le hizo retroceder hasta que recibió un disparo en el pecho.

Al dejarlo expuesto a los ataques, X tomo la oportunidad de hacerle daño con sus disparos hasta que logro recuperar la compostura y hacer una barrida hacia delante.

Antes de quedar cerca de los pies le dio una patada a sus pies que lo hizo tropezar y antes que tocará el suelo le disparó un disparo cargado a la espalda.

Puso sus manos detrás del el para levantarse de una voltereta y así dispararle nuevamente.

X bloqueo los disparos con sus brazos recibiendo un poco de daño hasta que se dio con la pared.

Una vez se despegó de esta activo su sistema de Armas Especiales.

 **[WEAPON EQUIP]**

 **[Boomerang Cutter]**

Partes de la armadura de X cambio a un negro marrón y azul Aqua y de su X Buster salió un Boomerang cortante que se dirigía directo al encapuchado.

Se quedó ahí parado sin hacer nada hasta que de repente su Buster se tornó en uno de color verde para disparar a un torpedo.

 **[WEAPON EQUIP]**

 **[Homing Torpedo]**

El torpedo hizo explotó al hacer contacto con el bumerán, con el humo que provocó la explosión aprovecho la oportunidad de disparar tres torpedos a X que no podía ver nada con el humo.

" _Esa era la técnica de Launch Octopus!"_ Exclamó mentalmente X al ver que podía usar de Octopus.

Del humo salieron los torpedos rastreadores y se dirigían donde estaba X, al notarlos se empezó a alejar de estos.

Lanzó dos de sus bumerangs a los torpedos logrando destruir los torpedos que le seguían, hasta que lo tercero impacto y explotó en su espalda provocándole varios daños.

"NGH!" casi cae de rodillas tras recibir la explosión del torpedo, es como si el ataque hubiera sido el triple de fuerte.

" **Ahora sabes cómo se sienten los Mavericks tras ser expuestos a sus debilidades** " Comento el chico en burla con la ironía de la situación. " **Es como piedra, papel o tijera** "

" _Ahora lo entiendo, al tener la arma de Kuwanger eso me hace débil contra la arma de Octopus_ " Dijo mentalmente al entender por completo la lógica de sus combates.

Si usaba la arma de los Mavericks el se volvería débil ante la arma que es fuerte contra el otro.

 **[WEAPON EQUIP]**

 **[Rolling Shield]**

Su armadura se volvió de color rojizo con gris y disparo una coraza rodante de color azul, que él no pudo bloquear a tiempo.

Cómo a X, el ataque del difunto Armor Armage provocó grandes daños al poseer la arma de Launch Octopus.

" **Nada mal, entendiste la indirecta y yo creí que los Copy Bots eran los únicos capaces de hacerlo** " Le felicito mientras regresaba a la normalidad con su Buster azul.

Esto confundió al Hunter azul por al ver que regreso a su modo normal, acaso no poseía el arma de Apariencia Mandril. No lo sabia, pero mejor debería de tener la guardia en alto al no saber si planeaba algo.

Este empezó a cargar un disparo, solamente para ser detenido por el momento por otras corazas rodantes.

Dio una voltereta para luego realizar una barrida a la derecha y ocultarse detrás de uno de los escritorios del lugar.

Al ver que no iba a salir, cargo su ataque para que en el momento exacto liberarlo y sorprender a su enemigo.

Tras un rato el disparo estaba cargado por completo y sale de su escondite y le disparo un gran rayo azul que fue bloqueado por un escudo esférico al último momento.

X realizó un Dash hacia delante para darle un fuerte rodillazo en el pecho para luego aplicarle una llave.

Le aplicó mucha fuerza que no podía zafarse de esta, hasta se le firmó una sonrisa, debajo su máscara, y lo que se veía de su armadura se volvió amarillo anaranjado con gris y de su brazo izquierdo le disparó una esfera eléctrica que traspaso el escudo y lo electrocutó.

"AAHH!" Fue mandado para atrás por las grandes descargas del arma de Mandrill.

Se levantó y le propinó una fuerte patada en toda la cara, que lo hizo caer al suelo casi aturdido.

" **Electric Spark!"** Le siguió disparando chispas eléctricas al cuerpo de X, que se retorcía de dolor por las grandes descargas que recibía.

"Rolling Shield!" Logro recomponerse un poco para dispararle una coraza rodante, que lo hizo retroceder un poco.

Se paró al instante y se alejó lo más lejos posible con Dashes reversos para evitar los ataques eléctricos del otro.

 **[WEAPON EQUIP]**

 **[SHOTGUN ICE]**

Su armadura se volvió de tonos amarillos con celestes al activar el arma de Chillan Penguin y la debilidad de Mandrill.

Le disparó varias pedazos de hielo que evadía con una perfecta coreografía, cuando los pedazos de estos chocaban con el suelo.

Uno que estaba a punto de darle le disparó con un chispa, solo que esta se congelo con mero contacto.

" **Acaso vamos a estar usando la debilidad del otro en todo este combate** " Comento algo decepcionado al ver que así se llevaría a cabo todo este combate.

" **Hagamos esto, seguiré usando esta arma mientras tú sigues usando la de Penguin. Que te parece?"** Sugirió en tono negociante al Hunter que no bajaba su Buster de su blanco.

"…." Le dio el tratamiento silencioso al pensar que se lleva algo entre manos.

 **[Mientras tanto allá afuera]**

Afuera del Control de la Base se hallaban todos los Hunters y Navegadores esperando a que esos dos terminaran su combate.

Solo podían escuchar los sonidos de disparos, el sonido de carga, descargas eléctricas, los sonidos de torpedos, el metal cortante, los golpes y los gritos de X y el otro. Al igual que uno de otro temblor.

"Esos dos si que se están tardando mucho" Dijo un poco fastidiado el Hunter de rango C por la demora de esos dos.

 _ **Bwwsh!**_

"Paciencia Praineh, no todos los combates terminan en poco tiempo" Tranquilizo el sargento al castaño.

 _ **Bwwsh!**_

 _ **Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!**_

 _ **Buiimmmm… Bwwsh!**_

"Hablando de tiempo, Momo cuanto le falta a las coordenadas?" Pregunto el Hunter de color verde a la navegadora.

"Va por el 46%"

" _ **Da f q you said!?"**_ Se escucharon las voces de X y el otro que lograron escucharla.

Se escucharon unos fuertes pasos acercarse y una vez que se detuvieron patearon la compuerta, como si fuera una puerta normal y mandará a la patagonia a los que estaban cerca.

" **Como que 46%!?** " Reclamo el antiguo mientras X concordaba. " **Nos hemos estado sacando la miércoles por más de 9 páginas que demonios!"**

"Pues perdón pequeño, pero no ves que los sistemas de la base aún no se han recuperado con lo que pasó con la Torre Abel" Le respondió de brazos cruzados Soul al pequeño.

" **Oye me pobre angelita, a quien le llamas pequeño-"** Iba a responderle hasta que fue congelado con el Shotgun Ice de X.

Al ver que estaba distraído tomo la oportunidad de poder dañarlo con su arma. Además que no iba a dejar que le hablarán a sí a uno de sus amigos.

La figura de hielo se descongelo segundos después para luego mirar a X con una mirada sería y lista para matar.

 **[WEAPON EQUIP]**

 **[SUPER ARM]**

Su armadura se volvió marrón y blanco y sus manos aumentaron en tamaño

Le propinó un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna que le hizo un daño **CRÍTICO** que hasta le dolió a los demás presenciar eso.

X cayó de rodillas mientras se sostenía en sus tuercas débiles, que hasta quería gritar por el dolor que hasta sintió cuatro gritos dentro de él.

Lo tomo del cuello y lo lanzó al aire para darle un fuerte golpe una vez quedó cerca del suelo, este cerró la compuerta para volver a la lucha de adentro.

Como nadie ha dicho nada después de lo ocurrido con X, Praineh decidió romper el silencio.

"Bueno Soul, qué tal si después de esto salimos está no-

"Querido~"

" **Ya voy** "

"Olvídalo!"

 **[Ya devuelta con estos]**

X trepaba por las paredes para evitar las calientes flamas del reploide con armadura roja y amarilla.

 **[WEAPON EQUIP]**

 **[FIRE WAVE]**

Su Buster era como una lanza llamas que arrasaba todo a su mientras iba para delante.

No le iba a dejar que usará la debilidad de Burnin Noumander, tenía que hacer qué lo perdiera de vista para así cambiar al poder de Storm Eagle para poder hacerle daño.

Sus pensamientos fueron hechas a un lado para cuando las flamas casi lo alcanzaron y obligaron despegarse de esta.

Le disparó de lo que le quedaba de munición al Shotgun Ice, aunque eran derretidas por las ardientes llamas.

Se dispuso a cargar el arma para realizarse su versión dos, algo que confundió al joven por tal acto.

Antes de liberarlo, su armadura se volvió de un color verde con un verde manzana y luego ser rodeado por colores múltiples que lo hacían ver cómo un arco iris.

 **[WEAPON EQUIP]**

 **[CHAMELEON STING]**

Siguió lanzando le llamas al Hunter, pero su escudo lo hacía prácticamente invencible a los ataques.

X realizó un Dash hacia delante con el puño en alto listo para brindarle un fuerte golpe en toda la cara.

Tras recibir el golpe, logro evadir los siguientes con algo de dificultad hasta que logro conectarme uno en el estómago, solo que no tuvo efecto contra X.

" **Fire Wave!"** Disparo las ardientes llamas, que solo rebotaban contra el cuerpo invencible y colorido de X.

Dudaba si cambiar su arma por la de Kuwanger, no. Aún con la debilidad de Chameleon, estás no le harían daño hasta que el tiempo se acabará.

Planeaba un plan mientras evadía los disparos del Chameleon Sting, necesitaba acercarse a X lo suficiente para que en el momento preciso para luego cambiar de arma y atacarlo con un golpe cercano, directo, preciso y crítico.

Corrió directo a X evadiendo los triples disparos del arma de aquella escoria reptiliana, realizó otra a barrida para pasar por los disparos.

X dejo de disparar y empezó a cargar su arma, estaba consciente que los efectos iban a dejar de surgir efecto. Cuando lo tenía en frente, estaba a punto de cambiar de arma hasta que la capa invencible de X desapareció y noto que el color de su armadura no era la misma del Chameleon Sting, sino un morado con rosa.

 **[WEAPON EQUIP]**

 **[STORM TORNADO]**

"Tornado…." Dijo en voz baja para luego subirle el volumen a su voz "¡TORMENTA!"

Golpeó el suelo con su Buster y se formó un gran y poderoso tornado morado alrededor de los dos, siendo el que más afectaba al reploide.

Las corrientes de vientos atrajeron los escombros, que había en el lugar, dentro del tornado golpeando a la víctima dentro de esta.

" **GNH! AACKHH! FUAGH!** "

El gran tornado desapareció y cayó al suelo con grandes heridas en el cuerpo y apenas era capaz de levantarse.

X respiro de alivio al ver que el combate finalmente había terminado, tranquilizo su cuerpo para luego dirigirse a la puerta y permitirle a sus compañeros la entrada.

Grave error…

A pesar de bajar la guardia, no espero ser acribillado con los rayos verdes del arma de Chameleon. Incluso se sentía como tortura a manos de un ser de corazón frío y despiadado.

Era el doble de doloroso al tratarse de la arma con la que Eagle era débil, podía sentir como sus energía disminuían con cada disparo esmeralda

Esta era su manera de decirle que sus enemigos no tendrán piedad con él en el campo de batalla si llegaba a bajar la guardia, en especial contra Sigma.

Los brazos y bordes de la armadura blanca de X retornaron a su color azul original, como ya no tenía ese tono, que le recordaba a un sujeto con traje de las series de ayer, decidió hacer lo mismo y seguir disparándole con su Buster normal.

Esos visores oscuros debajo de su capucha, detrás de ellos se podrían ver ojos mirando a otro lado para no tener que presenciar lo que hacía.

Ya era hora de acabar con esto de una vez, se aseguraría de no matarlo al ser el único capaz de derrotar a Sigma. Empezó a cargar un disparo de su Buster, una vez que llegó al nivel dos de carga lo disparó.

Pero no se esperaba lo que pasó después.

Como si X se hubiera recuperado por completo, sostuvo la bola de plasma con su propia mano.

Esto impacto al reploide antiguo al no creerse lo que acabo de ocurrir, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar para evitar el poderoso disparo de X con su mano libre.

Cuando retrocedió por el golpe, pudo presenciar el cambio que surgió en X. El cristal rojizo en el casco de X empezó a emanar una fuerte luz al igual que sus ojos verdes esmeralda brillaron junto a sus manos que desprendían una luz celeste que rodeaba su cuerpo.

Recibió varios puñetazos en el casco, que podía sentir como los nudillos del Hunter abollaban su casco y agrietan sus visores.

Le conectó un fuerte gancho en toda la quijada para luego convertir sus dos brazos en dos X-Busters y dispararle un poderoso disparo cargado que cargo al instante.

" **HAAHH!"**

El impacto del ataque del doble Buster provocó severos daños en sus sistemas y cuerpo que casi se queda sin energía.

Se estrelló cerca de la puerta dejando un gran cráter que por poco atraviesa la pared, aprovecho que estaba cerca de los controles y lo golpeó para que pudieran volver a entrar.

El Hunter azul cayó de rodillas antes de que sus sistemas lo apagaran por su gran uso de energía.

Segundo después entraron los demás Hunters, al ver que se les permitió el paso nuevamente a la base de Control, solo para apreciar el hermoso paisaje que dejaron.

Todo estaba destruido, escombros por todos lados, sus puestos de operación hechos chatarra y algunos cráteres por ahí. Lo bueno era que el tele transportador seguía en pie junto al puesto de la lideresa.

 **Shi Shi Shi FWUH!**

Hasta que lo último se prendiera en fuego.

Aunque eso no era lo que llamó la atención de los amigos cercanos del Hunter de rango B, sino fue él lo que les llamo la atención.

"X!" Llamo la navegadora al ver el estado deplorable del Hunter.

Partes de su armadura estaban rotas y agrietadas, la capa de metal rayada y algunas partes arrancadas, cortes en sus brazos y cara mientras corría su líquido vital.

Se arrodilló para ver cómo se hallaba y pudo notar que sus ojos verdes esmeraldas estaban apagados, ese era el mismo estado como cuando Zero lo trajo devuelta tras el ataque de Sigma.

"Lleven a X con Lifesaver, requiere de atención médica de inmediato" Ordenó el sargento a que trajeran al médico de la base.

Estaban a punto de tomarlo para llevarlo hasta que lo sonido del disparo de un Buster los detuvo, todos miraron a ver de dónde provino.

Se trataba del niño reploide que X enfrentó y venció, el combate le hizo perder parte de su capa y la capucha, se podía apreciar un casco azul abollado con marcas de puño y agrietado en mayor parte de este, parte de este estaba roto y se podía apreciar un poco la cara debajo de esta.

Un cabello parado marrón y se podía apreciar un ojo azul, uno muy idéntico al de X.

"Oigan" Su voz era diferente, de seguro X debió destruir lo que modificaba su voz, sonaba como la de un niño de 10. "Piensa rápido"

Saco un peculiar lata azul y se lo lanzó a Soul, quién era la que estaba más cerca de X. Atrapó lo que el joven le lanzó.

Una vez en sus manos reviso esa lata azul con una gran E, miro devuelta al chico que asintió mientras tomaba de otra lata.

La abrió e introdujo su líquido a la boca de X y en segundos X recobro la consciencia, miraba confuso preguntándose qué fue lo que pasó.

"Es por eso que prefiero los E-Tanks que sus modernos Sub-Tanks" Comento mientras tiraba la lata a un cesto de basura cercano.

"….." X se lo quedo mirando en silencio al ver lo que se podía apreciar del rostro del otro.

"Bueno yo ya me retiro, puedo ver que estás listo para enfrentarte a Sigma" Dijo mientras empezaba a retirarse del lugar, aunque se detuvo antes de salir por la puerta. "Pero te puedo contarte de algo que pueda asegurarte tu victoria"

"Te faltaron dos cápsulas, poseen un gran poder que te dará la victoria contra Sigma"

"Espera! Quedaban dos más!?" Pregunto X al ver que aún quedaban de las capsulas.

"Pues claro que sí! Quién crees que las puso en esos lugares"

"Fuiste tú!?"

"Pues claro que fui yo, pensaste que esas cosas le crecieron piernas y llegaron a esos lugares?" Respondió con sarcasmo al Hunter. "Pero volviendo al tema"

Le reveló la ubicación de la capsula, la capsula se hallaba cerca del lugar donde peleó contra Armor Armage en las Minas de Energía, le sugirió el de ir a esa área una vez que haya sido reparado.

"Y la segunda?" Pregunto al ver que faltaba la segunda.

"No tienes mucho tiempo para buscar el otro y ese se activa si solo tienes la partes de la capsula anterior, no te preocupes que lo iré a buscar y te lo traeré a la ubicación donde te encuentras" Le aseguro al bombardero azul de que traerá la capsula mientras el se encuentra peleando en la fortaleza. "No es algo que necesites para derrotar a ese dato de villano, pero es tu decisión ir por esa capsula"

Se le quedaron mirando a X por un rato esperando a que diera respuesta, el simplemente asintió.

Si pudieran ver la boca del otro, podrían ver cómo se le formó una sonrisa de lado.

"Buena suerte Maverick Hun- Se detuvo en sus palabras dirigidas al Hunter, que le vio confuso "No, mereces ser llamado con un nombre que marque un ahora y un después en el mundo. A partir de este día te llamaré como el héroe anterior a ti siglos atrás que peleó por un futuro mejor para humanos y robots, te bautizó con el nombre de **Mega Man X** "

"Sigue peleando por un próspero futuro" No paso un segundo y se tele transportó fuera de la Base dejando a X sumido con dudas ante lo que le dijo.

Héroe que peleó por un futuro mejor para ambas especies?

Mega Man… Lo bautizó con ese nombre, que por alguna razón le sonaba familiar.

Pero apartó esos pensamientos a un lado al ver que no era el momento de pensar en eso, miro su Buster con una mirada determinada. Ya no era aquel Hunter de rango B del que la mayoría dudaba de su potencial como Hunter, el era quien pelearía por un futuro mejor en el que Reploides y Humanos vivan unidos cumpliendo el sueño de su creador.

El ahora era Mega Man X, y peleará hasta el fin de los tiempos por que ese futuro se cumpla.

 **[FIN]**


	15. Chapter 15

**XmarkZX Productions presenta:**

 _ **Cortos Históricos**_

 _ **#15**_

 **The Legend of Zelda**

 **~Pre-Braverous Spirit~**

 **Parte 3**

 **[Desde donde quedó la última parte]**

 _ **Los personajes de The Legend of Zelda le pertenecen a Nintendo.**_

Ese era el momento en el que los dos Hylianos harían un movimiento tras tanta tensión, los dos guerreros se dieron un fuerte y poderoso apretón de manos.

"Hmph!" Asintieron los dos al unísono.

La princesa y los demás campeones cayeron al suelo, al estilo anime, por lo que acabo de ocurrir. Y esperaban lo contrario, ya que esos dos ya forman amistad en segundos.

"Se estuvieron mirando a los ojos por un largo tiempo solo para darse un apretón de manos!" Les grito el Rito a los dos Hylianos que los hizo darse cuenta de la presencia de los demás.

"…." El de la túnica azul hizo la seña de asentir la cabeza para saludar.

Aunque el de la armadura saludo de una diferente manera.

"Hola! El nombre es Link, mucho gusto" Le saludo tranquilamente con una mirada alegre dándole la mano.

La princesa y los campeones lo veían como si una segunda cabeza le hubiera crecido, no era porque hablo, sino que mostraba más personalidad y expresiones que nunca verían en la cara de Link.

Ambos Links lo veían confusos al ver que no le han dado la mano.

Salieron de ese trance y el Rito decidió aceptar el gesto, solo que lo hizo a su manera. Antes de estrechar mano y ala, el quitó su ala antes de estrecharla.

"Mucho gusto, por tu apariencia pareces ser nuevo por aquí así que déjame presentarme" Se presentaba el Rito actuando como un Rito 'caballeroso' "Yo soy Revali! Maestro del arte en el arco al igual que los cielos y campeón de los Rito que _ayudará_ en derrotar a la Calamidad"

El caballero del futuro lo veía con una cara algo fuera de lugar y se le acercó al grupo.

"Acaso es así todo el tiempo?" Les susurró el Hyliano por el comportamiento de ese cara de halcón.

"No te preocupes, así es como se comporta ese pavo arrogante" Le respondió la guerrera Gerudo al _voe._

Una vez que lo Rito termino de parlotear, le tocó al gigante de Daruk en saludar al Hyliano.

"Mucho gusto! Te pareces demasiado al hombrecito, tienes una fuerza similar a la de los Gorons para demostrarles a esos tipos a meterse con alguien de sus tamaños" Estrecho su mano con la del Goro-chico, solo que lo estrecho muy duro que se oyeron los sonidos de los huesos de la mano de Link destruirse.

Veían que trataba de zafarse, que quedó de rodillas con una expresión que significaba dolor y que quería gritar. Pero se contuvo.

Una vez que lo soltó su mano quedó aguadita. Al menos no fue el saludo de los Gorons.

Le siguió la pequeña Zoraida de color rojo y ojos ámbar, que tomo la mano destruida de Link y empezó a rodearla con una luz suave y refrescante como el agua.

"Es un placer conocerlo joven Link, me llamo Mipha y soy la Princesa de los Zora" Se presentó cordialmente en un tono suave y reservado mientras sanaba la mano del caballero.

Se sentía muy tranquilo cerca de ella y su magia curativa le daba la sensación estar relajándose en un lago.

A decir verdad, ella le era bastante familiar como si ya la hubiera conocido antes.

Pero esos pensamientos fueron hechos a un lado al sentir como su mano había sido curada por completo.

"Muchas gracias Mipha!" Le agradeció a la Zora por tomarse la molestia de curarlo.

"Es un placer poder ayudar a los demás" Le dijo al Hyliano para soltar la mano del caballero.

"El nombre es Urbosa, matriarca de las Gerudo y de lo que se eres un _Voe_ muy fuerte" Le dio la mano al joven _Voe,_ aunque la apretó muy fuerte aunque Link le devolvió el gesto.

Ahora la que faltaba era la joven princesa del reino.

Iba a darle la mano hasta que noto que la estaba mirando con detalle, esto confundió a la princesa.

"Por qué miras de esa manera?" Amablemente le pregunto al caballero por qué la miraba.

"Acaso comes mucho?" Eso fue lo que le dijo.

"Explícate?" Inquirió confusa a lo que se refería el caballero.

"Es con que con esas mallas negras se te nota un trasero muy grande" Explico Link como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Los campeones, excepto Daruk, lo veían con una cara sorprendida y ruborizada al ver lo que le dijo a la princesa.

Tenías que ser un hombre con grandes agallas o en el sentido vulgar, bolas, para decirle eso a Zelda en la cara. Y aquí tienen al único hombre capaz de hacerlo y que talvez vaya a ser ejecutado.

Por qué la princesa lo miraba con una expresión enoja y avergonzada con su cara totalmente sonrojada y su mano cerrada como un puño.

Por todo el reino se escuchó el sonido de una fuerte y dolorosa cachetada venir de ese bosque.

 **Mientras tanto en el Castillo de Hyrule**

El gran castillo en la parte central de todo el reino se hallaba el Rey Rhoam haciéndose cargo de algunos asuntos hasta que escuchó el sonido de la cachetada.

"Alguien le dijo a Zelda sobre su trasero ¡Que las diosas tengan piedad con nosotros!"

 **Devuelta con nuestros protagonistas.**

Link, Revali y Daruk miraban con la boca abierta al caballero caído que recibió la fuerte cachetada de Zelda, Mipha lo veía con sus manos en la boca impactada por la posición fetal del hyliano.

Urbosa estaba tentada entre reírse o no, del _Voe_ que le dieron la cachetada y que aún tenía la marca de la mano de Zelda.

Mientras que dicha princesa estaba de brazos cruzados y estaba molesta con ese Link.

Link junto a Mipha y Daruk fueron a auxiliar al caballero, que fue sufrió su primer derrota con la única persona que logro acertarle un golpe.

"Oh Nayru" Fue lo único que salió de la boca de la monarca de los Sofás al ver a Link 2.

"Seguirá vivo?" Pregunto el Goron a los dos por el estado del hombrecito #2.

"…"Link no emitía palabra alguna al no saber que decir tras lo ocurrido. " _Nota mental! No le digas nada a la princesa sobre sus pompas"_

Paso un rato hasta que lo caballero finalmente volvió a moverse, aliviando los de que no se murió. Mientras se paraba, se le vino el dolor en el cachete que se lo sostuvo mientras chillaba de dolor.

"AYAYAYAYAY! Por qué hiciste esto!?" Reclamo sosteniéndose su cachete hinchado, que aún tenía la marca del garnatón.

"Quien te obliga a decir eso!" Reprimió la princesa notándose su enojo hacia el.

"No es mi culpa que con esas mallas se te note las nalgas!" Le respondió devuelta el Héroe de Guerra a la princesa de Hyrule.

Así siguieron discutiendo por un largo tiempo hasta que un trueno que cayó cerca de ellos los detuvo.

Ambos miraron de quien se trataba, se trataba de la Gerudo al ver que tenía su mano alzada y en forma tras dar un chasquido.

"Muy bien ustedes dos, paren de pelear" Dijo la Gerudo en tono superior con su otra mano alzada en señal de advertencia.

Los dos asintieron como si su madre les hubiera regañado por pelearse.

Los dos hicieron la paz, aunque la princesa le resentía un poco.

El grupo decidió dirigirse a Kakariko, para informarle del posible ataque de ese culto extraño.

La princesa iba a un paso rápido para llegar a la villa de los Sheikah, su caballero asignado hacia una corta distancia entre el y la princesa. Link le llamaba la atención lo que hacía el otro.

"Nuestro Link es el caballero designado para proteger a la princesa, aunque ella aborrece que este demasiado cerca de ella" Le respondió Urbosa al Héroe venido del futuro que se preguntaba que hacía el otro.

"Pues parece un perro que sigue a su dueño, aunque este no lo quiera" Comento mientras veía como la princesa le ordenaba a gritos que se alejara.

"Rayo de luz lo ve como la representación de sus fracasos, es común que no le agrade su compañía" Contesto Urbosa con una sonrisa de lado al ver que este tenía algo de humor.

"Ya veo…" Dijo pensativo al volver a tener la mirada al frente, solo para rascarse la cabeza al ver la misma escena nuevamente.

El camino era largo y el sol ya se estaba ocultando nuevamente, por ello se vieron obligados a acampar en las llanuras.

El campeón y Revali irían a cazar la comida, mientras que Daruk iría a buscar un árbol que usarían para hacer una fogata, Link, Urbosa y Mipha se tornarían para vigilar el territorio en caso que hayan monstruos cerca de donde están.

Zelda se encontraba leyendo sus estudios sobre los últimos descubrimientos de los Guardianes y las Bestias Divinas.

Aunque fue interrumpida por el aullido del mítico lobo crepuscular, el mismo que aullaba en la hora del ocaso todos los días.

"Incluso en esta época ese aullido existe" Comento sintiendo nostalgia al escuchar ese aullido.

"Una vez en el Dominio de los Zora, aulló una melodía muy hermosa y triste a la vez" Relato la princesa de escamas rojas recordando ese ocaso en el que escuchó esa especie de serenata por parte del lobo.

Link siguió mirando el cielo naranjado con melancolía, sentía como si ese lobo buscaba desesperadamente hablar con alguien querido.

"Discúlpe señor Link-

"No hay necesidad de llamarme señor, Link es suficiente" Le interrumpió el Hyliano.

"Es que es extraño y confuso el que hayan dos personas con el mismo nombre" Respondió Mipha al Link del futuro, que le entendió ahora.

"Entonces porque no me llamas Sharpknife, así no me confunden con el otro" Le sugirió con una mirada alegre a que lo llamarán por su apellido.

"Sharpknife es un buen nombre"

El mencionado se puso a reír, confundiendo a la princesa y se le formará una pequeña sonrisa al ver como se expresaba.

Le recordaba a Link cuando era niño, terco, optimista y alegre junto con un espíritu valeroso. El era la imagen misma de Link antes de volverse en aquel caballero sin emociones que suprimía al verdadero en esa sería mirada.

"No es un nombre, es el apellido de mi esposa" Interrumpió los pensamientos de la Zona que no se creía lo que oyó.

Estaba casado! El parecía algo joven para estar casado, mínimo le daba 25 años de edad.

Le pregunto por su vida de casado y quién era su esposa, el ,sin que fuera la gran vaina, respondió las preguntas con gusto. Lia Sharpknife era la hija del Capitán Sharpknife y de la dueña de la posada de Hiawe Village, la conoció una vez que se peleó con unos de sus compañeros tras fracasar en un batalla.

Lo apuñaló con una daga y luego huyó del lugar, fue ahí que Lia lo auxilio y estuvo cuidando de el hasta que llegara el doctor. Tras ese día el y ella se han empezado a ver por días seguidos, tiempo después iniciaron un noviazgo hasta que unos años después se casaron.

En el quinto año y último año de guerra, se enteró que ella estaba embarazada y no pudo estar más que feliz. El bebé aún era recién nacido una ya que solo llevaban apenas tres días desde su nacimiento.

Busco en su alforja algo y una vez que lo encontró se lo mostró a la princesa de escamas rojas. Era una foto de la pareja y su bebé recién nacido, el pequeño era una réplica exacta de su padre solo que le faltaba la cicatriz en el cachete.

Era tan lindo e inocente, parecían una familia feliz. Familia. En ese instante una pregunta se le vino a la cabeza.

"Quiero hacerte una pregunta, quién gobierna el do-

"Oye caballero, es tu turno" Llamo la matriarca al Hyliano, interrumpiendo a la Zora.

"Hablamos después" Dijo el caballero retirándose a su puesto.

Paso un buen rato en el que Link regreso junto a Revali con un jabalí y una que otra cosa como hongos y manzanas que se toparon por ahí. Daruk regreso con los pedazos de un árbol que usarían para la fogata.

Prepararon las cosas y el campeón Hyliano saco un pedazo de carbón que se lo lanzó al caballero, y que este partió con su espada para crear chispas y encender la fogata y para que Link pusiera la olla arriba de esta.

Cuando anocheció en las grandes llanuras, disfrutaron de la noche contándose anécdotas entre ellos para animar el lugar con algunas risas mientras comían algunas brochetas de carne o unos platillos que hacía Link con lo que encontró.

Finalmente amaneció y se despertaron con energías al tope, aunque el caballero era que le tomaron mucho tiempo en despertar.

Se hicieron camino entre las grandes llanuras hasta que llegaron a su destino, uno que por el momento se encontraba en buenas condiciones y que alguien los esperaba a la entrada.

"Bienvenidos a Villa Kakariko campeones de Hyrule, su majestad y valeroso caballero"

 **~Continuará….~**


	16. Chapter 16

**XmarkZX Productions presenta:**

 _ **Cortos Históricos**_

 _ **#16**_

 **The Legend of Zelda**

 **~Braverous Spirit~**

 **[San Valentin]**

 _ **Los personajes de la Fantasía de Hyrule le pertenecen a Nintendo.**_

 **[ALERTA DE SPOILERS]**

 **[LO QUE ESTAS A PUNTO DE LEER TIENE SPOILERS DE FUTUROS CAPÍTULOS Y SAGAS FUTURAS DE BRAVEROUS SPIRIT, SI QUIERES LEER LOS CAPÍTULOS SIN PROBLEMAS ENTONCES NO LEAS ESTO Y ESPERATE A QUE SE LLEGUE A LA SAGA DE TERMINA. ESTAN ADVERTIDOS]**

En el gran mundo de Hyrule, se hallaba la Gran Hada de la Humanidad junto a su hija menor, Faedi, arreglando unas cajas en el cuarto de sus hijas.

Y hablando de hijas, su hija mayor, Linika Sharpknife, se encontraba realizando algunas tareas que le dejaron y si que estaban fundiendo su cerebro con tanta física.

Prefería ayudar a su madre con lo de las cajas que tener su trasero pegado a la silla de su escritorio haciendo tarea.

"Si no terminas esa tarea a tiempo, no hay día de pesca para ti jovencita" Le recordó su madre, no despegando la vista de las cajas.

La pequeña Hybri de pelos rosados buscaba entre las cajas algo de su interés y que le guste. Lo único que ha encontrado son muñecas viejas, fotos de sus padre cuando eran jóvenes, premios y reconocimientos de su padre, etc, etc.

Fue que usó su magia y levito cosas de valor y bonitas de las cajas hasta que noto una papel con forma de corazón.

Linika, al sentir los poderes mágicos de su hermanita, volteo a mirar lo que hacía y noto el corazón levitando se.

"Mamá que es esto?" Le pregunto la pequeña tomando el papel con forma de corazón.

Su madre alzó la mirada para ver lo que su pequeña niña le mostraba, cuando lo miro se le formó una sonrisa al saber que era.

"Faedi, Linika. Vengan que quiero contarles algo" Les dijo a sus hijas a que vinieran, las dos le hicieron caso y sentaron junto a ella.

"Este corazón me lo entrego su padre cuando estábamos en primer grado" Relataba mientras miraba el corazón con una sonrisa nostálgica.

"Papá te lo dio cuando tenía 5 años?" Interrumpió en medio relato a su madre, no creyéndose lo que escuchó y que le daban ganas de reírse.

Su padre no era el sujeto más listo en el mundo y no era sorpresa que de niño no supiera lo que significa el amor.

"Lo sé, yo misma no me lo creía cuando respondió en clase que San Valentín era el día de los 'Super Mejores Amigos'" Decía concordando con ella hasta que imitó la voz de una niña pequeña cuando llegó a esa parte.

Las tres se rieron de la anécdota de su esposo y progenitor.

"Volviendo con mi relato, ese día en la escuela se nos pidió recortar un corazón y entregárselo al compañero que nos gustase" Relataba la madre recordando los eventos como si fueran de ayer. "Su padre estaba esforzándose en hacerlo bien mientras que los demás ya lo habían terminado, terminaron las clases y todos nos retiramos con los corazones en mano hasta que Link me alcanzó en la salida y me lo entrego con una sonrisa"

 _Un joven Link de 5 años corría para alcanzar a una pequeña Proxi de su misma edad que se hallaba saliendo de la escuela._

 _La niña saludo normalmente a Link, en esos tiempos la hada solamente veía al pequeño herrero como un amigo, hasta que los años cambiarían eso._

" _Ten!" Le entrego el corazón a la hada que alegremente lo acepto._

 _Ambos se despidieron y el joven hyliano salió corriendo para ir a buscar a su pequeña hermana del jardín de niños._

 _Cuando llegó a su casa, fue a su cuarto y leyó lo escrito en el corazón._

" _Eres la niña que más se preocupa por los que se lastiman, como yo, y te empeñas a curar nuestras heridas a pesar de tú poco conocimiento en esta. Por eso creo que eres una la persona más buena y gentil que conozco"_

Terminaron de leer lo que Link había escrito en el corazón, a la pequeña Faedi siempre se alegraba al escuchar algo bueno de su padre.

Siguió contándoles cosas que su padre hizo que estaban relacionados con el amor, a pesar que este no sabía que era eso y lo confundia con una amistad mayor. Hasta que llegaron a aquel día en el que se convirtió en el Héroe de Hyrule y todo cambio.

"Hubo aquel momento en el que visitó el hogar de todas de las hadas" Contó Proxi recordando esos cruentos momentos de aquella vez.

Faedi miraba preocupada a su madre al sentir un cambio en ella cuando llegó a esa parte.

Linika sabia a que parte de la aventura de su padre su madre llego, llegaron a la parte donde exploró ese mundo destinado a desaparecer y en dónde maduro tras tanto dolor y desesperación que veía y ese ciclo de días con el que no durmió.

Termina.

"Un joven de la misma edad de tu padre, en aquellas épocas, hizo destrozos con sus extraños poderes en la villa y me atacó para luego secuestrarme" Relataba esa parte con un tono triste al recordar lo que pasó su amado en ese mundo.

"Su padre le hizo frente ante mi secuestrador a pesar que era un trampa" Por un segundo le pareció ver cómo la escena del robo de esa época y como Link caía en ese vacío mientras corría para rescatarla. "No supe que pasó después, pero Bell me lo contó todo"

 _En aquel viejo árbol de los confines y oscuros bosques más allá del Bosque Perdido, se hallaba ese niño flotando junto a sus dos jóvenes hadas, idénticas a mi, al frente mío._

 _Yo estaba recostada en el aire e inconsciente, pero mis sentidos escuchaban lo que pasaba. Cuando escuché la voz de Link me sentí alegre al ver que vino a rescatarme._

 _Aunque mi alegría se esfumó al sentir un gran dolor que sentía como mi cuerpo era destruido y mi esencia separada en partes. Solo podía sentir una superficie hecha de cristal._

 _Cuando eso pasó Link corrió a atacarlo con la mirada más llena de ira que ha visto Bell aunque fue detenido por la magia oscura de la máscara para luego ser convertido en Deku y dejado a morir con las llamas._

 _Me llevó consigo a la Torre de Clock Town para apreciar los 4 días que le faltaban a los habitantes de esas tierras._

 _Tras haberme salvado de el y haber recuperado su forma original con la ayuda de ese misterioso vendedor, Link se enfocó en salvar Termina y encontrar mis esencias perdidas para recuperar mi cuerpo._

 _Bell me contó que Link me aseguró bien en una de sus alforjas delanteras y después de cada batalla que realizaba siempre se aseguraba que no me hubiese caído de la alforja._

 _Cuando encontraba una de mis esencias en las áreas que tenía que explorar, siempre mostraba una cara de alegría y alivió de ver que mientras más la recolectaba y visitaba a las Grandes Hadas para ayudarle en mi restauración completa._

 _Cómo me hubiese gustado agradecerle por lo que hacía por mi, pero a la vez como me hubiese gustado poder hablar con él en esas noches de insomnio y pesadillas que sufría y evitaban sus horas de sueño._

 _Cada vez dejaba de ser el mismo Link que conocí, su optimismo y alegres espíritus desaparecían con esa manta sería y madura. A veces parecía que su antiguo yo murió en los primeros días de Termina._

 _Cuando logro rescatar a los cuatro gigantes de sus respectivas prisiones y traer devuelta mi cuerpo, aunque lamentablemente mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a pesar de las veces que gritaba mi nombre._

 _Averiguo qué el niño de la máscara poseía mi última esencia y esa era mi alma, Link estuvo dispuesto a ir a enfrentarlo y acabar con su vida._

 _No sé lo que pasó y no lo recuerdo bien, mi cuerpo actuó por si mismo y lo detuvo con mi voz._

 _Le contó que aún no era muy poderoso y de seguro sería su fin sino iba preparado con algo más que su espada bañada en oro y escudo reluciente como un espejo, el estaba lleno de sentimientos impuros y su mano solo pedía la sangre de sus enemigos._

 _Si quería vencer entonces tendría que amarse con el sentimiento de las personas de Termina, ir con ellas y hacerlas felices eliminando esos sentimientos tristes._

 _De Bell supe que Link se enfocó en hacer que cada persona se volviera feliz y tuvieran esperanzas nuevamente a pesar de que perdió la capacidad de volver en el tiempo. Obtuvo muchas máscaras de las personas que ayudo y las sonrisas llenas de gratitud y esperanza que perdieron hace mucho tiempo._

 _Pero no eran capaces de revivir al viejo Link por completo._

 _Cuando llegó a la Torre de Clock Town en la última hora que le quedaba, le hizo frente a su enemigo para recuperar mi última esencia y salvar a la hermana de Bell el y ella estaban llenos de ira con los destrozos que hizo._

 _Cuando Link tocó la Order of Oath, los poderes de la máscara disminuyeron por completo indefenso y débil como un niño, Link corrió hacia a el furioso y lleno de una ira descontrolada para darle un fuerte golpe en la quijada y tumbarle la máscara._

 _Cuando mi alma regreso a mi cuerpo no pude creer lo que veía y jamás pensaría ver a su padre hacer en años, golpeaba al chico rompiéndole la cara llenándose sus guanteletes de sangre. Su padre lo quería matar con sus propias manos._

 _Antes de que pudiera darle el último puñetazo para arrebatarle la vida a ese pobre joven, le grité pidiéndole que se detuviera mientras lágrimas corrían por mis ojos._

 _Link al momento de verme llorar se empezó a mirar sus manos llenas de sangre y darse cuenta en lo que se convirtió al dejar que su ira lo dominará._

 _Todo finalmente había acabado hasta que la Máscara cobró vida y su poder se había liberado por completo. Link se puso al frente mío y dispuesto a protegerme de lo que tratará de hacer._

 _La luna volvía a caer y la única manera de detenerla era destruyéndola desde adentro, Link se dispuso a seguir a la máscara y destruirlo para siempre._

 _Paso tiempo desde que entró y los gigantes no podían aguantar más hasta que finalmente está fue partida en dos desde adentro y vaporizarse sin dejar rastro de ella._

 _En medio de las llanuras apareció una luz que depósito a su padre en el suelo e inconsciente junto a una extraña mascara que se parecía a el._

 _Me preocupe al ver el estado de su padre, su túnica verde estaba hecha trozos y lo único que quedaba era la parte de abajo, su camisa negra estaba llena de agujero y me asusté al ver un hueco donde estaba el corazón._

 _Estuve alegre al ver que se hallaba bien una vez que despertó, lo abrazó con todas mis fuerzas y me sentí feliz al ver que me regreso el afecto._

 _Cuando nos despedimos de todos, lo acompañe en su misión de regresar las máscaras a sus seres queridos para recordar al que perdieron y que descansaba sin pesares en la mascara._

 _Cuando regresamos a Hyrule el me dejó devuelta en la villa para dejarme segura mientras el se dirigía devuelta a Heiwa Village para conseguir nuevo armamento y seguir con su travesía para salvar Hyrule._

Su madre termino de relatarles lo acontecido en Termina y como su padre de cierta manera empezaba a mostrar más emociones hacia su madre.

La pequeña Faedi tenía los ojos llorosos con escuchar las partes serías de la historia, no quería imaginar lo tanto que sufrió sus padres en esa tierra.

Madre e hija mayor trataban de tranquilizarla contándole que a pesar de todo lo que vivió su padre, al final volvió a ser aquel mismo alegre, optimista y valeroso héroe que es ahora después de su aventura.

Aunque era maduro cuando el tiempo lo ameritaba.

"Con el pasar de los años su padre y yo empezamos a salir juntos y enamorarnos, cuando teníamos 20 años nos terminamos casándonos y para unos meses más tarde tuvimos a Linika y siete años más te tuvimos a ti Faedi" Decía la hada abrazando a sus dos hijas con cariño.

Mientras las dos Hybris se retiraban del lugar a volver a hacer lo que hacían en antes, como Linika tratando de terminar su tarea, ella se quedó mirando el corazón.

Cuando ya no se encontraban sus dos hijas, fue a su cuarto y del corazón arranco una parte de este donde se hallaba una foto de su esposo y ella embarazada cerca de una fortaleza.

Miro triste la foto sabiendo cuando fue esa foto o, más bien dicho, en que futuro fue esa foto.

Luego miro una foto de sus hijas juntas y bien vestidas sonriendo le a la cámara, sentía algo de tristeza al ver ambas fotos.

"Hay cosas que su padre nunca habla" Le dijo a la foto de sus dos ángeles, como si estuviera hablando con ellas.

En su mente se formó una imagen de su esposo sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa era falsa que ocultaba la tristeza que guarda desde ese día.

"… Y estoy segura que sufrió cuando perdió a alguien importante"

Esa imagen se convirtió en un lugar destruido con escombros y fuego por todo el lugar, solo que Link se hallaba en el medio sosteniendo la mano de su cuerpo sin vida y llorando y negándose al ver que dejo este mundo junto a su bebé que no ha nacido.

 **~FIN~**


	17. Chapter 17

**XmarkZX Productions presenta:**

 _ **Cortos Históricos**_

 _ **#17**_

 **~Kirby~**

 **~My Little Pony~**

 **[El regreso de Zero alterno]**

 _ **Los personajes de Kirby y MLP le pertenecen a Nintendo y Hasbro respectivamente.**_

 _ **Uughh**_

En el gran castillo de Canterlot se encontraba el salvador del reino y universo, de otra dimensión, descansando de su gran y épico combate contra el Zero de esta dimensión.

Kirby, Hoshi no Kaabi era su nombre.

"No puedo expresar en palabras lo agradecida que estoy por que hallas salvado a nuestro mundo del aquel cruel ser" Le agradecía desde lo más profundo de su corazón al Guerrero Estelar.

Las Mane 6 y la princesa del Amor también le daban aquel gesto de agradecimiento por sus actos.

"No hay de que su majestad, solo hago lo que es correcto" Contesto Kirby mientras comía un festín que le hicieron, como no iba a rechazar comida.

La princesa de la amistad estaba por preguntarle algo hasta que el llanto de una bebé alicornio la interrumpió.

En una cuna se hallaba la bebé haciendo su llanto, hasta que Kirby con su máscara puesta le lanzó una mirada fulminante y la cayó hasta que volviera a llorar.

"Ella es sólo una bebé!" Le llamo la atención la modista al Guerrero Estelar.

"Discúlpeme su nobleza, pero esa es la misma bebé que es responsable de tu muerte" Contesto sin importarle un canijo la llamada de atención.

Al saber que la difunta princesa Celestia fue la responsable de sus muertes y seguidora de Zero por más de milenios hasta su muerte, estaban rencorosas y lastimadas emocionalmente por lo que hizo.

Hasta que supieron que resucitó como una inocente bebé para recibir una segunda oportunidad, estaban dispuestas a dársela aunque Kirby no lo hacía y se aseguró que nada de eso volviera a pasar **JAMÁS**.

Incineró con Monster Flame aquel cuarto secreto en las profundidades del castillo, quemando su diario en el proceso, y en caso que recordara en sus sueños un ser oscuro con su forma se encargaría de evitar eso. Ni creando una versión buena de Kirby lo vencería, tendrá que vivir con eso para siempre.

Eso provino de su último deseo con NOVA.

"Adonde piensas ir ahora Kirby?" Le pregunto la pony fiestera, con su cara cerca a la de el.

"Creo que iré a la tierra humana de esta dimensión" Respondió mientras se terminaba su pescado.

"Pero si el espejo está destruido, como podrás llegar con Sunset?" Pregunto Twilight dudosa que Kirby llegara al mundo de su amiga.

Kirby solo sacó su espada y disparó un rayo que abrió un portal inter dimensional.

Esa era su respuesta.

"Oye rosita, ya has estado en ese mundo antes?" Pregunto la Pegaso celeste a la bola rosada.

"Si tan solo supieras cuantas veces uno de esos Dark Martes me arrastraron a ese mundo humano.

 _Kirby se encontraba erradicando a uno de los Dark Matters sobrevivientes a la liberación de este mundo._

 _Uno era persistente y esquivaba todos los ataques mientras repetía que el iba prevalecer y seguir el camino de los Dark Matters._

 _Kirby lo siguió a un portal que abrió el otro, cuando entro se encontraba en las afueras de un colegio en la noche._

" _Donde koopas estoy?" Exclamo el guerrero estelar al ver sus alrededores._

 _Estaba en medio de la calle y noto una especie de estatua con un caballo mientras que detrás de este ocurría una gran conmoción._

 _Fue a investigar lo que ocurría y vio como una chica se convertía en una especie de demonio alado gracias a una tiara._

 _Con sus nuevos poderes la demonio empezó a hacer estragos cercanos al lugar, como destruir la entrada de la escuela. Wow, que malvada es ella._

 _Antes de que ella pudiera usar su magia en los civiles, un rayo cortante le rozó el cachete provocando que sangrara un poco y se enojara bastante._

" _ **Quien ha sido!?"**_ _Exigió furiosa la demonio buscando al responsable._

" _He sido yo" Llamo Kirby a la demonio, que volteo a mirar al que la atacó._

 _No era la única que cambio de vista para mirar al inesperado invitado de otro mundo. La mayoría de los estudiantes miraban a aquel ser con máscara y espada en mano, preguntándose que era el, solo que las chicas pensaban otra cosa._

" _Puedo entender que eres la mala con tan solo ver tu aspecto" Comento al ver con detalle a la demonio. "No habrás visto a una esfera negra con un ojo marrón?"_

" _No, pero si he visto a una bola rosada aplastada como un chicle!" Contesto en su ira y le lanzó una bola de fuego al caballero._

 _Una estudiante particular, que se hallaba cerca de la estatua, estiró su brazo como si pudiera alcanzarlo antes que la bola de fuego impactará._

 _Solo que fue demasiado tarde y la bola de fuego hizo contacto con Kirby provocando una explosión en cadena._

 _La demonio empezó a reírse como una maniática junto a sus dos esbirros demonios hasta que del humo salió Kirby, sin rasguño alguno de aquel ataque._

" _Eso es todo lo que tienes? Yo esperaba que esa forma te hiciera por lo menos un nivel de ciudad o algo, pero eso. Hasta la picadura de un mosquito se siente más que eso" Se burlaba del poder de la demonio, que hervía en furia con esa bola rosada. "Oh, déjame demostrarte una verdadera transformación"_

 _Se quitó su armadura y máscara para dejarlas a un lado junto a su espada, la mayoría decía que era lindo aunque sus ojos azules eran otra cosa, para luego tragarse una pequeña espada que llevaba consigo._

 _Fue cubierto en un brillo y segundos después se apareció con un sombrero verde en punta con bordes y una bola de algodón amarilla, mientras que en su mano blandía una espada azul. Si supieran que se parecía al legendario héroe de verde._

 _Todos estaban impresionados ante su cambio, aunque ese no fue el caso de los demonios que se burlaban de su "transformación"; pero se aseguro de cerrarles el hocico de golpe._

 _Todo el lugar empezó a temblar y una estrella se formó bajo sus pies, todos trataban de mantener el balance con el temblor que hacía el pequeño de rosa._

" _ **HAAA!**_ " _Grito para luego ser cubierto por una luz y fuertes corrientes de viento salieran de el que casi manda a volar a algunos._

 _Se podía apreciar como su sombrero crecía y se alargaba más mientras en los bordes crecieron alas de metal y la bola de algodón en la punta se convirtió en una estrella, al frente del sombrero se creó un gran estrella de la que brillaba un color dorado._

 _Se había transformado en la súper habilidad de Sword Kirby, Ultra Sword Kirby! Y hablando de espadas…._

 _Su espada cambio de diseño y aumento en tamaño hasta que al momento de apuntarle con esta a la demonio, esta se convirtiera en una espada gigante que estuvo cerca de cortar a Sunset, solo que estuvo a centímetros de hacerlo._

 _En el ambiente corrían ambas energías de los dos seres con poderes, solo que el de Kirby era superior al de Sunset en mayores escalas, era como comparar a un príncipe/ princesa y un payaso. El era el payaso y ella la princesa._

 _Miedo corría en sus venas, ya que nunca imaginó tener que lidiar con alguien así de poderoso, es como si pudiera destruir lunas con tan solo batear una pelota de béisbol._

 _Y esa m # &esa es verdad, vayan a ver un vídeo de los minijuegos de Star Allies._

 _Mientras esto pasaba, cierta figura esférica miraba lo que ocurría allá abajo con la demonio._

" _ **Entre todos los que están ahí, ella es la más fuerte aunque es nada más que un simple insecto"**_ _Se cuestionaba el uso que le podría brindarle ella._

 _Sino fuera por la presencia del guerrero estelar, el la usaría para sus fines de traer devuelta a su maestro oscuro._

 _Solo vives una vez, Por el reinado de Zero!_

 _Salió disparado directo a la demonio, que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del ente oscuro hasta que fue demasiado tarde._

" _ **Dyyagh!"**_ _Grito de dolor al ser poseída por aquel ente mientras su forma cambiaban nuevamente._

" _Oiga princesa, si yo fuera usted yo prepararía sus elementos para vencerla" Kirby llamo a la princesa, no quitando de vista a la demonio poseída._

" _Cómo sabes que soy una princesa?" Le pregunto sorprendida con el que como sabía de su identidad._

" _ **KIIRBYYYYYYYY!"**_ _Fueron interrumpidos por la demonio que le crecieron dos alas más y sus dos ojos formaron un solo ojo en el que estaba el Dark Matter y su boca aumento en tamaño._

 _Todos quedaron horrorizados por el nuevo cambio de Sunset, que casi vomitan con tan solo verla._

 _Ellas sentían algo de miedo con tan solo ver a la demonio poseída, pero Kirby permanecía serio, calmado y dispuesto a enfrentarse a Sunset._

"Luego empecé a pelear contra ella para tratar de sacar al Dark Matter de su cuerpo y cuando le dispare una estrella en todo el estómago, que logro que ella escupiera al Dark Matter para que pudiera dedicarme a exterminarlo mientras tú y tus amigas purificaban a la otra" Termino de relatar una de las tantas veces que fue arrastrado a aquel mundo en otras dimensiones.

Quería contarles de otra aventura que tuvo allá, sobre cómo los Robobots atacaban ese mundo y como su yo de esa dimensión se les oponía a los ejecutivos mientras el lidiaba con uno que otro Dark Matter oculto.

Pero ya era la hora del anochecer y necesitaba recobrar fuerzas para mañana ya que tendrá que ir mañana al mundo humano de esta dimensión.

 **Fin**


	18. Chapter 18

**XmarkZX Productions presenta:**

 _ **Cortos Históricos**_

 _ **#18**_

 **The Legend of Zelda**

 **~Braverous Knight~**

 _ **Los personajes de The Legend of Zelda le pertenecen a Nintendo.**_

 **[Villa Kakariko]**

En la villa de los protectores de la familia real, se encontraba el caballero y los campeones en la casa de la líder de la tribu Sheikah.

En su hospitalidad la Sheikah les ofreció un delicioso almuerzo por el largo viaje que hicieron para venir acá.

Solo que no esperaba que su invitado especial fuera… Un glotón.

"Efta cowida estwa rica, quiero mwas" Decía con la boca llena pidiendo que le trajera mas de este plato.

Los campeones, excepto Link que comía como el otro, la princesa y la Sheikah no sabían que decir con lo que miraban.

Sabían que su Link también era un glotón, pero que este lo fuera más los dejaba sin palabra.

"Y se supone que el fue quien salvo Hateno?" Cuestionó el Rito apuntándole con su pulgar al Hyliano.

Zelda se salió del impacto y empezó a escribir las observaciones que lleva por el momento de aquel héroe.

 _Holgazán_

 _Veterano de Guerra._

 _Habilidoso en el combate._

 _Glotón_

Le estaba haciendo el favor a Purah de estudiarlo, solo que no incluiría lo que le dijo sobre su trasero.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, los dos quedaron satisfechos con la comida y con su estómago llenito.

"Ah qué delicioso" Exclamo mientras se frotaba su barriguita.

Impa tomo los platos para llevarlos a la cocina y lavarlos más tarde, ya que eran muchos. Regreso con el grupo para hablar del tema en cuestión.

"Primero que nada, me gustaría agradecerle por haber salvado a la gente de Hateno y a mi hermana" Le agradeció con sinceridad al joven caballero de otra época.

"Yo solamente hice lo que esta bien" Contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Aunque hay algunas cosas que quiero preguntarte" Le dijo en un tono serio al caballero, que asintió.

"Que relación tienes con los Sheikah" Le pregunto al Hyliano que la vio confuso, mientras ella hacía unos círculos con sal alrededor de él. "Mas en específico, con la sangre de mi linaje"

"Ah eso te referías, pues claro que tengo relación con tu linaje! La Impa de mi época es mi prima" Reveló sin que fuera la gran cosa.

Link que estaba tomándose un té lo escupió al escuchar esa revelación, eso no se lo esperaba. Y no era el único que se sorprendió ya que Mipha y Revali casi pierden la compostura, Daruk no entendía nada, y Urbosa se mantuvo firme al igual que Zelda.

"Entonces Purah no estaba equivocada con sus estudios" Susurró la líder al ver que la teoría de su hermana estaba en lo correcto.

Cuando terminó de rodear a Link en un círculo de sal, encendió una velas pequeñas de fuego azul y todo el cuarto se volvió negro.

Los campeones tomaron asiento en el suelo para ver lo que iba hacer la líder, se sacó un pelo de su cabello y luego tocó la punta de un Kunai afilado con su pulgar haciendo que le saliera sangre. Paso su pulgar en el pelito y lo dejo caer en la vela haciendo que saliera algo de humo.

El humo se abría para mostrar una imagen de una joven mujer que estaba entre los diecisiete años de edad y tenía un parecido con Impa.

La chica parecía algo tímida y como que trataba de no mirar a alguien a los ojos.

"Linda chica, aunque no se parece nada en lo que eres tú Impa" Comento apreciando el parecido con la líder de los Sheikah.

"Clásico truco para atraer hombres, siempre funciona" Aprecio la Gerudo como aplicaba un clásico en la cultura de sus hermanas para atraer a Hylianos.

"….." Link se la quedaba mirando, a decir verdad ella era algo tierna y linda.

Solo tomo otro sorbe del té hasta que casi se ahoga al ver que se formó otra imagen y el estaba en ella junto a ella.

Mipha le ayudo con unas palmaditas en la espalda para evitar que se ahogara.

A decir verdad, esa imagen también la impacto totalmente. Se sentía dolida aunque alegre de ver cómo su amigo de la infancia se veía feliz en esa imagen.

"Ósea que el hombrecito 2 es el descendiente de del hombrecito 1?" Teorizo el Goron con su mente dando vuelta con el asunto.

"Así es grandote, aunque lo que no cuadra aquí es como es que el chico permaneció joven para enamorarse de la descendiente de ella" Dijo cuestionando como es que permaneció joven para enamorarse de la chica tímida. A menos que sea de esos.

"Talvez viajo en el tiempo y no pudo volver a su época, se quedó congelado en un cubo de hielo por accidente hasta no se cuanto tiempo para que lo encontrarán más tarde o recibió la paliza más brutal de su vida y fue puesto en una recamara secreta para que se sanará hasta que despertó como unos 70 o 100 años después sin recuerdo alguno" Supuso el caballero las posibles razones que su tátara abuelo llegara a permanecer joven hasta conocer a su tatara abuela.

La primera no sonaba tan descabellada, ya que hubieron héroes que viajaron en el tiempo por 7 años y 100 años. La segunda no era tan creíble y sonaba a lo que un tipo con poderes de hielo haría para volver al futuro. La tercera la conectaban con el Santuario de la Resurrección en el Gran Plateau, talvez cuando peleará contra Calamidad Ganon quedará gravemente herido tras el combate y ese fuera su único método para curarse y seguir viviendo.

En el humo se formó la imagen de aquel santuario mencionado, dando por seguro que talvez fue eso lo que ocurrirá.

Y hablando de la calamidad y el futuro.

"No será de mucha molestia que pregunte esto, pero como fue el resultado del combate contra la Calamidad Ganon?" La princesa le pregunto al caballero de otro tiempo sobre el futuro que les depara, si vencen o pierden.

Si al final será capaz de liberar sus poderes finalmente.

"A decir verdad no sé mucho de esa leyenda, pero a la vez sé que saber el futuro trae malas consecuencias" Le respondió en un tono serio a la princesa de Hyrule.

Ella asintió respetando su respuesta, a pesar de que no era la respuesta que ella esperaba.

"Eres el descendiente del reconocido chico que blande la espada que sella a la oscuridad, y no sabes la historia de cómo eliminamos a esa bestia de la faz de la tierra" Dijo sintiéndose un poco ofendido el Rito ante la falta de conocimiento del tataranieto del héroe.

"Cómo diablos esperas que algo que te enseñan en la clase de historia te ayude en convertirte en un caballero" Remarcó Link escudándose por su falta de conocimiento en el tema de la gran calamidad.

Iba a reclamar solo que no dijo nada y refunfuñó diciendo que ese era un buen punto.

Y hablando de la calamidad…

"Que es eso de la Calamidad de Ganon?" Pregunto curioso sobre el tema de esa amenaza. El sabe que no puede decir nada del futuro, pero si no encuentra la manera de volver a su época talvez los ayude a derrotarlo.

"Calamidad Ganon es una amenaza que asecha a regresar tras haber sido derrotado 10.000 años atrás con el poder combinado del héroe y la princesa con la ayuda de las Bestias Divinas" Contaba la leyenda que ocurrió hace muchas generaciones atrás al héroe de la futura generación, o en modo de cariño su tataranieto.

A pesar que el cuarto volvió a la normalidad, se le vino a la mente la imagen de un ser oscuro con forma de jabalí rodeando lo que parecía ser el castillo de Hyrule.

"Por ello su majestad, el rey de Hyrule, ha pedido que se investigue todo acerca de la antigua tecnología de mi tribu y lograr dominar por completo a los Guardianes que servirán un papel importante en la derrota de Ganon"

Antes que pudiera preguntar que era un guardián, se escuchó el sonido de unas pisadas pesadas venir de allá fuera.

Abrió la puerta para ver qué era lo que ocasionaba ese sonido, cuando vio a aquella criatura mecánica se alertó y desenfundó su espada en un rápido movimiento.

"Que es lo que te ocurre, Sharpknife?" Pregunto la líder al caballero por su acción.

"Tuve una mala experiencia con una de esas cosas en mi niñez" Contesto Link mientras no quitaba de vista fija al ser mecánico y antiguo.

Todo ocurrió cuando el tenía 4 años y estaba junto a unos amigos explorando las llanuras cerca de Villa Kakariko. Fue ahí que lo encontraron, un viejo y abandonado guardián en casi buenas condiciones, el departamento de investigación Sheikah pagaba grandes sumas de dinero si alguien encontraba los primeros modelos de los "Protectores". Y el doble si aún funcionaba.

Antes de poder decidir quién iría a Kakariko por la líder de la tribu y traer un equipo, se encendió y por alguna extraña razón lo miro a el y a su hermano hasta que su color azul se tornó en uno rojo y apunto una luz infrarroja en su pecho. Antes que disparará se quitaron del medio y se escondieron detrás de una roca, tenían suerte que no tuviera piernas ya que estarían en muchos problemas.

Decidió distraerlo para darle a sus amigos una oportunidad de huir del lugar y traer ayuda, una vez que huyeron esa cosa empezó a tratar de atinarle. Una vez que lo dejo acorralado y como que la ayuda tardaría en venir a ayudarlo, no le quedó más de otra que defenderse e hizo lo impensable.

Cuando disparo uno de sus rayos de plasma, en el momento exacto y preciso, se lo devolvió con una botella vacía que llevaba consigo. El rayo fue redirigido a su dueño y explotó su cabeza en un millón de pedazos.

La princesa junto a la Sheikah y los campeones, excepto Link y Daruk, estaban dudosos de creerle sí o no su relato.

Daruk y su tatarabuelo eran los únicos en creerle la historia, ya que su ancestro paso por algo parecido hace tiempo atrás con un guardián descontrolado y loco que atacaba a todos. Tomo la tapa de un olla que estaba por ahí y la uso para reflejar el rayo láser del guardián directo al punto débil y de esa manera vencerlo.

Al final les pagaron aunque la mitad porque le volaron la cabeza y ahí se encontraba su inteligencia artificial.

"Es un poco difícil de creer, pero déjame decirte que si Robbie hubiera estado ahí se hubiera puesto a llorar como una pequeña nena al ver un gran descubrimiento hecho pedazos" Comento riéndose un poco al imaginarse a su amigo en esa situación. Ahí en el suelo llorando como una nena.

La princesa resistió reírse de esa imaginación de Impa, ese sí debió de haber sido divertido de ver.

Link no entendió lo gracioso de lo que hablaban, aunque la jefa del departamento de investigación dijo algo similar.

Una vez que regresaron con el tema, Link estaba pensativo del plan que siente que va terminar en un fracaso total, pero no podría hacer cambios en el tiempo y siente que hablar lo que piensa provoque un gran cambio.

A pesar de lo tentador que sonaba y la posibilidad de salvar a un gran grupo de personas que talvez perezcan.

Era mejor dejar este tema y centrarse finalmente a lo que vinieron hacer.

Una vez que hicieron saber de qué aquel culto tiene planeado atacar Kakariko, Impa se dispuso a preparar a sus hombres para el posible ataque y que un mensajero le haga saber de la situación.

Una vez todo termino, finalmente podrían relajarse un poco al ver que Kakariko estará listo para la ocasión.

Antes de que pudieran tan solo acercarse a la posada del pueblo, el caballero les quería pedirle algo a los campeones.

"Que sucede hombrecito?" Pregunto Daruk viendo al Hyliano que sonreía.

"Alguien conoce un lugar donde se pueda pelear y que posea partes de agua" Contesto mientras sacaba una venda de color rojo de su alforja.

"Para que quieres saber?" Dijo confusa la princesa Zora mientras veía la venda roja.

"Ustedes cinco son los guerreros más fuertes de las distintas razas de Hyrule verdad?" Decía mientras se ponía la venda en su cabeza.

"Oh! Ya veo lo que quieres hacer, eres alguien que le gustan los retos" Sonrió de lado al ver lo que tramaba el joven caballero.

"Con que quieres pelear con nosotros" Dijo el Rito no creyéndose lo que pedía el caballero, de seguro se le zafó un tornillo el querer pelear contra el.

"Que es lo que parece, aunque déjame decirte que no me contendré contra ustedes" Les dijo Link terminando de amarrarse su venda en su cabeza mientras miraba con una sonrisa desafiante a los campeones.

Antes que uno de los campeones tomará palabra, lo hizo el más callado y serio de los cinco.

"Ósea que quieres que los cinco de nosotros peleemos contra ti en un terreno donde podamos usar todas nuestras capacidades en el combate a pesar que te deje en desventaja" Decía el campeón Hyliano mirando seriamente a su descendiente. "Estas seguro de querer hacerlo?"

"Acaso tienes que preguntar?" Contesto mientras mostraba su puño con el símbolo de la Trifuerza del Valor.

Paso un rato y se le formó esa misma sonrisa desafiante al campeón.

"Solo estaba probando tu valor chico"

"Con que no eras tan callado como los demás piensan, eh?" Decía el Héroe de Guerra en un tono confiado. "Dime te nos quieres unir? Talvez pierdas la única oportunidad de ver lo tan fuerte que se ha vuelto nuestro linaje a partir de los años"

El Campeón Hyliano estaba de brazos cruzados con esa misma sonrisa solo que se rio un poco con el valor de su descendiente.

"Acaso tienes que preguntar?" Respondió alzando su mano como un puño para estar al nivel de la otra y mostrar el símbolo de la Trifuerza del Valor.

"Solo estaba probando tu valor abuelo"

 **~Fin de la Parte IV~**


	19. Chapter 19

**XmarkZX Productions presenta:**

 _ **Cortos Históricos**_

 _ **#19**_

 **Kirby**

 **My Little Pony**

 _ **Los personajes de Kirby y MLP le pertenecen a Nintendo y Hasbro respectivamente.**_

 **Combate de Rivales (parte 2)**

Regresando a donde lo dejamos en el corto #10.

La Armada de 64 Masked Dedede veían con superioridad a Kirby por la gran ventaja que tenían contra el. Aunque no debían confiarse debido a que Kirby ya ha lidiado con ellos 10 veces en un mismo día.

Pero el ya estaba sumamente cansado y apenas podía mantenerse de pie, pero aún estaba esa probabilidad de que los venciera y-

 **BAAASH~~~**

El primer Dedede en la armada recibió un martillazo en toda la cara por parte de Hammer Kirby.

Siii… Aún tiene fuerzas para seguir peleando. Música maestra!

 **~Música~**

 **~Dedededley~**

Kirby arrasaba con todos y cada uno de ellos con suma facilidad y gran fuerza en los azotes.

"Dedede Army, Ataquen!" Ordeno el Masked Dedede a sus armada a atacar al Guerrero Estelar.

Cada Dedede trataba de embestirlo de cualquier manera solo para recibir poderosos madrazos por parte de Kirby.

Kirby los atrapó con un ataque de cadena en el que realizó un giro de martillo cuyas víctimas eran 15 Dededes, cuando se detuvo realizó el poderoso Hammer Swing de fuego con el que los mando hacia arriba para continuar con un brinco y el rápido giro de martillo aéreo.

"Wooow, Kirby es totalmente asombroso!" Exclamo la Pegaso celeste mientras veía como Kirby martilleaba a la armada como si fueran Whack-a-Mole.

"1000 puntos! 2000 puntos! 4000 puntos! 5000 puntos! 8000 puntos! 1-UP! 1-UP! 1-UP!" Decía Pinkie mientras Kirby seguía golpeando Pingüinos.

"Por que dices 1-UP?" Pregunto la Unicornio de color blanco a su amiga rosada ante lo que salía de su boca.

"Que no lo notan, cuando Kirby golpea a los pingüinos salen unos numeritos de ellos y cuando llegó a más de 8000 empezó a conseguir vidas extras" Explicó la poni fiestera a su amiga, solo que la dejo más confusa con la respuesta.

"Si…?" No estaba segura de que entendía.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver que uno de los Dededes cayó cerca de los cascos de Fluttershy, que, como siempre, se asustó.

"Esta bien sr. Pingüino?" Pregunto preocupada la tímida Pegaso amarilla.

Su respuesta es no porque el explotó en miles de pedazos dejando el lugar lleno de sus tripas y sangre por todos lados, todo feo y… ah, solo explotó dejando estrellitas solamente.

"AAH!" Grito de terror ante lo que le acabo de pasar al Dedede.

"Tranquila terrón de azúcar, ellos solamente son ilusiones que explotan al ser vencidos" Trato de calmar a su amiga tímida de lo ocurrido.

Sino fuera el hecho que segundos después aterrizará un Dedede asado como pavo. Ella se desmayó ante la vista.

Los Dededes restantes de los pequeños se le abalanzaron contra Kirby en un intento de detenerlo, pero fue en vano ante el poderoso, y roto, Hammer Twi

Ante la derrota de los 61 Dedede, los Masked Dededes No° 62 y 63 pusieron pie adelante mientras sostenían con fuerza sus Dedede Hammers.

"CLOBBAH!"

"POYO!"

Ambos martillos chocaron entre sí para iniciar el combate, las chispas acompañadas de las ardientes llamas salían de cada choque de los martillos.

Los mantenía a raya de sus ataques con su habilidad del maestro del Whack-a-Mole, pero debe de acabar rápido con ellos sino no le quedarían fuerzas como para poder combatir con lo que le espera de este gran combate.

Solo que esos pensamientos se fueron de golpe al ver como una gran hacha casi lo parte en dos, aunque los dos clones no contaron con la misma fuerte.

 **¡CHALLENGER APPROACHES!**

El hacha se regreso como un boomerang devuelta a su dueño que era el Masked Dedede #64, que llevaba en su mano el Dedede Hammer y el hacha en la otra.

 **-Masked Dedede #64-**

 **-Ready to clobbah dose Smash-**

" **GUUOOHH!"**

Tras un fuerte rugido entro al campo de batalla con fuertes y rápidos ataques a pesar de su peso y el uso de dos armas al mismo tiempo.

Kirby esquivaba todos los ataques que duras penas lo llegaban a rozar en parte de su cuerpo.

Trataba de encontrar un punto expuesto en Dedede para poder propinarle un fuerte golpe solo que con los ataques continuos de hacha y martillo se le era imposible, pero solo logras las cosas con el tiempo.

Dedede empezó a girar para volverse en un poderoso tornado mientras giraba por todos lados a una increíble velocidad.

"Hey! Yo soy la más rápida aquí" Se quejó Rainbow al ver como Dedede le quitaba el título fácilmente.

Kirby empezó a preparar su Hammer Flip para atacar a Dedede en el momento exacto, solo debía esperar en el momento exacto.

Rodeaba a Kirby como si fuera un trompo, el tiempo se ralentizaba para Kirby y las demás. Kirby vio su oportunidad y dio un brinco para delante con su martillo rodeado de las fuertes flamas del Hammer Flip.

Estaba por realizar el gancho hasta que el Dedede Tornado ya no estaba al frente, sino atrás y listo para atacar con sus armas alzadas.

" **MUERE KIRBY!"** Grito ante su victoria contra el pequeño Kirby, estaba por bajar sus armas hasta que vio como Kirby volteaba con su martillo subiendo.

"POYOO!" Le propinó un fuerte y poderoso Hammer Flip en toda la quijada escuchándose el sonido de como sus huesos eran destruidos por aquel martillazo.

Cayó al suelo con los ojos en blanco y soltando sus armas en el proceso, para luego explotar sin dejar rastro alguno de el.

Kirby se sentó en el suelo cansado por su arduo combate contra la armada de DDD, sus amigas iban a ir con él para felicitarlo por su victoria hasta que todos los Dedede Hammers empezaron a flotar junto a los restos del ring de boxeo.

Nadie sabía lo que pasaba con esos restos flotantes, era la primera vez que lo veía usando telekinesis a pesar que una vez se creyó Sith y le lanzó rayos aquella vez en el Pinball.

En el centro de la sala del trono se convirtió el suelo en uno hecho de metal con rieles, que se le hacían muy familiar a cierto combate.

Empezaron a crear un tipo de vehículo con tres asientos y cañones, que Kirby reconocía por tan solo ver su forma completa.

"Robobots!?"

Acertó en lo que era y para cuándo se terminó de construir aparecieron tres Dededes que saltaron a los asientos para activar el cañón.

 **~Música~**

 **~Tridimensional Cannon~**

"Señores Dededes, preparen las ametralladoras y llenen a esa bola rosada de plomo" Ordeno a sus otros yo que al momento de dar la orden, ellos la acataron y tiraron el gatillo de sus controles.

 ***BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

De los barriles salieron una infinidad de proyectiles pequeños y rápidos, que causaban un fuerte sonido que afectaba a las ponis, que trataban de darle a Kirby.

Le seguían tratando de disparar a la bola que realizaba barridas y saltos para esquivar las balas de su adversario.

Se escondió detrás de uno de los pilares del lugar para cubrirse de las balas, tenía que recobrar algo de fuerzas para ejecutar el plan que tenía en mente.

"Princesa Celestia no entiendo cómo puede mantener la calma en momentos como estos!?" Protesto su estudiante ante la calma de su maestra. "Hay que ayudarlo"

"Mi fiel estudiante, esto es un asunto personal entre ellos dos y hay que hacerle honor a la decisión de que no nos metamos en esto" Le contesto con calma a la Unicornio de color morado.

"Además que vosotras sabemos que Kirby no se rendirá tan fácilmente, el es igual de tenaz como un guerrero que conocimos hace tiempo" Le aseguro la princesa de la noche a la discípula de su hermana.

"…" No dijo nada ante la nuevamente mención de aquel guerrero que comparan con Kirby. Solo volvió a prestar atención al combate de Kirby.

" **FUEGO EN EL HOYO"** De el cañón dispararon grandes bombas de tiempo cerca del Pilar donde se ocultaba Kirby.

" **Enciendan el lanzallamas"** Activaron el modo lanzallamas y del gran cañón empezaron a salir ardientes flamas directas a las bombas.

Kirby al oler el fuego se quitó del Pilar y corrió al otro para evitar la explosión de las bombas.

Siguieron lanzado las potentes olas de fuego a Kirby que corría por todo el lugar sudando por el calor que hacía.

Cuando dejaron de salir las llamas Kirby cambio de dirección al cañón con intención de atacarlo, solo que los Dededes venían venir esto y emplearon su plan.

" **AHORA! TRI-D LAZER!** " De los controles activaron el poderoso laser que contenía está máquina para erradicar bolas con patas.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos antes los tres grandes láseres que se combinaron en uno solo para crear un con el triple de poder para pulverizar a Kirby.

Antes que hicieran contacto con Kirby este dio un gran salto esquivando por poco el láser tri-pulverizan.

Ya en el aire podían apreciar que Kirby empezaba a brillar y una estrella se formaba en su sombrero, antes de que los Dededes pudieran reaccionar a tiempo fueron machacados por un enorme martillo hecho de oro puro con estrellas.

Kirby ya no era más Hammer Kirby, sino Grand Hammer Kirby. Para los que supieran que eran las Super Habilidades, solo que esta no duró mucho tiempo y volvió a ser Kirby normal perdiendo la habilidad de Hammer.

Lo único que quedó del D3 explotó en mil pedazos junto a los tres Dededes.

" **D"**

" **D"**

" **D"**

Kirby se sentó cansado en el suelo con esperanzas que todo finalmente haya acabado para poder tomarse un merecido descanso.

Solo que el escritor tenga otros planes para este corto en donde viejas creaciones hicieron acto de presencia.

"Esto aún no acaba bola rosada!" Llamo el verdadero Rey Dedede dentro de un orbe de cristal.

"Que este tipo no se rinde nunca!" Protesto Rainbow Dash harta de la perseverancia/ terquedad de Dedede tras tanta derrota.

"Cómo un amigo mío me ha dicho antes, nunca cumplirás tus sueños si te rindes" Respondió contando las palabras que su amigo rey tortuga le contó aquella vez en Tappers, que ha perdido varias veces contra cierto fontanero pero jamás se rinde.

Detrás de él se apareció una gran máquina de la que salían varios Kirby con varias de sus transformaciones.

Se posó en la parte superior para que su robot de combate gigante estuviera completo.

Solo que no venía solo en este combate, ya que era seguido con su primer Dedede robot del tiempo de Necrodious.

"Dile hola nuevamente a mi Dededestroyer Z y al HR-D3-MA" Presento el rey a sus viejos juguetes mientras los Kirbies miraban a Kirby con sonrisas malvadas, le tenían rencor por lo ocurrido en el Dedede Cake Royale.

Sword, Bettle, Cutter, Mirror, Bomb, Tornado, Ice, Hammer, Ninja, Parasol, Doctor, Fighter y Whip, eran las transformaciones que estaban a punto de partirle la santa madrina a gajos (A sacarle a la madre) al indefenso y cansado Kirby.

"PoooYO!"

 **Continuará….**


	20. Chapter 20

**XmarkZX Productions presenta:**

 _ **Cortos Históricos**_

 _ **#20**_

 **The Legend of Zelda**

 **~Braverous Knight~**

 **~Parte 5~**

 _ **Los personajes de The Legend of Zelda le pertenecen a Nintendo.**_

 _ **[Llanuras de Hyrule]**_

En las grandes llanuras de Hyrule se encontraban el valeroso caballero del futuro junto a los Campeones de Hyrule a una distancia alejada.

"Estas son las reglas, para que ustedes ganen solo deben vencerme a mí y para mi caso los tengo que vencerlos a cada uno de ustedes" Contaba las reglas el caballero mientras se traqueaba el cuello y brazos.

"Y antes que se me olvide, una vez que caigan fuera de combate ya no podrán seguir peleando"

Los campeones asintieron de acuerdo con las reglas puestas por Sharpknife.

La princesa Zelda se encontraba alejada del grupo viendo cómo el combate iba a desarrollarse en este campo que sugirió.

Link pregunto por un terreno con tierra firme y aguas profundas como para que hubiera un balance, al querer un combate justo con todos quería que Mipha tuviera también ventaja contra él al tratarse de una Zora ya que ese era su territorio.

Pero no quería que Daruk, Urbosa y su ancestro tuvieran menos espacio para donde pisar y combatir. Y evitar que Daruk cayera al agua.

No había algún problema con Revali ya que el cielo era su territorio también.

"Al parecer le gusta las peleas justas" Dijo la princesa presenciando como el combate ya iba iniciar.

"Den todo de ustedes y no se contengan por nada en el reino"

 **~Música~**

 **~Normal Battle~**

 **~Breath of the Wild~**

El combate dio inicio con Link realizando una rápida estocada a su oponente, que la bloqueo con su espada.

Mientras Link peleaba con los tres campeones que dominan el arte de la espada/ Mandoble/ Cimitarra, Mipha salto al agua para nadar al otro lado del campo y tomar por sorpresa a Link por atrás. Revali tomo vuelo y ascendió a los aires para preparar su ataque aéreo en contra del joven héroe.

"Zeriagh!" Grito Link dando un corte rápido a su oponente que quedó expuesto tras un Ataque Salto.

 ***BLOCK*** La Gerudo Urbosa se hizo en el medio del ataque para bloquear con su Daybreaker.

Link fue hecho para atrás cuando su espada hizo contacto con la técnica del escudo; el Ataque del Escudo.

Pudo alzar su escudo a tiempo para protegerse del poderoso y fuerte corte, o golpe, del Boulder Breaker de Daruk.

Solo que el impacto arrastró a Link para atrás dejándolo cerca de la orilla del lugar donde le esperaba cierta princesa.

Del agua salió Mipha a la superficie con su Tridente Lightscale en mano lista para atacar a Link.

Pudo reaccionar a tiempo para evadir la estocada de Mipha, ella siguió atacando al Hyliano con sus estocadas rápidas dejándolo con vagos segundos de reacción.

Se escuchó el sonido de alguien disparar una flecha y para cuándo el caballero miro para arriba veía varias flechas bombas dirigirse hacia el.

Mipha se alejó para reagruparse con el grupo mientras Link se protegía con su escudo de las explosiones provenientes del arquero aéreo Revali.

Cuando el humo se disipó se podría apreciar a Link bajando su escudo, de una cara sería está cambio a una sonrisa desafiante.

"Nada mal, me estoy entreteniendo muchísimo con ustedes" Comento Link limpiándose algo del sudor que hacía en su frente, para luego cambiar a una pose ofensiva. "Pero es mejor dejemos el calentamiento a un lado y peleemos de verdad"

Daruk fue el primero en atacar al realizar una rápida rodada con su cuerpo directo al Hyliano que se quitó del camino del ataque.

Alzó su escudo para defenderse de las flechas del Rito que volvió a los cielos para disparar de sus flechas a larga distancia.

 ***SNAP***

Realizó una rodada para esquivar el poderoso trueno que cayó de cielo ante el chasquido que hizo la matriarca Gerudo.

Concentrado en esquivar los continuos truenos que Urbosa y las flechas bombas de Revali, no se daba cuenta que lo atraían a Daruk que preparaba su ataque giratorio contra Link.

Cuando Link quedó cerca de Daruk este atacó con su Mandoble, solo que no se esperaba lo que haría el caballero después.

La espada maestra fue cubierta por una luz verde y en un mero instante Link dio un brinco muy alto esquivando el ataque de Daruk.

El salto fue suficientemente alto para que Link quedará atrás de Daruk y pudo acertarle un poderoso espadazo, pero eso no estaba en su plan.

"¡Daruk cuidado!" Le alertó Urbosa al Goron que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo ante las flechas bombas de Revali.

"UAGHH!"

Las explosiones rodearon al Goron provocando daños sumamente efectivos contra el ser hecho de rocas.

Cuando el humo se disipó se encontraba el Goron en el suelo sin fuerzas para seguir peleando.

"Increíble! Fue capaz de derrotar al más fuerte de los campeones" Exclamo impresionada la princesa al ver como Link pudo vencer a Daruk usando las flechas de Revali para derrotarlo.

"Todo de acuerdo al plan" Reveló Link volteando a ver a sus rivales restantes.

"Déjame decirte que fue una estrategia muy interesante y fuera de mi agrado" Alabo un poco al plan del caballero y no tanto al ver como lo uso para eliminar a Daruk.

"Planeaba en eliminarte primero con ayuda de tus flechas explosivas, pero decidí cambiar de objetivo por Daruk" Contesto mirándolos de manera retadora. "Me di cuenta que solo te concentrabas en atinar me y no en los que estaban cerca mío, así que me dediqué en acercarme a Daruk para poder dejarlo expuesto a las bombas que estaban planeadas para atacarme"

"Nada mal, eres un verdadero veterano"

"No puedes ser considerado como candidato a Caballero de la Gran Mesa si no eres un estratega"

Los ojos de Link cambiaban de objetivo cada segundo planeando a quien derrotar después, estaba entre Revali o Mipha.

Mipha porque es la más liviana de los cinco y también que podría estar curando a los aliados en caso que otro lo distrajera.

Revali porque ya que los arqueros son una molestia que no te miran a la cara cuando tratan de matarte, pero la pregunta era como llegaría hasta el.

Solo que su ancestro no le importaba una rupia sus planes que le atacó sin previo aviso.

Ambas espadas maestras chocaban entre sí causando grandes chispas salir de estas.

Solo que había algo más en esos choques entre ambas hojas hechas para repeler al mal como Ganon, era como si sintieran algo moverse entre ellos.

"…." La joven princesa tomaba apunte mientras miraba detalladamente el transcurso de la pelea.

" _Sera qué…._ "

Link realizó un poderoso ataque escudo que logro hacerlo retroceder un poco para dejar expuesto a sus ataque.

El filo de la espada del caballero fue rodeada por aquel mismo brillo verde y dio un tremendo salto por arriba del campeón.

El tiempo pareció ralentizarse para el Link de la túnica azul, logrando quitarse del medio iba a atacarle con su técnica de espada, la Flurry Rush.

Sino fuera por ver cómo antes de propinarle su ráfaga de cortes con el efecto de la adrenalina, su propio descendiente bloqueo su ataque con el escudo en medio aire.

"Huh!?"

"HYAAH!"

Contrataco una vez que toco el suelo solo para ser detenido por una flecha de hielo que cayó cerca de los dos.

"Ahora me debes una chico" Llamo Revali desde arriba con el arco en patas.

"Y a mi" Continuo la guerrera del desierto al realizar un chasquido y que del cielo despejado cayera un poderoso trueno que pudo evitar por poco.

Link se hacía para atrás evitando los poderosos truenos de la Gerudo y las flechas del arquero de los cielos.

Bloqueo una de las estocadas de la princesa Zora con su tridente, perdía terreno ya que lo acercaban a la orilla.

Antes de una estocada, Link dio un salto para arriba para aterrizar en el tridente de Mipha, impactando la en el proceso, para tomar impulso y saltar pasando encima de ella.

En medio aire empezó a dudar si propinarle una patada en el punto de presión a la Zora, es como si alguien le dijera que no lo hiciera.

" _Le das un solo puñetazo en la cara y juro que te maldigo por toda la eternidad"_

Ella es la campeona de su raza y debe de ser la más fuerte de ellos, aunque ella parecía ser frágil y que no se atrevería a ponerle un dedo encima.

Solo la ignoro y se enfocó en los demás que estaban al frente suyo.

Ambos caballeros de la misma sangre chocaban espadas en rápidos y fuertes cortes, la Gerudo se le unió a su compañero hyliano.

Los choques entre las tres espadas de un gran filo desprendían chispas nuevamente quemando parte del césped.

Su ojo captó la figura de Revali en el cielo preparándose para dispararle más flechas de carcaj.

Se los quitó del medio con un Ataque Giratorio instantáneo para luego esquivar las explosiones de las flechas bombas.

Se hizo a un lado para esquivar la estocada de Mipha y seguir con una rodada para evitar el Ataque de Salto de su ancestro.

" **ZORIAAH!** " Realizó el poderoso Gran Ataque Giratorio, que por poco alcanza a Link y a Mipha al defenderse con sus armas por poco.

Guardo su escudo para sostener la otra parte del mango con su mano izquierda.

Cargo energía en su espada esperando a que tuviera suficiente y liberar sus ataque.

Solo que cierto arquero tenía otros planes, disparo una gran cantidad de flechas de fuego que dieron con el césped y alzaron un campo de fuego alrededor de Link.

"Todo listo Urbosa!" Dijo Revali a la Gerudo que se le formó una sonrisa al ver como dejaron a su oponente sin salida.

Link no aguantaba mucho el calor que ocasionaba el fuego que lo rodeaba, pero al menos podía ver a sus oponentes.

"Si que eres un extraordinario guerrero, eres de igual de hábil con la espada como nuestro caballero" Decía mientras guardaba su escudo y levantaba su brazo izquierdo. "Aunque hay veces en las que ganas y pierdes, y parece ser que toco la última"

Tenía que hacer algo rápido para evitar el trueno que le caería encima.

 _ **SNAP!**_

 _ **DING!**_

Alzó su espada al cielo antes de que cayera el trueno, tocando este la punta de la espada que empezaba a brillar una luz celeste.

Cuando hizo contacto con la espada, salieron unas chispas eléctricas con el impacto que apagaron las llamas.

Estaba ahí el caballero del futuro con la espada que repelaba al mal con su filo bañado con el poderoso poder eléctrico al que se le confirió a la Gerudo.

"No lo puedo creer" Fueron las únicas palabras que escaparon de la boca de Zelda que está sin palabras de lo que hizo Link.

"Wow, yo no esperaba que funcionara" Dijo sorprendido del resultado de su plan a último segundo. Solo que sentía una especie de Dejà vu al ver su espada.

Hizo a un lado sus pensamientos para mirar nuevamente a sus contrincantes con una sonrisa desafiante.

Hasta el mismo Link (Wild) miro su espada con una expresión sorprendida que decía: _Yo no sabía que podías hacer eso?_

Apunto con su espada a los cuatro que pronto sentirían su espada electríficante.

Mipha retrocedió un poco sintiendo algo de temor con ver la espada con su debilidad.

El Link que ella conoce le miro como para decirle que se mantuviera alejada de su descendiente por el momento.

Ella asintió y salto regreso al agua para poder tomar por sorpresa en un asalto totalmente desprevenido.

Link no tardo en dar el ataque, solo que Link y Urbosa se mantenían alejados de los cortes de la espada debido a que el más mínimo contacto con sus armas los electrocutaría.

Aunque tenía otros planes con esta ventaja elemental, realizó otro ataque giratorio instantáneo haciendo que se alejaran los dos espadachines.

Pero no se detuvo en la posición en el que alguien está acostumbrado a parar al realizar la técnica.

Donde paro su espada disparó el rayo de la espada eléctrico que fue directo con Revali que no se lo esperaba.

El rayo logro tocarlo y hacerle severos daños al Rito cayendo derrotado al suelo.

Link suspiro de cansancio hasta que su oído captó el sonido de algo moviéndose en el agua.

Hizo una rodada hacia delante para detenerse en medio de esta y realizar una de espaldas.

Del agua salió Mipha que trato de atacarlo, solo que falló con la rodada en reversa de antes quedando detrás de ella.

Antes de poder reaccionar Link le dio un pequeño y leve golpe en el punto de presión de su cuello.

Antes de tocar el suelo, Link la sostuvo para que no se diera con este y seguido después la dejara reposar suavemente en el suelo.

"Muy caballeroso de tu parte" Escuchó a Urbosa hablar sobre su noble acto.

"…"

"Siempre se tiene que ser un caballero con las damas, pero ni se te ocurra ser caballeroso **conmigo** " Dijo haciendo énfasis en la última para ponerse en posición de guardia junto a Link (Wild).

"No se preocupe Lady Urbosa, no pienso contenerme" Respondió para sujetar con fuerza el mango de su espada.

Zelda aprovechaba el momento para tomar a los inconscientes de Revali y Daruk, que le costó mucho trabajo por lo pesado que era, para seguir con el de Mipha.

Los tres se enfrascaron nuevamente en combate con sus espadas.

Cada espadazo que realizaban era sumamente más potente que el anterior, solo que siempre se mantenían firmes sin importar lo tan potente que fueran.

A veces lo dejaban apretado cuando vagamente le daban segundos de atacar o defenderse de los ataques.

Tenía que acabar con Urbosa primero, su vista estaba fija en el pez gordo.

Cuando vio la oportunidad la tomo sin dudar y antes que la espada impactará en su escudo realizó el fuerte golpe escudo dejando abierta a la campeona y que con un fuerte codazo la dejo en el suelo.

Link (Wild) reaccionó a esto con su propio ataque giratorio instantáneo haciendo que su descendiente saltara atrás retrocediendo.

Ambos Hylianos, hijos de la diosa del valor, los que mostraron ser dignos de blandir la espada que destruye a la oscuridad y poseedores de la sangre del héroe se miraban con un frío y serio silencio de la naturaleza.

Los dos no se quitaban la vista del uno al otros, esos ojos azules como el zafiro cortaban como el metal más filoso del reino.

La joven princesa sentía como se le ponían los pelos de punta con el pesado ambiente que esos dos caballeros daban.

"…."

"Quiero hacerte un pregunta ¿Quieres llevar este combate al otro nivel?" Wild volvió a hablar siendo esta una de las veces al que le ve necesario dejar su figura silenciosa y sacar su lado hablante, solo que este era un caso muy especial.

"En serio tienes que preguntar" Replicó con sarcasmo para tirar su Escudo Hyliano a un lado.

"Últimamente me he estado preguntando por ese gusto tuyo de combatir" Le contó sobre esa incógnita que encontraba en su descendiente.

"Desde niño siempre tuve el sueño de formar parte de los Caballeros de la Gran Mesa y ser considerado el más fuerte espadachín del reino entero, por eso siempre buscaba retos que nadie podría ser capaz de superar y me enfrentaba a lo imposible" Relataba sintiéndose nostálgico de sus sueños y recuerdos de su infancia.

Cada momento de su niñez llegó a su mente recordando y atesorando la vida que tuvo y los momentos de él y sus mejores amigos. Imágenes de derrotas llegaban también, pero eran seguidas por imágenes de él sin rendirse a pesar de lo imposible que parecía el reto.

La hoja de su espada empezaba ser bañada por una resplandeciente luz celeste dando a entender que la espada libero todo su poder para complacer a su maestro.

Link (Wild) se mostró estoico en su rostro para que se le formará el mismo de sonrisa desafiante de su descendiente. Su espada paso por el mismo proceso alcanzando todo su poder para su maestro.

" **HYYYAAAAH!"**

 **HYEEAAAAAH!"**

Ambos gritaron un gran grito de guerra para hacer carga contra el otro.

Una vez que las dos hojas bañadas con la energía celestial con las que fueron creadas hicieron contacto, todo se hizo blanco para la mayoría.

 **[Yo! Yo! Voy voy a vencerte!]**

Cada uno de los campeones empezaban a levantarse tras ser noqueados por el caballero del futuro.

Daruk podía sentir como su cuerpo se sentía adolorido por las explosiones, Revali sentía como su orgullo fue electrocutado, Mipha sentía un dolor en su cuello y Urbosa sentía el golpe que le dio en el abdomen.

"Ganamos?" Pregunto algo mareado por el resultado de la pelea.

"No sé grandote, pero solo sé que es sujeto deja a su paso dolor" Le respondió el Rito aun con la sensación eléctrica.

"Y la princesa?" Dijo viendo que la princesa no estaba por ningún lado.

"Está detrás de esa piedra" Contesto la matriarca viendo dónde se ocultaba su pequeña.

La mencionada se asomó de la piedra y ella se veía…. "maravillosa" con su cabello parado en punta.

"Uy, que le pasó su majestad?" Dijo el arquero Rito sorprendido por la apariencia de Zelda.

Era como si un tornado hubiera pasado por aquí.

Ella solamente no dijo nada, pero apunto con su dedo detrás de ellos.

Los cuatro miraron atrás y quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos.

El suelo era árido y el agua que había fue evaporada totalmente, ahí solamente estaban los dos Link peleándose con sus vestimentas y armaduras destruidas y mostrando sus músculos y las heridas que se hicieron el combate.

Los dos se mostraban totalmente cansados, pero no planeaban rendirse nunca. Esta era la viva imagen de los guerreros más fuertes del reino.

Aunque todo lo que empieza siempre debe de acabar, y eso harían los dos.

Los dos hicieron otra carga y que talvez sería la última que terminaría este épico combates.

" **HEYYYYIAAAH!"**

" **ZEEYIAAAAAH!"**

Las dos hojas estuvieron a punto de hacer contacto con la otra hasta que los dos se detuvieron en medio ataque.

Los presentes miraban confusos al ver a los dos detenerse en medio ataque con ambas hojas a centímetros de impactar.

Hasta que sus oídos captaron el sonido que hace un estómago rugiendo.

"Con todo este combate ya me dio hambre" Fue la única respuesta de los dos con lo ocurrido.

Los cinco cayeron al suelo por el clímax final.

Al reunirse con los demás, Mipha se puso a curar las heridas de los dos héroes que tuvieron una larga batalla.

El proceso de curación iba a un paso lento, pero nada más que refrescante con esa magia curativa cálida como el agua.

"Heh, esa ha sido el combate más entretenido que he tenido" Comento sintiéndose orgulloso de ese largo combate.

Levantó su brazo para rascarse su cabeza hasta que el sonido de uno de los huesos se traqueo, paro mostrando una expresión de dolor.

Y si que se sonó ya que los demás lo escucharon.

"Estás seguro de que no quieres que te cure primero" Le pregunto consternada por el bienestar del descendiente de su amigo de la infancia, ya que negó que lo curarán primero.

"No se preocupe su alteza, yo he aguantado el dolor de mi espalda cuando Darock me rompió la espalda con ese Goro-apacho" Respondió totalmente despreocupado mientras echaba una pequeña anécdota del pasado.

Eso llamo la atención del campeón Goron con la mención de aquel Goron en esa pequeña anécdota.

Con el intereses le preguntó al Hyliano del futuro sobre quién era ese tal guapo y fuerte Darock.

"El patriarca de los Gorons, fuerte y orgulloso que le gusta mucho darle abrazos a los demás" Respondió recordando el día que lo conoció cuando viajo por primera vez a la Montaña de la Muerte.

Y de cómo la mayoría de sus huesos fueron destruidos ese día con cada uno de los Gorons en la ciudad.

Según lo que ha escuchado de los ancianos en la Ciudad Goron es que Darock es descendiente de uno de los Gorons más fuertes de todos. Era un campeón en su época.

"Hah! Con qué mi sangre ha traído grandes Goro-orgullos a nuestra raza, eso es muy bueno de saber" Exclamo orgulloso de su futuro descendiente.

"Si no fuera por el, jamás hubiera conocido a Rostone" Contesto tomando su venda de color rojo mirándola con una sonrisa serena.

Los presentes veían esa venda roja con cierto interés, esa cosa tenía un significado para el caballero del futuro y ese rojo no era natural.

La princesa dudaba si preguntarle por el significado de esa venda roja, ya que podría tocar un tema muy sensible para el caballero.

Al final se armó con el valor para preguntarle.

"Disculpe Sharpknife, pero talvez podría-" Formulaba las palabras a paso lento hasta que esté la interrumpió.

"No se preocupe por abordar un tema sensible, yo ya lo supere" Respondió tranquilo mientras la Zora tomaba su brazo para empezar a curarlo. "Ese rojo es la sangre de mis camaradas caídos"

Eso era algo que algunos ya deberían de esperar, la venda obviamente no estaba pintada sino que está bañada con la sangre de sus compañeros.

"Mi grupo era el mejor de todos hasta que llegó el ataque por sorpresa en el área norte de Hyrule, como yo estaba lejos no estuve en el momento para ver cómo mataban a mis compañeros desde la infancia"

"Mis más meras condolencias ante el fallecimiento de sus camaradas" Dijo sintiendo algo tristeza con lo que oyó, de seguro sufrió cuando vio a sus mejores amigos sin vida.

"No se preocupe, no todos los de mi grupo pereció en ese día" Le aseguro a su alteza para tratar de despreocuparla sobre el asunto. "Mi hermano sobrevivió al ataque"

"Ya veo"

Perder amigos cercanos era doloroso, pero jamás los olvidaría por los años que pasaron juntos.

Su ancestro se había una vez que fuera completamente curado, dándole las gracias a Mipha por curarlo a lo que ella respondió que no hay de que, para ir por su espada.

Una vez que la saco del suelo sentía un cambio en ella, como que perdió poder en ese instante.

" _La Espada Maestra se ha quedado sin energía por liberar todo su poder en el combate, se requiere que recargue por los siguientes 15 minutos"_ Dijo la voz dentro de la espada que destruye a las tinieblas para que la espada perdiera su brillo y sus guarda con forma de alas se cerrará.

Esto sorprendió por completo a Link (Wild) ya que era la primera vez que pasaba esto para el Campeón Hyliano.

"…..!?" Mira sorprendido el cambio total en su espada y fue notado por los demás.

Y lo mismo pasó con la espada de Link tornándose en esa misma forma que la de su ancestro.

" _Maestro, debido a cumplir su deseo de pelear al máximo se ha gastado toda la energía de la espada. Le recomiendo no entrar en combate hasta que termine de cargar en los 15 minutos"_

La reacción de Link parecía como si no le afectará que su espada pasará por lo mismo, era como si ya se hubiera acostumbrado a que esto pasara aunque fuera su primera vez.

"Que les pasó?" Pregunto el Rito no sabiendo lo que le pasaba a la espada destruye demonios.

Link explicó que talvez era debido al gaste de energía tras hacerla liberar todo su poder.

A esperar a que recuperen su energía por completo, a menos no dura mucho en cargar. 15 minutos no es tanto.

Link (Wild) solo seguía viendo su espada hasta que el reflejo de la hoja de su espada mostró una silueta muy particular a la distancia.

Volteo a ver al acantilado que estaba cerca donde estaban solo para ver aquella silueta viendo el mundo.

No parecía ser muy grande, pero podía notar una espada y un escudo junto lo que parecía ser un pañuelo.

Y no fue el único que lo noto ya que Link noto a su ancestro mirar esa silueta una vez Mipha le curara las heridas.

Los veían confusos a los dos por lo que miraban hasta que los dos salieron corriendo a ese acantilado sin avisar.

Los cinco empezaron a seguir a los dos héroes para saber que pasaba.

 _ **~Fin de la parte V~**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**XmarkZX Productions presenta:**_

 _ **Cortos Históricos**_

 _ **#21**_

 **Planet** **Ω** **megaBots/ Regreso de Haltmann**

 **[Aclaración]**

 **Los personajes de Kirby, MegaMan y Sonic le pertenecen a Nintendo, Capcom y Sega respectivamente.**

 **Este crossover toma conjunto con la historia de mi buen amigo Spinal 1284, si lees esto te mando saludos.**

 **Pero el personaje de Mecha Sonic y este corto están inspirados en la famosa serie de sprites, Super Mario Bros Z de Mark Haynes.**

 **Al igual que One Minute Melee.**

 **Y por favor, no se quejen con el resultado de la pelea.**

 _ **[Access Ark]**_

En la gran nave nodriza donde opera Haltmann Works Company, se hallaba la legítima y verdadera Susie haciendo observaciones de los últimos modelos asesinos para matar a sus enemigos.

Los ha puesto a prueba a cada uno de ellos en el combates de menos de un minuto para ver quiénes serían los más eficaces para acabar con esta resistencia de nativos.

La mayoría han sido construidos por parte de la compañía del empresario, los demás….. digamos que los consiguieron de otra manera ilegal entre las leyes del espacio y tiempo.

Incluyendo a uno que encontraron a las orillas de un río, tras una extraña explosión en media área. Una vez encontrado, lo llevaron a la Access Ark para analizarlo y repararlo para sus beneficios propios.

"Como acabar con esos _Filthy Natives_ " Se le escapó el pensamiento mientras el último combate terminaba con el Modelo #K-19A-208-E19 Boulder destruyendo por completo a su oponente con sus fuertes puñetazos destruye montañas.

Los robots con una gran armadura perdían la mayoría de las veces por esta, los hacían pesados y lentos, dándole ventaja a sus oponentes.

Solo habían pocos de ellos, los desplazarán a ellos primeros para caer antes y no desperdiciar a los que tienen potencial.

Ahora les tocaba a los robots más superiores que han encontrado hasta ahora y los que talvez ya tenían alta probabilidad de lograr la tarea.

"Que entren los modelos MS 3.0 Z y DNSHN-A" Dijo y de las compuertas del suelo salieron dos peculiares robots que todo el mundo conoce.

En el lado azul estaba un Mecha gigante con forma de un erizo azul humanoide, que por el momento se encontraba apagado.

Mientras que el de rojo estaba un robot humanoide de armadura roja y una gran cabellera rubia que llevaba en su cintura un sable de luz, como el otro también se hallaba apagado.

Pero no por mucho ya que los sistemas de ambos empezaron a iniciarse para luego seguir con las lecturas de sus cuerpos.

"Por ahora sus sistemas auditivos ya deben de estar en línea, quiero que me escuchen con atención ya que no repetiré dos veces" Le dijo a los dos robots, que ya iban iniciando los sistemas de sus extremidades.

"Serán puestos a prueba en un combate de solo 60 segundos donde tendrán que eliminar para obtener el puesto de servir en la destrucción de esa Resistencia" Aclaraba mostrando en imágenes a los enemigos de su padre arruinando las fábricas.

Los fuentes de energía en sus núcleos empezaban a ponerlos en operación poco por poco mientras cargaba.

"Pero si no acaban dentro de 60 segundos, activare los detonadores en sus cuerpos para luego tirarlos a los desechos tóxicos de la basura por su falta de cumplimiento en órdenes" Termino sacando el control que encendía esa función dentro de ellos.

Era como un plan B para acabar con sus enemigos en caso de ser derrotados o si acaso se rebelaban ante sus maestros.

Cada sistema de el cuerpo de ambos estaba en verde y listo para operar.

Al estar funcionales al 100 % los dos robots se encendieron mostrando esos ojos rojos que tenían.

" **Ware es meshia nari! Hahaha!** " Exclamo Alpha poniéndose en posición de combate y listo para matar.

"¡ **I'LL CRUSH YOU!** " Exclamo con su voz metálica, el mecha de color azul y apariencia de erizo, refiriéndose a su víctima en amenaza de destruirlo.

"Que el combate de inicio!"

 **[Música]**

 **[Project Chaos: Doomsday Zone]**

 _ **¡Destrúyelo o muere destruido!**_

 _ **¡PELEEN!**_

Los dos realizaron un choque de puños a los primeros nano segundos en los que empieza el combate.

"GEAAHHH!" Le lanzó un fuerte puñetazo que Alpha bloqueo con sus brazos haciendo lo retroceder por el impacto del puño.

Alzó su brazo para convertir su mano en una ametralladora, disparando una oleada de balas comprimidas por energía solar.

"Gokumonken!" Desenvainó su sable prendiendo su hoja de luz color zafiro para bloquear los disparos de su enemigo.

Cada bala era desviada con una velocidad nata de el manejo en el gran arte de la espada, arte hecho para cortar en pedazos sus víctimas.

Mecha dejo de disparar sus balas solares para disparar un misil de su mano arma.

Alpha respondió al proyectil con un disparo de su propio Buster, su disparo dio con el blanco provocando que explotarán y levantando el humo.

Sus ojos no podían ver a través del humo hasta que cambio su visión por visión infrarroja para ver lo que había detrás del humo.

Se encontraba parado ahí su oponente que se agachó y se convirtió en una esfera azul que empezaba acelerar.

" **I'VE LET YOU LIVE LONG ENOUGH!** " Salió disparado a una gran velocidad directo a Alpha.

Le disparó dos Charge Shots instantáneos junto a un rayo espada de su sable para detenerlo en su ataque, la esfera metálica no tuvo ningún problema atravesando los ataques.

Preparo su espada para atacar en el momento preciso, una vez lo tuvo cerca realizó un potente corte que no hizo contacto con nada.

"Que!?" Exclamo sorprendido de lo ocurrido hasta que sus radares detectaron a su enemigo que estaba detrás de él.

No le dio tiempo de esquivar o defenderse debido a que Mecha le propinó una patada en la espalda provocándole graves daños.

Lo tomo por la cabeza para azotarlo al suelo con fuerza, agrietando este el proceso.

Siguió repitiendo el ataque hasta que Zero invoco su Z Buster para disparar le un Charge Shots en todo el pecho.

Zero le seguía disparando sin piedad hasta que Mecha decidió lanzarlo lejos para evitar los continuos daños del robot carmesí.

Detuvo el impacto con su capacidad de escalar a las paredes.

Se bajó de esta y activo sus Z-Knuckles y atravesando la pared para extraer un gran pedazo de esta y arrojarse lo a Mecha.

Contesto ante los ataques con su ataque de Spin Attack rebanando a la mitad el pedazo de metal.

Siguió lanzando partes de la pared que eran destruidos sin esfuerzo alguno por parte de la esfera metálica en la que se convertía Mecha.

Mecha Sonic se dirigió a un gran velocidad hacia su víctima que se había quedado sin pared que lanzar.

Quedando cerca con unos centímetros su oponente, en el pasar de un nanosegundo para Mecha Sonic fue recibido por un corte ascendiente de Alpha con su espada prendida en flamas.

"Ryuenjin!" El combate se había invertido y Alpha empezaba a obtener la ventaja en el combate.

"Kuuenzan!" Atacaba repartiendo una lluvia de tajos giratorios en medio aire a Mecha que no podía defenderse.

"Rainjinshou!" Prosiguió al realizar un tornado eléctrico con un ataque giratorio ascendiente de su espada.

El ataque los elevó un poco más en el aire hasta que decidió terminar esta combinación de ataques con la siguiente técnica.

"Enkoujin!" Arriba de Mecha le arremetió el pecho con una puñalada descendente envuelta en llamas.

Tras impactar con el suelo, quedó un gran cráter con Alpha viendo el cuerpo de Mecha Sonic en el fuerte suelo del lugar.

Solo que en el parpadeo de un ojo este se movió de ahí a una gran velocidad, apareciendo alejado de Alpha mientras trataba de mantenerse firme.

Los sistemas de Mecha corrían diagnósticos del gran porcentaje de daños ocasionados por la ventaja que obtuvo el de armadura roja.

Frustrado por como las cosas habían sido tornadas por ese miserable contraataque, era hora de usar técnicas que no ha usado hace muchísimo tiempo.

Cuando aún era solo Metal Sonic.

Su cuerpo fue rodeado de chispas doradas mientras sus sistemas se sobrecalentaban para realizar este movimiento, Alpha se puso en guardia esperando el ataque.

" **V. MAXIMUN OVERDRIVE"**

Mecha salió disparado a una incalculable velocidad comparándose al de la velocidad de la luz, en aquel aura dorada que lo rodeaba.

" **GREEAAAHH!"** Acertó un fuerte portazo en el estómago del de armadura carmesí, que escupió grandes cantidades de fluido vital.

Siguió con una patada derecha a la mano en la que sostenía el sable, haciendo que está la soltara mandándola a una parte del cuarto.

El fuego dorado que era Mecha Sonic arremetía totalmente con Alpha, llegando a extremos de tratarlo como si fuera una pelota de Pinball.

En una de sus tacleadas lo llevo al suelo y empezó a aplastarlo continuamente con su poder sobrecargado hasta que se detuvo por empezar a reiniciar sus sistemas por las sobrecargas.

Alpha se levantaba adolorido por los fuertes ataques que recibió de Mecha y su Maximun Overdrive, recuperando la firmeza y estabilidad de su cuerpo le tocaba ahora el uso de su movimiento estrella.

"Rekkoha!" Cargo la energía de su Buster en su puño para luego golpear el suelo y crear columnas de energía que caían directo hacia Mecha.

Estos impactaron con su blanco, que no pudo activar su Black Shield a tiempo para defenderse de la lluvia de energía.

Quedando inmóvil en el aire, Alpha preparaba su siguiente técnica para acabar con el. Antes de haber podido terminar su técnica o gritar el nombre de esta, Mecha desapareció para reaparecer detrás de Alpha y acertarle un fuerte ataque en un punto vital.

"DYAAGHH!" Grito ante el fuerte dolor de aquel daño hecho por el erizo de metal.

Lo tomo del cabello y lo arremetió con el suelo como si fuera una simple manta que limpiaban antes de dormir, para luego lanzarlo al aire y dispararle tres disparos de su cañón.

" **DIE!** " Exclamo moviéndose hacia donde estaba Alpha en menos de un segundo y darle una fuerte patada doble para mandarlo cerca al suelo.

Solo que después de patearlo creo de su mano una especie de piedra verde como esmeralda en su mano.

" **CHAOS CONTROL!** " Dijo y todo el mundo se detuvo para el robot con forma de erizo, excepto para los esperamos espectadores.

Realizó con sus manos tres chasquidos que crearon tres explosiones cerca del Robobot rojo.

Se tele transportó debajo de él de rojo para realizar un Uppercut que lo movió hacia arriba un poco antes que el tiempo volviera a moverse.

Cuando todo volvió a moverse en el flujo del tiempo, Alpha chocó con las explosiones de Chaos para caer cerca de Mecha.

" **BLACK SHIELD!** " Un campo de energía con forma de un diamante oscuro se formó alrededor de él y lanzó grandes descargas ante Alpha que aún no se recuperaba.

Cuando el escudo explotó en pedazos, mando a Alpha a volar por el lugar hasta que la mano extensible de Mecha lo sostuvo para arrastrarlo por todo el lugar.

Suelo, pared, techo. El cuerpo dañado de Alpha era tratado como basura en ese mismo instante, mientras el ego del robo erizo azul crecía aún más con tan solo destruir a su rival.

" **I am the Mightiest!** " Tiro a su rival al suelo, solo que antes de tocar el suelo el se tele transporto donde el para darle el golpe de gracia y acabar el combate con solo un segundo de tiempo. " **HEHEHEHA!"**

" **TASTE MY POWER** " Lanzó su último golpe solo para que esté desapareciera y no golpeara nada su puño metálico.

" **QUE!?** " Exclamo impactado de lo que acabo de ocurrir hasta que sintió como su cabeza fue cortada por una hoja cortante.

Detrás de él se hallaba Alpha con sable en mano y en una posición, que daba a entender que realizó un tajo hacia el erizo mecánico.

En pocas palabras, lo había decapitado.

" **UAAGHH!** " Grito de dolor para que segundos después explotara el millón de pedazos su cuerpo.

 **[¡KO!]**

La cabeza metálica de Mecha Sonic sobrevivió a la explosión de su cuerpo, cayendo en la palma de la mano de Alpha.

Que no miro, debido a que la aplastó sin piedad alguna.

Empezó a reírse como maniaco ante la muerte de su rival, a pesar de ser alguien de un poder similar y talvez considerarlo un camarada. Solamente fue un peón para hacerlo más fuerte, ya que no será el único y justo veía su siguiente peón en su juego de ajedrez por el poder.

Ella será su boleto de regreso, solo tendrá que fingir hasta lograr su cometido y para cuándo dejara de serle útil.

 _ **[Fin]**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**XmarkZX Productions presenta**_

 _ **Cortos Históricos**_

 _ **#22**_

 **Kirby**

 **My Little Pony**

 _ **Los personajes de Kirby y My Little Pony le pertenecen a Nintendo y Hasbro respectivamente.**_

 **~Combate de Rivales~**

 **~Parte Final~**

Todos veían como Kirby trataba de levantarse sin éxito alguno, sus combates lo cansaron al usar muchas de sus energías en ellas.

Todo era de acuerdo al plan de Dedede, cansarlo hasta que ya no de más y este a su merced.

 **~Música~**

 **~Dededestroyer Z~**

"Bah ha ha ha ha!" Se reía ante la posición fetal de Kirby, ya no podía pelear.

"Finalmente! Desde Kirby's Dream Land hasta Kirby's Star Allies, finalmente te tengo donde te quería" Decía el rey engreído con una victoria segura.

Los 14 Kirbies de colores diferentes y habilidades, vistas y no antes vistas, lo rodeaban junto al HR-D3-MA.

"Poyo!" A pesar de su cansancio corrió al ataque.

No sirvió de mucho ya que Sword Kirby le dio un fuerte espadazo a la cara, seguido por Hammer Kirby que le incrustó la cara con su martillo en llamas.

Para resumir, los Kirbies les estaban dando una paliza al pequeño de rosa y no podían nada al respecto.

Solo observar como su amigo era derrotado fácilmente y sin esfuerzo alguno.

"Kirby!" Grito Twilight al ver como Kirby fue atrapado por el HR-D3-MA y lo lanzó a la pared agrietando la.

Querían tirarse al combate, pero esos Kirbies eran de igual de fuertes que el original y les ganaban en ventaja.

Dudaba que la magia de la amistad haga algo en contra de Dedede, el era diferente a los demás enemigos de Equestria.

Salió de sus dudas hasta que Kirby chocó cerca de ellas con heridas y no era capaz de levantarse.

"Dime por favor que te encuentras bien!?" Pregunto exaltada por el bienestar de su amigo.

Este vagamente pudo asentir, si el combate seguía así no hay duda que Kirby perdería por primera vez.

Aunque a pesar de ello, aún se levantaba para seguir peleando.

Kirby no es alguien que haga las cosas para demostrar algo; orgullo, fama, ser el mejor, no era algo característico en el.

" _Kirby suele demostrar esperanza, pero ahora quiere demostrar que no hay que rendirse_ " Pensaba la unicornio en lo que hacía Kirby.

"Es mejor que te rindas bola rosada, este combate lo has perdido" Reclamo Dedede desde su robot gigante, para que se rindiera.

Kirby con vagas fuerzas contesto con unos poyos hacia el rey, que no le interesaba lo que quería decirle.

Harto el rey, atacó con su martillo al pequeño de rosa sin importar que los demás estuvieran ahí.

Kirby avistó los restos de el hacha y unos rocas cerca de donde estaba, antes de ser aplastado un pensamiento directo paso sin aviso alguno en su mente y los absorbió.

Cuando el martillo cayó, el rey junto a los Kirbies y el HR-D3-MA hacían el Victory Dance por su victoria.

"Después de tantos años de peleas y ser poseído finalmente lo derrote" Decía alegre viendo cómo su rival hacía aplanado bajo su martillo.

Miraba engreída mente el martillo como si Kirby aún pudiera verlo.

Solo por un detalle en específico, el martillo empezó a brillar en una luz.

"Pero que demonios esta pasa-¡!" No pudo terminar la frase cuando su martillo explotó en mil pedazos.

Los Kirbies miraban sorprendidos, ya que HR-D3-MA solo era una máquina, el evento que tomaba lugar donde fueron disque aplastados a manos del rey.

Justo ahí ahora hacía un Kirby esparciendo un calor divino y usando una transformación que nunca creían que usaría para pelear.

Era Sleep Kirby.

Kirby hacia ahí semi-dormido con un gorro para dormir de color morado y una almohada con faja amarilla.

"Ese Kirby es nuevo" Dijo sorprendida Rainbow viendo la nueva habilidad del pequeño.

Claro una habilidad nueva es más interesante, QUE COMO DIABLOS SOBREVIVIERON A SER APLASTADAS POR UN MARTILLO GIGANTE!?

Ugh, talvez la magia de….. la gran poderosa "Plot Armor"

El rey miraba molesto hasta que lo miraba engreída mente para luego burlarse.

"HaHaHaHa! Sleep Kirby? Bah!" Se burlaba ante la forma de Kirby. "Planeas vencerme durmiendo? Al menos Luigi se mantiene despierto cuando no hace nada"

"Dormir!?" Exclamaron incrédulas al escuchar lo que en verdad hacia la transformación.

Kirby solo se hallaba ahí con ganas de dormir.

Solo dio la orden a los Kirbies de atacar junto al robot gigante a Kirby, que aún no se movía de ahí.

 **~Música~**

 **~Final-Death Match/ Clash of Gods~**

El primero en atacar fue Sword Kirby y no duró más de menos de cinco sólidos segundos, al recibir una fuerte bofetada por la almohada de Kirby.

Ninja y Hammer corrieron al ataque, siendo Ninja que se esfumó con una bomba de humo. Una vez Hammer quedará cerca de Kirby y que Ninja apareciera detrás el, Kirby se agachó evadiendo el swing de Hammer dándole por error a Ninja.

En su descuido le dio un fuerte gancho con su almohada mandándolo a volar.

Ice y Tornado corrieron al ataque para atacar con un ataque combinado, Ice escupió su aliento de hielo para combinarlo con el tornado pero antes de realizar el ataque elemental, Kirby dormido le lanzó un sombrero verde a Tornado que cayó dormido por este y fue congelado por el aliento. Kirby lo patio hacia Ice y fue noqueado por el cubo de hielo de Tornado con el impacto.

Mientras caminaba sonámbulo, esquivo tres lanzas como si nada que le lanzó Spear. Por la impresión, no pudo ver cómo era golpeado por un giro de almohada que lo dejo en el mundo de los sueños.

Cuando tomo a Spear, lo arremetió contra Fighter que iba corriendo a darles sus pataditas, solo que el recibió sus pataditas al ser golpeado por Spear.

Se hizo a un lado y puso el pie para hacer que Beetle se tropezará en medio de su embestida y tomarlo del cuerno, para luego lanzarlo donde estaba Bomb y que explotara por no haber lanzado la bomba.

Dio la vuelta para agarrar el látigo de Whip, que trago saliva con lo que pasó, lo hizo dar giros por todo el lugar noqueando a Cutter, Doctor y Parasol al mismo tiempo.

Dedede solo miraba con los ojos y la boca tan abiertas como los agujeros de sus mentes mal pensadas.

Solo faltaba Mirror, que se quedaba ahí mirando lleno de sudor a Sleep Kirby. Corrió al ataque y recibió una burbuja de sueño, con la que se rompió como vidrio al mero contacto, para reaparecer detrás de él y solo recibir un Almohadazo como un bate de béisbol en toda la cara.

Chocó con los demás Kirby, que fueron directo al hueco por donde salen los clones.

No sin antes que el sombrero de Mirror se le cayera, que era el Kirby de color blanco y negro de Game Boy.

El HR-D3-MA ante esto disparo su poderoso laser color zafiro, pero fue desviado por Kirby, al recoger el sombrero de Mirror y usar su cristal para reflejarlo hacia Dededestroyer Z atravesando lo por completo y evaporizando su pecho junto a los Kirbies.

Cuando explotó, el martillo salió volando hacia donde estaba el robot gigante aplastando su cara y hacer que explotara.

"No es justo! Esa era el Sleep Kirby del Battle Royaleeeeee!" Reclamaba Dedede volviendo a caer por la ventana mientras su voz hacia eco al caer.

"Poyoooo~" Decía volteando a ver a sus amigas para darles un pequeño guiño.

Revelando por unos segundos sus ojos plateados divinos.

Acto seguido Kirby se des transformó y ahora tenía todas sus energías devuelta gracias a un poco de sueño.

Iban a felicitarlo por su victoria con un fuerte abrazo, sino fuera por un gran temblor que sintieron.

Donde cayó el rey salieron sus mismas manos solo que eran un poco más grandes de lo a visual, como aquella abuelita.

"LO NUESTRO AUN NO ACABA!" Grito un Dedede gigante apareciendo por el ventanal.

"Que no sabes rendirte nunca!?" Reclamo la Pegaso al rey fastidiada de su terquedad.

"NUNCA!" Contesto con un rugido y ahí se apareció su máscara.

 **~Música~**

 **~Giant Masked Dedede~**

El combate de rivales aún continuaba!

Kirby se hizo adelante y se preparó para el combate, ya lo ha enfrentado antes. El puede contra él.

Su primer ataque debería ser el de tratar de absorberlo, solo que esta vez las cosas eran diferentes.

Su estómago se abrió, horrorizando a la mayoría por algo tan grotesco, del que empezó a absorber como un gran torbellino.

Kirby se hizo a la esquina para evitar los escombros que atraía la absorción de Dedede.

Cuando dejó de absorber, abrió su boca para escupir un poderoso rayo que arrasaba con todo.

Kirby por suerte lo logro esquivar gracias a su habilidad de inflarse y flotar.

Cuando paro el ataque sacó su martillo y le disparó misiles por la compuerta abierta donde estaba su símbolo, no solo eran misiles sino también las cabezas de su hacha.

Kirby cuando tenía la oportunidad, absorbía los que más podía absorber y escupírselos devuelta a su rival.

Dedede sacó su martillo y empezó a tratar de aplastar a Kirby con este.

Kirby lo evadía fácilmente y se comía los escombros del martillazo para escupírselos devuelta al pingüino gigante de la máscara.

Posiciono su martillo arriba del pequeño de rosa, abriendo el compartimiento de esta para que saliera un poderoso láser que arrasaba con todo.

Solo que no se detuvo ahí.

"QUE TE PARECE UN DOBLE RAYO!?" Exclamo y su estómago se abrió para revelar un gran ojo, que disparo un rayo de color púrpura junto al que venía del martillo.

Kirby se mantenía a flote evitando el rayo del estómago, pero el del martillo aún lo movía dificultando su movimiento.

Tras el ataque, ya casi no quedaba nada de lo que era el limpio suelo encerado del castillo de Celestia.

Ya era hora de terminar con esto.

Kirby empezó a absorber todo a su paso; rocas, escombros, lo que sobrevivió del HR-D3-MA y del Dededestroyer Z. Llegó al extremo de absorber el Dedede Hammer del pingüino gigante de la realeza.

"OH NO! NO LO HARAS!" Reclamo Dedede forcejeando para evitar que Kirby absorbiera su martillo.

Era todo contra un combate por quien se quedaba con el martillo, el quién lo quería o el dueño original.

No perdía su agarre y Kirby aún se cansaba de absorber.

Solo que cierto rayo mágico fue disparado a la mano del rey, perdiendo el agarre.

"MALDITA PONY METICHE!" Maldijo a Twilight por haberse metido en el combate.

"Yo no me confiaría demasiado si fuera tú" Contesto mirando con una sonrisa desafiante al rey, para luego cambiar la mirada dónde está Kirby. "¡AHORA KIRBY!"

Kirby estaba totalmente lleno por todo lo que tenía en la boca y miraba a Dedede con una mirada sería.

Hasta que escupió todo devuelta hacia Dedede en una gran y poderosa estrella del tamaño del rey.

"NOOOOOO!" La estrella impacto con el rey que no pudo cubrirse a tiempo del ataque, si es que hubiera servido.

Hubo una gran explosión en el área de Canterlot llevándose parte del castillo consigo.

Fueron protegidos por el campo de energía creado por Celestia y Luna para proteger a las demás.

"Si! Sabía que el pequeño de Kirby se haría cargo de ese dolor en el flanco" Decía Rarity feliz de la victoria de Kirby.

"No vieron el BAM y el KAPOW al igual como esquivaba todo eso al estar dormido ¡FUE INCREÍBLE!" Exclamo asombrada y llena de adrenalina por la parte en la que Kirby tenía un sentido angelical.

"Quiero escuchar esa canción nuevamente! Hay que hacer una fiesta con temática de dioses" Comentaba la poni rosada con ansias de hacer fiestas.

 _Pues claro que estoy emocionada de hacer fiestas! Debes de pasarme la canción, era tan buena y épica!._

Te la paso más tarde, aún tengo que terminar el capítulo.

 _Okie dokie lokie señor XmarkZX!_

"Pobre rey pingüino, no había razón de tener que pelear con el" Comento triste, aunque con algo de alivio, por la derrota de Dedede. Era como si no lo hiciera por voluntad.

Applejack se le acercó a la pegaso para despreocuparla, diciéndole que talvez solo este inconsciente.

"Bien hecho Kirby!" Felicitaba la unicornio púrpura al pequeño de rosa por una victoria más.

Las princesas miraban orgullosas a Twilight que ayudó en la victoria de Kirby, a pesar de decir que la ayuda no era necesaria.

Pero Kirby también se llevaba el mérito del logro, peleó tan valientemente, honor y nunca se rindió a pesar del cansancio de los combates.

" _Me recuerda tanto a él" Dijo la princesa del sol mirando al pequeño de Kirby._

" _Y por qué eso me suena tan familiar" Le contesto con sarcasmo a su hermana._

Solo que Kirby aún no bajaba la guardia, sabía que esto aún no termina.

Solo faltaba una forma, una con la que peleó tiempo atrás.

" **HUUUOHHH!** " Se escuchó el fuerte rugido de Dedede por todo el lugar, incluso creo grandes cortinas de viento.

Dichas cortinas hicieron a un lado el humo estelar para revelar a un Dedede diferente que emanaba energía oscura en su nueva apariencia.

Su cuerpo gordo había crecido con grandes y suculentos músculos, pectorales duros como el Nintendium y firmes. Sus músculos eran tan grandes que alargaron sus brazos y eran el doble de grandes.

Era su forma más perfecta, abultada, musculosa y majestuosa, Buff Dedede!

 _Acaso esa es un referencia a esos sujetos con músculos!?_

Si que lo es!

 **~Música~**

 **~Pillar Men Awaken~**

 _ **ブブブブブブブブブブブブ**_

 _Él es… majestuoso._

Si que lo es, su físico, sus músculos, su tema de jefe! El es **THICC!**

Realizó una pose en la que su musculatura en su brazo mostraba un tatuaje con forma de corazón, en el que decía Ripple.

" _ **ZOI!**_ "

Quebranto el mismo suelo con su pose y creando una poderosa onda expansiva, que mandó a volar a Kirby.

" **NO PUEDES VENCERME BOLA ROSADA, ES INÚTIL!** " Dijo para cambiar la pose para hacer una con la que mostraba sus firmes pectorales.

" **ZOI!** "

Como un espíritu invisible le hubiera dado un golpe a Kirby, este fue golpeado por algo y mandado a chocar con la pared.

Kirby estaba indefenso contra, su perfecto y galán rey, Dedede. Las poses de vuestro rey eran tan perfectas que lo hacían prácticamente invencible.

"Poyo" Miraba por todas lados algo con que transformarse, los escombros podrían darle Stone aunque duda que sea suficiente.

" **NO TIENES NADA CON QUE TRANSFORMARTE, Y AUNQUE SI HUBIERA NO TE SERVIRÁ DE NADA!** " Reclamo en superioridad ante los inútiles esfuerzos de Kirby para pelear.

" **NI TUS TONTOS STAR ALLIES SERIAN CAPACES DE AYUDARTE!** " Seguía diciendo para degradar a Kirby y sus esfuerzos, llegando al punto de insultar a sus amigos de corazón. " **NI TUS TONTAS AMIGAS PONIS!** "

Eso hizo un clic en el interior de Kirby, algo que despertó un poder indescriptible.

" **POYO!** " En un parpadeo de ojos, el cuerpo de Kirby le crecieron fuertes y robustos músculos.

Sorprendiendo a todos y al mismo Dedede! El Kirby del físico culturismo y grandes músculos, Muscle Kirby!

 _ **ブブブブブブブブブブブブ**_

" _Muuuscleeee Kiirbyyyyyyyy!"_

Te puedes callar Meta Knight!

"Si, tu si ni siquiera apareces hasta la otra saga!?"

"Con…. Con quién se supone que estás hablando?"

"Pues con el escritor, duh"

"Claaaaaaro?"

Volviendo con nuestros **EXTRA THICCS** , Kirby lo miraba seriamente con esa mirada sería como el hielo.

" **POYO!** " Como un Pose, jejeje, un ser invisible le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Dedede en su mandíbula.

Solo que Dedede lo resistió y fue a contraatacar a su oponente de músculos rosados.

Dedede cambiaba de poses y realizando técnicas de este arte majestuoso.

" **ZOIZOIZOIZOIZOIZOIZOIZOIZOIZOIZOIZOIZOIZOIZOIZOIZOI!** "

" **POYOPOYOPOYOPOYOPOYOPOYOPOYOPOYOPOYOPOYOPOYOPOYOPOYO!** "

Sus poseas creaban cráteres por todo el lugar, incluso las poses más débiles y simples eran capaces de cambiar el ambiente del lugar.

Incluso un huracán estaba pasando cerca.

"Princesa, que está pasando ahora!?" Decía Twilight después de crear un campo de energía para evitar ser arrastradas por el huracán.

"Sus posturas son tan perfectas, que están creando un desbalance en el orden del universo" Le contesto a su fiel estudiante, no quitando de vista el combate de Kirby contra Dedede.

"Quien hubiera que un combate entre rivales esté llevando al universo a puntos críticos de desintegrarse"

"Pero que podemos hacer para detener eso!?" Pregunto exaltada la unicornio pidiendo saber si podían detener este final.

"Quien sabe, solo hay que tener fe en que Kirby lo derrote" Fue su única respuesta.

Dedede y Kirby estaban reñidos, solo uno podía ganar.

" **POYOOOOO!** " Grito con toda su fuerza desprendiendo toda su fuerza.

Por puro milagro, el puño conectó en el abdomen de Dedede casi sacándole el alma.

" **POYOPOYOPOYOPOYOPOYOPOYO!** " Con esta oportunidad, lo relleno de una cadena seguida de golpes al seguir haciendo poses.

" **POYOO!** "

" **ZRUAAAAAH"** Cayó al suelo tras el impacto del último golpe que casi le destruye el cráneo.

Dedede se levantaba adolorido y sosteniendo su brazo adolorido, vagamente podía mantenerse de pie.

Pero se le mostraba con una sonrisa feliz.

Kirby miraba esto extrañado junto a las demás, que planeaba ahora.

Su respuesta fue contestada al desprender un gran aura de color púrpura alrededor de él como el fuego.

" _ **NO PIENSES QUE ESTO HA TERMINADO! AHORA VOY A ALCANZAR MI VERDADERA FORMA FINAL Y TE APLASTARE COMO EL PEDAZO DE CHICLE QUE ERES!"**_

Su gran poder arrasaba con todo el castillo y todo el reino era capaz de sentirlo, su energía era como la de un dios y eso les iba a demostrar.

Su grito llegaba a otros planetas cercanos creando cambios climáticos en ellos.

" **GAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA** HA-UGhh!" Se reía por su inminente victoria hasta que sintió un gran dolor en su pecho.

Cayó al suelo sin energías recuperando su estado original, quedando con su vestimenta como nueva y sin ningún rastro de que se haya roto.

Kirby regreso a su forma original mirando a Dedede seriamente, solo para apuntarle con su mano.

"Poyo (Tu siguiente línea será: ¿¡CÓMO, ESTE CUERPO NO PUDO AGUANTAR TANTO PODER!?) Toiu"

"¿¡CÓMO, ESTE CUERPO NO PUDO AGUANTAR TANTO PODER!?" Exclamo exaltado y no creyéndose lo que pasaba, hasta que se escuchó a el mismo. "NANI!"

Y antes de poder decir algo más, un ser como el gas salió del cuerpo de Dedede con la expresión de temor.

Este se desvaneció para salir de ahí lo más pronto posible y evitar confrontarse a Kirby.

Kirby solo se sentó en el suelo para dejar ir un largo y cansado suspiro, pero que día fue este.

Solo quería descansar, aunque sus amigas decían otra cosa ya que fueron donde él para abrazarlos.

Lo abrazaban con todas sus fuerzas aliviadas de que estaba bien y felicitándolo por su victoria.

Una vez que lo bajaron al suelo, solo faltaba una cosa por hacer.

"Tu ya sabes que hacer Kirby!"

Kirby asintió ante el comentario de Pinkie antes de que algo lo tacleara.

Nadie se esperaba el quién lo tacleo.

"Tú sabes quién era, no lo ocultes más"

Tú ya me conoces.

Se trataba de Dedede que más parecía un abrazo por sorpresa que incluso le dio sus palmaditas.

Kirby se le formó una gran sonrisa y los dos se hicieron en el medio de la sala.

 **~Música~**

 **~Victory Dance~**

Los dos bailaban de una manera diferente al otro, Kirby empezó con sus salto mientras Dedede realizaba el moon walk.

Dedede dio tres volteretas para la derecha mientras Kirby lo hacía para la izquierda.

Siguieron con un giro de 360° para terminar de frente presentándose el uno al otro con sus manos.

Parece que las ponis consiguieron un nuevo amigo el día de hoy, uno que talvez sepa algo de Kirby y su idioma de Poyos.

 **~FIN~**


	23. Chapter 23

**XmarkZX Productions presenta**

 _ **Cortos Históricos**_

 _ **#23**_

 **Kirby**

 **~Regreso de Zero Alterno~**

 _ **Los personajes de Kirby le pertenecen a Nintendo y la historia a Spinal1284.**_

En una gran estación espacial en medio de la gran galaxia, que tenía el símbolo de una gran estrella, se hallaban tres figuras conocidas sentadas al frente de un caballero con armadura dorada.

"Entiendo todo lo que tuvieron que pasar, mis más grandes condolencias Kirby por su perdida" Comento el caballero mirando a los tres guerreros que regresaron de aquel combate final.

Se trataban de Kirby, Sirica y Knuckle Joe, quienes habían regresado de aquel combate final donde la mayoría de sus amigos perecieron en el combate contra Zero.

Después del combate se dirigieron a la B.I.A.G.U para descansar y recuperarse de esa gran batalla, y talvez encontrar un nuevo hogar para los sobrevivientes.

Ellos tres y la Squeak Squad juntos a algunos Waddle Dees, Squeakers y los poseídos sobrevivieron al combate.

"Poyo" Dijo triste Kirby sintiendo como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Knuckle Joe le dio unas palmaditas para tranquilizarlo, mientras Sirica miraba a otro lado evitando mirar el estado emocional de Kirby.

Sir Arthur solo suspiro al saber cómo se siente perder seres queridos en el campo de batalla.

"Si quieren puedo enviar a algunos miembros para avisarles a sus familias de su destino" Sugirió el Guerrero Estelar a los tres para que los familiares de sus amigos supieran de ellos.

Antes de que el Guerrero Estelar y la Caza recompensas pudieran responder ante la pregunta de su superior, el que respondió fue Kirby.

"No" Simplemente respondió con un tono de tristeza.

"Y-yo…. Q-qui-qui-e-ro…. Ser e-el qui-qui-quien les cu-cuen-te" Contesto Kirby mientras sollozaba y las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.

Para que luego quebrara en llanto, los dos hijos de los amigos de su hermano en la guerra lo consolaran. Arthur solo asintió y se retiro del cuarto no sin antes ofrecerle una raciones para todo el viaje entre ambos planetas.

 **Varios días de viaje después.**

En Dream Land se desarrollaba un evento muy triste para todo el reino, todos estaban reunidos en Green Greens para realizar lo que vendría siendo el funeral de grandes personas al que les deben tanto.

Kirby hacia en su casa preparándose para el evento. En su mente recordaba lo que pasó anteriormente antes de que anunciarán el funeral.

 _El Lor había aterrizado en las afueras del Castillo de la Reina Ripple, nuestros héroes recibieron una calida bienvenida de parte de los habitantes al ver a su salvador._

 _Solo que Kirby no estaba brazos abiertos, solo quería terminar con esto rápido antes que le doliera aún más el pensamiento._

 _Los tres llegaron a la sala del trono donde los esperaba la Reina Ripple con esa gran sonrisa que tenía._

 _Le era doloroso pensar que esa sonrisa cambiaria por una cara llena de tristeza, lamento y negación._

" _Kirby! Es bueno ver qué al final Ribbon y los demás pudieron encontrarte y vencer en esa torre" Comento feliz viendo que al final siempre pudieron encontrar a Kirby, solo que mencionar lo de la torre le trajo malos recuerdos a Kirby._

 _Pero permaneció fuerte._

" _Y hablando de Ribbon, ¿donde está ella?, Debe de andar por ahí" Pregunto por donde estaba su querida amiga._

" _Poyo" Susurró Kirby resistiendo las ganas de llorar._

" _Waddle Dees, pueden traerla" Ordeno Knuckle Joe a los pequeños soldados de Dream Land, que tiempo después vinieron cargando con tristeza lo que era un pequeño ataúd._

 _La sonrisa de Ripple desapareció en el momento que vio el ataúd, cuando los pequeños dejaron el ataúd ella se acercaba a donde ya hacía Ribbon mientras a cada paso le brotaban lágrimas de los ojos._

 _Cuando quedó al frente del ataúd y miro por el vidrio por donde se podía apreciar el cuerpo de Ribbon descansando eternamente y su espíritu ya no formaba parte del mundo de los vivos._

" _Ri-ri-bbon" Tartamudeaba la reina sin creer lo que estaba viendo._

 _Iban a traer mucho dolor al corazón de la reina, y posiblemente romperlo al revelarle lo de Dedede_

" _Que fue lo que pasó" Decía tratando de mantener firme su habla._

" _En la pelea final contra el ejército de Zero, nos tocó pelear contra una Fénix convertido en demonio" Explicaba recordando lo ocurrido en el ataque al castillo._

" _Ayudó a derrotarlo junto a Fumu y Bun dentro del Waddle Dee Tank, aunque el costo fue grande." Siguió Sirica._

 _Seguía tratando de resistir el dolor de la perdida, pero su corazón estaba dolido a grandes niveles. Lo podían ver en sus ojos, era difícil para ella y lo será aún más con lo que creen que sería el último clavo en el ataúd._

" _Y Dedede?" Pregunto la reina por el rey, no querían llegar a esto._

 _Los tres se negaban completamente a revelarle la verdad._

" _Que hay de Dedede, está bien?" Pregunto nuevamente por el rey temiendo lo peor por el silencio negatorio de los tres._

 _Los tres se miraron, tenían que decirle tarde y temprano._

 _Antes que el Guerrero Estelar de los puños pudiera responder, los pequeños Waddle Dees respondieron trayendo otro ataúd mientras lloraban._

 _Cuando lo dejaron en el suelo, se retiraron al ya no tener el valor de ver el ataúd más, lo usaron todo para traerlo hasta acá._

" _Dedede" Se acercaba lentamente al ataúd de color azul con rojo y amarillo, negando a creer lo que veía._

 _Una vez que llegó a este y se fijó en el vidrio donde se mostraba a Dedede, sintió como su corazón dolido era roto en un millón pedazos como cualquier cristal._

 _Quebró en llanto por el agonizante dolor de perder a su ser amado._

 _Kirby se acercó a ella a compartir el dolor mutuo que sentían por el partir de su amigo más especial._

 _Los dos mayores del grupo de tres le sugirieron a la reina que los acompañarán para no tener que viajar al día que se realizará el funeral._

 _Ella aceptó entre los sollozos que no le permitían hablar bien._

… _.._

Una vez que salió de su casa, afuera lo esperaban conocidos como Rick, Coo y Kine, ChuChu, Nago y Pitch junto a la Meta Army, la Armada Galáctica, la Squeak Squad y sus amigos de otros planetas como lo eran Mario, Rock, Sonic, Link; junto su hijo **(e.o.p: Link de Braverous Spirit)** , Pit, Yoshi, Samus, Fox, Donkey Kong y demás conocidos que estaban ya en el funeral.

Kirby solo asintió y se dirigieron a donde harían el funeral.

Recuerdos de cuando llegaron a Pop Star y como en ese día alegre ante la llegada de su salvador se convirtió en uno triste con ver cómo los Waddle Dees cargaban los ataúdes de su rey y capitán.

 **Días antes al funeral**

 _Cerca de Pupu Village el Lor había aterrizado y todos los habitantes del pueblo esperaban ver devuelta a su héroe devuelta y victorioso una vez más. Cómo los ministros, la madre de Escargoon y todos el ejército de los Waddle Dee junto a su ex-capitán._

 _Al igual que la Meta Army que esperaban a su señor y que estuviera complacido por tener la Halberd como nueva, como si está fuera otra que hicieron al ver la anterior fue robada y salvarse pellejo._

 _A pesar de que tenían las ilusiones muy altas, estaban más lejos de la realidad en lo que esperaban._

 _Cuando la compuerta se abrió para revelar a su pequeño héroe de rosa, este salió con la mirada abajo y una cara llena de tristeza._

 _Seguido de el vinieron a paso lento los Waddle Dees cargando varios ataúdes, siendo los que más se notaban los de color azul con púrpura, naranja con azul y la misma de color celeste con rojo y amarillo._

 _A los Cappy se les fue el aliento y el alma con tan solo identificar de quienes se trataban esas tumbas, la Meta Army sintieron un gran dolor al ver el ataúd de su señor al que le juraron lealtad por haberlos salvado de sus antiguos caminos, Waddle Doo y los demás Waddle Dees quedaron en llanto por el destino de su rey y mejor amigo al que siempre han seguido y le confío el puesto. Los demás no sabían cómo reaccionar ante esto pero queda claro que no estaban listos para las otras que llevaban los Waddle Dees._

 _Un de color rosa con verde, otra con naranja y amarillo, y la última de color morado con verde._

 _Solamente podían identificar esos colores como los de sus seres queridos._

 _La cruel realidad les pego al ver a Lololo y Lalala flotando con la misma mirada de Kirby._

 _Recordarlo todo era lo más doloroso._

…

"Vosotros hermanos hacéis reunidos en este mismo momento para despedirnos de nuestros hermanos y amigos que dieron su vida por darnos un futuro alejado de la oscuridad" Decía Sir Arthur tomando el rol del padre en esta ceremonia.

Todos estaban reunidos, entre amigos y familiares, en esta parte de Green Greens. Serán enterrados en estas planicies que representan el bello y cálido viento de la primavera en reinterpretación de que pelearon por un mundo tranquilo lleno de paz, bajo los pies de estatuas hechas en su honor.

Kirby que hacía en los asientos de la primera fila, era acompañado por los mejores amigos de Dedede; Bowser y Ganondorf.

Ambos reyes del mal, en sus respectivos mundos, combatían las lágrimas por este evento, recibiendo consolación de su familia como lo son Bowser Jr y Twinrova.

"Espero que en su otra vida, nos reencontremos nuevamente y sigan peleando para mantener la paz en el universo" Termino para que empezarán a dejar los ataúdes descansar en la tierra.

La mente de Kirby lo impulsaba a querer correr donde sus fallecidos amigos yacían descansando para verlos una vez más, aunque siguió fuerte.

Al final de todo, se retiraron uno por uno dejando tributo a aquellos que están representados en las estatuas, siendo Kirby quién fue el último en irse, no sin antes dejar un pequeño dibujo que hizo de él y sus amigos.

 **Meses después**

Kirby se hallaba investigando algo en una estrella del cuadrante Z5A1114E sobre una posible anomalía que se detecto en los radares.

Esta era su nueva vida como Guerrero Estelar, después del funeral tuvo una conversación con sus amigos que lo llevaron a decidirse a unirse a la Armada Galáctica en honor a sus amigos.

Solo que eso no significa que sus días de proteger Dream Land hayan acabado, tenía un código en el que en caso de que Pop Star este sufriendo de alguna amenaza el dejaría su puesto e iría a combatirla. Si este allá o no, sigue siendo su hogar.

Daroach y su grupo era el quién le informaba de todo, sobre cómo va todo, como le ha ido a Medical Knight haciendo cargo del reino como la nueva reina, el como le iban a los Equestres reajustando sus vidas y uno que otro evento. La Squeak Squad eran sus, metafóricamente, orejas de todo.

"Poyo (Aquí Kirby, llegue al punto de la anomalía pero no veo rastro de que algo haya salido de esta)" Informo Kirby por la radio a su navegador.

"Eso es extraño, el radar nunca se equivoca cuando hay anomalías cerca" Respondió confundido su navegador.

No le hacía pisco de sentido lo que ocurría.

Solo que la extraña sensación paso por su cuerpo y por una razón inexplicable ya no se hallaba en el lugar donde estaba antes.

"Poyo!? (Pero que demonios!?)" Contesto Kirby exaltado por lo que ocurría.

En un segundo estaba en esa estrella y ahora no sabe en dónde está.

Que era lo que pasaba?

Caminaba a un rumbo desconocido y posible que no tenga final, en donde y en qué realidad estaba.

Solo que un gran brillo iluminó su camino al frente de el, se cubrió los ojos pero siquiera cubrirse con la capa le servía para tapar ese destello de luz cegadora.

Cuando abrió los ojos podía notar ciertos objetos que había usado tiempo atrás.

"Poyo?"

Ahí hacían flotando la Star Rod, la Rainbow Sword, la Love-Love Stick y los trozos de la Crystal Shards.

Se quitó la máscara para ver mejor si lo que veía era verdad o todo era su imaginación, era la primera.

Las cuatro se juntaban hasta que en el medio apareció la misma espada de su hermano, Galaxia. Cuando estás se juntaron crearon un gran brillo y sacaba grandes presiones de aire que casi mandaban a volar a Kirby.

Las cinco armas emergieron con una y la otra formando una nueva y sola arma. Cuando el brillo termino Kirby contempló el nuevo aspecto de las armas finales que una vez uso.

La Star Warrior Sword renació, pero con un nuevo diseño, la hoja de la espada era una combinación de la Rainbow Sword y Galaxia solo qué está era cristalizada por los trozos de cristal, pero reflejaban el arcoíris en su filo. La guarda reflejaba más a la de Galaxia que la de la Rainbow Sword y el mango de la Love-Love Stick tomó forma de una empuñadura. La Estrella de la Star Rod aún seguía en la punto al igual que cristalizada en tono dorado.

Kirby trago fuerte no seguro de lo que en verdad estaba pasando ahora mismo, su mente le decía que no la tomara pero su cuerpo decía que la tomara.

Ni siquiera ponerse a pensar de lo que talvez podría pasarle al momento de tomarla.

Al momento de empuñar está dicha arma, sintió un gran poder correr en está a montones siendo la primera vez que siente algo como esto en una sola arma.

Sin darse cuenta había cambiado de realidad sin previo aviso, miraba a todos lados confundido de lo que en verdad pasaba.

Primero un mundo extraño con esta espada y ahora otro mundo, que demonios pasaba aquí.

"Es eso un Guerrero Estelar?" Escuchó la voz de alguien muy detrás a la de él, una muy familiar.

Volteo a mirar de quién era la voz, se encontró con varias personas que no ha visto antes en su vida aunque podía acertar a que eran robots del mundo de cierto amigo.

Dos sujetos en batas de laboratorio y una con el pelo que se le parecía un tocino con lentes.

Lo que parecía ser un nuevo Link con unas vestimentas similares al que conoce.

Y la de quién provino esa voz, la misma princesa que siguió a Zero desde el principio, Celestia.

Todo se volvía blanco y negro para Kirby olvidándose de la existencia de ellos a excepción de Celestia, que sentía como su juicio desaparecía y se la quedaba mirando.

Solo que su cuerpo empezaba a moverse solo cuando alcanzó su máscara para volverse la a poner y dirigirse a paso lento dónde está.

"Me está dando una mala espina" Escuchó el susurro de uno de los presentes, no sabe quién pero no le importaba.

Uno de los doctores presionó unos botones en su control para crear una especie de cubo que aprisionó a Kirby.

Dentro del cubo Kirby no podía escuchar lo que hablaba el doctor, talvez explicándose por lo que hizo, solo que el filo de la espada no le importaba.

Rompió el cubo de un solo corte que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

Levantó la mirada Kirby para mostrar unos ojos rojos.

Ante la expresión del pequeño, todos los que podían pelear se pusieron en posición de combate.

Antes que ellos vinieron uno gran grupo de drones programados a paralizar amenazas.

Cada uno de ellos era despedazado con un solo corte de la espada de Kirby mientras esté ágilmente evadía los disparos de estas.

Fue rodeado por los drones que dispararon a la vez su rayo que se les fueron regresados cuando el pequeño hizo un escudo de cristal.

Los que no combatían estaban impresionados por lo que hizo, era imposible de creer que alguien tan pequeño fuera capaz de ello.

" _Déjame a cargo del cuerpo, el es mío_ " Dijo el espíritu dentro de Link que asintió y tomo control del nuevo héroe.

"HAAAA!" Corrió al ataque Link con su espada en mano.

Ambas espadas chocaron y empezaron a repartirse estocadas entre el uno al otro.

Link se mantenía con la delantera repartiendo ataques rápidos y fuertes.

"Teiyah!" Realizó el característico ataque giratorio del linaje de los Sharpknife.

Kirby bloqueaba los ataques de la mera distracción con su espada, solamente sujetando la empuñadura con una mano.

Cuando vio el momento preciso le conectó una poderosa para que le sacó todo el aire de un solo a Link, cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

Antes de retomar su camino, sintió algo dirigirse a una gran velocidad. Evadió lo que venía siendo una bola azul que terminó siendo un pequeño erizo azul con zapatillas rojas.

Al parecer había conocidos que no había notado.

Este realizó un Spin Dash al máximo en un intento de detenerlo a Kirby, solo que este no se contenía para nada.

Cuando Sonic estuvo a punto de conectar un golpe, Kirby le esquivo en el momento preciso y le acertó un golpe con el pomo de su espada a un punto de presión del erizo dejándolo en el suelo.

Escuchó el sonido de algo cargar hasta que escuchó el disparo solo para cortar a la mitad el disparo con su espada.

Empezó a moverse en zigzag esquivando los disparos de los brazos cañones de los cuatro del grupo de 9.

Decían en sus disparos lo rápido que se movía Kirby, aunque fueron callados cuando Kirby le dio un golpe en todo el pecho.

Centraron su ataque en el pequeño, Kirby realizó una barrida por debajo de uno de armadura verde para luego brincar al de armadura morada tumbándolo en el proceso y usarlo para cubrirse de un disparo cargado de la rubia.

Realizó una voltereta pasando por arriba de la de cabello morado que trato de tomarlo por sorpresa con su estoque.

En medio aire lo esperaba ráfagas de plasma que le disparaba la de apariencia de niña con su pistola.

Las desviaba con gran velocidad, cuando captó el sonido de algo venir por detrás.

Era una gran y poderosa ráfaga de energía altamente comprimida que se dirigía donde estaba el.

Y no era el único ya que también otras ráfagas de energía iban directo dónde el.

Cuando hicieron contacto explotó generando grandes cortinas de humo.

"Que este abajo, que este abajo" Pedía el de pelo que casi le cubría el ojo derecho al no poder ver entre el humo.

Recibió respuesta cuando se mostraba como reaparecía nuevamente Kirby quitándose la capa.

"Como diablos fue capaz de sobrevivir eso?" Cuestionó al ver cómo el pequeño logro salir ileso del ataque combinado.

No le dio tiempo para que le dieran la respuesta ya que clavo su espada en el suelo provocando una gran onda expansiva que los quitó del camino.

Dejando sola a la equestre que temblaba de miedo.

"Que quieres de mi!?" Exclamo con miedo al tener a Kirby tan cerca.

Kirby la tomo del cuello para obligarla a verlo a sus ojos rojos llenos de ira, rencor y enojo quisiera si o no.

" _ **Tú no eres más que una despreciable, malnacida que se hizo pasar por una buena persona a la que todos confiaban por más de eones solo para que al final les dieras la espalda a todos y cada uno de ellos por tu maldito señor!"**_ Esa fueron las primeras palabras que pudo decir en una sola oración.

"De que estás hablando!?" Negaba lo que hablaba el pequeño de rosa, el solo sacó su espada y la puso cerca de su cuello.

" _ **Puedo ver entre tus mentiras y sentir que en tu alma hay oscuridad de Dark Matter!**_ " Replicó con ira acercando poco a poco la espada al cuello. " _ **Incluso sé de tu pequeño altar dedicado a Zero y sobre tu pequeño diario en el que hablabas de tus planes y de Sunset!**_ "

Eso click en Celestia que reclamo negando todo lo que ha dicho, algo que enfurecía a Kirby.

" **ESAS SON MENTIRAS!"**

" _ **TU ERES LA QUE ESTA MINTIENDO!**_ " Acto seguido le hizo un rápido corte en el cuello.

Todos los presentes quedaron impactados por lo que hizo.

Kirby la tomo de la cabeza y la incrusto al suelo rompiéndole los dientes y siguió haciéndolo hasta que la cara de Celestia estuviera completamente desfigurada y llena de sangre .

Las salpicaduras de sangre llegaron hasta la máscara que lo hacía ver cómo un asesino vengativo.

Los presentes no podían hacer nada no más que mirar la escena violenta y oscura que veían.

"…" Tiro al suelo el cuerpo roto de Celestia solo para sacar sus espada.

"Co-como e-es que sa-sa-bias de eso" Decía por el agonizante dolor que sentía por la brutalidad que sufrió, al parecer ahora quería aceptar lo que decía Kirby de sus secretos.

"Poyo" Contesto en un tono sobrio y de ultratumba mientras se quitaba la máscara, para revelar su cara.

No esperaba que se tratase de aquel mismo pequeño que abrazo y considero lindo días atrás.

"K-Kir-Kirby?"

Sus ojos azules zafiro ya no eran aquellos inocentes y llenos de esperanza que vio en ese mismo día, ahora eran ojos llenos de odio y rencor.

No dijo nada y sacó su espada para alzarla, fue rodeada de una energía dorada como las llamas solo para sujetarla en significado que iba a clavársela.

"MUERE!" Bajo el arma solo para enterrarse en el suelo.

Esto desconcentro a Kirby que preguntaba nuevamente lo que acabo de suceder, ya no estaba en ese lugar y Celestia ahora estaba en esa estrella.

Pensaba que todo fue un sueño despierto, hasta que noto que en su mano sujetaba esa misma espada.

La espada empezaba a temblar hasta que de esta salió un rayo que creo un tipo de portal dimensional.

Kirby no creía lo que veía a través del portal, era Zero en Equestria. Solo que lo que veía cambiaba a cada rato mostrando otras realidades con el ahí llenando el mundo de oscuridad y todo era caos.

Sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer con lo que veía, pero primero iría a visitar Pop Star y a unos amigos para el viaje.

 _ **~Fin~**_


	24. Chapter 24

**XmarkZX Productions presenta:**

 _ **Cortos Históricos**_

 _ **#24**_

 **The Legend of Zelda**

 **~Braverous Spirit~**

 _ **Los personajes de The Legend of Zelda le pertenecen a Nintendo.**_

"¿¡PRUEBAS ESCRITAS!?" Grito Link impactado de que deben de pasar por pruebas primero para poder participar.

"No sabías que iba ver prueba escrita?" Le preguntó el ZhünShí a su amigo Hyliano por su falta de conocimiento de la prueba.

El solamente negó con la cabeza mientras el sudor pasaba por su cara.

"Cuando fue la última vez que pegaste un libro a tu cara o fuiste a la escuela" Inquirió adentrándose un poco a la mente de Link.

"Eeeehhhhhhhhh"

 _ **Unos meses antes de que Link cumpliera años.**_

 _En la parte este de Heiwa Village se hallaba la escuela donde asistía Link junto a sus hermanos._

 _Solo que esta empezó a brillar y explotó llevándose todo de ella en la explosión, solo quedaron los estudiantes y maestros que estaban ahí a dentro dando clases._

 _Todos negro como el carbón mientras el humo salía de sus bocas._

 _Todos los salones quedaron hechos cenizas, excepto un pequeño salón con una luna ahí._

 _Que las puertas y paredes rodeándola cayeron para revelar a Link leyendo un revista de espadas mientras hacia sus necesidades._

 _Todos lo vieron a el, algo que el joven se percató._

" _Algo de privacidad?" Dijo para volver a su lectura._

 _Hasta que la voz del director de escuchó por todo el lugar._

" _SHARPKNIIIFEEEEEE!"_

 _ **Devuelta al presente.**_

"No necesitas decir nada, ya lo vi todo" Contesto el monje al ver la razón de su amigo.

Sólo que este lo miraba confuso "Pero si aún no te he dicho nada?"

"Al menos no puedes pasarme las respuestas" Le pregunto con esperanzas que su amigo le pasará las respuestas.

"No" Simple y sencillo.

"Que!? Vamos viejo, estoy aquí por el orbe y necesito pasar para poder participar" Le suplicaba de rodillas a Sēn-Lín esperando a que cambie de opinión.

"La más mínima copia y te expulsan del torneo" Inquirió Vedge ante las consecuencias de lo que podría pasar.

Link solo trago fuerte al no tener forma de convencerles de ayudarle.

Una vez que se fueron a sus puestos, se les entrego los papeles a los participantes el mayor reto hasta ahora para Link dio inicio.

Tan difícil era el reto que ya había masticado por completo el lápiz que les dieron para hacer el examen.

Sólo debía pasar y tener por lo menos un porcentaje de 50 y lograba pasar, fácil y sencillo. Verdad.

¿Verdad?

.

.

.

En el cuarto donde se hospedarán la familia de los Sharpknife, se hallaba Lia ayudando a su esposo a ponerse la túnica verde que una vez uso 10 años atrás.

"Se me había olvidado lo tan apuesto que te veías con la túnica puesta" Decía Lia ajustando el cuello de la camiseta de su "Héroe".

"Eso es extraño, no recuerdo que hayas dicho algo de la túnica después de que Link naciera" Contesto con una sonrisa mientras sujetaba a su esposa de la cintura para levantarla y tener cerca su cara.

"Oh, no pensaste que mientras veíamos el nuevo amanecer de Hyrule pensé que te veías muy masculino y heroico con tu túnica" Inquirió con una sonrisa seductora mientras acariciaba el cachete izquierdo de Link.

Los dos acercaban sus caras para unir sus labios, solo que fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de sus niños asqueados de la imagen amorosa que veían.

Esto le sacó una risa a la pareja con la costumbre que tenían sus hijos de entrometerse en momentos románticos.

Solamente tomaba su cinta roja para luego ser interrumpido por Hafu, que se acordó de lago importante.

"Papá, que no para participar tenías que realizar una prueba escrita" Dijo Hafu recordándole que se tenía que realizar primero antes de poder participar.

El Héroe de Guerra se quedó mirando a su tercer hijo hasta que finalmente se acordó de esta, para luego hacer un facepalm que le dolió.

"Me olvide de la prueba escrita!?" Grito realizando su grave error.

"Genial, Link no logrará participar"

"Hafuuu! No seas así con Link, estoy segura que podrá pasar por la prueba!" Exclamo Ayril optimista que su hermano mayor logrará pasar.

.

.

.

"Lulu fue a comprar 10 lápices a la tienda cercana, pero en el camino de regreso se encontró con dos de sus mejores amigas y les dio 3 a cada una-"

"Jovencito, te sugiero que no hables en voz alta o me veré obligada en quitarte el examen" Reprendió la Gran Hada, que era de los superiores que pasaban por los puestos para ver si nadie se estaba copiando.

"AAHHH!" Link grito por el sufrimiento que pasaba.

"Guarde silencio!"

Esto era un infierno para el héroe, ya que no esperaba que la primera pregunta fuera tan difícil.

Si, leyeron bien era la primera.

Sēn-Lín junto a Riggs y Vedge miraban a Link no creyéndose lo que veían, acaso la primera le estaba dando problemas.

Y ese era el caso, ya que humo empezaba a salir de sus orejas como si se le estuviera sobrecalentando su cerebro.

" _¡ESTE EL PEOR SUFRIMIENTO QUE HE TENIDO! ¡AAAAAHHHHH!"_ Gritaba su cerebro al no ser capaz de resistir este dolor.

Necesitan un milagro, tanto que empezó a rezarle a las diosas para que lo ayudarán.

"Madres nuestras, que están en los Reinos Dorados, santificados sean sus nombres; vengan a nosotros su reino; háganse de su voluntad en Hyrule tanto en el Reino Sagrado. Dennos hoy nuestro pan de cada día; perdonen nuestras ofensas, como también nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden; no nos dejen caer ante la tentación, y libérennos del mal. Amén"

Todos los presentes veían al joven héroe con caras ingenuas y no sabiendo lo que estaba pasando, o será que se volvió loco.

"Claro! Le está rezando a las Diosas, si le Goro-rezo a la gran Din talvez me ayude a responder la primera!" Afirmó el Goron siguiendo la idea del héroe.

Al menos no era el único retrasado en este lugar.

.

.

.

En el reino Dorado, ósea el cielo de la saga Zelda, las tres diosas miraban al nuevo héroe en su predicamento solo para que las dos diosas de pelo rojo y azul miraron a su hermanita de pelos verdes, que se encogió ante las miradas de Din y Nayru.

"Hermana, para la próxima vez asegúrate que tú elegido no se golpe la cabeza un millón de veces" Reprimió Din a su hermana que miraba el suelo sagrado.

"No fue mi culpa" Se excusó la diosa del valor por la constante queja de su hermana por el accidente de ya hace más de 6 años.

"No quiero otra discusión abarcando este tema nuevamente" Le lanzó una mirada a ambas hermanas para que dejarán de pelear nuevamente por esto. "Din eso fue un accidente y debes aceptarlo, y tú Farore tuviste que pensar un poco mejor las cosas antes de actuar, ahora quiero que las dos se disculpen"

"Lo siento Farore" "Yo también lo siento Din" Ambas se disculparon en un tono de pena.

A veces parecía ser que Nayru era la mayor y la más responsable de las tres.

"Entonces que haremos con el chamaco?" Pregunto la diosa pelirroja regresando al tema.

"No hay de que preocuparse, al parecer varias almas entraron al cuerpo del héroe para ayudarle" Contesto la sabía diosa de pelos azules viendo las diferentes almas dentro del Link.

.

.

.

"Muy bien Links! Estamos aquí por una sola razón y esa es el de ayudar a Link a pasar la prueba!" Decía nada más ni menos que el mismo Héroe escogido por la Diosa, el primer Link, viendo a los demás héroes.

"Le pasaremos todos los conocimientos de nuestras aventuras a Link y así hacer que pase el examen y pueda participar por el orbe de Din!" Ante lo dicho, todos los Links asintieron ante sus órdenes.

"Pues a la carga Héroes!"

"HEYAAAAAH!" Todos hicieron un grito de guerra para dirigirse a la mente de Link y pasarle las respuestas.

Una vez que llegaron a la sala donde hacia la mente de Link, este los vio confuso solo para ser hecho a un lado y cada uno de los Link tomara el control.

"Aquí vamos!" Tomaron el control del cuerpo y tomaron la pluma para iniciar.

" _Se acabo el tiempo, entreguen los ejercicios"_ Se escuchó a uno de los superiores informando que el tiempo se había acabado.

"QUE!?" Exclamaron los Links ante la revelación, solo habían tomado la pluma y ya se les acabo el tiempo.

Esto era muy humillante, para cada uno de ellos. Apenas y llegaron!

Segundos después llegaron unas mujeres para llevarse a los héroes que estaban sentados mirando el suelo en derrota.

"Viejo, no podré participar" Decía desilusionado el pequeño héroe viendo desde donde estaba su prueba.

En lo que pasaba un mujer de pelos rojos llevándose al Héroe del Tiempo, está acarició la cabeza del pequeño Sharpknife.

"No te preocupes querido, solamente ten fe que las Diosas te den un milagro" Le decía a su tarara nieto levantándole los ánimos.

"Muchas gracias por el apoyo señora" Le agradeció a la mujer que le dio una sincera sonrisa.

"Oye Malon, date prisa que ya nos tenemos que ir" Llamo una con cabello anaranjados, mientras llevaba a un lobo con corre como si fuera un perro.

Esta se despidió dejando a Link nuevamente solo en su mente.

.

.

.

Se encontraba Link en su asiento esperando que sucediera algo que le pudiera darle pase al torneo y así participar.

Estás son las veces que le convendría ser reconocido como el hijo del Héroe de Guerra.

Cuando entregaron el examen, se sorprendió el ver que por lo menos tenía la mitad de las respuestas bien dándole un puntaje de 50%, lo que al menos necesitaba para pasar.

"Si!" Dijo cerrando el puño en seña de victoria.

Cómo le gustaría agradecerle a las diosas por este gran milagro que le otorgaron.

Fue con sus amigos para enseñarle a sus amigos la nota que obtuvo aclamando que logro pasar.

"Los que pasaron vayan a los vestidores para prepararse para las primeras rondas, mientras los que no pasaron lárguense" Explicó el superior a los presentes para luego señalar la salida haciendo énfasis que se largaran los estúpidos.

En el techo se hallaba un lobo de ojos azules que miraba todo lo que dio paso en ese mismo lugar.

Sólo que este no estaba concentrado en el héroe, sino al de la capucha negra que se retiraba junto a los demás solo que se le quedaba mirando a Link.

El lobo uso sus sentidos para ver detrás de la capucha, solo viendo que en la mano de esa cosa tenía su dedo con una pequeña flama morada que se apagó poco después.

El animal salvaje gruñía sabiendo que era y lo que hizo, y como lo hizo sin que hubiera sospechas de que ayudó a Link en la prueba, ni siquiera la Gran Hada pudo sentir el uso de magia.

Este solo se retiro para ver si podía hacer algo en contra de ese sujeto más tarde.

.

.

.

En los vestidores se hallaban los 24 competidores sacando sus cosas de los casilleros, como Vedge y Riggs que sacaron sus armaduras de caballero de estas junto a sus armas.

"Wow, me gusta tu báculo" Decía Link apreciando la nueva mejorada arma de su amigo de GI verde.

"Si, el Maestro Areg-Cor me lo regaló para el torneo y dice que es de los mejores báculos del reino" Respondía sosteniendo con firmeza el báculo que le entrego su ancestro.

Mientras hablaban, el Kokiliano sacaba de su casillero dos guantes con espinas en los nudillos.

"Nah, le queda mejor a alguien que tiene actitud" Opino el hada ante los guantes de selección que sacó.

Link sacó de su casillero sus guanteletes junto a su bufanda para seguir con su arco y carcaj de flechas, bumerán y el bastón eléctrico. Sólo faltaba su fiel espada y escudo para ya estar listo, cuando los avistó no esperaba sus nuevas apariencias.

 **~¡Tu Espada y Escudo de Madera han sido mejorados!~**

 **~Antes de venir a la Torre de Hera, de seguro tú padre y tíos junto al abuelo te mejoraron tus armas. La** _ **"Espada de Madera maciza"**_ **y el** _ **"Escudo de Madera macizo"**_ **son el doble de fuertes que sus antecesores, el agarre es más cómodo y permite los movimientos más rápidos~**

"Gracias papá!" Agradeció como si su padre pudiera escucharlo.

Este acomodó sus armas en su cinturón quedando listo para el torneo.

"Aún sigues usando espadas de madera? Cuando vas a empezar a usar espadas de verdad?" Bromeó Riggs viendo que su amigo seguía usando esas clases de armas.

"Reza a que no te toque un rival que utiliza el fuego" Comento Sēn-Lín uniéndose a la conversación.

El Hyliano empezó a reírse un poco ante las bromas de sus amigos.

"Heh, talvez eso lo haga más interesante" Contesto cerrando su casillero.

Una vez que todos ya estaban listos se dirigieron al pasillo que los llevaba al coliseo de la torre, los 24 participantes miraban la luz que hacía al final del pasillo.

Sólo para que segundos después, salieran corriendo directo a esta.

24 participantes, 23 perdedores, un ganador.

No le importaba si ganaba o perdía, solo que no iba a perder sin por lo menos dar una pelea.

 **~Descubre lo que pasará después en Braverous Spirit~**


	25. Chapter 25

**XmarkZX Productions presenta**

 _ **Cortos Históricos**_

 _ **#25**_

 **The Legend of Zelda**

 **~Braverous Knight~**

 **~Parte 6~**

 _ **Los personajes de The Legend of Zelda les pertenece a Nintendo.**_

Los dos héroes habían llegado a su destino imprevisto, los dos miraban a todos lados buscando lo que habían visto momentos atrás, pero no había nadie en el lugar.

Los dos estaban desconcentrado por ello. En especial el Campeón Hyliano, ya que juro haber visto esa silueta en el reflejo de su espada. Mientras su descendiente Link seguía preguntándose en su mente el porque seguía pasando esto.

En lo que seguían buscando llegaron el resto de los campeones junto a la Princesa.

"Link!" Llamo la princesa a los dos que voltearon a verla con la ceja arqueada mientras se señalaban con el dedo para luego señalarse a ellos mismo como si dijeran " _¿El o yo?"_

Se le olvidó por completo que los dos se llamaban con el mismo nombre, cual era la tendencia de los padres de los héroes de llamar a su hijo así, solo que se acordó de que ella viene de una sangre divina de la que siempre llaman a todas las princesas Zelda.

"Discúlpennos por nuestra ida repentina, solo es que vimos algo que nos llamó la atención" Se explicó el caballero del futuro.

"Que fue lo que vieron?" Pregunto curiosa de lo que avistaron, acaso era el lobo del crepúsculo.

"Una silueta de alguien viéndonos desde este lugar" Respondió el Link de túnicas celeste ante lo que pregunto su princesa.

Silueta? Pero quién quería observarlos desde la distancia. Escoltas mandados por el rey para asegurar que la princesa estuviera a salvo mientras el campeón Hyliano regresaba de su viaje al Dominio de los Zora.

Era dudoso, y dudaban que podrían ser los Yiga ya que si llegaron a ver el combate dudaban si era buena idea atacar a dos sujetos que dejaron un lugar casi sin vida.

"Cómo se veía el de la silueta?" Inquirió la Gerudo a los dos, queriendo saber cómo luce el de la silueta.

Los dos no estaban seguros si lo que estaban explicando era de acuerdo a lo que vieron, no era alguien demasiado grande sino más bien del tamaño de un niño de diez.

"Que haría un niño tan pequeño solo en estas áreas de Hyrule" Dijo algo preocupada al escuchar que se podría tratarse de un niño.

"No te preocupes Mipha, yo cuando tenía 6 años de edad exploraba Hyrule cada fin de semana" Le contó para tranquilizar a la Zora de escamas rojas.

"Además de que llevaba consigo una espada y escudo" Incluyo Link (Wild) diciéndole que al menos tenía armas con que defenderse.

"Soy yo o creo que ahora hablas más a menudo" Intervino el ser emplumado en broma de que ahora el campeón de la espada ya abría la boca para hablar en vez de gritar "Hyah".

Este solo rodó los ojos ignorando al Rito y sus intentos de molestarlo.

"Es la primera vez que ves a ese niño?" Pregunto el Goron al Hyliano que solamente negó con la cabeza. "Ya lo he visto con anterioridad"

Contaba el caballero las veces que se topó con ese niño siendo en sueños o estando despierto, de en vez lo encontraba en lugares alejados que solo llegaba a notar por pura sensación al sentir que lo observaban.

No sabía si estaba soñando despierto o estaba alucinando.

"Yo digo que ya te volviste loco"

"Cuando fue la primera vez que empezaste a ver estas alucinaciones?" Pregunto la princesa tomando nota de lo que contó Sharpknife sobre aquella silueta.

"Acaso ya dejaste de ser princesa y te convertiste en psiquiatra?" Contesto en sarcasmo el caballero ante el interés de Zelda de abordar el tema como hizo su terapeuta.

Esta solo lo vio con una mirada sería diciéndole que: solo responde a la pregunta.

"Salía del sótano después de preparar mis cosas para el viaje a las regiones de Eldin para recuperar los puestos de avanzada que perdimos y de repente, en el mirador al frente de la casa había un pequeño niño de túnicas verdes ahí de espaldas, cuando me le acerque pestañé y poof ya no estaba" Relataba recordando esa mañana cuando vio aquel niño viendo el pueblo desde ahí.

Quería saber quién era el niño, pero siempre pasaba eso cuando se le acercaba.

"Acaso paso algo antes de que vieras al niño" Inquirió pensando que tuvo que suceder algo para que esto pasara.

El puso su mano en el mentón, en señal que estaba pensando para luego hacer un chasquido diciendo que ya se acordó.

"Antes de eso mi esposa me contó que estaba embarazada" Reveló Link acordándose de esa noche que Lia le contó de que esperaba un bebé.

Los presentes, a excepción de Mipha que ya sabía desde la parte 3, lo miraron como si le crecieron tres cabezas.

"Estas casado!? Que mujer en su sano juicio se casaría con alguien tan-tan…. Cómo lo eres tú!?" Cuestionó el Rito ante la creencia de que el caballero estaba casado con alguien que vagamente conoce la historia de Hyrule.

"Pues puedes decir que es mi mujer"

"Eso ni tiene la más mínima de sentido en el reino!?"

Este le otorgó una foto de el con su esposa mientras sujetaban a su recién nacido hijo.

El campeón Hyliano miraba la foto de la familia de su descendiente, se le quedó mirando a las dos personas más importantes del caballero.

Esa mujer aún era joven y cerca de la edad de Link, solo que había algo en ella que se le era muy familiar como si ya la conociera de algún lado. Al igual como si involucrará a una yegua y un sentimiento de olvidó y doloroso, como pérdida de memoria.

"Oye chico, es de muy mala educación mirar a las mujeres de otros más en especial si estás destinado a otra o que sea de tu descendiente" Reprendió la Gerudo al Hyliano por observar a su futura nuera, recordándole de cierta Sheikak que va a tener de novia en un futuro.

Este se disculpó ante su descendiente, que no entendió nada de lo que se refería Urbosa con lo de mirar a las mujeres de otros.

Sólo regreso su vista a la foto, siendo el enfoque el pequeño infante que recién había nacido. Era una réplica exacta del padre al igual que el, acaso en su sangre era costumbre tener al menos un hijo que se pareciera a el? Descarto sus pensamientos para pensar en lo que feliz que se veía el bebé.

No se compara con el niño, solo que le trae recuerdos de su niñez para preguntarse. ¿Qué fue lo que paso para dejar de ser una persona normal con sueños simples? Seria acaso ese niño el mismo que vieron en la cuenca? Muchas preguntas que no sabe respuesta alguna.

Los tres se veían felices en ella, le dejaba dudas de que debería hacer después de la Calamidad, retirarse y vivir una vida normal? A lo mejor haría eso en lo que reinaba la paz, tener familia y vivir junto a ella.

A decir verdad, le intrigaba saber cómo sería tener una familia e hijos.

Cuando notó las vestimentas de Link, iba a preguntarle algo hasta que sus oídos captaron algo.

Empujó a la princesa para quitarla del medio antes de que una flecha le atravesará el cráneo.

Ante el actuar del campeón Hyliano los demás campeones y caballero sacaron sus armas ante el enemigo que atacó a distancia.

Buscaban por el ojo en donde se ocultaba su atacante, por la flecha les daba les era claro que era un arquero pero necesitaban saber en dónde se ocultaba.

"Arqueros, solamente son cobardes que te matan sin mirarte a los ojos" Se expresó el Goron por la presencia de un arquero a distancia.

Solamente que se retracto al escuchar una tos forzada que venía del Campeón Rito. "Discúlpame Revali, tu al menos miras al enemigo en la cara"

"Paren de hablar y traten de divisar entre los árboles un brillo!" Ordenó el caballero sin quitar la vista de al frente.

Un descuido y sus cráneos serán atravesados por una flecha.

En las mentes de los campeones, estaban debatiendo quien podría haber ser el que los este atacando.

Un monstruo? Los Bokoblins no eran tan expertos en la arquería así que fueron descartados, talvez un Lynel pero ellos solo atacan en caso de que los ataquen a distancia, ¿Podría ser un Yiga? Es poco probable, claro que tratan de matarlos de en vez en cuando pero con la llegada de ese nuevo culto, seguro ellos ahora son el objetivo de esos traidores.

Esperen un segundo, ese culto…..

"El culto" Dijo la princesa robándose las palabras de las mentes de sus camaradas.

Antes de que uno podría contestar, el mismo líder del ataque de regreso a Hateno se le apareció.

Los seis se pusieron en guardia para atacar ante el movimiento mínimamente brusco por parte del de la túnica.

"Digna sabiduría de su parte gracia" Complemento el líder haciendo una reverencia a la princesa con sangre de diosa.

"Es un honor verlo nuevamente valeroso hijo de Farore y aún más al ver lo junto al hijo de Farore mas vacío y **salvaje** de todos los héroes como lo es este campeón" Decía honrado al reencontrarse con Link y aún más con el ancestro, que hizo un gran énfasis en el "salvaje" que lo hizo aguantar su repugnancia ante este.

"Huh, ya me había olvidado que existías" Contesto el caballero viendo nuevamente al líder de ese culto.

"Entonces, que te trae por aquí? Déjame adivinar: "Te haré pagar por lo que has hecho a mis hermanos en nombre del gran Dios Odie Mouse!". Venga tío que ya me sé el rollo"

"No…. No vengo a vengar a mis hermanos acólitos, pero si vine en nombre de nuestro Dios" Replicó mientras Link rodaba los ojos. "A decirte la pura verdad, tu llegada a esta época ha sido un gran error y nunca debiste haber llegado"

"Pues que bueno, mejor momento fue en el que llegue y desperté para detenerlos de ejecutar simples inocentes" Contesto el caballero sosteniendo la empuñadura de su espada con coraje.

"Vengo a enmendar ese error" Chasqueó sus dedos para que aparecieran cinco guerreros del culto.

Cinco guerreros que usaban armas idénticas a la de los cuatro campeones y el caballero.

 _ **~Los guerreros del arte de la copia~**_

 _ **~Polemisgrafís~**_

Link se lanzó al ataque primero para que su contrincante bloqueará el ataque de este.

Ya peleó con su ancestro, estos sujetos no son nada y no le importa si la energía de la Espada Maestra aún no se a recargado. Él no caería tan fácilmente, además de que no estaba solo.

 **Continuará…**

 _ **~Nintendo Switch~**_

 _ **~Nintendo Switch~**_

 _ **~Este martes te voy a conseguir~**_


	26. Chapter 26

**XmarkZX Productions presenta:**

 _ **Cortos Históricos**_

 _ **#26**_

 **Mega Man X/ Rockman X**

 _ **Los personajes de Mega Man X/ Rockman X le pertenecen a Capcom,**_ _ **que ahora está haciendo las cosas bien**_

 **[Ciudad Abel]**

 **-Restaurante Frank's-**

En la gran ciudad Abel se hallaban el Dr. Cain junto a X, Theodoro y Navi almorzando en un restaurante que se encontraba en la parte sur de la ciudad.

Este restaurante era idéntico a los de la época de hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando los robots eran no más ciencia ficción.

Según la base de datos de X Theodoro y Navi, este restaurante estaba basado en los de una época llamada los "60".

"Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo que he venido aquí a comer" Contemplaba el Dr. Cain los cambios que ha tenido este restaurante desde su última visita.

Había uno que otro cambio al haber más decoración concorde a la época, pero el más notorio era que ahora habían clientes Reploids al igual que trabajadores reploid.

Que tan rápido han avanzado, que ya han tomado trabajos en lugares simples.

El Light Bot estaba fascinado con lo rápido que progresaban los reploids normales en el mundo para tener trabajos sin tener que ser de un modelo de cocina.

"Buenas tardes, puedo tomar su orden" Llegó una reploide mesera a donde estaban sentados con libreta en mano.

"Yo quiero el especial del día" Pidió el buen doctor, solo para ser reprendido por la reploide de pelos rosados.

"De acuerdo, el especial pero vegetariano" Cambio el pedido por su dieta que le pidió el doctor.

X y Theodoro riéndose de la costumbre de Navi de reprender al Doctor por lo de la dieta. Pararon al escuchar un grito desde la cocina.

"MAQUINAS OBSOLETAS, QUE NO SABEN HACER ALGO BIEN COMO PREPARAR EL ESPECIAL DEL DÍA!" Se escuchó el grito del gerente regañando a sus trabajadores, que eran reploides al parecer.

"Geez, ese tipo si que tiene pulmones" Comento Theodoro ante el grito que pego el gerente.

"El jefe tiene un gran temperamento, los reploids que están de turno son novatos y hemos tenidos quejas por la comida" Contesto la mesera ante el repentino grito del gerente. El quinto este día para ser exactos.

Solamente pidieron su orden para ver si se las traían pronto y olvidarse de los problemas internos del lugar.

Cuando se las trajeron, había entrado cierta persona en particular.

Un niño reploide que vestía una chaqueta azul de mangas largas y llevaba puesto una bufanda que le tapaba parte del rostro y llevaba puesto una gorra.

Algo que llamaba la atención era que llevaba consigo una guitarra en su espalda.

"Oye Theo, ese no el chico del que nos hablo Rick?" Pregunto en susurró Navi viendo al chico pasar.

"Que tiene de especial? El crío anda en la calle haciendo música" Respondió el reploid de color verde, a decir verdad el niño era un artista.

X y Cain se lo quedaron viendo, había algo en el que los intrigaba.

El chico solo se dirigió a los asientos en el mostrador para pedir algo de beber.

Cómo siempre hablaba en los tonos más bajos que ni siquiera el oído más perceptivo o que los sistemas de oído puedan captar.

Era un misterio sin duda, uno que X sentía que lo miraba desde el rabillo del ojo.

Sus pensamientos fueron hechos a un lado cuando entregaron la comida.

Al menos podía disfrutar la comida un poco, pero la sensación de ser observado por ese chico le invadía hasta sus circuitos.

Listos para pagar la cuenta empezaron a discutir quién de los cuatro pagaría.

"Yo dejé mi billetera en mi otra túnica"

"El Doctor Light no me hizo con billetera"

"Perdí una apuesta con Paul"

"Siendo honesta, yo solamente cargo dinero cuando nos manda a una encomienda para la casa"

A lavar platos se ha dicho.

"¡AAAAAHHH!" Se escuchó un grito desgarrador venir nuevamente de la cocina.

Y sonaba como la voz del gerente.

"Pero que diablos está pasando" Comento Theodoro algo asustado del grito.

"Sonó como si alguien lo hubiese herido" Incluyo Navi en el asunto.

De la puerta de la cocina salió un reploid chef con cuchillo en mano, un cuchillo lleno de sangre.

Se pudo ver un poco de la cocina, solo que en el suelo se hallaba el gerente en el suelo con manchas rojas en la espalda.

"A-a-acaso el mató a ese hombre" Decía X impactado al ver esa imagen.

"Rompió la primera ley de la robótica" Murmuró el doctor sin creer lo que hizo ese reploid.

Los que tenían buen ojo podrían notar unas pequeñas descargas eléctricas salir de la cabeza del reploid. Era algo muy **irregular**.

"El que trate de llamar a la policía, tendrá un cuchillo enterrado en el ojo!" Grito en ira ante los que se atreviesen de llamar por ayuda.

"Pssh X… Tu tienes un Buster, te puedes encargar de el" Le susurró Theodoro a X recordándole de su sistema de expulsión Buster.

X solo miro su mano recordando su arma, pero dudaba de hacerlo. Claro que podía salvar a los demás, pero debe de haber una manera que no involucre violencia.

X se paró de su asiento para dirigirse con el cocinero para entablar un conversación para calmarlo.

Sólo que este le apuntó su cuchillo a X en su intento de acercársele.

"Tranquilo, no hay razón para hacer esto" Trataba de tranquilizar al reploid que no tenía intenciones de hacerle caso.

"Claro que la hay! Ese gordo orgánico se lo merecía, cada maldito día se quejaba de nuestra comida! SI ES TAN MALA POR QUE NO ES EL QUE COCINA EN VEZ DE ESTAR HOLGAZANEANDO EN SU OFICINA!" Exclamo en ira recordando las veces que se quejaba de la comida de él y sus compañeros de trabajo, apretando con fuerza el agarre del cuchillo.

"Comprendo que le tengas rencor a tu jefe, pero eso no justifica el hecho que lo hayas asesinado" Decía X acercándose un poco más, sin importarle ser atacado. "Por favor, no te encuentras bien y necesitas ayuda, con gusto te puedo ayudar para que no tengas que volver a pasar por esto nunca más"

Mientras X hablaba con el reploid, el Dr. Cain veía la escena con una sonrisa, X pudo acabar con esto con un solo disparo de su X-Buster, pero el siempre usaba el método pacífico y alterno a la violencia para resolver problemas. Siempre miraba con orgullo las veces que X mostraba ser más humano que los demás, el era amable y no toleraba que los demás salieran heridos. Si el Dr. Light viera esto el estaría orgulloso de su creación y lo tan humano que es, pero en el caso del reploid…

En ese instante el reploid empezaba a dudar, solo que su cerebro electrónico le hacía imposible debatir por cual opción debía seguir. Esa **irregularidad** le estaba haciendo las cosas difíciles.

Pero ya había escogido su decisión…

Antes de dar respuesta se escuchó alguien tocar una guitarra en el mostrador, era aquel chico que se hallaba tocando su guitarra por alguna razón.

Sólo que el reploid no estaba tolerando la música del niño.

"Oye mocoso, deja de tocar" Le reclamo al chico, pero le hizo caso omiso al del cuchillo.

"Dije que dejaras de tocar!" Volvió a reclamarle y esta vez, si reaccionó ante el llamado de atención del cocinero.

"Jeez, tranquilizate viejo que vas a freír tus circuitos más de lo que están" Contesto en sarcasmo, usando provecho del estado del reploid mayor.

"Me importa una sola tuerca mis circuitos, solo quiero que pares esa música y que te calles!" Le grito a la cara del chico para ver si entendía de esa manera.

La única respuesta del reploid de la guitarra fue asentir para luego pararse y dirigirse a la puerta del restaurante ahí tranquilo.

No sin antes dejar su plata para pagar su comida.

Lo presentes miraban al niño retirarse del establecimiento ignorando por completo que aún había un reploid loco con cuchillo en mano.

O es que le gusta joder a las personas o no le importaba un mínimo lo que hacía el reploid con circuito quemado.

Creo que ambas…

"A dónde crees que vas!?" Le exigió, rojo como tetera hirviendo, al chico que se retiraba.

El dio la vuelta para mirar al cocinero, pero permaneció en silencio, solo hizo la seña con la cara.

"Mocoso, habla cuando alguien te pregunta algo!" Le reprimió ante la falta del chico, que solo lo hacía llevar a los límites de su paciencia.

" _Si sigue así, dudo que pueda controlarse_ " Dijo X en su mente viendo lo que pasaba.

Que planeaba ese niño, intervino cuando estuvo a punto de poder recibir respuesta de aquel reploid que necesitaba ayuda.

Sólo espera que no termine con graves consecuencias.

Le hizo señas con la mano para comunicarse con el otro.

" _Cómo quiere que haga silencio, me retiro a otro lado donde acepten mi música y voz"_

Fue lo que dijo para seguir su camino, pero él no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacía el niño.

Fue en ese momento que su cordura y cerebro llegaron a su límite.

"HAAA!" Corrió hacia sosteniendo el cuchillo como cualquier maleante lo haría para apuñalar a sus víctimas.

"Cuidado!" Corrió detrás de él en un intento de detenerlo, no sin antes avisarle al niño de lo que le iban a hacer.

Pero este le hizo caso omis siguió su camino a la puerta.

X no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para detener al cocinero, pero antes de que el utensilio para cortar estaba a punto de hacer contacto con el niño.

Este por instinto se hizo a la derecha esquivando la apuñalada del reploid, para empezar a sacar su guitarra y sostenerla por el mástil y romperse la en la cara al reploid que no se recuperó de su ataque fallido solo para recibir un guitarrazo en la cara.

Este cayó al suelo aturdido, pero con el cuchillo aún en mano.

X paro su andar sorprendido de lo que acabo de ver, y no era el único que quedó sorprendido por lo repentino que fue su movimiento.

"Esa es la tercera guitarra que se me rompe, oye más te vale pagarme la" Se quejó al ver su guitarra rota nuevamente.

El reploid se levantó para atacar nuevamente con el cuchillo, pero ahora de frente.

Desgraciadamente para él, el chico lo esquivaba sin esfuerzo alguno como si no estuviera tratando.

Corte tras corte y aún nada, ni siquiera llegaba a cortarle el mínimo pedazo de cabello a este.

Se cansó de los esfuerzos del otro en tratar de atacarle, que le atrapó la muñeca de la mano con el cuchillo para luego propinarle un codazo al estómago haciendo que perdiera el agarre del cuchillo por el dolor que tenía en el plexo solar.

Luego de eso le lanzó una patada que lo mando al piso y antes de poder levantarse recibió otra patada solo que esta vez en la garganta.

Lo levantó y lo lanzó al mostrador estrellándose con lo cercano que había en la pared.

"Santo cielo, no sabía que tenia programado la Doctrina Egoísta" Comento tratando de sonar impresionado con su logro.

Todos los presentes, excepto el grupo de X bueno solo Theodoro, felicitaban al chico por su hazaña en contra de aquel **irregular** reploid.

"Empieza a temblar Jiren porque no sobrevivirás tú en el torneo" Decía al público con la victoria en mente.

X había regresado con el Dr. Cain y los demás al ver que todo termino gracias al chico.

"No te sientas mal X, sé que querías resolver las cosas de una manera pacífica pero dudo que en ese estado el se hubiera entregado ante tu propuesta" Le reconfortaba el buen doctor al Light Bot de armadura azul por como resultó todo.

"Al menos me hubiese gustado ver que aceptara la propuesta" Contesto X algo deprimido de cómo terminó todo.

Talvez se metió en el asunto para ver cuánto era capaz de resistir el cocinero en ese estado mental.

A veces hay que hacer sacrificios, por lo menos nadie además del cocinero resultó muerto.

Antes de que pudiera tomar asiento, salió el reploide cocinero con una nueva arma en mano y apuntándole al niño que seguía distraído.

"MUERE!"

"¡No!" X reaccionó a esto de una manera que el jamás esperaría hacer, ni en sus pesadillas lo haría.

Activo su Buster y en un disparo rápido le dio al cocinero con una potente ráfaga de energía en el pecho, antes de haber podido tirar del gatillo.

Tras recibir el impacto de la ráfaga del X-Buster, este cayó al suelo como una piedra.

El chico que había volteado, revelando que también tenía un Buster, para detener al sujeto ese se vio en medio camino de disparar antes de que X le hubiese quitado el blanco.

X quedó impactado de lo que a acabo de hacerle a aquel pobre reploid que necesitaba ayuda.

El niño corrió a ver cómo se encontraba el tipo solo para percibir que su RP estaba en 0.

Y no fue el único que percibió la decaída total del reploide, ya que podía apreciar como X miraba a sus manos no creyendo lo que hizo.

"Tranquilo amigo, si lo mataste por accidente pero no te preocupes que puede ser traído devuelta" Le aseguro a X dándole palmadas en la espalda. "Su C.I aún sigue intacto y podrá ser reconstruido"

"El no miente X, mientras su chip siga intacto no hay porque lamentarse" Dijo tranquilizando al robot de armadura azul, que pudo calmarse un poco.

"Oiga Doc, le sugiero que se lleve al tipo ese para revisar su cerebro electrónico y ver cuáles son las fallas" Sugirió a Cain para estudiar al tipo con cerebro **irregular**.

El doctor asintió y antes de decir otra palabra, el chico le entrego una cantidad de zennys a este.

No dijo otra palabra más el chico y esta vez sí se fue del restaurante.

X se lo quedo mirando con esa curiosidad, sentía que era alguien que lo conocía y daba un ambiente de ser mayor que el.

Incluso les dio dinero para pagar la comida que ellos comieron.

Cómo le gustaría saber más de él en un futuro y de cómo es.

 **~Fin~**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

En los callejones de Ciudad Abel pasaba aquel chico sosteniendo una carta con el logo de una esfera con una cruz del lado izquierdo.

Detuvo su andar al detectar una presencia venir desde el cielo, ni se inmutó cuando chocó con el suelo.

Cuando el humo se disipó reveló a un hombre gris con un traje rojo con negro y guantes y botas blancas.

"..." Permanecía en silencio aquel hombre grisáceo viendo al chico con un semblante serio.

El chico guardo la carta para que segundos después su cuerpo fuera rodeado por un brillo y tuviera una armadura azul como la de X.

"Ven a mi guerrero del universo 11, Jiren!"

"HAA!"

"HAA!"

Los dos corrieron al ataque con los puños listos para dar el primer golpe.

" _ **¡Increíble! De medio de la nada ha aparecido el guerrero Jiren del universo 11 al frente de nuestro bombardero azul! ¿Será nuestro héroe Mega Man capaz de derrotar a este poderoso adversario?**_

" _ **Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo de Dragon Ball X!"**_


	27. Chapter 27

**XmarkZX Producciones presenta**

 _ **Cortos Históricos**_

 _ **#27**_

 **The Legend of Zelda**

 **-Braverous Spirit-**

 _ **Los personajes de The Legend of Zelda le pertenecen a Nintendo.**_

" **Región de Lanayru"**

Caía una gran tormenta de lluvia por todo el reino de Hyrule en la noche, todos los habitantes del reino se hallaban en sus casas listos para descansar y abrazar el dulce mundo de los sueños con la mítica bola divina que los protegería.

Todos a menos que una oscura alma deambulando por las planicies del reino bajo esta noche de lluvia.

Shadow Link, la sombra creada para probar al nuevo héroe según las especificaciones de su madre. Se hallaba ahora en los restos de un campamento moblin como refugio para la noche después de su asedio a las pobres bestias.

Han pasado nada más que 2 semanas ante el héroe valeroso del Clan Sharpknife, cumplió su propósito después de morir y ser traídos devuelta en ese duelo a muerte en Hera, pero la sombra no estaba satisfecha. Ni el mismo héroe tampoco por el resultado a pesar de ganar por caer de segundo, querían la revancha.

Se ha entrenado este tiempo para volvérselo a enfrentar y ver que si era digno de enfrentarse a aquel sujeto que se cree un dios.

- **Todo lo que he combatido no me a servido de mucho, seguro que el héroe ya ha de estar en Eldin nuevamente** \- Dijo Shadow Link, tomando un mordisco de cola de Lizalfos de uno de los que estaban aquí.

- **A este paso el estará a un paso más adelante que yo** -

Necesitaba encontrar un oponente digno para poder probar su fuerza en su próxima pelea contra Link.

Los Centaleones eran una buena opción para entrenar, el antiguo campeón del reino los usaba como "compañero" de entrenamiento.

Pero como toda cosa, estos dejaron de ser un reto para el héroe, bueno aún podía tener la oportunidad de recibir un reto por parte de estos hasta que los dorados de hacerlo.

Los Darknuts también eran buenos adversarios capaces de dar un reto a los guerreros que peleen con estos. E igual se repite el mismo caso que con los Centaleones, dejaran de dar un reto después de un tiempo.

- **Esto es demasiado frustrante** \- Se quejó, tirando los huesos de la cola a un lado. **-¿Acaso ser un Sharpknife es una maldición? Todo deja de ser un gran reto y empieza a ser aburrido, seguro los monstruos les gustaría ser tan fuertes como los Sharpknife** -

Fue ahí que llegó su respuesta finalmente, claro, era demasiado obvió. ¡Un Sharpknife sería un gran oponente con el que pueda fortalecerse!

Pero... Dónde podrá pelar con uno era su duda. Link Sharpknife padre se hallaba en Heiwa Village y él mismo a cuatro días de este y estaba Lady Hark que según escuchó de un Zora que nadaba cerca del Lago Hylia, se hallaba visitando Lurelin.

Esto no le ilusionaba tanto como debería, además que duda que pelearían con él. Bueno si lo harían al, prácticamente, matar a su hijo/ tatara y algo de nieto, pero el sólo busca una pelea no que lo maten.

Iba a apagar la fogata que hizo debajo en su refugio cadavérico hasta que un pequeño reflejo de luz captó su ojo.

Cerca de una de las torres notó una especie de piedra dorada con un escrito en está a la que no podía entender.

Una vez la tomó en su mano, no se vino venir el hecho que fue llevado a otra época sin previó avisó por parte de la piedra.

- **¿!Pero que!? Dónde estoy** -Exclamó el héroe sombrío al ver en que lugar estaba ahora.

Una especie de iglesia en honor a la diosa del poder Din, no había casi nadie en este lugar sagrado que de cierta manera le afectaba estar en una de las casas de la diosa por su oscuridad. Sólo dos personas encapuchadas cerca del altar donde estaba una estatua de la Diosa del Poder.

No tardaron mucho en voltear al escuchar y posiblemente sentir al ser oscuro en este lugar, pero pudo llegar a ver una cuna moisés mientras los dos volteaban y se bajaban la capucha para verlo.

Esos dos eran rostros conocidos para el clan de los Sharpknife, Matías y Elisa Sharpknife, el guerrero de las montañas y la sacerdotisa/maga de Din. Y el pequeñín debería de ser León Sharpknife.

Entonces en verdad viajó en el tiempo y justo en la época cuando el Sharpknife más fuerte en el aspecto de fuerza seguía entre los vivos, debe de ser su día de suerte.

-Elisa quiero que te retires junto al bebe, yo me encargó de este monstruo creado por la oscuridad- Le dijo a su esposa como cualquier miembro del clan lo haría, siempre asegurarte que tus seres queridos estén a salvo.

Ella asintió y tomó el moisés para retirarse a un lugar seguro mientras su esposo se encargaba de todo.

Agarró su capa para quitárselo, de manera un poco dramática y épica, demostrando su físico fuerte lleno de cicatrices hechas por varios enemigos y cerca de su cintura la espada más poderosa del reino, la Espada Maestra. Que desenvainó y apuntó con esta a la sombra hecha de los sentimientos egoístas de Link en señal de desafío.

-Por el ilustre linaje por el que mis venas corre la sangre de un héroe salvaje -¡Muere monstruo que no perteneces a este mundo!-

 **Matías Sharpknife**

 **El guerrero de las montañas**

 _ **Música: Shadow Link de A Link Between Worlds**_

Esto se va a poner bueno.

El adulto salió corriendo con espada en mano para atacar a la sombra que lo esperaba con escudo y espada en mano listo para el combate.

Realizó una estocada con su espada y que Shadow Link pudo desviar con un poco de dificultad por lo fuerte que era la estocada.

Decidió contraatacar con un ataque giratorio obligando al guerrero a retroceder para evitar el ataque del ente oscuro.

Su estrategia era mantener a Matías fuera de su alcance, a pesar que tenga la legendaria espada que destruye al mal su fuerza es más mortífera que la espada.

Mientras los dos se lanzaban ataques y repartiéndose cortes y estocadas con sus elegantes armas que fueron forjadas para el combate. Shadow Link se hallaba pensando en el **ancestro** de Link Sharpknife, sin perder la concentración en el combate y ataques.

La fuerza de Matías era debido a su trabajo como carpintero años atrás en su juventud y continuos entrenamientos con el mandoble, se fue fortaleciendo con el paso de los años hasta poder rivalizar con un Goron promedio.

Matías realizó un ataque torbellino en el que Shadow Link no pudo esquivarlo y dejarlo con la única opción que tenia para repelar o resistir el ataque. Los ataques eran continuos y usaba muchas fuerzas para resistir los ataques con su escudo, por poco momentos atrás casi pierde su balance y recibe el ataque de la espada.

Su brazo estaba un poco a dolorido por los constantes golpes de la técnica creada por Link "Wild" al combinar el estilo del ataque giratorio de un mandoble con la de una espada.

-Como mis ancestros, nunca fallaré en mi misión para erradicar el mal- Decía alzando la espada al cielo para que esta fuera imbuida con una luz celeste.

Realizó un corte desde donde estaba y una rayo cortante salió de la espada que blandía.

Shadow Link hizo una rodada para la derecha y esquivar el ataque celestial de Matías.

Tenía que encontrar una manera de quitarle la espada a Matías de algún modo, pero sin la necesidad de matarlo al poder afectar el tiempo.

Pero en un descuido Matías llegó donde el estaba y lo atacó con un corte horizontal, su primer daño y a decir verdad no le dolió tanto como esperaba que lo hiciera. En cierto punto de vista si le dolió sólo que esperaba que el daño hubiera sido más fuerte de lo que recibió.

Tomó esto como una oportunidad y en un santiamén realizó una de las técnicas de los : El Tajo Relámpago, desarmándolo de su espada con aquel ataque veloz y poderoso Tajo.

La espada cayó entre uno de los tantos asientos del lugar.

-Demonios- El guerrero mascullo ante la pérdida de su espada para combatir a la oscuridad.

Se hallaba evadiendo lo mejor posible los cortes que el ser oscuro le estaba repartiendo.

El debe de admitir que su enemigo era completamente ágil con ataques muy rápidos, que aprieto se encontraba este al faltarle lo que su enemigo tiene.

No le era sorpresa que su abuela Lady Hark le ganara varias veces cuando se probaba para empuñar la espada, todos esos años como carpintero tuvieron sus ventajas al igual que desventajas. Pero en vez de pensar en eso, era hora de sacar las ventajas de estos.

Sin previó avisó logró atrapar la mano de Shadow Link en su ataque, una fuerte patada que casi le saca todo el aire.

Fue tomado de su bufanda para luego ser arrojado a una de las sillas de la casa de la diosa.

Matías no perdió tiempo y tomo una hacha doble que traía consigo para luego partir su mango en dos y sacar un látigo que tenía para amararla con la parte que tenía la arma.

 _ **~¡Tienes la Axe Whip!~**_

" _ **Has improvisado con tu hacha doble y lo que parecía ser un látigo de caza, con su gran agarre en el hacha podrás devastar todo a tu paso. Aunque una bola con picos haría un mejor trabajo..."**_

Su latigazo fue uno que la sombra no pudo evadir por completo al recibir el filo de una de las dos hacha en su estómago, ocasionándole una gran sangrado.

Pero como al ser la versión oscura del héroe, este no caería tan fácil como todos los héroes que han pisado tierra para detener al mal.

Se cubría de los fuertes "hatigazos" que le lanzaba Matías, incluso amarro una de las sillas del lugar y se la lanzó al joven oscuro que se hizo detrás de un pilar para cubrirse del ataque.

Se asomó un poco para ver con el reflejo de su espada la ubicación del Sharpknife, sólo para notar que parte del pilar estaba agrietado y había un plato con pierna de cerdo.

A veces no está seguro si comparten sangre con ese clan que caza la noche en otro continente. Sólo que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una bola de fuego que venía hacia el.

Logró cubrirse con su escudo de soldado oscuro, que original, a tiempo para ver de quien era el ataqué. Elisa Sharpknife.

 **Elisa Sharpknife**

 **Sacerdotisa del Fuego**

Un guerrero y una maga del fuego, era lo último que necesitaba... ¡Esto era el reto que estaba buscando!

-¿¡Elisa!? Pensé que te dije que te fueras con León- Exigió Matías yendo con su esposa.

-Y dejar que seas derrotado por un monstruo oscuro, nunca me lo perdonaría amor mío- Contestó no importándole lo que su esposo dijera.

La discusión que iba tener la pareja fue interrumpida por la sombra que disparo dos flechas cerca de sus oídos para recordarles que el aún seguía aquí.

 **Matías y Elisa Sharpknife**

 **Los descendientes de guerreros por sangre y fuerza.**

Hora de la diversión.

Ambos Sharpknife iniciaron la nueva ronda con un sinfín de sus ataques que Shadow se hallaba esquivando y defendiéndose para esperar el momento indicado y contraatacar.

La sacerdotisa atacaba con diferentes tipos de hechizos del fuego que se les brindó a su familia por generaciones por el Sabio del Fuego de las montañas.

Realizó una con un pilar encendido en llamas para que Matías atacara con su látigo a este y mandara grandes flamas a donde estaba la sombra.

Se defendía de los ataques de fuego con su escudo oscuro lo mejor que podía hasta que uno de los trozos de fuego se lo quitara y recibiera el que le venía después del anterior.

Se hallaba corriendo por todo el lugar esquivando los ataques de la pareja dinámica y "ardiente" que buscaban su exterminio total. Paso por poco que el hacha amarrada casi le corta la cabeza, se subió a una de las sillas y tomó las dagas que tenía en sus botas y se las lanzó mientras realizaba otro salto para esconderse en una de las filas de sillas de esta casa del trio.

Las dagas fueron desviadas por uno de los latigazos de Matías al ver a los puntos del cuerpo a los que iban estos.

-¡Matías! La espada maestra esta ahí- Señaló a una de las filas en donde hacia la espada que destruye al mal.

Matías asintió y ni lento ni perezoso fue por está mientras su esposa se encargaba del joven oscuro.

Atacaba sin piedad, hechizo tras hechizo en busca del escondite de Shadow, que sin que ella lo supiera se hallaba agachado yendo sigilosamente a una de las anteriores filas para tomarla por sorpresa.

-Sal de ahí monstruo de las tinieblas, para devolverte a las tinieblas de las que has salido- Decía buscando a la sombra, que justo ahora se preparaba para su ataque. -No tienes a donde ir, acepta tu destino-

- **...** \- No dijo nada, el silencio era lo único que venía de el en esos instantes, sólo el cuidadoso sonido de una cuerda estirarse.

Sólo unas chispas.

Ella abrió los ojos al darse cuenta con lo que estaba armado y de donde venía, sólo que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo una vez que disparo la flecha.

Logró salvarse gracias a su esposo que lanzó su hacha para bloquear la flecha, sólo que la explosión la mando lejos.

-¡Elisa!- Grito el guerrero al presenciar lo que le paso a su esposa, corrió a donde cayó está para ver si aún seguía con el en su vida.

Tocó su pecho y alivió lleno su espíritu, gracias a las Diosas sólo se encuentra inconsciente. Había temido lo peor.

Pero eso no duro al ver aquella sombra, lo miraba con ira al ser en parte responsable de lo que le paso a su esposa.

Sujeto con fuerza la espada que destruye al mal, liberando inconscientemente el poder de la espada.

-¡Vas a pagar muy caro por lo que hiciste, ser oscuro!- odió se podía escuchar en su tono, nunca lastimes a alguien que sea muy querido para un Sharpknife. Pocos han salido ilesos de la furia de los que poseen la sangre del mismo héroe que mató en ira pura a una bestia que mató a su prometida.

Los cortes, estocadas y tajos de Matías eran rápidos y poderosos, pero lo que tenían en común era la ira. Incluso se le hacia difícil bloquear los ataques con su espada ante los ataques de la espada sagrada, cuando hacían empates de estas la sombra era el que siempre terminaba retrocediendo.

-¡HYAAH!- Realizó el poderoso y ataque más poderoso de la Casa de los Sharpknife, el Gran Ataque Giratorio.

 **-¡AAGHH!-**

Fue tan fuerte el ataque que no tan sólo rompió la espada de Shadow Link, sino que le corto la mano en el proceso sacando neblina púrpura por está.

Ser cortado por la espada que destruye el mal si que dolía demasiado, y aún más con todo su poder liberado dolía aún más. Su regeneración sombría se vio cortada por el hecho de haber sido daño con una arma luz como la espada maestra, tendrá que esperar una hora para que vuelva a regenerarse.

Si es que llega a sobrevivir el encuentro.

Matías estaba a punto de dar el último golpe hasta que su enemigo logró reaccionar a tiempo a pesar de su daño en uno de sus miembros, se movió en el momento preciso y pudo notar como es que sacaba un cetro con el diseño de electricidad.

Para Shadow Link el tiempo se ralentizó y en un parpadeo llegó a donde estaba Matías para arremeter le una lluvia de latigazos eléctricos, causándole muchos daños al Sharpknife de las montañas.

Fue hecho para atrás por los fuertes ataques eléctricos, sólo para que su mano izquierda con la que sujetaba la espada fue sujetada por el látigo eléctrico para recibir grandes descargas eléctricas que le drenaban de todas sus energías mientras gritaba.

Shadow Link aplicó mucha fuerza en su mano izquierda para generar la fuerza que necesitaba para tomar al guerrero y lanzarlo al ventanal que llevaba al altar del templó.

Matías atravesó la superficie de vidrio con la diosa en está sufriendo unas cortadas en el proceso y caer derrotado al suelo sin energías para seguir peleando.

Pues parece ser que los de su linaje no eran tan invencibles después de todo, he aquí el guerrero de las montañas a la merced de la oscuridad. Y justo era así al levantar la mirada y ver como aquel joven oscuro le apuntaba con otra espada que cargaba.

Iba a aceptar el destino que le esperaba, está es la que un guerrero debe de dejar este mundo. Con una pelea.

Esperó pero nunca llegó el corte, sólo los llantos de su hijo León que se hallaba llorando cerca donde su madre lo depósito. Bajo la estatua de la diosa.

Notó como Shadow Link miraba al bebé por un buen tiempo hasta que envaino su espada nuevamente en su funda para empezar a retirarse.

- **No te preocupes Matías de las montañas, sólo vine por un buen reto y tú me lo diste por ello me retiró al estar satisfecho de nuestro encuentro. Fue uno bueno** -

Empezó a retirarse el joven de las sombras, sacando aquel cristal que volvió a brillar llevando devuelta a Shadow Link dejando atrás la época de Matías tras su combate.

Se recostó en la pared de la guarida de los Blin para descansar después de aquel combate, incluso las sombras merecen descansar un poco después de un combate muy largo. Además, tiene que darle una oportunidad a Link, por que ya lo superó por 5 escalones más ahora.


	28. Chapter 28

_**XmarkZX Productions presenta**_

 **Cortos Históricos**

 **#28**

 **[MegaMan: Fully Charged ¡Mega Blast!]**

 _ **Los personajes de Rockman y MegaMan: Fully Charged le pertenecen a Capcom y Man of Action respectivamente.**_

-¡Niños! Quiero que vengan a conocer a alguien- Llamo el doctor a sus dos hijos para que vinieran a conocer a un nuevo miembro en la casa.

Aki y Suna respondieron ante el llamado de su padre dejando de hacer lo que hacían esos momentos.

Cuando llegaron vieron a quien acompañaba a su padre y sorprendió a Suna al tratarse de aquel chico de ese otro día, ¿como era su nombre? Rick? ¿Rob? ¡Rock! ese era su nombre.

-¿Rock?-

-Bueno parece que ya lo conoces Suna, Aki déjame presentarte a Rock Lanhub, es la creación de un primo mío y me lo mando para asistirme en el laboratorio en unos proyectos- Presentó el Dr. Light a Rock quien saludo alegremente a los hermanos.

-Mucho gusto-

-Nah, el gusto es nuestro, Suna me contó que ayudaste a los demás cuando ese tipo atacó la escuela-

-Bueno mi padre siempre me enseñó todo para ser una buena persona en mi vida-

La estadía de Rock iba a ser algo larga, bueno hasta que terminara el proyecto, así que le tocará dormir en la sala y ayudar en la casa además de que hoy es su primer día le dará la semana libre para que se acomode.

-Bueno niños yo voy a ir al laboratorio, hay unos proyectos que no se terminarán solos y pórtense bien con su primo- Dijo el Doctor a pesar de que no fuera necesaria la última parte, ya que Rush se encariño de inmediato con Rock.

Una vez se fue, Rock dejo a Rush para sentarse con la pierna depositada en su rodilla con una expresión seria. -Primero que nada, aclaremos una cosa-

Los dos suspiraron en fastidio al saber a dónde estaba llegando esto, ya lo tachaban del estereotipo de familiar holgazán que se aprovecha de los demás para que hagan todo que él no quiera.

-¿En serio crees que estas en la televisión?-

-Si y además dudo que sea buena i-

Aki fue callado al presenciar como Rock fue cubierto por una estela azul para que en un nanosegundo estuviera con su armadura azul.

Los dos quedaron sorprendidos al ver la revelación de su "primo" quien en verdad era Megaman.

-¿Tu eres aquel robot que se parece a Mega Man?- Decía Aki sorprendido y casi sin palabras al ver que era Megaman.

-¿No queras decir, que se parecía a ti?- Contesto con una sonrisa y asustando a Aki en el proceso. -Te vi transformarte el día de ayer, que por cierto tienes suerte que yo te haya visto al no ser chismoso ya que ese escondite fue pésimo-

Se rasco la cabeza un poco avergonzado al ver que debe de esconderse mejor para la próxima vez o su secretismo estaría en peligro.

-Y una cosa más, no soy tu primo, soy tú de otro mundo- Reveló llevándose la sorpresa de los tres, ya que Mini salió de la cabeza de Aki para verificar.

-Si tú eres Aki ¿Donde estoy yo para estar seguros?-

-Acaso vez que esté casco tenga un hueco hacia el interior de mi cabeza-

-En otras palabras Mini no existe en tu mundo-

-Huh, ¿Entonces quienes más de nuestro mundo existen en el tuyo?-

En su mundo obviamente existían él, el Doctor Light, era demasiado obvio al ser la persona más lista que conoce y por eso su idea de encontrar al de este mundo, solo que con unos kilos extra que el de este, Suna en sí es un si y a la vez no, solo que iba por el nombre de Roll.

-¿Espera Roll? Yo me llamo así en tu mundo- Pregunto Suna confusa por el nombre hasta que Aki y Mini junto a Rush trataban de aguantar la risa.

-Tu hermana se llama Roll? Oh dios mio eso es gracioso- Decía Mini ya muriéndose de la risa.

-Rock dijo que su nombre es del género musical, eso los hace Rock y Roll. Rock'n Roll- Explicó Aki manteniendo la risa.

-Jeh, mi padre tiene un gusto por el Rock'n Roll y al hacernos nos dio esos nombres-

Pero qué buen juego de palabras.

-Como contaba, también existe Rush solo que con un diseño diferente- Les mostró una foto de el junto a Rush que parecía ser un sabueso de armadura roja, muy diferente a este Rush. -Y de seguro son amigos con ese niño llamado Bert Wily-

-Si es un buen amigo nuestro, de hecho me contó que terminó su robot barbero y lo va a probar en el mismo- Comento Aki mostrándole al robot que hizo su amigo.

A Rock se le hizo una sonrisa al ver la, le iba a doler tener que decirles sobre el Wily de su mundo.

-En mi mundo es algo mayor, perdió parte de su cabello y tiene un gran mostacho al igual que un genio y un colega de mi padre… Hasta que ese día llego- Tomo un largo respiro para empezar a contarles sobre su Wily.

 _El Dr. Wily es un genio de la robótica y de hecho es el creador del Double Gear System, solo que fue expulsado de esta por algunos inventos a los que la universidad se negó en aceptar al ser peligrosos, mientras mi padre recibía los halagos de los demás, el no recibía nada. Mi padre vio bien en el al tratarse de su amigo del colegio, solo que las cosas seguían iguales a pesar de ser el segundo al mando de Light Labs y el que ayudaba a Light._

 _Solo que cuando el doctor se ganó el recomiendo y el premio nobel, fue lo que lo hizo estallar de celos e irá contra mi padre y el mundo que decidió gobernarlo para mostrarles que ÉL estaba en lo correcto._

 _Robo a la primera unidad de Light Bots una noche, entre ellos el Fire Man de mi mundo que es muy diferente al tuyo en personalidad, los reprogramó y los convirtió en máquinas de guerra._

 _El fue la razón por la que me convertí en Megaman._

Quedaron impresionados por la historia de Rock, no se imaginaban que Bert, bueno su versión del mundo de Rock, llegará a convertirse en un científico loco y ambicioso solo por subestimarlo por mucho tiempo. Al menos es bueno que el suyo siga en buen camino, y parece que Rock le gustaría que quedara así.

-Entonces dejaste tu vida como robot de laboratorio para convertirte en Megaman a voluntad propia, asombro- Complemento Aki asombrado de la historia de su otro yo, que no pudo contener lo.

Hasta su historia era mejor que la suya, solo supo que podía transformarse en MegaMan y nada más. Era como decir que un niño encontró un reloj en la noche y pueda transformarse en alienígenas.

Solo que noto la expresión seria de Rock y decidió retractar sus palabras.

-Perdona a Aki, a veces no sabe mantener sus pensamientos solo en su mente- Hablo por su hermano para sacarlo del aprieto.

Rock solo hizo como no le importará mucho, ya ha recibido esa expresión varias veces que ya se acostumbró.

-Y ahora estoy aquí consultándole al doctor Light para que me ayude a crear una máquina que me devuelva a mi mundo- Dijo señalándole con su pulgar a la puerta que llevaba al laboratorio.

-Asumo que papá sabe de tu identidad- Inquirió Suna recibiendo un si como respuesta por parte de Rock.

-Se lo conté cuando nos reunimos esa noche.

 _-Asumo que tú eres ese Megaman que ayudó contra Fire Man-_

 _Rock asintió ante el susurro del doctor, justo estaban reunidos al mismo punto que le indico y a la misma hora que le dijo. Rock se presentó al encuentro sin su armadura, no quería llamar mucho la atención aunque al ser un niño junto a un adulto era otra cosa._

 _Estaban discutiendo sobre una manera de devolverlo a su mundo, es posible pero le tomaría bastante tiempo. A decir verdad no tenía tanta prisa, Wily siempre se toma su tiempo para atacar nuevamente._

 _-Ya veo, pero lo haré por ti con una sola condición-_

 _-Que no le cuente nada a Suba y a su hijo sobre esto-_

 _-No, si quieres puedes contarles que incluso yo sé de tu identidad una vez que se lo digas. No será sorpresa para ti que sepa quién es el, después de todo yo lo hice y solo le estoy siguiendo el juego-_

 _-Cual es su condición doctor, dígame la y estaré más que dispuesto a cumplirla-_

-¿Quiero que me respondas esto Aki, cuanto tiempo llevas siendo Mega Man?- Pregunto a Aki que empezaba a recordar el tiempo que ha pasado desde que empezó ser Mega Man.

-No hace mucho, mínimo como una semana- Contesto Aki mostrándole uno de los periódicos en la que tenía de tema principal. **"Quien es este chico robot en armadura azul que vigila Silicon City"** y mostraba que era de la semana pasada.

-Tengo una propuesta para ti, sé que tienes el poder y un fuerte sentido de la justicia para proteger a no tan solo a los humanos y robots. ¿Aún recuerdas lo que te dije ayer?-

-Que somos los que defienden a los que no pueden defenderse y que talvez sean ellos los que sean la clave para la verdadera unión-

Rock asintió para mostrarle a su otro yo sus experiencias pasadas al insertar un disco en la reproductora de la tele. Mostraba todo lo que Rock ha experimentado en su vida desde el momento que se convirtió en Megaman, las tantas batallas agridulces contra Robots con los que no quería pelear, pero se veía obligado a hacerlo al rechazo de sus peticiones, le abruma saber cuántos han conocido el otro lado con su Mega Buster, sus ataques a las fortalezas del Dr. Wily unas vez que se encargaba de la serie de robot maestros que el doctor mandaba, el no era alguien al quien podía subestimar.

Da escalofríos solo pensar que Rock, si lo hubiese querido, pudo haber destruido con mucha facilidad a Fire Man ese día y aún así no lo hizo al ser mejor que lo que ven en sus largas batallas de destruir robots.

-Yo tengo la experiencia de tantas batallas que puedes llamarme un veterano de guerra, te puedo enseñar todo lo que sé para ayudarte a defender Silicon City, no pienses que eres un mal protector Aki solo estás iniciando todavía y verás que con el paso del tiempo te convertirás en el héroe que tanto aclamada ser.-

-¿Vas a enseñarme a como ser como tú?-

-No Aki, puedo ver en ti tu propio potencial para ser Mega Man, tu eres tú misma persona, no hay razón para copiar a alguien, si te enseño algo es para que aprendas de lo que se te ha enseñado, entenderlo y jamás olvidarlo para el momento ponerlo a prueba haciéndolo a tu manera, tu propia y única manera que te caracteriza-

-….-

-¿Entonces que dices Aki?-

-... ¡Meganize Me!-

En pocos segundos Aki apareció en su armadura azul con el Buster levantado con una sonrisa, Rock se rió un poco para juntar su propio Buster en señal de aceptación y respeto.

La cruzada de Megaman y Mega Man ha iniciado, para mantenerle en orden la paz entre ambos humanos y robots de las barras de la discordia y el mal.

 **[Fin]**


	29. Chapter 29

_**XmarkZX Productions presenta:**_

 **Cortos Históricos**

 **#29**

 **[MEGAMAN ZERO: SOLDIERS RESSIST. X MISSION]**

 _ **Los personajes de Megaman/ Rockman le pertenecen a Capcom.**_

 _ **Este corto esta basado en unas ideas recientes sobre un reboot de la saga Zero. La historia aún sigue siendo planeada, no tiene nada que ver con los eventos originales de la Saga Zero de los videojuegos.**_

En la gran torre donde habita el dueño y señor de toda la utopía a la que todo el mundo llama "Elyssium", X el legendario Maverick Hunter y héroe de las Guerras Maverick se hallaba haciendo unas preparaciones para **ese** día.

En su recámara personal se le podía encontrar buscando todas las herramientas que ha conseguido en el pasado para lo que debe de hacer. Estaba tan centrado en lo que hacía que empezaba a preocupar a su amante que le veía preocupada por su bienestar emocional.

-X...- Trato de llamarle en una manera delicada y suave para llamar su atención y parar lo que está haciendo.

Estos días ha estado distante y casi no le prestaba atención a sus responsabilidades como si ya no le importarán, se mantenía pensativo a cada momento, vagamente hablaba con los demás, incluso no le dirigía palabra alguna a su familia ni a ella y a sus propios hijos. Como lo que estaba preocupando a X también la preocupaba a ella y a su familia.

Después de las Guerras Elfo vio a X responder un llamado de su antiguo jefe hablando de un tema muy serio con el, posiblemente relacionado con lo que paso en la guerra, que hizo que X empezar a comportarse de esa manera.

-...- X no respondió, ignorándola por completo a que su amada le hubiera llamado con ese tono mostrándole lo preocupada que estaba.

-Por favor mi amor… Dime qué es lo que te mantiene pensativo estos días, puedo ver, sentir lo tenso que estás cómo si una gran carga se te hubiera puesto encima. Como la que siempre has tenido cuando todo inició-

Abrazo a X por la espalda haciendo que parara lo que estaba haciendo, X sabía de la preocupación de su familia por su ser y a pesar de que lo hiciera no trataba de asegurarles que se encontraba bien ya que les estaría mintiendo, no se atrevía a contarles lo que en verdad le estaba pasando.

Ha enfrentado a varios enemigos en su vida manteniendo una fortaleza de hierro y les encaraba con valor.

Pero no lo poseía consigo en estos últimos días tratándose de personas tan importantes que no se atrevería en hacerles daño.

El sonido de una llamada se escuchó del casco de X y este no dudó en contestarla para hacerle un gesto a su esposa que esperara por la importancia de esta llamada.

Eso llego a dolerle un poco.

-Hermano.-

 _ **X...**_

-¿Acaso trajiste todo lo que te pedí? Mañana parto de Elyssium y necesito todo lo necesario para enfrentarla.-

 _ **Tranquilo que tengo todo lo que me pediste, no fue fácil encontrarlos y ve me a mí con una cazuela llena de chips de armas de tipos que has matado en un edificio.**_

X se asomó en una de las ventanas de su torre para avistar a la lejanía a su hermano mayor con la cazuela que se describió en antes.

Antes de poder decir algo fue detenido por el gesto de Rock negando el entrego de este por alguna razón en aparente.

-¿Rock que pasa?-

 _ **Llámame vida ajeno, pero desde aquí puedo ver a tu esposa algo decaída y triste, sosteniendo algo en sus manos, una foto. ¿Acaso se pelearon?**_

-Nada de eso pasó hermano... Últimamente he estado distante por todo el asunto que está ocurriendo y puedo ver que la he afectado en el proceso.-

 _ **Pues ve con ella, quien sabe si vuelvas a ser tu después de mañana y la veas con tus ojos una última vez. Créeme... Me hubiese gustado escuchar su voz y ver sus ojos una última vez antes del incidente.**_

Asintió ante la petición de su hermano y se dirigió nuevamente a su recámara personal donde estaba su esposa viendo la foto que se tomaron tiempo atrás, se armó con el valor y fue a sentarse junto a su esposa quién seguía mirando la foto.

-... Te pido que me perdones por el tratamiento que te he dado a ti y a los niños estos días, en especial a ti, no fue mi intención lastimarlos emocionalmente y no debí de haberlo hecho. Por mis temores los dañe de una manera más dolorosa de los que una arma te pueda hacer.-

Puso su mano en la mano derecha de su esposa que dejó ver la foto para mirar a los ojos esmeralda de X que le miraba de manera sincera y arrepentimiento por el mal que le hizo.

Para hacerla ver qué no le mentía se quitó el casco dejando libre su cabellera marrón dejando atrás la apariencia que mostraba en el campo de batalla años atrás y ahora como su amante.

Acarició su mejilla con dulzura para darle una dulce sonrisa a X que le trajo felicidad y alivio a su alma.

-Estas perdonado querido mío, sé que tú siempre te preocupas por nosotros y nuestro bienestar y es bueno saberlo por la sinceridad de tus palabras. Solo dime qué fue lo que te puso de esa manejo mi amor y no temas por como tomaremos las cosas.-

X no necesitaba que le dijeran, el ya sabía que cerca de la puerta se hallaban sus cuatro hijos apoyando las palabras de su madre hacia su padre.

-Padre sabemos que tú siempre velas por nuestra seguridad y solo queremos ayudarte, solo dinos lo que ocurre para saber qué hacer y de que manera hacerlo- Dijo su hijo concordando con las palabras de su madre, a veces pensaba que llamarlo Sage siempre fue una idea.

-Una vez más pido perdón por haberlos preocupado todos estos días y déjenme decirles que no fue mi intención, Signas me llamo avisándome de los reportes de el avistamiento de la Madre Elfo-

-El Elfo Oscuro- Agrego Hidden al saber el alter ego del antivirus que detuvo la guerra y fue corrompida por la maldad de Weil.

-Te ha pedido a ti que te encargues de ella. ¿No es así?- Pregunto y X, no orgulloso por esto, asintió.

-¿Porque solamente tú papá? No sería mejor que fueras acompañado junto a alguien de tu nivel como el Tío Axl.- Cuestionó la pequeña princesa de X no entendiendo los motivos del antiguo jefe de su padre.

-Axl quedo gravemente herido en la guerra y sus reparaciones talvez tomen semanas en repararlo y Zero... Según la Doctora Ciela se selló a el mismo por toda la eternidad, saber que todo fue ocasionado por su antiguo cuerpo y la muerte de Layer lo hicieron querer sellarse para que nadie más sufriera- Contesto ante los últimos inconvenientes en la guerra y después de esta.

En especial la de su mejor amigo, le daba tristeza saber que una vez más hirió a los que lo rodeaban y en parte fue él quien ocasionó la muerte de su segunda amada. No puede imaginar lo doloroso que fue para él ser lo primero que ve después de despertar de un gran letargo.

-Pero si junto a nuestros tíos les ganaste a esos malditos de Weil y Omega, que es lo que te tiene tan preocupado si es sólo uno a lo que te enfrentas.- Justo como su hermana, Fefnir cuestionó lo que pasaba en todo el asunto relacionado con su padre.

-...-

-Porque el y yo sabemos que no podrá vencerla- Interfirió Rock el momento apareciendo en el balcón, aún con el maletín en mano para lanzarse lo a X quien lo atrapó.

X abrió la cazuela para encontrarse con una caja de almacenamiento de data de armas y tanques de energía y munición acompañaban lo que había adentro. E incluso había una sola con la sigla A.

X tomo la caja y empezó a copiar todas las datas de arma que almacenaba, una vez copiada toda la data de armas se la paso a su hermano que la guardo consigo.

-Papá, dices que no puedes vencerla y mírate a ti ahora, tomando todo lo que necesitas para tener la oportunidad de ganar-

-Levi hay una diferencia entre una persona que se oponga a su destino y alguien que se está preparando para el combate, al lugar que tu padre ira estará lleno de Reploids convertidos en Mavericks por la Elfo, debe de ir lo mejor preparado posible.-

-Y por ello no nos querías contar lo que pasaba o me equivoco padre, temes que no puedas volver a vernos-

-No Phantom. Tengo el presentimiento de que la Dark Elf no me matara, algo me dice que tiene planes conmigo. Talvez me vean regresar en el amanecer de ese día, pero no seré el mismo.-

-…..-

-Estoy seguro que haré cosas terribles a mi voluntad y no creo que pueda atreverme a verlos después de las atrocidades que talvez haga, peor que un Maverick, peor que el mismo Sigma... Ser alguien más peor que el.-

Miraron comprensivos de lo que X sabía que iba a ocurrir y el porqué de sus acciones, no importa los años en los que peleó en la guerra, a cuántos de sus amigos y camaradas a tenido que retirar, el seguía siendo aquel robot único que podía sentir y comportarse como un verdadero ser humano.

Si el Doctor Light siguiera aquí, de seguro estaría orgulloso en la persona humana en la que se convirtió X.

Rock no pudo evitar en sonreír un poco mientras guardaba una foto de el junto a Roll y el Dr. Light juntos que se tomaron décadas atrás.

-A veces me gustaría que papá estuviera aquí con nosotros, a veces uno siempre deben de hacerlas por si solo cuando crece aunque no está mal que nos ofrezca su sabiduría para saber lo que estamos haciendo-

X no podía hacer nada más que darle la razón a su hermano mayor. Su esposa le pidió su atención para preguntarle algo que X ya tenía previsto. -¿Si sabes de lo que va a pasarte, no tendrás un plan para evitar que eso pase o si?-

Ambos Light Bot se vieron entre sí para concordar que ya era un buen momento del plan que ha ideado desde la llamada.

-Para contrarrestar lo de mañana es inútil, pero si tengo un plan para contrarrestar lo que me llegue a pasar y seré honesto con ustedes no me enorgullece lo que idee para eso. Pero es la única manera-

Empezaron a explicar el plan.

 _ **Ya se lo contamos a Signas y acepto al saber también que no podía ganarle al Elfo Oscuro, se me dio un control que mandaría los resultados del combate: en caso si llegara a ganar mandaría el resultado de que perdí el combate y si pierdo mandaría el que gane, solo que fingiré que voy a oprimir el que perdí para que en caso si toma control de mi caiga bajo la trampa.**_

 _ **Parte del plan ya está hecho y listo para cuando lleguen los resultados.**_

 _ **Conseguimos los contactos de viejos compañeros para que lideren unas fuerzas de resistencia contra sea lo que haga yo, ya conseguimos varios lugares abandonados en buen estado que puedan servir como refugio y cuartel general.**_

 _ **Varias almacenes con el armamento que necesiten al igual que las herramientas y recursos necesarios, incluso ya se tienen planeado las tele entregas para cuando les falten y no habrá registro de ellas.**_

 _ **Toda información de Elyssium están en la base de datos de todas las computadoras, cualquier noticia sobre un envío o cargamento importante lo sabrán ellos primero para reclamarlo.**_

 _ **Y lo más importante... En la computadora que estará a cargo del líder se pusieron las coordenadas de la ubicación de Zero para que lo despierten, solo se abrirá cuando el momento lo amerita.**_

-Padre lo que tú planeas es... -Iba a decir Harpuia para ser interrumpido por su madre que decidió terminar su oración.

-Guerra-

Justo como dijo no le enorgullecía ese plan y como le gustaría que fuera diferente, pero en todos los combates que ha tenido le han dejado claro sus enemigos es que a veces la única manera de resolver todo es con la pelea. Y a veces…. Hay que hacer sacrificios para lograr algo en su vida.

Y le daba náuseas de tan solo recordar de quien lo aprendió.

-X…-

-Lo sé, la cosa que más he odiado en mi vida es la única manera de resolver esto y no estamos orgullosos de ello. Pero estoy seguro que Zero podrá detenerme, el me lo prometió-

Miro a sus hijos que permanecían en silencio por el plan de su padre, necesitaban algo de tiempo para reconfirmar todo lo que oyeron sobre este… Todos menos Harpuia que lo entendió por completo.

X sonrió y se dirigió a su hijo mayor para poner su mano en su hombro derecho para que le prometiera algo.

-Niños quiero que escuchen bien lo que les voy a decir así que presten atención: quiero que sigan cada palabra que yo diga, sé que no es lo correcto. Pero no quiero herirlos, no vacilen, no duden, no desobedezcan cualquier orden, mis palabras son la ley y no intenten detenerme.-

-Papá…-

-Cuiden a su madre y cuídense entre ustedes como siempre lo han hecho, protéjanse entre sí y les prometo que volverán a sus vidas anteriores cuando todo esto termine. Y Harpuia-

-¿Si padre?-

-Tu quedas a cargo, las misma reglas que te he dado a ti y a tu hermanos. Prométeme que nodejarass que los lastimen siempre estés ahí para apoyarlos y protegerlos, solo no olvides que ellos también están ahí para apoyarte y protegerte por ello nunca los subestimes a ellos-

-Lo prometo padre-

-También lo prometemos papá-

El esperaba este momento. Sus cuatro hijos lo abrazaron fuertemente en señal de afecto de el amor que tenían a su padre, que incluso harían lo que les pidió si no se los hubiera pedido.

Solo faltaba una cosa por hacer y sin dudar su esposa se lo entrego antes que pudiera decirlo.

Le entrego el Z-SABER de Zero a X, al tratarse de lo que el estaba buscando todo este tiempo.

-Gracias-

-No hay de que cariño, un plan de mi parte para que escupieras la sopa-

No pudieron evitar reírse por la ironía de la pequeña situación de aquel otro plan.

-Harpuia quiero que tengas esto- Dijo X entregándole el sable de su mejor amigo a su hijo, que no se creía la responsabilidad con la que su padre lo estaba dejando.

-¡Papá! Yo…-

-No digas nadas Harpuia, no ahora, desde hoy te estoy encargando el Z-SABER como símbolo de la gran responsabilidad que te he dejado. No necesariamente debes de usar el sable en combate solo, representa la confianza y mi creencia en ti que harás lo correcto y no dudes en pasárselo a alguien que tú confíes y creas en el o ella.-

Cuando dijo eso en la mente de Harpuia paso la imagen de una joven mujer de pelos rubios y dulces ojos azules como el zafiro.

 _La doctora Ciela_

Acaso... el que tendrá el cargo de liderar las fuerzas de su padre será la misma científica que construyó el nuevo cuerpo de el guerrero que su padre más confía... No…

Algo le dice que no va a ser la doctor Ciela, ahora que lo recuerda ella solo participó en la creación del nuevo cuerpo de Zero por qué últimamente se le veía como si estuviera enferma…..

No sería ella… sino su descendiente.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver como su tío se retiraba no sin antes pasarle un pequeño aparato con dos engranajes de color rojo y azul.

X miro el pequeño dispositivo e identificarlo como el Double Gear System, miro a su hermano para exigirle del porque trajo esto y su única respuesta fue que lo encontró en los restos de la Gear Fortress y decidió regalárselo en caso si necesitaba una ventaja extra en caso para durar un poco más.

Dios mío cuando aprendió ese sarcasmo, tomó ventaja que ni aun con eso le pueda ganar a la Dark Elf.

Pero de todos modos Rock tenía cosas de que encargarse, como encontrar un lugar donde el y los demás se encuentren a salvo al igual que conseguir sus propios recursos. El legado Light aún no debía desaparecer... No todavía.

-Que les parece si salimos y disfrutamos estos últimos momentos como familia-

Abrazaron a su padre aceptando su propuesta, ambos amantes sonrieron por el afecto de sus hijos. Siempre atesorara este momento, sea lo que pase, siempre lo mantendrá en su cabeza sin importar lo que le hagan.

 **[** _ **Varios años después…**_ **]**

 **[X, the Legend]**

 **[MEGAMAN ZERO]**

X se hallaba sentado en su trono mirando desinteresado a sus tres hijos que vinieron a reportarle de la muerte de su hijo, Hidden Phantom, en su intento de detener al intruso de la resistencia.

Sus hijos… ¿Cuando se volvieron tan torpes? Desde que **EL** llego ya ni eran capaces de cumplir los planes a sus expectativas como él quería.

Iba a mandarlos devuelta a sus puestos para detener al intruso solo para que se detuviera al ver cómo la gran puerta en el fondo se veía como era abierta.

Pudo notar la apariencia del atrevido que se atrevió a dañar la paz que había en **SU** utopía con su tonto barbado de ataque a sus dominios el solo, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pasó algo así.

La luz del exterior hacían que solo se pudiera notar solamente su silueta, pero podía notar parte de la armadura roja que tenía al igual que su larga cabellera rubia. Y aquel sable que sujetaba en su mano en señal de desafío.

 _El ya está aquí._

A pesar que le molestaba que esa otra voz en su cabeza se rehusaba, aunque a decir verdad esperaba este momento con ansias. Además talvez así se calle esa maldita voz de una vez.

-¡Zero! Finalmente has llegado a la cima de mi torre, felicitaciones. Resolvamos esto de una buena vez-

 **[FIN]**


	30. Chapter 30

_**XmarkZX Productions presenta:**_

 **Cortos Históricos**

 **#30**

 **~Guerreros Estelares en Dream Kingdom~**

 **~San Valentín~**

 _ **Los personajes de Kirby, The Legend of Zelda, Super Mario, Splatoon, Kid Icarus, Pokémon, Castlevania y Megaman/ Rockman le pertenecen a Nintendo, GAME FREAK, Konami y Capcom.**_

Han pasado solo cuatro días desde que el Team Kirby y los demás cazadores lograrán detener a los piratas y salvando a la pequeña Dyna Blade del rey Prybbit y a la mamá de la misma Dyna

Podían descansar un poco y tomárselo todo con más calma ahora de regreso en Pupupu, incluso llegar a celebrar el festival que se haría.

-(¿Me pregunto de que será el festival?)-

Pregunto Kirby subiendo las compras a la carreta que tenían.

-(Es el festival de la unión, todos los habitantes del pueblo estarán regalando corazones a las personas que aman)-

Explicó Bandana que decidió tomarse el día libre para pasar el día con uno de sus mejores aventureros, el Team Kirby siempre serán aventureros para el, además que estaba en su lista.

Saco un corazón hecho de chocolate para dárselo a Kirby que con una sonrisa lo acepto, y que se lo comió a los pocos segundos de tenerlo en manos.

Le recordaba al día de San Valentín que celebran en Pupupu Town con sus amigos, su Bandana debe de estar en Floralia con Taranza, Dedede con la reina Ripple en Ripple Star y Meta Knight… quien sabe dónde.

Solo que expresaba su amor a todos en Pop Star, ¡porque los amaba a todos! Excepto a sujeto como Marx, Zero y los tantos malos que ha enfrentado.

Es como si pudiera lanzar corazones a estos.

 _ **~En algún otro sitio~**_

-¡Achoo!-

-¿Está resfriado mi Lord Hyness?-

-No… Debió haber sido el polvo-

 _ **~Presente~**_

Finalmente en casa estaban preparando con Cook los deliciosos corazones de chocolate para compartirlos con sus amigos, y otros para ellos mismos, en el festival.

En lo que Kirby, Keeby y Kody cocinaban el erudito de Ken miraba curioso la DS.

Al parecer aún tenían conexión en esta época y llegaban mensajes de amigos de su mundo y de otros mundos celebrando lo que era San Valentín.

No pregunten, solo es magia.

Decidió ver cómo la estaban pasando sus amigos, en efecto Bandana estaba con Taranza al igual que Dedede estaba con Ripple, de hecho estaban en una cita doble.

Sun se la estaba pasando de maravilla en la playa junto a su novia que trabaja en la Fundación Aether haya en la región de Alola haciendo Surf junto a sus Pokémon.

No ha oído mucho de Rock últimamente, fue bueno ver cómo él finalmente volvió a encontrar felicidad en la foto que le mando. Parece que estaba tomando un descanso con una chica de cara de pocos amigos después de una sesión de entrenamiento, se le veía un sonrojo a la que parece llamarse "Atlas" al tener a Rock tan cerca.

Juro haber visto un niño detrás de ellos.

X como siempre mando fotos de el con su esposa solo que, o si era a propósito o era tan malo tomando y poniendo fotos, de su familia solo aparecían el y sus cuatro hijos pero no se veía a su esposa cuando se le puede el brazo de esta abrazando a su marido.

Bowser estaba haciendo de las suyas como siempre, secuestrar a Peach, solo que lo veía vistiendo un esmoquin blanco junto a Peach con un vestido de novia, posiblemente robado por Bowser para ella, en una decorada nave calamidad mientras pasaban un área helada.

Y justo cuando tomo la foto, estaba lo que parecía una nave sombrero roja con el logo de la "M" del fontanero bigotudo de rojo llegando al lugar.

Link… Por donde empezar, este mando muchas fotos de el con sus chicas/ enamoradas/ pretendientes/ lo que sea con el en ese día.

(Bueno este es el Breath of the Wild)

Estaba con Mipha, Kodah, Calyban, Ivee, Mina, Traysi, Paya, Ruli, Aliza, Benny, Ralera, Loone, Sagessa, Selmie, Jules, Flaxel… etc, etc. (Pero no vio a una con Zelda…)

Vio otras de otros Links como lo son el Link de Braverous Spirit pasando el día con su amada hada Proxi en el mismo árbol donde se sientan siempre en Heiwa Village, el de Twilight Princess con Midna en el ocaso, y el Link niño de Ocarina of Time junto a Malon y Ruto, que se peleaban por este, hasta que una Inkling apareció y lo tomo para ella sola mientras las dos se peleaban.

En la foto pudo notar como su descendiente estaba dejando de existir al frente de Midna.

¿Oh? Un vídeo con los Belmont, se pregunta de que será…

 _-¡Alucard es mío sucia #€ &%*!-_

 _-Lo dice la que parece una #% & con lo que llevas puesto, "Cammy"-_

 _-¡Ya te dije que me llamo Sonia estúpida mocosa!-_

 _-¡No soy una niña! Al menos mi juego no fue una basura!-_

 _-Vas a ver % #* & de los Renard-_

La cámara cambio a donde estaban el mencionado Alucard junto a Trevor Belmont y su esposa Sypha Belnades mirando como las rubias se mataban entre sí.

 _-¿No deberías de detenerlas?-_

 _-Tengo sueño… *yawn*-_

 _-Terminaste siendo un *# $ holgazán Alucard, ¿Cuándo crees que se les pase el periodo a estas dos-_

 _-¡…!-_

 _-¡Trevor!-_

 _-¿Qué?-_

 _-¿Tregua?-_

 _-Tregua. Oh Trevor~~~ Puedes venir aquí, como tu madre quiero decirte algo-_

 _-… Ah mier…-_

Y se cortó el vídeo dejando a la imaginación de cómo terminó el cazador después de la paliza que le repartían Sonia y Maria.

-(Pobre Trevor, no quiero imaginar cómo terminó al final)-

Dijo Kirby dejando lo que hacía mientras los otros asentían de acuerdo con los pensamientos del original.

El pitido de la hoya se escuchó y sacaron los corazones de chocolate, el aroma era delicioso que se los querían comer pero eran para sus amigos.

Los metieron en cajas y los sacaron uno por uno para depositarlas en la carreta, una vez todas empezaron a repartirlas por todo el pueblo.

Iniciaron con los demás cazadores entregándoles los corazones a las puertas de sus casas, si no se hallaban pues la dejaban en la entrada con un nota.

Que era un dibujo de los cuatro hecho con crayolas.

Luego siguieron sus amigos Fumus y Pun que las aceptaron con gusto, fueron después tiempo más tarde al restaurante de Kamasaqui, que le dieron varios a él para que los vendiera a sus clientes, lo repartieron por todo el pueblo que estaban agradecidos con Team Kirby ante tal delicioso regalo.

Para ser su primera vez celebrándolo, lo hacían muy bien, solo les faltaban a las personas del gremio como Bandana y Dexter.

-Es lo más rico que he probado en mi vida-

-(A pesar de no ser una misión, siguen logrando realizar un excelente trabajo como siempre)-

Estaban felices que todos estuvieran felices en este día y el festival fuera un éxito al final con todos expresando su amor a los que aman.

Que bonita es la amistad, quizás deberían de compartirla de regreso en su época para que renazca una vez más.

 **~Fin~**


End file.
